Enséñame
by Pachi Miranda
Summary: Lovino tiene pésimas calificaciones en el instituto e incluso peligra de repetir el año. ¿La única solución posible? Al menos para su abuelo, el que un profesor particular le haga clases. [Cancelado].
1. Mal estudiante (más) Buen profesor

Hola. Este es mi segundo ff sobre Hetalia, y es Spamano, un ship que todos amamos (?) Tengo planeado que sea un ff más o menos largo, pero todo se verá en el camino. Espero que sea de su agrado y se reciben todo tipo de comentarios mientras sean dichos con respeto. Saludos.

 _Disclaimer_ _:_ Hetalia y sus derivados pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

 _Advertencias:_ Diferencia de edad (6 años). Temática slash (hombre/hombre).

* * *

Me encontraba de pie y con la cabeza gacha frente a mi abuelo. Este me regañaba como si no hubiera un mañana, recordándome todas las malas calificaciones que tuve durante el semestre pasado, además de las llamadas de atención por parte de profesores y autoridades del instituto, debido a mi mala conducta con todos.

—No me concentraré en tu mala conducta, ya que a tu edad yo era igual —decía mi abuelo—, pero no puedes seguir bajando tus notas. ¡Repetirás el año!

A pesar de que tenía unas ganas inmensas de responderle, me aguantaba, debido a que las únicas palabras que se me ocurrían eran insultos, los cuales solo provocarían más conflictos innecesarios, y yo ya estaba harto.

—Te prometo que el semestre que viene estudiaré más —dije en cuanto terminó de hablar.

—Siempre dices lo mismo Lovino. Ya no te creo.

Esta bien, había usado quizás el mismo recurso unas cuantas veces, era de esperar que con el tiempo perdiera su eficacia.

De todas formas, ¿para qué debía estudiar? Digo, ni que realmente me sirviera de algo todo lo que me obligan a aprender en el instituto. En especial esas malditas matemáticas y física, ¡jamás necesitaré los teoremas! ¡Mucho menos saber a qué velocidad debería ir un maldito tren para que alcance su destino a tiempo!

Alcancé a desviar mi vista de mi abuelo por unos segundos, encontrándome con mi hermano que dibujaba felizmente en la mesita de centro de la sala. Que suerte tenía, no tener que preocuparse de materias complicadas. Aún le quedaban dos años para que entrara al instituto. Ya me reiré de él cuando esté en mi situación, puesto que es igual de idiota que yo... Quiero decir, ya que incluso yo soy más inteligente que él... No, espera...

—¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció en milésimas de segundos, dando paso a una cara de terror debido al repentino tono que había empleado mi abuelo. El suele ser una buena persona, pero cuando algo está relacionado a los resultados académicos se vuelve otra persona. Puede que se deba a que su sueño siempre fue ser director de escuela.

Que sueño más triste.

—De nada abuelo.

Siguió hablando y hablando por cerca de treinta minutos más. Yo hacía mucho ya que había dejado de escucharlo realmente. De todas formas, ¿es que no se le acababan los motivos para regañarme? (...) ¿A quién quiero engañar? Soy el peor nieto.

Hubo un tiempo en el que realmente intenté hacer las cosas bien, y con eso me refiero a que hacía mis deberes, estudiaba, asistía todos los días a clases, pero de todas formas mis calificaciones no mejoraban, lo cual terminó por frustrarme de sobre manera, haciendo que dejara de preocuparme de ello y provocando la situación en la que estaba metido ahora.

—Lo he decidido —dijo de pronto mi abuelo—. Contrataré a un profesor particular para que te enseñe. —Supuse que debí haber colocado una mueca o muy graciosa o muy horrible con mi rostro, debido a que por un segundo vi una sonrisa en el rostro de mi abuelo al escucharle decir eso.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—Lo que escuchaste. Un profesor particular. —Iba a replicar pero me detuvo— Así podré tenerte a la vista mientras estudias, y me aseguraré de que aprendas —dijo con dureza esto último. Solo pude asentir en silencio.

Pronto abandonó el comedor, dejándome solo. Pateé una de las patas de la mesa, con la fuerza suficiente para desquitarme pero lo necesario para que no hiciera gran estruendo y mi abuelo viniera a regañarme otra vez.

Caminé hasta donde Feliciano, sentándome frente a él.

—Oye idiota —lo llamé. Él solo respondió con un monosílabo mientras seguía dibujando—. ¿Qué dibujas?

—A ti, hermano.

De pronto sentí una calidez en mi interior. Después de esos regaños durante toda la mañana al fin algo bueno pasaba. Mi pequeño hermano me dedicaba un dibujo.

—¿A ver...?

Me acerqué a él para ver el dibujo, encontrándome con algo digno de ese artista español tan apegado a los cubos, del cual no recordaba el nombre.

Bueno, si en algo me iba bien en el instituto era en historia y en arte, aunque con respecto al arte conozco solo la teoría, debido a que al abuelo le encanta el tema y lo inculcó en nosotros desde pequeños, pero en lo que a la práctica se refiere, pues bien, yo me declararía vanguardista.

—Estoy intentando imitar el estilo de Picasso.

—Ya me he dado cuenta.

—¿Te gusta?

El idiota de mi hermano me conocía. Sabía que yo no era capaz de decirle nada malo cuando colocaba esa maldita sonrisa en su rostro.

Intenté devolverle la sonrisa, que solo terminó en una extraña mueca que me pareció que lo asustó un poco.

—Digno del siglo XX.

Su sonrisa volvió a iluminar su rostro. Me agradeció la opinión y siguió con el dibujo. En cambio, yo me levanté y fui directo a mi habitación. Me encerré allí durante todo el día.

Durante las vacaciones, salía con algunos amigos a pasear o a pasar el rato. Íbamos al centro comercial más cercano y nos quedábamos en los videojuegos todo el día.

Muchas veces, junto a mi hermano, íbamos a la casa de Kiku, un superior y viejo amigo que conocimos cuando recién habíamos acabado de mudarnos a aquel lugar. En su casa, seguíamos jugando videojuegos o leyendo comics. Unos auténticos ñoños.

Kiku nos contaba que aprovechando los días libres de vacaciones, había comenzado un manuscrito para un doujin, algo así como un cómic japonés, pero hecho por fanáticos. Mi hermano se había ofrecido a ayudarle, de esa forma, quedó como el encargado oficial de hacer los fondos. Y yo, bueno, yo solo seguía comiendo o jugando junto a ellos.

Rápidamente pasaron los días de vacaciones de invierno, llegando con ello la vuelta a clases del segundo semestre.

A esa altura yo ya había olvidado completamente el tema de mis bajas calificaciones y lo del profesor particular, solo para recordarlo cuando, ya entrada la segunda semana de clases, un tipo con una apariencia desaliñada estaba parado fuera de la entrada de mi casa, turnando su atención entre esta y el papel que sostenía.

Con recelo comencé a bajar la velocidad de mi caminar, esperando que en algún momento aquel tipo se retirara de allí y me dejara pasar sin problemas. Pero esa no parecía ser la idea de él.

Inesperadamente volteó a verme, como si supiera que estaba allí, luego sonrió de una manera muy despreocupada, lo que me provocó un leve escalofrío. Lo veía venir.

Se acercó a mi a paso seguro y en cuanto quedó a una distancia prudente para unos desconocidos, comenzó a hablar.

—Hola. Tu debes ser el nieto del abuelo Rómulo —decía este tipo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro—. Te pareces bastante a él. Que divertido debe ser ser su nieto. Recuerdo cuando el me cuidó unas veces de pequeño...

¿Qué le pasaba a este tipo? ¿Es que le soltaba toda su historia a cualquier extraño con el que se encontrara en la calle? Y justo tenía que haber sido yo.

—Entonces para que dejara de pelear con Francis nos tomó a los dos en brazos...

Vamos, que a mi no me interesa su historia ni la de su novio de toda la vida.

—Disculpa —dije interrumpiéndolo de pronto, él solo se calló—, pero no tengo tiempo para escuchar las historias de tu novio.

Parece que lo que dije fue bastante gracioso, puesto que rió muy divertido durante unos segundos.

—¡Te equivocas! Francis no es mi novio, es solo un viejo amigo. Ahora mismo estoy soltero.

—¿Aprovechas para pasar el aviso? —dije maliciosamente. Así quizá lograría quitármelo de encima.

—Uno nunca sabe.

Sentí hervir mis mejillas al instante. En serio, ¿qué pasaba con él? ¿Cómo puede ir por la vida tan despreocupado? Pronto soltó una risita que solo logró molestarme más.

—¿Q-qué?

—Estas completamente rojo.

—¡No es de tu incumbencia! —dije y caminé pasando de él.

—No, espera...

Me detuve frente a mi casa, mientras buscaba las malditas llaves que no recordaba donde había dejado, el tipo se me acercó de nuevo.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención reírme de ti.

Esta bien, por si no había quedado lo suficientemente claro, sí, se había reído de mi, y no de la situación.

Introduje la llave en la cerradura y abrí la puerta, en cuanto iba a cerrar el idiota me detuvo.

—¡Espera, espera! Tú eres Lovino, ¿no?

Dejé la puerta a medio cerrar, luego miré al tipo.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—El abuelo Rómulo me lo dijo.

—Deja de decirle abuelo al abuelo.

—Esta bien —dijo levantando ambas manos—. Rómulo me dijo tu nombre. ¿Él no te ha hablado de mi?

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Pues porque desde hoy seré tu profesor particular.

—¿Qué?

—Mi nombre es Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Un gusto —dijo a la vez que estiraba hasta mi su mano.

Supongo que él esperaba que le correspondiera el gesto, debido a su rostro de insatisfacción cuando, luego de unos segundos, yo seguía sin hacerlo.

Retiró su mano y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

—Este... Tu nombre es Lovino Vargas, ¿no? Realmente es un placer conocerte —sonrió tímidamente—. Hoy es la primera vez que haré clases a alguien que no sea un compañero de universidad, así que espero que nos llevemos bien, y cualquier duda que tengas, solo hazla.

—¿Cuánto?

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Cuánto te pagó mi abuelo para hacerte venir? Te pagaré el doble si te vas y le dices que no pudiste enseñarme.

—Oh, no, no. No me está pagando. Quise hacer esto para agradecerle todas las atenciones que me ha dado hasta ahora.

Oh Dios, justo lo que faltaba. Un maldito samaritano.

—Bueno —dijo sonriendo el idiota—. ¿Entramos? —Colocó su mano en la puerta para abrirla, pero se lo impedí, ejerciendo fuerza al contrario— Debemos ponernos al día con tus materias.

Cada vez empujábamos con más fuerza la puerta, en direcciones opuestas. No podía dejarlo entrar. No debía.

—Esta bien, tienes fuerza en los brazos.

—Lo mismo digo —dije con una sonrisa burlona.

De pronto la puerta de la casa se abrió, dejando ver a Feliciano asomándose por ella.

—¿Hermano?

En mi despiste Antonio aprovechó de abrir por completo la puerta y entró sin permiso. Se paró frente a mi hermano, que abrió la puerta en su totalidad al ver al invitado.

—Buenas tardes. Soy Antonio, el nuevo profesor particular de Lovino.

—No me llames por el nombre idiota. Ni siquiera te conozco —reclamé aún desde la entrada. Pero ninguno pareció escucharme.

—Ah, Antonio. —Mi hermano sonrió ampliamente— Mi abuelo me ha hablado de ti. Pasa, pasa. —Se hizo a un lado para que el idiota pasara, y así lo hizo.

Feliciano se quedó observándome desde la puerta.

—¿No vas a entrar?

—Claro que si, maldición —dije de mala gana entrando también. Feliciano se encargó de cerrar la puerta—. ¿Dónde está el abuelo?

—Está en su oficina, escribiendo el libro y peleando con su editor.

A pesar de que el abuelo hacía unos años tenía la edad suficiente para jubilar, su trabajo le apasionaba y por ello no lo había dejado aún.

Por lo que sé, toda su vida había sido historiador, aunque cuando joven despilfarraba todo aquello que obtenía, clamando que los ancestros romanos hacían lo mismo. Luego conoció a la abuela, sentó cabeza y tuvo a mi padre.

—Hace un rato le he llevado un tentempié para que descansara un momento, pero a saber si se lo ha comido realmente.

—Gracias —dije sin pensarlo mucho, a la vez que le pasaba una mano por la cabeza en forma de cariño.

—No hagas eso. ¿Ves que no crezco? —dijo quitando mi mano de él.

Reí y caminé hasta la sala, encontrándome con Antonio sentado en el sofá, mientras revisaba unos cuadernos.

Levantó disimuladamente la mirada, viéndome de pie en la entrada del salón. Volvió a mirar el cuaderno para luego hablar.

—Por lo que sé, este semestre deberian haber comenzado con las funciones. ¿Es así?

—Ni idea —dije a la vez que dejaba la mochila en el suelo y me sentaba en el piso, a un lado del idiota.

—Déjame ver tu cuaderno.

—Claro que no.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido. Le devolví el gesto. Suspiró cansado. Luego sonrió.

—Mientras más rápido hagamos esto más rápido te liberas, así que, ¿cooperas o estamos aquí hasta mañana?

Bufé y luego de mala gana tomé la mochila para buscar el maldito cuaderno. Pronto se lo entregué y en cuanto lo abrió y pasaba las páginas, su cara se hacia un completo poema.

—¿Seguro que este es tu cuaderno? —Asentí— ¿Has escrito algo siquiera? —Las hojas blancas dominaban en su totalidad al cuaderno— ¿Algún indicio, siquiera?

Pronto sus ojos se iluminaron. Me alarme ante aquella reacción.

—¡Sí! —Se sentó junto a mi, en el suelo. Demasiado cerca en mi opinión— Aquí —dijo apuntando la cabecera de una hoja, en donde el título, que era lo único escrito, ponía _funciones—._ Están viendo las funciones, tenía razón después de todo.

—Pues te felicito.

—Gracias —dijo sonriendo felizmente.

Idiota.

Estas clases serán un suplicio.


	2. Primavera (más) Manzanas

**Capítulo 02**

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus derivados pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Advertencias: Temática slash (hombre/hombre). Diferencia de edad (6 años).

Aclaraciones: Si bien no tengo ningún país en mente al momento de ubicar esta historia, tomaré como referencia el hemisferio sur del planeta, ya que ahí es donde yo vivo xD Aclaro esto por el tema de las estaciones del año, siendo que el verano ocurre durante los meses de diciembre a marzo e invierno desde junio a septiembre. Respecto a los años escolares, serán divididos en semestres, entiéndase de marzo a julio y de agosto a diciembre, teniendo vacaciones de invierno en julio y de verano en diciembre, enero y febrero.

Esperando no confundirlos más (?) Les dejo el capítulo.

—

Junto al abuelo y Antonio, acordamos que las clases particulares serían dos veces a la semana, los días martes y jueves. Bueno, no es como que yo hubiera estado de acuerdo realmente, pero ya no podía hacer nada más que aceptar las condiciones impuestas por ellos.

De esta manera, me encontré tomando -obligadamente- unas encantadoras clases de reforzamiento junto a mi nuevo -y desagradable- profesor particular.

Mi predisposición a las clases, tanto del instituto como a las particulares, era completamente nula.

No ponía atención en lo que se me enseñaba y cuando llegaba a las clases con Antonio era un martirio colocarnos de acuerdo para poder recién comenzar, muchas veces perdimos cerca de una hora en ello.

Pero a pesar de todo, a Antonio no parecía molestarle en absoluto. Siempre sonreía y se le veía feliz.

Tiene bastante paciencia tanto para explicar como para soportar todo mi mal genio. Y a diferencia de los profesores en el instituto, los cuales te presionaban para que hicieras de manera rápida las cosas, Antonio me permitía demorarme todo lo necesario para resolver y entender los problemas. Gracias a ello, durante solo dos semanas con Antonio, logré enterarme de muchas más cosas que medio año en el instituto.

Muchas veces lo encontraba dándome ánimos mientras resolvía los ejercicios, diciendo cosas como que él tampoco entendía los problemas en un principio, pero luego se tornaban realmente fáciles.

Yo aún sigo pensando en como un idiota despreocupado como él puede ser tan bueno con los números.

Un día cualquiera, sin previo aviso, el profesor de matemáticas llegó al salón diciendo que en aquella clase haríamos un control sorpresa. Todos reclamamos, pero no nos escuchó. Luego nos encontramos rezando para que tuviéramos una nota decente.

Increíblemente, no me fue tan mal como había pensado, si hasta el profesor se extrañó de mi puntaje.

—Lo has hecho bien, Vargas —dijo cuando me entregó el control ya corregido.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo que no recibía ese tipo de halagos por parte de un profesor que no fuera Antonio. Lo cual no se sintió tan mal.

Llegué de buen ánimo a casa, incluso sonriendo. Feliciano se extrañó y preguntó que qué había pasado. Le conté mi fabulosa acción, orgulloso de mi mismo y mi esfuerzo.

—¡Hay que contarle a Antonio cuando venga!

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, esto es gracias a él, ¿no? —decía mientras apuntaba la nota del control. Aparté rápidamente la hoja de su alcance.

—¡Ni se te ocurra decirle una palabra!

No pensaba admitir que había mejorado gracias a él, aunque fuera cierto.

—Si le dices algo no te prepararé pizza durante un mes. —Una expresión de completo horror se formó en su rostro.

—Pero hermano... Tu pizza... —Sonreí con autosuficiencia. Feliciano no pronunciaría ni una palabra al respecto. Eso estaba seguro.

Pronto llegó la primavera y con ella el buen tiempo. Los días comenzaban a ser más cálidos y toda la vegetación comenzaba a florecer. De igual manera que mi alergia.

Me limpiaba estruendosamente la nariz con un pañuelo desechable, mientras resolvía unos ejercicios de física. ¿Esta sería la décima vez ya?

—¿Estás resfriado? —preguntaba Antonio dejando de anotar en un cuaderno para observarme— Deberías hacerle una visita al médico.

—Es solo la alergia —dije restándole importancia.

No volvió a mencionar el tema durante el resto del día.

Un día después de clases, acompañé a Kiku a una librería ubicada en el centro de la ciudad. Aparentemente salía el nuevo tomo de una novela de la cual estaba completamente enganchado. Durante el trayecto hacia la librería me relató sobre de qué iba la historia, los personajes y muchas otras cosas que realmente, poco me importaban.

En cuanto llegamos, había una gran fila que recorría unos cuantos metros dentro de la librería. Tuve esperanzas de que esa fila no fuera para comprar el libro de Kiku. Para mi mala suerte, sí lo era. Mi amigo de inmediato fue hasta la fila y se colocó detrás del último tipo.

Maldigo el momento en que acepté acompañarlo.

—Creo que esto tardará un rato —dijo asomando su cuerpo para recorrer con la vista toda la extensión de la hilera.

—Eso parece…

A pesar de que ni siquiera habían pasado cerca de diez minutos, yo ya estaba hastiado de esperar. Decidí ir a dar una vuelta por la librería, no sin antes avisarle a Kiku sobre ello.

Quizá me encontraría con algún número nuevo de los cómics que estoy siguiendo, que creo no hace falta aclarar que son todos propiedad de mi amigo, puesto que a mi no me interesa gastar dinero en ese tipo de cosas.

—Como si tuviera dinero realmente… —refunfuñé de mala gana.

Luego, como si mi cuerpo se moviera automáticamente y por iniciativa propia, llegué hasta la sección de gastronomía. Desde pequeño que ese tipo de libros me habían llamado la atención, debido a las fotografías de las deliciosas comidas que mostraban en ellos.

Nunca lo admitiría, pero realmente me gustaba la cocina.

Al parecer aquella sección de la librería estaba relativamente olvidada, ya que en cuanto saqué el primer libro que me pareció interesante, una leve capa de polvo se levantó.

—¿Qué tipo de librería no mantiene en buena condición sus libros? —dije con disgusto.

Pronto el polvo alcanzó mi nariz provocando una serie de molestos estornudos. Debí dejar el libro de lado para asegurarme de que no lo ensuciaría. Rápidamente busqué en mi mochila por más pañuelos desechables, encontrándolos recién al fondo de ésta. Me soné la nariz unas cuantas veces hasta quedar conforme.

Con disimulo miré a mi alrededor. Quería asegurarme de que nadie me había visto con esos ataques de estornudos que me descomponían completamente durante solo unos segundos.

Parecía que nadie me había visto, hasta que me encontré con el idiota de Antonio, parado frente a un pequeño módulo de libros que tenía una pequeña señalización rotulada con el nombre de _medicina alternativa_.

Sostenía un libro entre sus manos y por el rostro serio que tenía, deduje que estaba bastante concentrado. Quizá no me había visto en mi momento de debilidad, lo cual sería estupendo.

Me mantuve en mi lugar durante un momento, esperando que Antonio se percatara de mi presencia, lo que no sucedió.

Sacaba y guardaba libros al azar, cada vez acercándome más al idiota, pero este seguía leyendo como si el mundo dependiera de ello.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca alcancé a leer el título del libro que sostenía. _Remedios naturales._

¿Por qué Antonio leería ese tipo de libros? Ni siquiera tenía relación con su carrera.

Más decidido esta vez, me acerqué directamente a él, llamándole por el nombre unas tres veces, pero sin resultados. Recién cuando estuve a su lado y le tomé por el brazo se dignó a quitar la vista del maldito libro y ponerme atención. Se veía bastante sorprendido.

—¡Lovino, hola! —Me dedicó una de sus sonrisas de siempre, aunque había un deje de nerviosismo en sus palabras— No esperaba encontrarte por aquí. No creí que también vinieras a estos lugares.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? A todos nos interesa la lectura de cierta manera.

Aunque la mía se limitaba a lo que era cómics y mangas.

—Si, tienes razón... —dijo mirando de reojo su libro— Por cierto, ¿cómo han ido tus clases en el instituto?

—Ya te dije ayer que ha estado normal.

—¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado...

Miraba hacia varios lugares, como buscando qué decir. ¿Acaso sentía la necesidad de mantener una conversación conmigo?

Cuando iba a decirle algo me tomó repentinamente por los hombros y me miraba fijamente.

—¿Q-qué pasa?

—No sabía cómo preguntarte esto.

El idiota se veía muy serio. Tanto que comencé a ponerme nervioso. No era habitual verlo así.

Sentía la necesidad de soltarme de su agarre y salir corriendo, pero algo en sus ojos me detenía a hacerlo. Su mirada era tan penetrante que pensé que pronto comenzaría a saber qué era lo que yo estaba pensando. Y si él se enteraba de cuanto me fascinaban esos ojos verdes estaría perdido.

—¿Te gustan las piñas?

La expresión y tono de voz, que eran muy serios, no calzaba para nada con ese tipo de pregunta.

—¿O prefieres las manzanas?

Esta conversación hace rato que dejó de tener sentido.

—Pasa que hace unos días mis padres fueron de visita a mi departamento, y llevaron muchas cosas. Pensé que sería bueno compartirlo contigo.

—No gracias no es necesario —respondí de manera automática.

—¿En serio? Pero la piña es rica. Además. —Me mostró el libro en sus manos— Este libro dice que hace bien para combatir las alergias.

—¿Y tú te crees todo lo que dicen los libros?

—Más o menos.

—Yo que tú me replantearía mis creencias.

—Pero Lovino... Y yo que estaba leyendo esto por ti.

Sentí un vuelco en mi pecho. Nada importante.

Antonio me miró y su rostro demostró preocupación.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Colocó una de sus manos en mi frente— No tienes fiebre, pero aún así tienes las mejillas rojas.

Con un movimiento brusco quité su mano de mi. No pareció afectarle en lo absoluto.

—Nadie te ha dado el permiso para que me toques.

—Pero estoy preocupado...

—¡Pues no te preocupes!

—¿Lovino?

De pronto escuché la voz de Kiku detrás de mi. Volteé de inmediato encontrándome con mi amigo.

—Disculpa la tardanza —dijo preocupado. Desvió su vista hacia Antonio— Lo siento, si es algo importante...

Fui hasta donde Kiku y lo tomé bruscamente por el antebrazo.

—No es nada. Vámonos ya.

—¿Ya te vas Lovino? —preguntó Antonio.

—Manzanas... —El idiota me miró confundido— Las manzanas están bien.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Luego asintió con la cabeza y se despidió mientras yo me alejaba de ahí con Kiku.

Ya lejos de la librería, Kiku me recordó que casi lo estaba llevando a rastras. Me disculpé y lo solté.

—El joven de antes... ¿Él es Antonio?

—¿Cómo lo conoces? —pregunté muy sorprendido. No esperaba que se conocieran.

—No, no lo conozco. Pero Feliciano me ha hablado de él.

Tenía que haberlo supuesto. Feliciano suele hablar _demasiado_ sobre algunas cosas a veces.

—Es tu profesor, ¿no? —Asentí levemente— Parece buena persona. Y se preocupa por ti.

Me sonrojé violentamente.

—¿Acaso escuchaste...?

—No fue mi intención, pero no encontraba el momento oportuno para intervenir.

No lograba entender por qué me sentía tan avergonzado frente a Kiku. Pronto nos despedimos y cada uno se fue a su casa.

Al día siguiente, cada vez que me encontraba con Kiku en el instituto, me dedicaba una sonrisa, pero diferente a las que suele hacer, como si estuviera pensando en algo más, solo que no lograba dar con ello.

Ya en casa, pasadas las seis de la tarde, Antonio llegó para empezar las clases, solo que esta vez traía una caja de esas donde llevas pasteles o tortas.

—Ten —dijo colocando la caja frente a mi—. Esto es para ti.

Solo atiné a recibirla con ambas manos para luego dejarla en la mesa de centro.

Nos sentamos uno frente al otro.

—¿Qué es esto? —dije mirándolo confundido.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos ayer? —Asentí— Pues es eso. —Sonrió feliz.

Abrí la caja encontrándome con un pastel de manzana que se veía muy apetitoso.

—Pensé que comer solo manzanas sería aburrido, así que lo transformé en pastel.

—¿Lo hiciste tú?

—Oh, no. Los únicos dulces que sé hacer son churros —dijo divertido—. Se lo he pedido a un amigo que está estudiando repostería. Te aseguro que está exquisito.

Realmente no sabía que decir.

—Quieres... —Antonio me miró— ¿Quieres comer ahora?

—¡Mmm, no estaría mal! Pues bien, comamos. Luego comenzaremos con las clases.

Me levanté y fui hasta la cocina por un par de platos y cubiertos. De vuelta Antonio me esperaba impaciente y con los ojos brillando a más no poder.

—Pareces más interesado en comer que yo.

—¡Lo siento! —dijo juntando sus palmas— Pero es que los dulces de Francis son una de mis debilidades.

—¿Francis?

—Es un viejo amigo. —Observaba embelesado el pastel— Él es quien está estudiando repostería. Su sueño es ir a Francia otra vez.

Dejé los platos frente a nosotros y con el cuchillo troceé el pastel. Serví una porción a cada uno.

Antonio no esperó más y comenzó a comer de inmediato. Luego de saborear sonoramente el dulce, exclamó lo genial que era Francis y que amaba ese pastel. Me apresuró para que lo probara también. Sin esperar demasiado, me llevé un pedazo a la boca.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo está? Excelente ¿no? —Me miraba muy emocionado, como un niño observando un juguete nuevo.

—Está bien.

Su rostro cambió de completa felicidad a desilusión en un instante.

—¿Solo bien? ¡Por Dios, Lovino! La alergia te ha bloqueado el sentido del gusto, eso es seguro.

Jamás le diría que estaba dulce.

Demasiado dulce.


	3. Estrés (más) Dulces

Hola. He vuelto con el tercer capítulo de este fic. Agradezco a las personas que han comenzado a leer y a las que lo siguen leyendo :'D Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios mientras sean dicho con respeto :)

Esperando que este capítulo sea de su agrado, los dejo. Saludos.

* * *

 _Disclaimer:_ Hetalia y sus derivados pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

 _Advertencias:_ Temática slash (hombre/hombre). Diferencia de edad (6 años).

* * *

Los resultados de las clases con Antonio se hicieron visibles. Mis notas subieron superando por poco la media de la clase.

Mis profesores estaban felices, mi abuelo estaba feliz y Antonio estaba feliz.

Todos se la pasaban haciéndome cumplidos respecto a lo rápido que había aprendido y lo bien que resolvía los ejercicios.

La temporada de exámenes pronto llegaría, así que se acordó que durante el mes anterior a estos, a los dos días acordados, se le sumaría el viernes para reforzar.

Como si no fuera suficiente tener que ver dos días al idiota de Antonio.

—Nos vemos mañana entonces —dijo un jueves por la noche, cuando ya se iba de la casa.

Maldije por lo bajo antes de despedirme. Cuanto Antonio salió, me quedé un rato apoyado en la puerta. Sonreí sin querer ante el pensamiento de que ahora vería tres veces a la semana a mi profesor.

Me pareció escuchar una risita. Al levantar la vista me encuentro con Feliciano que estaba asomado desde la sala, mirándome con una sonrisa sugestiva en el rostro.

—Si tienes algo que decir sólo dilo, maldición.

—Oh, no es nada hermano. Solo intentaba adivinar en lo que pensabas.

—Como si fueras capaz. —Sonreí socarronamente.

Juntó sus manos y con los ojos cerrados dijo:

—"Ahora podré ver a Antonio tres días. Soy tan feliz. Ah, aunque no es como que lo quiera ver realmente".

Reí estruendosamente, intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo. El muy estúpido le había atinado a la mitad.

—Como si yo quisiera ver a ese idiota.

Me acerqué a Feliciano para pasarle la mano por la cabeza. Sabía cuánto le molestaba. Era una manera inofensiva de venganza.

—¡No hagas eso!

—Ya —dije mientras colocaba más empeño en hacerlo. Luego salí corriendo divertido mientras Feliciano intentaba atraparme.

Cuando faltaba una semana para comenzar los exámenes, me sentí completamente presionado, ya que todos esperaban demasiado de mí. Incluso el abuelo puso todas sus esperanzas en mí.

De pronto escuché el timbre, mi salvación había llegado. Tomé las llaves y salí corriendo de la casa, encontrando a un sonriente Antonio esperando en la entrada.

—Hola, Lovino. ¿Cómo estás para...?

Me lancé contra él tomándolo fuertemente por los brazos. Se veía confundido.

—¿Lovino...?

—Sácame de aquí, te lo ruego —dije arrastrando las palabras pesadamente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

—No puedo estudiar más. No me quedan las cosas. No puedo...

Colocó sus manos en mis hombros, provocando que me relajara un poco.

—Te entiendo, te entiendo. —Miró hacia el cielo unos segundos, luego volvió a hablar—: Se me ha ocurrido algo para hacer.

Me tomó de la mano y comenzamos a caminar. Gracias al contacto me comenzaba a sentir más tranquilo, a la vez que también me sentía increíblemente nervioso. No sabía cómo lidiar con ello. Y así, entre que intentaba pensar en qué debería o no debería hacer, llegamos hasta el centro de la ciudad y nos detuvimos frente a la puerta de una pequeña cafetería que jamás había visto.

—Este es un buen lugar.

Entramos a la cafetería, y para mi sorpresa, estaba vacía. Comencé a dudar de la calidad del servicio y de los productos.

—¿Francis? —dijo Antonio en voz alta.

Desde la puerta detrás del mostrador, apareció un hombre con un gorro y un delantal blanco. Tenia polvo, que deduzco era de hornear, en las manos, delantal e incluso en el rostro.

Al ver a Antonio sonrió ampliamente. Hizo un gesto para que lo esperáramos unos instantes. Volvió a entrar por la puerta y en unos minutos regresó, esta vez ligeramente más aseado y ordenado.

—Deberías haberme avisado que vendrías, así me habría puesto más guapo.

¿Era mi idea o eso sonaba a que estaba ligando con Antonio?

—Pero si tú siempre estás guapo —respondió Antonio.

Okey, eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Y es que acaso no tenían respeto? Yo seguía ahí con ellos.

Molesto apreté con fuerza la mano de Antonio. Este pareció recordar que estaba conmigo y me sonrió.

—Es cierto. Francis, este es Lovino. Lovino, Francis —dijo a la vez que movía su mano alternadamente entre los dos.

—Así que tú eres Lovino —dijo el tipo rubio mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos entrelazadas y sus codos en el mostrador.

Me miró de arriba a abajo sin ningún disimulo. Me sentí un poco incómodo, cosa que al parecer notó y me dedicó una sonrisa.

—Así que este es tu novio, Toñito.

Los colores se me subieron al rostro. ¿ Por qué pensaría eso? ¿Acaso lo parecemos? No diré que estoy feliz por ello. ¡Maldición!

De un tirón solté la mano de Antonio.

—¡No somos novios!

—Ajá —El amigo del idiota de Antonio sonrió de manera sugerente.

Yo solo pude enrojecer más.

Miré a Antonio para que me apoyara, pero el muy ridículo solo sonreía incómodamente.

—¿Quién saldría con un tipo como éste? ¿Es que no lo ves? —exclamé mientras lo apuntaba indiscretamente— ¡Además tiene como veinte! ¡Es un viejo!

—En realidad tengo veintidós...

—¡¿Ves?!

—Pero para el amor no hay edad —replicó el rubio.

—Eso es tan cliché —dije y crucé mis brazos a la vez que giré mi cabeza hacia un lado, dando por concluido el tema.

—Cálmense —dijo Antonio con ambas manos en alto—. Nosotros solo veníamos a relajarnos, no a pelear.

—Has escogido pésimo entonces —me quejé.

Antonio suspiró cansado.

—Bien, bien. —Francis se enderezó y nos indicó que nos sentáramos en alguna mesa, luego añadió—: Lo siguiente será por la casa como disculpa, ¿les parece?

Antonio y yo aceptamos, pero antes fui al baño. Me encerré allí unos minutos.

Sentía mi rostro ardiendo a más no poder. Maldito Antonio y maldito su amigo. ¿Es que no se podía callar?

Me mojé la cara con abundante agua mientras me la restregaba fuertemente con ambas manos.

Me miré al espejo durante unos segundos.

Es cierto que le había dado unas vueltas al asunto de nuestras edades. Yo tengo dieciséis y Antonio veintidós. Personalmente nunca he creído que la edad sea un tema muy importante -a pesar de que acababa de usarlo como contraargumento-, pero de todas formas son seis años. Y por lo que he notado, Antonio no deja de tratarme como un niño, haciéndome cumplidos sobre el instituto y regalándome dulces.

Aunque no es que me moleste que me regale dulces.

No, ese no es el tema aquí. El tema es mi relación con Antonio.

(...)

Mi rostro nuevamente cambió de color, a un rojo fuerte. Me acuclillé esperando desaparecer en algún momento.

¿Qué hacía pensando tanto en aquel idiota? Estar tanto tiempo con él hizo que se me contagiara la estupidez.

No es que me guste Antonio... No, claro que no.

Con eso en mente, salí del baño esperando demostrar confianza y no mis inseguridades respecto a mis intereses que, hasta antes de conocer a Antonio, creía tener bastante claros.

¡Que los dos somos hombres, maldición!

Cuando llegué a la mesa me encontré con un Antonio muy sonrojado y tímido, siendo abrazado por los hombros por su amigo, que sonreía ladino.

Fingí toser para hacerles notar que ya había llegado.

—Lovino... volviste... —dijo Antonio con un poco dificultad. Parecía muy avergonzado por algún motivo.

Me senté frente a ellos. Los dulces y bebidas ya estaban servidos en la mesa.

Había una buena cantidad y variadas formas y colores en ellos, que los hacía ver deliciosos.

Levanté la vista. Francis aún seguía muy pegado a Antonio.

—¿De qué hablaban?

—De nada importante cariño —dijo el rubio. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al escucharlo llamarme así.

—¿Y por qué Antonio está así?

—Es que se cohíbe ante mis encantadores dulces.

—Ya.

En silencio Antonio comenzó a comer. Luego de un momento se veía más relajado, aparentemente olvidando el asunto anterior.

—Por cierto, Toño —comenzó a decir Francis—. ¿Cómo vas con el tema de la titulación?

Antonio pareció atorarse un poco con la comida. Francis le pasó un vaso con jugo en la mano para que lo tomara y así lo hizo.

—Pues me va bien.

—¿En serio? —sonrió— Entonces, ¿a qué se debe tu nerviosismo?

—Es que... ya he decidido que voy a hacer luego de titularme, y se lo he comunicado a mis padres, y pues... No han tenido la mejor reacción —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero esta tenía un deje de tristeza.

Me sentía algo incómodo. Por primera vez escuchaba algo que tuviera que ver con Antonio y fuera serio.

Antonio siempre estaba ahí para mí, apoyándome a pesar de todo, y yo... Yo ni siquiera le conocía realmente.

—¿Y por qué han tenido esa reacción? ¿Qué decidiste hacer?

—Seguiré por el camino de la educación.

Sentí mi corazón latir más rápido. Me puse muy nervioso en un solo segundo.

—Voy a aprovechar algunos convenios de la universidad y estudiaré durante un año más para sacar la pedagogía en matemáticas y física.

Al final, Antonio sonrió. Fue una sonrisa muy honesta. Luego miró a Francis esperando una respuesta. Este sonrió también a la vez que con un cariño poco delicado le acariciaba la cabeza, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—¡Pues me parece estupendo! Si es eso lo que tú quieres. —Antonio asintió con entusiasmo— Entonces tienes todo mi apoyo.

—Gracias Francis.

Antonio se veía muy feliz. Y algo dentro de mí se sentía realmente mal.

—Antonio… —balbuceé. Él me miró con curiosidad, igual que Francis— Yo también... —Debido al nerviosismo me puse de pie en un impulso— ¡Yo también te estaré apoyando! —Sentí mi rostro arder con fuerza— ¡Puedes confiar en mí!

Antonio se veía realmente sorprendido, también noté que su rostro se ruborizó un poco. ¿Tan vergonzoso fue lo que dije que hasta a él le dio vergüenza? Francis solo sonreía ampliamente.

—Muchas gracias, Lovi —dijo luego Antonio, con voz melodiosa.

A pesar de que seguía avergonzado, ahora me sentía más cómodo y contento.

—Si me pagaran por cada pareja de amigos que salen siendo algo más de aquí… ¡No necesitaría trabajar más!

Me enrojecí a más no poder. El muy idiota no paraba de fastidiar todo. ¿Era su especialidad o qué? Miré a Antonio quien solo bebía su jugo sin alterarse.

Me decepcioné un poco. Honestamente, esperaba que hubiera tenido algún tipo de reacción o algo, pero se veía compleamente indiferente. Me senté nuevamente.

Me pareció escuchar a Antonio decir algo a Francis sobre que tendrían una charla después, pero no le presté demasiada atención.

Quizá, después de todo, Antonio sí me veía solamente como a un niño.

Cuando faltaba poco para que anocheciera, nos fuimos de la cafetería.

Francis debía cerrar todo y limpiar aún, así que nos despidió desde la puerta.

El camino a casa fue más bien en silencio, ninguno de los dos emitía palabra alguna.

Yo solo pensaba en cuánto me habría gustado nacer un poco antes, para poder estar a la par que Antonio. Quizá nos habríamos conocido de pequeños y haber sido amigos durante muchos años. Quizá hubiéramos sido compañeros de escuela, para luego haber sido mejores amigos y disfrutar de aquellos días juntos. Quizá seríamos compañeros en la universidad. Quizá seríamos pareja…

Miré de reojo a Antonio. Él solo miraba hacia el oscuro cielo, distraído.

Está bien, quizá si me sentía un poco atraído hacia el idiota. ¡Pero jamás se lo diría a nadie! El secreto moriría conmigo.

Me quedé mirando a Antonio, hechizado por su figura. Su cabello desordenado le daba un aire despreocupado pero a la vez jovial, al igual que sus ojos, que parecían siempre vivos y dispuestos a divertirse con cada pequeña cosa. Y su sonrisa, su sonrisa siempre lograba relajarme y contiagarme un poco de su felicidad.

—¿Lovi?

Me asusté al escuchar su voz de pronto. ¡Me había quedado viéndolo como idiota todo este tiempo! Espero que no se haya dado cuenta.

—¿En qué piensas, Lovi?

—En por qué de repente me empiezas a llamar así —contesté bruscamente.

—Ah. ¿Te molesta?

—No… realmente… —mascullé. Antonio sonrió.

—Entonces te seguiré llamando así. Es más fácil y corto.

¿Solo por esas razones? No sé por qué me había hecho ilusiones tan rápido.

—Yo pensaba en lo divertido que será enseñar si todos mis futuros alumnos fueran como tú. —Sentí mi corazón detenerse unos segundos— Eres el mejor alumno que he tenido. Aunque, formalmente, el único también.

Me acarició la cabeza fraternalmente.

Me gustaría ser por siempre el único.

—¿Tú has pensado en qué vas a estudiar? —preguntó de pronto.

—No, ni idea —respondí automáticamente.

—Está bien, aún tienes dos años para pensarlo. Ahora solo deberías centrarte en los exámenes.

—¡Los exámenes! —Detuve en seco mi caminar— ¡Los había olvidado por completo!

—Creo que fue un error recordarlo…

Maldición. Mi nerviosismo volvió a aumentar. Sentía mis manos temblar y no podía controlarlo.

Mi abuelo tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en mí. No quería defraudarlo. No otra vez. Si hasta Feliciano estaba orgulloso de mí. Por primera vez era un hermano mayor ejemplar.

Me había costado tanto llegar hasta aquí, y resulta que era tan fácil arruinarlo todo nuevamente.

Sentí unos brazos rodearme de pronto. Luego me acariciaban lentamente la cabeza.

—Ya, no hay necesidad de alarmarse tanto —decía Antonio—. Yo sé que lo harás bien. He estado a tu lado viendo como mejorabas todo este tiempo.

Es cierto. Me ha apoyado mucho a lo largo de estos meses.

—Te irá bien, solo debes relajarte un poco.

—Relajarme… —repetí—. Eso… Eso no es para nada fácil…

Antonio se alejó y sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos, manteniendo firme su mirada en mí.

—Aún queda una semana para los exámenes, ¿no? —Asentí— Pues bien, si quieres puedo venir para ayudarte a repasar todos los días.

Mi nerviosismo disminuyó considerablemente. Si estaba con Antonio, todo podría salir bien.

—Pero no te prometo que pueda estar las cuatro horas de siempre. Quizá una o dos.

Lo tomé fuertemente por los brazos.

—Lo que sea está bien.

Antonio sonrió contento.

—¡Pues nos veremos en dos días! —dijo muy animado. Me soltó y levantó una mano empuñada, como imitando a cualquier superhéroe— ¡Nos irá bien! ¡Te lo aseguro!

—¿Nos…? Ah, es cierto, tu titulación. ¿Estás bien de tiempo con ello?

—No quiero hablar de eso —dijo ofreciéndome la mejor sonrisa del mundo.

—¡Cómo quieres que tenga confianza entonces!

—Pues porque lo tuyo es infinitamente más llevadero.

—¡Para ti, maldición! —Recordé que, a fin de cuentas, con el que estaba hablando era el _idiota_ de Antonio— ¡Después de todo no me entiendes para nada!

—¡Claro que te entiendo Lovi!

—¡No me llames así!

—Pero dijiste que no te molestaba.

—Eso fue hace un rato, ¡ahora sí me molesta!

—Pero Lovi…

—Esta bien, he tenido suficiente. Puedes dejarme aquí. Estamos cerca de casa después de todo —dije pasando de él.

—Pero le prometí al abuelo Rómulo que te dejaría en la entrada de la casa.

—Yo le diré que lo hiciste. ¡Adiós! —dije y comencé a correr, para que no me alcanzara.

—¡Nos vemos el lunes! —gritó Antonio. No me volteé a verlo ni le respondí.

No pude evitar sonreír.

Me gustaba como sonaba eso. Era algo así como una promesa, aunque claro, mucho más informal.

Pronto llegué a casa, encontrándome con Feliciano quien veía televisión en el salón. Pregunté por el abuelo, y para variar estaba encerrado en su oficina, así que no debí mentirle respecto a Antonio.

Feliciano se quedó mirándome, curioso.

—¿Pasó algo, hermano? —preguntó finalmente.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Te ves muy feliz.

Me sonrojé violentamente. Odiaba tener las emociones tan a flor de piel cuando se trataba del idiota de Antonio.

—¿Te has relajado lo suficiente? —preguntó esta vez— El abuelo estaba preocupado por ti. Te veías muy estresado.

¿Acaso todos se habían dado cuenta de ello? Me sentí avergonzado por llamar tanto la atención de tal manera. Quizá por eso no me detuvo cuando escapé con Antonio, ni me llamó durante toda la tarde. A veces era un poco estricto, pero en el fondo, era un buen abuelo.

—Sí, ahora estoy bien, aunque un poco cansado —respondí—. Me iré a mi habitación. Buenas noches idiota —me despedí mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

—Buenas noches hermano —alcancé a escuchar antes de entrar a mi cuarto.

Allí, simplemente me tiré a la cama, sin darme cuenta de en qué momento me dormí.


	4. Amuleto (más) Regalo

Buenas~ Acá estoy con el cuarto capítulo~ Esta vez creo que quedó un poco más largo de lo normal, espero no les moleste (¿) Deseando que este capítulo sea de su agrado, nos leemos uvu

* * *

 _Disclaimer:_ Hetalia y sus derivados pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

 _Advertencias:_ Temática slash (hombre/hombre). Diferencia de edad (6 años).

* * *

Durante la semana anterior a los exámenes, Antonio nos estuvo visitando diariamente. Algunos días se quedaba las cuatro horas acordadas, otros simplemente fueron dos, puesto que él también estaba afinando los últimos detalles respecto a su titulación de licenciatura en matemáticas.

El día anterior a los exámenes, debido a mi nerviosismo que difícilmente disminuía, no lograba dormirme temprano. Incluso pronto sería medianoche y yo aún seguía despierto, teniendo en cuenta que al próximo día debía levantarme alrededor de las seis y media, esto era horrible.

Sentí la vibración de mi celular en la mesita de noche. Al tomarlo y ver qué era, me encontré con un mensaje de Antonio.

 _"Si estás despierto sal un momento"_

Una sonrisa apareció instantáneamente en mi rostro.

Me levanté rápidamente y procurando no hacer ruido salí de la casa, hallándome con Antonio en la entrada.

—Estabas despierto. —Sonrió feliz.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? —pregunté mientras abría la puerta de la reja, dejando pasar a Antonio.

—Pues pasaba por aquí.

—¿A las doce de la noche? Sí claro.

Antonio rió un poco.

—Bien, me has pillado. La verdad es que he venido a verte.

Sentí mi rostro arder de inmediato.

—Nos hemos visto toda la maldita semana. ¿No te cansas?

Antonio solo sonrió, dejando la pregunta perderse en el aire. Comencé a sentirme terriblemente nervioso.

—Ya dime idiota —logré decir entre balbuceos —. ¿Para qué has venido?

—Pero si ya te lo dije. —Rió divertido.

Espera. ¿Realmente solo había venido a verme? Mi corazón se comenzó a acelerar.

—También he venido a darte un amuleto de buena suerte.

Metió su mano dentro de un bolsillo de su chaqueta, para luego sacar un llavero con forma de tortuga de el.

—Dame tu mano.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunté a la vez que estiraba la mano.

Antonio tomó mi mano y dejó el llavero en ella, para luego cerrarla delicadamente.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Un amuleto.

Luego, mientras decía algo parecido a un hechizo con muchas eses en el, se encorvó hasta alcanzar mi mano con sus labios.

Avergonzado, aparté rápidamente mi mano de él.

—¡¿Pero qué crees que estas haciendo?! ¡Idiota! —Con el mismo puño le atiné un golpe en el brazo.

—¡Te dije que era un amuleto! —dijo mientras se sobaba el brazo—. ¡Y ten cuidado con el llavero! Fue un regalo de mi hermano antes de que se fuera de viaje.

—¿Tienes un hermano? —pregunté esta vez observando con detalle el llavero.

—Sí, es mayor que yo. Debería volver dentro de poco. Aunque hace un año dijo lo mismo.

Antonio se veía feliz al hablar de él.

—Parece buena persona.

—Lo es.

Me quedé viendo el llavero.

—¿Por qué me lo das?

—Quiero que lo tengas un tiempo. Ya me lo devolverás luego.

Asentí con la cabeza. Antonio miró su celular.

—Es tarde ya, debo irme.

—Desde que llegaste que era tarde.

—Si, lo siento por eso. —Sonrió divertido— Buenas noches Lovi.

—Buenas noches idiota.

Se despidió moviendo su mano de un lado a otro. Luego se fue.

Lo que es yo, me quedé fuera hasta que no vi más su figura. Después entré a la casa y me fui directo a mi habitación.

Esta vez, si pude conciliar el sueño.

Al otro día, sintiéndome descansado, a primera hora me levanté y preparé todo para la pesada semana que se venía.

Aquella semana se pasó lentamente.

Cada día tenía entre una o dos pruebas. La primera relacionada a una asignatura importante, como lo serían matemáticas o lenguaje, y la segunda sobre una más prescindible, como música o artes.

La mayoría de los estudiantes se veía estresado, en especial los de tercer año. Supongo que debían preparar más cosas.

Durante toda esa semana no vi ni hablé con Antonio.

El viernes, luego de que termináramos la última prueba, me encontraba sentado bajo un árbol y con un humor de perros.

—¡Oye, Lovino!

Me volteé a ver. Se acercaba a mí un compañero con el cual suelo hablar de vez en cuando.

Era Alfred F. Jones, un chico de mi clase que se destacaba en deportes y que, contradictoriamente, también lo hacía por comer todo tipo de basura que la escuela ofrecía.

Incluso ahora comía una hamburguesa, siendo las... ¿Once de la mañana? Recién. Solo hay que imaginarse el resto del día.

—¿Puedes alejar eso de mí por favor? —Apunté a la hamburguesa—. No todos tenemos el estómago tan fuerte.

—Cierto, se me olvida que algunos son más delicados.

Era común entre nosotros dedicarnos comentarios de aquel tipo y seguir hablando como si nada luego.

—Bueno, algunos tenemos mejores gustos, y no solo en lo que a comida respecta.

Entrecerró los ojos a la vez que alejaba la hamburguesa de su boca.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que _no_ quiero decir, dirás. —Sonreí con socarronería.

—Desde que tienes mejores calificaciones que estás más engreído —dijo sentándose a un lado mío.

—¿Y quién no lo estaría?

—Ya dime la verdad. ¿Te has conseguido todas las pruebas y exámenes?

—Claro que si.

—¡Eso es entonces!

—Era sarcasmo idiota.

Pareció desanimarse ante mi declaración. A Alfred solía dificultársele entender algunos tipos de bromas.

—¿Cómo te ha ido con _tú-ya-sabes-quien?_

Alfred rió estruendosamente.

—¿Qué pasa con eso, Lovino? Todos ya sabemos quién es _Voldemort._

Yo ya sabía que Alfred era idiota, pero no tenía claro hasta qué punto.

—Me refiero a Kiku, idiota —dije en voz baja, mientras miraba a todos lados para asegurarme de que no había nadie cerca.

Esta vez pareció entender, puesto que su rostro enrojeció como pocas veces.

—Pues... Me ha ido bien, si... —tartamudeó.

—No los he visto juntos últimamente.

—Ha estado ocupado preparándose para los exámenes. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que es medio maniático con eso.

Recordé que muchas de las ocaciones en las cuales Kiku se encerraba en su habitación, la mitad era para hacer algo relacionado al manga y al anime, la otra, para estudiar. Después de todo, de alguna manera debía mantener el primer puesto de los de segundo año.

—Dices que te ha ido bien, pero no parece que hayas tenido ningún avance realmente. De lo único que me habla es sobre los nuevos mangas que han salido.

Alfred suspiró cansadamente.

—Es realmente difícil sacarlo del mundo 2D, ¿sabes?

—Lo imagino.

Seguimos conversando de cosas sin sentido hasta que el timbre nos indicó que debíamos volver a clases.

Durante la semana siguiente tampoco tuve oportunidad de encontrarme con Antonio, según mi abuelo, que solía hablar más con él -porque yo no era lo suficientemente valiente para iniciar una conversación por mi cuenta-, era debido a que a lo largo de esa semana era cuando debían presentar sus proyectos a la comunidad de estudiantes y profesores.

Luego comenzó a relatar como había sido su experiencia en la universidad y con el examen de grado que le había tocado dar, además de muchas otras cosas que dejé de escuchar después de que dijera que un compañero había intentado sobornarlo con pagos, que no eran en dinero precisamente, para que le hiciera un trabajo. Supongo que a la edad del abuelo los recuerdos se vuelven difusos y comienzan a mezclar la realidad con los sueños y fantasías.

Finalmente, la última semana de clases había llegado y podía decir con orgullo que había aprobado todos mis exámenes y asignaturas con notas, si bien no excelentes, si de un puntaje más alto que la media de la clase.

Durante el último día de clases, junto a Alfred nos las arreglamos para realizar travesuras típicas de fin de año. A varios profesores y estudiantes les jugamos bromas, de las cuales salimos airosos.

También se nos ocurrió molestar a los compañeros del equipo de fútbol americano de Alfred, que al final no resultó tan bien, puesto que tenían bastante resistencia como para perseguirnos durante más de media hora mientras intentábamos escapar. Atrapados, nos amarraron y pintaron con óleo –tomado del club de arte- todo tipo de cosas en nuestros rostros y uniformes. Ahora tendría que explicarle al abuelo por qué tendría que comprarme un uniforme completamente nuevo para el próximo año.

Pasado el medio día, cuando ya nos habían liberado tanto de las clases como de nuestros castigos por las jugarretas hechas, fuimos directo al baño para poder asearnos un poco y cambiarnos a nuestros uniformes de gimnasia, intentando irnos de una manera decente a nuestras casas.

—Maldita tu idea Alfred.

—Para qué me sigues.

—¡Dijiste que sería una buena idea!

—Bueno, es algo para tener presente en el futuro.

—Jamás molestar al equipo de fútbol americano —dijimos al unísono. Acabamos riendo divertidos por todo, al final.

Cuando ya nos retirábamos del establecimiento, Alfred notó que había un grupo de chicas pertenecientes a todos los grados con las hormonas revolucionadas en la entrada del instituto. No les prestamos mayor atención, puesto que a ninguno le interesaban las chicas realmente.

Yo conocía las preferencias de Alfred directamente de él, puesto que cuando había tomado confianza conmigo, me confesó que estaba interesado en Kiku, para luego enterarse de que yo lo conocía hace años y éramos buenos amigos. Terminó pidiéndome consejos de vez en cuando para aprender a tratar con él.

Y respecto a mí, pues, ni yo estaba seguro de qué era lo que realmente me interesaba, así que, al menos hasta estar seguro, no iba a comentarle nada a Alfred. De todas formas yo no suelo ventilar mis problemas a la primera persona que me encuentro.

Con el tiempo puede que le comentara una que otra cosa.

Ya cerca de la entrada, notamos que estas chicas solo estaban observando a alguien, mientras comentaban sobre la apariencia física entre otras cosas. Dirigimos nuestra vista hasta lo que pensábamos era un pedazo de carne fresca tirada en la calle, para encontrarnos con la figura de un idiota conocido y que hacía cerca de tres semanas que no veía.

—¡Antonio! —dije sorprendido. Avergonzando por mi actuar precipitado, me tapé la boca para luego mirar a Alfred, que me devolvió la mirada curioso.

Antonio se giró hacia nosotros. Al reconocerme sonrió ampliamente y se apuró en alcanzarnos.

—¿Antonio? ¿Qué haces…? —No logré terminar de hablar, puesto que cuando estuvo frente a mi me aprisionó en un fuerte abrazo que me descolocó un poco.

—Tenía tantas ganas de verte Lovi.

Sentí un vuelco en el corazón para que luego este comenzara a latir mucho más rápido de lo normal. Mi mente quedó en blanco durante varios segundos, solo sentía las manos de Antonio aferrarse a mi espalda. Por un momento el sentimiento de corresponderle el abrazo surgió, pero al mirar hacia un lado, y encontrarme con un sorprendido y avergonzado Alfred, me recordó el lugar en donde me encontraba y frente a cuántas personas esto estaba sucediendo.

De un empujón lo alejé, completamente avergonzado.

—¡Pero qué te crees que haces!

—Pero Lovi, te he extrañado tanto.

¿Cómo es que podía ir soltando ese tipo de cosas como si nada en frente de cualquiera?

—¡No digas tonterías! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—He venido a verte —dijo sonriendo.

A pesar de que me sentía muy feliz por aquella respuesta, me aseguraba de mantener mi ceño fruncido para reflejar molestia. No permitiría que nadie me viera alegre por aquellas palabras.

—Deja de decir esas cosas, maldición…

—¿Lovino? —Habló de repente Alfred. Maldición, casi lo había olvidado— Me parece haber escuchado a Mattie llamarme. Iré con él, ¿sí?

Maldito mentiroso. Él nunca escuchaba a su hermano. ¡Con suerte lo notaba!

—Me parece bien —dijo de pronto Antonio, colocándose entre Alfred y yo—. De todas formas te lo iba a pedir prestado. Nos vemos amigo.

Me tomó del antebrazo y me forzó a comenzar a caminar. A pesar de todas las quejas que hice, no me prestó atención y siguó caminando. Me giré a ver a Alfred, quien se despedía de mí mientras movía su mano de un lado a otro, alegremente. Con mi mano libre le enseñé el dedo medio mientras la empuñaba. Un hermoso gesto que dejaba en claro todas mis emociones en este momento.

Luego de unos minutos de caminar sin rumbo aparente, empleé toda mi fuerza en detener el andar de Antonio. Me sentí satisfecho cuando lo logré.

—¿Qué pasa Lovi? —preguntó mirándome curioso.

—¡Eso debería preguntarlo yo!

Me solté de su agarre y cruzando los brazos comencé a quejarme.

—Primero llegas a mi instituto como si nada. Ni siquiera sé cómo sabes a cual asisto. —Antonio iba a mencionar algo, pero se lo prohibí con un gesto— Segundo, ¿quién te ha dado el permiso de tratarme de esa manera? —Sentí mis mejillas arder al recordarlo— No puedes simplemente ir abrazándome por la vida. Tercero, me has avergonzado completamente frente a Alfred. Ahora me molestará hasta que salgamos del maldito instituto. Cuarto, no puedes llegar e imponer tus ideas. ¿Y qué pasa con mis planes? ¿Ah?

—¿Tienes planes?

—No realmente…

—Entonces no hay problema. —Volvió a sonreír.

—¡Claro que hay problemas! ¿Y qué tienes que decir al respecto de las otras cosas?

—Lo siento, ya las olvidé.

El Antonio de hoy me estaba sacando de quicio realmente rápido. O quizá se debe a que no lo he visto durante tanto tiempo que se me había olvidado lo cargante que solía ser.

Intenté calmarme, respirando hondo unas cuantas veces.

—¡Es cierto! —Antonio se me acercó y me tomó de las manos— ¡Felicitaciones por aprobar todas tus materias!

Quedé desconcertado unos segundos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—El abuelo Rómulo y Feli me contaron.

Tanto el abuelo como el nieto tenían una boca bastante suelta.

—Están muy alegres y orgullosos de ti.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo eso sucedía, así que me sentía muy bien conmigo mismo.

—Pues… ¡Claro que se sienten orgullosos de mí! —dije rebozando arrogancia.

—Yo también he estado luciéndome de que tengo un excelente alumno frente a mis amigos.

¿Antonio le hablaba de mí a sus amigos? Ya sabía que lo había hecho con Francis, ¿pero a otros también? Me sentí un poco avergonzado.

—Hablando de amigos… —dijo sacando su celular y revisándolo— Francis me ha enviado un mensaje diciéndome que vaya a la cafetería donde trabaja.

—¿Para qué?

—Ni idea —dijo a la vez que subía los hombros—. Pero me dijo que si quería podía llevarte también. Así que por eso te he venido a buscar.

Coloqué una cara de disgusto.

—¿Tener que ver a ese tipo de nuevo? Tuve suficiente con la vez anterior.

—Vamos Lovi, será divertido.

Lo dudé unos segundos, pero al ver su rostro suplicante lo reconsideré y finalmente terminé aceptando.

—Por cierto Lovi —comenzó a decir Antonio—. He aprobado la titulación.

Tenía la cabeza gacha y una sonrisa tímida en su rostro, a la vez que jugaba con sus dedos.

A pesar de que me encontré lleno de felicidad, puesto que desde el fondo de mi corazón esperaba que lo aprobara, no tenía idea de qué decirle.

No me faltaron las ganas de saltar a sus brazos para felicitarlo, pero para ello debía dejar de lado mi gran orgullo y eso no era una opción en estos momentos.

Sin planearlo, una sonrisa se escapó por mis labios, que alcanzó a ser vista por Antonio antes de que yo me diera cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—¿Estás feliz por mí? —preguntó sonriente.

—¡Claro que no!

—¿En serio…? —Pareció decepcionado.

—Digo, no… En realidad…

No lograba hacer que las palabras correctas salieran.

—En realidad… Te… felicito —logré decir finalmente, con la cabeza gacha e intentando esconderme detrás del flequillo.

—Muchas gracias Lovi —dijo Antonio frente a mí.

Se quedó de pie allí un momento, sin moverse. Yo tampoco me moví.

Levanté la vista ya que me extrañaba verlo tan quieto de pronto. Me encontré con sus ojos y su sonrisa, que si bien se veía más relajada, aún así se notaba la felicidad en ella.

—¿Qué miras tanto? —pregunté bruscamente.

—A ti.

El celular de Antonio comenzó a sonar. Me sentí muy aliviado al ver que puso su atención en el aparato en vez de en mí.

La tensión me iba a parar el corazón en cualquier momento.

Al parecer uno de sus amigos le había llamado para recordarle que debía ir a la cafetería. Antonio repitió muchas veces _sí_ antes de lograr finalizar la llamada.

—Nos están esperando.

—Ya… —balbuceé, mientras comenzaba a caminar sin esperar a Antonio.

—Espera Lovi.

Pronto me alcanzó y seguimos nuestro camino hasta el café.

Durante el camino me dijo que ese mismo día había sido notificado de los resultados de la titulación, y cuando había pensado en ir a mi casa a contarme, sus amigos le habían dicho lo de ir a encontrarse en el café. Por ello, finalmente terminó pidiendo la dirección de mi instituto a Feliciano para poder ir a buscarme y luego ir con sus amigos.

—Quería que fueras el primero en saber.

¿Acaso al idiota no le daba vergüenza decir esas cosas en público? Pues parecía que no.

Pronto llegamos al lugar, y en cuanto entramos, una lluvia de confeti cayó sobre nosotros, dejándonos descolocados unos instantes.

—¡Felicitaciones por aprobar, Toño!

Se escucharon varias voces a la vez.

Levanté la vista encontrándome con Francis y otros cinco rostros que desconocía.

—¡Chicos! —dijo Antonio con una gran sonrisa— ¿Cómo saben que aprobé?

—¿En serio has aprobado? ¡Excelente amigo! —dijo muy emocionado un tipo de cabello gris, a la vez que pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Antonio.

—O sea que no tenían idea… ¿Qué hubieran hecho si no aprobaba?

—A ti te va bien en todo —dijo esta vez Francis—. Excepto en inglés.

—Eres pésimo en inglés —enfatizó el tipo de cabello gris.

—No es necesario que me lo recuerden.

Antonio siguió hablando con ellos y en su despiste, aproveché para acercarme a una mesa con varios dulces y pasteles dispuestos sobre ella. Saqué un pedazo de tarta de frutilla y en cuanto me di media vuelta para ir hasta donde Antonio, me encontré de frente con las únicas dos chicas que había en la cafetería. Me atoré un poco con la tarta debido al susto.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño? –preguntó la chica de cabello rubio.

Mirándola desde cerca resultaba ser bastante atractiva, al igual que la otra chica.

—Lovino.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó ahora la chica de cabello castaño claro.

—Dieciséis.

—¡Eres tan pequeño! —exclamaron las dos a la vez.

¡No es cierto! No soy tan pequeño.

Iba a sacar otro pedazo de tarta, pero las chicas se habían llevado ese plato a una mesa más alejada. Sin pensarlo fui hasta allá para tomar otra porción. Estando allí me invitaron a sentarme con ellas y acepté.

Sus nombres eran Emma y Elizabeta, ambas tenían veinte años y habían conocido a Antonio durante sus años en el instituto. Seguimos hablando de cosas al azar hasta que llegado cierto momento comenzaron a preguntar discretamente por Antonio.

—Eres su alumno, ¿cierto?

—Sí, hace unos meses ya —dije para luego tomar algo de jugo.

—Ya, y dínos, ¿cómo te trata Antonio? —preguntó Elizabeta.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues a cómo es contigo.

—Ah, eso —dije desinteresado—. Pues es un idiota. Todo el tiempo —dije sin pensarlo dos veces. Ellas rieron ante esto—. Aunque suele ser paciente y amable también… —Me sentí un poco avergonzado al decir aquello—. No se atrevan a decirle —advertí—, pero gracias a él he avanzado un montón en el instituto.

Las dos suspiraron a la vez que me dedicaban una sonrisa.

—¡Eres tan tierno Lovino! —dijo Emma. Luego se sentó a mi lado, quedando sentado entre las dos, que no paraban de darme atención.

En casa le contaría de esto a Feliciano y se moriría de la envidia.

—Oigan chicas, ¿por qué no sueltan al niñato? —dijo el tipo de pelo gris.

—¿A quién llamas niñato? —dije molesto.

—Gilbert, no tenemos tiempo para ti. —Elizabeta fue quien le respondió. Éste tipo luego frunció bastante el ceño.

—No es por mí. Es por Toño —dijo apuntándolo—. Está como medio muerto.

Los tres miramos hacia donde se nos indicó, y efectivamente, Antonio estaba echado en la mesa con un vaso en la mano. En toda la cafetería solo había jugo, café y té, ¿por qué se comportaba como un ebrio promedio entonces?

—Lovino —me llamó Emma—. A Antonio le encanta este tipo de magdalena —dijo acercando el dulce a mí—. ¿Podrías llevárselo? Por favor.

A pesar de que no tenía ganas de moverme de donde estaba, para no parecer grosero frente a las chicas, terminé aceptando.

—¿Antonio?

De inmediato se enderezó.

—¡Lovino! ¡Hola! —Luego rió por unos segundos. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Me fijé en que tenía toda la cara roja y marcada, probablemente debido a que hasta hace poco había estado tumbado sobre la mesa. No pude evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Tienes toda la cara roja, idiota —dije indicándole con el índice—. Pareciera que estabas durmiendo. Deberías ir a lavarte la cara.

—No hay necesidad.

—Como quieras. —Recordé el por qué estaba allí— Por cierto, toma —dije colocando el dulce frente a él—. Es para ti.

—¡Es mi favorito! ¡Gracias Lovi! —dijo sonriendo felizmente. Me ruboricé durante unos segundos.

Decidí quedarme allí, así que me senté a su lado.

Miré hacia donde estaban las chicas, y resulta que todos los demás se habían unido a su conversación, incluyendo al hermano de Emma, Tim, y Roderich, amigo de Elizabeta. Incluso Francis estaba con ellos.

—Nos han apartado completamente de su conversación —dije enfurruñado.

—¿Tú crees?

—¡Por supuesto! Vamos para allá —dije colocándome de pie, pero no alcancé a dar ningún paso, puesto que Antonio me había tomado de la mano. Me volteé a verlo entre nervioso y extrañado—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿No quieres quedarte acá?

—¿Por qué querría…?

—Hace días que no nos vemos.

Sentí mi rostro enrojecer. Hoy Antonio se estaba comportando realmente extraño.

Aunque tenía razón. Hacía tiempo no lo veía, y ahora que tenía oportunidad la desaprovechaba charlando con sus amigos. Decidí sentarme a su lado otra vez.

—Solo por hoy te haré caso.

—Gracias Lovi. Es como un regalo por aprobar, ¿no?

—Lo que quieras.

Antonio parecía no haberse dado cuenta, pero aún sentados seguía sujetando mi mano. A pesar de mi nerviosismo, me mantuve en silencio al respecto.

Pensé en disfrutar el momento.

* * *

Hola otra vez :D (?) Decidí dejar para el final respuestas a los comentarios que, bueno, no podía responder mediante un PM.

 _Lovi love:_ Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia :D Y espero si lees este capítulo te guste también uvu Y la verdad es que me encanta el tema de la diferencia de edad para este ship, es que no sé, me imagino a un sexy Antonio diciendo: _Yo te enseño Lovi._ Y no necesariamente cosas relacionadas con el instituto xD Entonces no sé, muero (¿) Y sí, como Antonio es un pan de dios siempre será una buena influencia para Lovi (?) Gracias por los ánimos, nos leemos :)

 _Sakadacchi:_ ¡Estoy muy feliz de que ames este fic! xD Me hace sentir feliz y con ganas de seguir escribiendo uvu Así que muchas muchas gracias. Pronto sabrán un poquito más sobre Antonio, creo (¿) Y por el tema de paro de profes, me imagino que eres compatriota entonces (Shule? - Así le decimos con unos amigos a Chile) Y recuerdo que cuando yo estaba en la media también me tocó en cuarto estar en paro y toma todo el segundo semestre :'D Fue una experiencia religiosa (?) Me la pasaba jugando todos los días :v Pero bueno, eso no viene al tema. Me alegra que puedas controlar tus ataques xD Espero que este año lo hagas de maravilla uvu Nos leemos :)


	5. Hermano (más) Fiestas

_Disclaimer:_ Hetalia y sus derivados pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

 _Advertencias:_ Temática slash (hombre/hombre). Diferencia de edad (6 años).

* * *

Como era costumbre, durante las dos últimas semanas del año y la primera del nuevo, debía ir a casa de mis padres para celebrar las fiestas junto a ellos.

Este año no estaba tan entusiasmado ante la idea, puesto que me habría encantado pasar navidad y año nuevo junto a la familia Vargas.

¿A quién quiero engañar? Solo quería estar más tiempo con Lovi.

Francis y Gilbert habían ido a despedirme al terminal de trenes durante la mañana.

—Volverás antes de mi fiesta, ¿no? —preguntó Gilbert.

—Claro que si. Como todos los años —dije sonriendo. Gilbert me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Me aseguraré de cuidar al pequeño Lovi por ti —dijo esta vez Francis, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Me desanimé rápidamente.

—Después de todo no quiero ir —dije agarrando a Francis por un brazo.

—¡No tienes que apretar tan fuerte! —dijo alarmado Francis. Lo solté y de inmediato comenzó a sobarse el brazo— ¿No confías en mí? Hace años que nos conocemos.

—Por eso mismo. —Entrecerré los ojos mientras lo miraba.

—Yo tampoco dejaría a Elizabeta a tu cargo —añadió Gilbert.

—Me han roto el corazón —dijo haciendo un drama de ello—. No pensé que dudarían tanto de mí.

—Te equivocas. No lo dudamos —dijimos Gilbert y yo a la vez.

—¡Qué crueles!

Junto a Gilbert reímos divertidos. Siempre era un buen pasatiempo molestar a Francis para ver sus exageradas reacciones. En el fondo sabíamos que él también lo disfrutaba.

Pronto comenzó a sonar el timbre de los anuncios, para luego escuchar la voz de una mujer indicando el próximo tren a salir, junto a su destino y andén.

—Bueno, ese es el mío. Nos vemos pronto —dije mientras abrazaba a cada uno.

—Que te vaya bien Toño.

—Pásalo estupendo.

Antes de alejarme demasiado, logré escuchar que ambos me decían que cuidarían de Lovi. Eso solo me dejo con un gran sentimiento de inseguridad.

Durante el viaje iba observando el paisaje del exterior. Resultaba bastante agradable una vez salías de la ciudad y veías las montañas y extensos prados y viñas que adornaban el lugar.

Pasados unos minutos comencé a pensar en Lovi. Preguntándome qué sería lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Cómo pasaría las fiestas junto a su familia. Si se quedaría en casa o viajaría como yo. Miles de posibilidades vinieron a mi mente.

¿Pensaría en mí?

Sentí mis mejillas ruborizarse. Bajé la mirada avergonzado por mis ideas.

Desde el principio que había intentado mantener las distancias con él, puesto que sería su profesor. Y debo decir que de verdad lo intenté, mas me fue imposible. ¡Es que es tan encantador! Por eso no me había extrañado que Emma y Elizabeta se lo hubieran dejado para ellas la mitad de la fiesta el otro día.

Francis me repetía una y otra vez que simplemente fuera por él, que todas las personas lo hacían llegado el momento adecuado, que si no me apuraba alguien más llegaría y me lo arrebataría.

Solo pensar en esa posibilidad me ponía de mal humor. Por ello la otra vez, sin pensarlo demasiado, me interpuse entre él y su amigo. Luego me di cuenta de lo estúpido que me debí haber visto. Es decir, un adulto celoso de un niño de quince o dieciséis años.

Claramente era un caso perdido.

Pronto me rendí ante el sueño y dormí hasta que llegué a mi destino, ya en la tarde.

Estando allí comencé a caminar hacia la salida de la estación.

Cerca de la salida me topé con una figura conocida que descansaba sobre la pared.

—¿João?

Volteó a mirar. En efecto, era mi hermano.

—Hola Antonio. Ha sido un tiempo —dijo mientras levantaba la mano.

Me apresuré en llegar a él y lo abracé.

—¡Ha sido bastante tiempo! ¿Cómo te atreves a no aparecer por más de dos años?

—He estado ocupado.

—Tú siempre estas ocupado —dije alejándome de él —. ¿Y ese pelo? —tomé su coleta y la tiré, procurando no hacerlo demasiado fuerte.

—No me tires el pelo —dijo dándome un manotazo en la mano. La alejé al instante— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Pero es que hace mucho que no te veo —dije con una sonrisa—. Estas cambiado.

—Por supuesto que no. —Me devolvió la sonrisa— ¿Vamos? Nuestros padres están esperando en casa.

Asentí y comenzamos a caminar.

Puesto que la ciudad no era tan grande, decidimos ir a pie, además aprovecharíamos para charlar sobre varias cosas.

João me contó sobre los diferentes lugares en los que había estado y las personas que conoció durante todo ese tiempo.

—Pensaba que no volverías hasta dentro de un año o más.

—Exageras. El año pasado no volví debido a algunos asuntos.

—¿Qué asuntos? —pregunté curioso— No me digas que soy tío.

João se ruborizó un poco.

—¿¡En serio lo soy!? —dije sorprendido.

—Claro que no, idiota —dijo golpeándome en el brazo—. Pero si he conocido a alguien.

Relató que durante su paso por Inglaterra, no dominando muy bien el idioma -que esto es algo de familia- había terminado perdiéndose dentro de la ciudad de Bristol, y luego de estar cerca de una hora dando vueltas, una chica le había ayudado.

El nombre de la chica era Olivia, y, según él, habían congeniado de inmediato. Olivia fue su guía durante ese día y finalmente quedaron en que se juntarían otra vez. Pronto se hicieron amigos y poco a poco terminó en una relación más seria con ella.

—Por eso no volviste el año pasado —dije mientras ataba cabos—. ¿Planeas quedarte en Inglaterra?

João se mantuvo en silencio durante un momento.

—Lo estoy viendo.

No pude evitar sonreír. Al fin veía a mi hermano tomarse en serio a alguien. Eso me puso de muy buen humor.

—Deberías hablar de esto con nuestros padres.

—Claro que no.

—Pero se alegrarán.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —preguntó de pronto— ¿Aún estás detrás de ese señorito?

—¿Roderich? No, ya no.

—¿Te rechazó?

—Nunca fue —dije con una sonrisa—. Digamos que él ya tenía a alguien.

Puso una mano sobre mi hombro, como si intentara reconfortarme.

—Oye, en serio. Eso fue hace tiempo. Ahora ya tengo…

Guardé silencio antes de decir algo innecesario.

—Termina de hablar —dijo João mirándome fijamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Terminar qué?

—Sabes que tus intentos de fingir estupidez no funcionan conmigo.

Hacía tanto que no lo veía que lo había olvidado.

—No es nada importante, João.

—¿Estás con alguien ahora? —comenzó a interrogar.

—¡No! No sigas preguntando. No te diré —dije apresurando el paso.

—Yo te he contado todo. —Pronto alcanzó mi ritmo— No es justo que ahora seas quisquilloso.

—Lo tuyo es diferente. ¿Cuántos años tiene ella?

—Veintitrés, pero ¿qué tiene que ver?

—Pues el mío tiene dieciséis.

João se detuvo de pronto. Me adelanté unos pasos pero igual me detuve, luego me volteé a mirarlo.

—No me juzgues.

—No te juzgo. —Se acercó a mí y colocó una mano sobre mi hombro— Solo espero que sepas en qué te estas metiendo.

No pude evitar enrojecer ante tal comentario.

—Cuando lo dices tú suena tan mal.

—¿Por qué? Es solo un consejo de hermano a hermano.

Solo pude asentir con la cabeza. Pronto seguimos caminando hasta nuestra casa.

Mis padres me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, lo cual me alegró bastante. Pensé que quizá aún estarían distantes por el tema de mis estudios. Es bueno saber que no es así.

Como ya era tarde y yo estaba cansado debido al viaje, aquella noche decidimos quedarnos en casa viendo películas. Dejaríamos las salidas nocturnas para otro día.

Volvía de la cocina con dos latas de cerveza. Me senté junto a mi hermano y le pasé una. Me agradeció y nos quedamos viendo la primera película que encontramos en la televisión.

—¿Y me contarás o no?

Me atraganté con la bebida. João me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—No sé por qué estas tan interesado en saber —dije luego de recuperarme.

—Pues porque tiene que ver con mi pequeño hermano.

—Claro que sí.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Suspiré cansado. No dejaría de insistirme hasta que le contara, así que decidí hacerlo.

Comencé desde el principio. Desde cuando el abuelo Rómulo me llamó y me preguntó si me interesaba tener algo así como un _empleo_ de medio tiempo.

Cuando me explicó de qué trataría el trabajoacepté de inmediato, pero con la condición de que no me pagaría por ello, ya que quería hacerlo como agradecimiento por todos los buenos tratos que nos había dado de pequeños.

—Entonces el abuelo te entregó a su nieto en bandeja.

—¡Claro que no! —dije sobresaltado— Y realmente le he ayudado con los estudios.

Luego de encontrarme de casualidad con Lovino aquel día, comenzamos con las clases sin mayor problema.

A pesar de que en primera instancia no había tenido una muy buena impresión de Lovino, con el tiempo me di cuenta que en realidad era un buen chico y aprendía bastante rápido, solo tenías que tener un poco de paciencia.

Pronto me encontré a mí mismo pensando habitualmente en él y esperando ansioso los días de estudio. No lo quería aceptar en un principio, pero luego fue inevitable y me di por vencido.

Me gustaba Lovino.

—Pensar que un niño de dieciséis años sería capaz de cautivarte.

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer.

—Y bueno, hasta ahora sigo actuando como siempre con él.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Recuerdo que siempre que te gustaba alguien comenzabas a ser un poco empalagoso con esa persona.

—No, claro que no —dije seguro—. El único problema es que no sé qué debería hacer... Si es que debiera hacer algo. —Miré a mi hermano— ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

El asintió, luego se quedó en silencio durante un largo rato mientras miraba la televisión.

—¿No me vas a aconsejar?

João me miró, curioso.

—¿Debía hacerlo?

—¿Para qué crees que te he contado todo?

—Yo solo quería saber.

—No sé por qué esperaba algo de ti...

João no me prestó atención y siguió viendo la película. Pronto yo me concentré en ella también.

Rápidamente pasaron los días y ya era navidad. Obligué a mi hermano a que usara un gorro de santa para que fuera a juego conmigo, y como si de niños se tratase, comenzamos a tomar cada uno de los regalos y en voz alta decíamos el nombre escrito en el. Luego seguimos sentados y conversando entre todos en la sala de estar.

Me animé a mandarle un mensaje a Lovi deseándole felices fiestas. Me sorprendí bastante al ver que a los pocos minutos me respondió.

 _Feliz navidad idiota._

No era lo más bonito, pero si lo máximo que podría obtener de él, así que me alegré bastante.

Durante las fiestas de año nuevo, todos salimos a comer a un restaurante muy elegante, cortesía de João. La comida estuvo exquisita y el ambiente era bastante ameno. Después nos fuimos a un casino ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad para seguir con la celebración. Ya bien entrada la madrugada volvimos a casa directo a dormir. Lo pasamos realmente bien.

Alrededor del octavo día del nuevo año, me despedí de mis padres y junto a João fuimos hasta la estación de trenes.

—Yo me quedaré unos días más con ellos —dijo mi hermano mientras nos despedíamos.

—Te los encargo —dije sonriendo—. ¿Piensas volver a Inglaterra?

—Por supuesto. —Miró hacia otro lado— Hay alguien esperándome.

Parecía realmente enamorado de aquella chica.

—Entonces no la hagas esperar tanto —dije colocando una mano en su hombro—. Nos vemos hermano.

—Nos vemos.

Nos abrazamos una última vez y entré a la estación para volver a casa.

* * *

Hola. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo :) La idea original es que fuera un solo capítulo desde la perspectiva de Toño, pero decidí dividirlo en dos porque yolo c: Por cierto, Olivia es la versión 2P de nyo!UK.

 _Sakadacchi:_ Que bueno que te gustara el capítulo anterior :) Respecto a Antonio, pues si, es pura pasión, su canción lo dice (¿) Y se me hace que todos los demás los shipean a los dos, haha, Spamano ship transversal y universal (?)

Nos estamos leyendo uvu Saluditos.


	6. Cercanía (más) Alcohol

_Disclaimer:_ Hetalia y sus derivados pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

 _Advertencias:_ Temática slash (hombre/hombre). Diferencia de edad (6 años).

* * *

La fiesta de Gilbert estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Todos los años la hacía y ya se había vuelto en algo así como una tradición. Cabe destacar que Gilbert se la pasaba organizando fiestas, pero esta era la más importante del año, puesto que era única y exclusivamente para celebrar su cumpleaños.

Cuando le pregunté a mi amigo si podía llevar a Lovino, en un principio estuvo un poco reticente ante la idea, pero gracias a la intervención de Francis finalmente me dijo que si.

Luego de plantearle la idea a Lovi y lograr que aceptara, me comprometí con el abuelo Rómulo que lo protegería de todo y lo llevaría de vuelta a casa a penas terminara la fiesta. De esa manera, logré obtener su permiso.

—No es justo, yo también quiero ir —dijo el pequeño Feli cuando había ido a buscar a Lovino.

No pude evitar compadecerme de él. Era casi tan encantador como Lovi y siempre tenía buen humor.

Pasé una mano por su cabello en un gesto fraternal y lleno de cariño.

—Cuando estés más grande te llevaré a una fiesta.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

En una inesperada muestra de afecto, me abrazó para luego decirme que era el mejor tío que había tenido. Luego me soltó y se fue muy animado hasta la sala.

Quedé un poco sorprendido ya que no me esperaba algo así. De todas formas se sintió bastante bien.

—¿Por qué sonríes tanto, idiota?

No me había dado cuenta de que Lovi ya había llegado hasta la entrada y estaba parado frente a mi esperando. Tenía el ceño fruncido, como de costumbre.

—Ah, Lovi, hola —dije despreocupado—. Es que Feli me acaba de llamar tío y me he sentido bastante bien.

No pude hacer más que seguir con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Lovi me observó un momento, para luego empujarme y obligarme a salir de la casa.

—¿Lovi?

—¿No vamos tarde? —dijo aún empujándome.

Miré mi celular, este indicaba que eran las nueve de la noche.

—No realmente.

Lovi cerró la puerta de la reja tras de sí. Tenía las mejillas levemente rosadas y seguía con un rostro de pocos amigos.

—¿Estás enojado? —Me atreví a preguntar.

—¡Claro que no! —contestó violentamente — Es solo que tú no dejabas de hablar con Feliciano y la hora pasaba y pensaba que no saldríamos nunca.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido.

¿Era mi idea o parecía un poco celoso? Si se seguía comportando así solo conseguiría hacerle mal a mi corazón.

—Bueno, pues ya estamos afuera. Así que vamos —dije comenzando a caminar. Pronto Lovino me siguió.

—¿Habías dicho que el idiota de cabello gris estaba de cumpleaños?

—Sí, aunque en realidad su cumpleaños fue hace dos días. Siempre lo deja para el fin de semana siguiente para que todos los invitados puedan ir.

—Es inesperadamente organizado.

—Realmente lo es —dije divertido.

Para no retrasarnos más decidimos que tomaríamos el metro. Pensamos que iría relativamente vacío. Que manera tan espectacular de equivocarnos.

Logramos subirnos a la segunda oportunidad, y solo porque la masa nos arrastró. De alguna manera logré que Lovi se apoyara en la puerta contraria mientras yo hacía de barrera para que no lo pasaran a llevar.

—Lo siento si vas muy apretado Lovi —dije sonriendo.

Tal cantidad de personas nos forzaba a mantener una intimidad no muy usual entre los dos. Esperaba que no se hubiera molestado por ello.

—No te preocupes por mí. ¿Tú vas bien?

¿En serio se estaba preocupando por mí?

Bajé la mirada encontrándome con sus ojos verde oliva. Estos brillaban más que de costumbre. Volví a mirar hacia fuera a través de la ventana de la puerta, bastante nervioso.

—Voy bien, Lovi —logré decir—. Gracias por preguntar.

No sabía si se debía a la cantidad de personas, al mes en el que nos encontrábamos o a lo que fuera, pero me estaba dando demasiado calor.

Y para añadir, la cabeza de Lovino quedaba justo a la altura de mi pecho, permitiéndome percibir el aroma de su champú.

«Huele demasiado bien», pensé embelesado.

Sin pensarlo me encorvé hasta que pude sumergir mi nariz entre sus cabellos.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Maldición!

De un impulso me alejé de Lovi, golpeando con la cabeza a la persona detrás de mí. Muy avergonzado me disculpé con el hombre, que para mi suerte, no hizo mayor problema. Cuando volví a mirar a Lovi, se estaba riendo muy divertido.

—¿Qué tan idiota puedes ser?

—Que sepas que es tu culpa —dije en un berrinche.

—Tú fuiste quien de pronto se me echó encima.

Sentí mi rostro enrojecer.

Esperaba que Lovi no se hubiera dado cuenta, aunque fuese algo muy poco probable.

Bajé la vista y al encontrarse nuestras miradas, Lovi bajó la cabeza de inmediato.

De cierta forma agradecía que estuviéramos en un lugar con tantas personas a nuestro alrededor, sino probablemente ya me habría lanzado -otra vez- sobre él.

Pronto llegamos a la estación donde debíamos bajar, así que abriéndonos paso entre la multitud, logramos bajar sin mayor dificultad.

Movía la mano de un lado a otro rápidamente, intentando abanicarme. Miré hacia mi izquierda y vi una máquina de bebidas.

—Probablemente en casa de Gilbert habrá mil bebidas —dije captando la atención de Lovi—, pero necesito algo ahora mismo. ¿Quieres algo para beber también?

—Está bien.

Junto a Lovi fuimos hasta la máquina, introduje el dinero y cada uno presionó la opción que quiso. A los segundos me agaché para tomar las latas, después le entregué la suya.

—Gracias.

—No hay de que —respondí sonriendo.

Salimos del metro y caminamos hasta la casa de Gilbert. Terminamos llegando a eso de las diez un cuarto.

Lovino se veía algo impresionado cuando nos detuvimos fuera de la casa, que más parecía mansión. Creo que todos tuvimos la misma reacción la primera vez. Nadie esperaba que Gilbo fuera un niño rico.

Luego de dedicarle una corta llamada al anfitrión para indicarle que estábamos fuera, un mayordomo salió a abrirnos la puerta. Muy cortésmente nos dejó ingresar para luego cerrar la puerta tras nosotros.

Me percaté de que Lovi se había tomado de mi manga. Lo miré entre curioso y divertido. Probablemente se sentiría incómodo con tantas atenciones. Todos pasamos ya por ello.

Cuando entramos a la casa, Francis nos recibió con los brazos abiertos.

—Bienvenidos.

Francis me besó en la mejilla. Iba a hacer lo mismo con Lovino pero este le corrió la cara. Yo solo reí ante ello mientras Francis lloriqueaba.

—¿Y Gil?

—Fue a hablar con Lud, algo sobre si se le ocurría salir en medio de la fiesta tuviera cuidado y esas cosas. Lo de siempre.

Gilbert podía ser muy sobreprotector con su hermano a veces.

—Vamos a comer algo mientras —dije a Lovi, invitándolo a seguirme.

Dejamos a Francis que se había puesto a hablar con otras personas y llevé a Lovi directo a la cocina

—La casa de ese idiota es bastante grande.

—Sí. Su abuelo tiene mucho dinero —dije mientras husmeaba en el refrigerador.

—Oye. —Miré a Lovino— ¿Estás seguro que puedes hacer eso?

—¿Hacer qué?

—Revisar la nevera de los demás —dijo aparentemente molesto.

—Ah, claro que sí. Hace años que conozco a Gilbo.

Escuché a Lovi soltar un bufido y luego seguí en lo mío.

En cuanto encontré algo de mi gusto lo saqué y compartí con Lovino, que sin reparar mucho en el, comió de todas formas.

Pronto vi a Gilbert entrar por la puerta.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí Toño.

Reí suavemente. Lovino se volteó a ver a mi amigo.

—Lo siento, llegué con hambre.

—Esta bien. —Dejó el vaso que traía a un lado de los de nosotros— Mientras dejes algo para mañana en la mañana, no hay problema.

Gilbert puso su atención en Lovino. Éste le devolvió la mirada malhumorado.

—Veo que lo convenciste.

—Lovi también quería venir.

—Claro que no, idiota.

Gilbert rió con ganas mientras yo me escondía tras el vaso en mi boca.

—Por la mañana podrías preparar esos dulces que tanto nos gustan —dijo Gilbert colocándose a mi lado.

—Antes tengo que ir a dejar a Lovi a su casa. —Gilbert refunfuñó.

—Sabía que no era buena idea que vinieras con este niñato.

Lovi fulminó con la mirada a Gilbert mientras se llevaba el vaso a la boca, luego hizo una mueca extraña pero siguió bebiendo.

—Bien, no se pierdan demasiado de la fiesta ¿si? —Tomó su vaso y salió por la puerta.

—Será idiota —dijo Lovino. Reí divertido.

—No deberías molestarte tanto con él. Es así.

—Podría ignorarlo si simplemente no me dirigiera la palabra.

—Luego de conocerlo un tiempo te llevarás bien con él.

—Eso crees tú.

Cuando acabamos de comer fuimos nuevamente al salón, ahora con más personas, tanto conocidas como desconocidas.

Lovi dijo que se sentaría un momento.

Me quedé a su lado pero luego me dijo que fuera a dar una vuelta, que no era necesario que actuara como un guardaespaldas. Aún un poco inseguro terminé haciéndole caso.

Me acerqué a un grupito cercano al ver a Emma y Elizabeta allí. Conversamos de varias cosas, pero Elizabeta no dejaba de preguntarme cada cinco minutos por Lovi.

—¿Cómo van? —preguntó finalmente. Por su apariencia pude deducir que ya había tomado unas cuantas copas.

—¿Con qué? —Intenté desviar el tema— No sé de qué me hablas.

—Tú sabes muy bien de lo que te hablo —dijo mientras presionaba con su índice mi pecho, repetidas veces—. No sirve que te hagas el inocente. Te conozco hace años y conozco esa mirada. La misma que le dedicabas a Rod-...

La tomé rápidamente por el hombro alejándola de unos pasos de allí.

—Elizabeta por favor —dije sonriendo—. Eso fue hace años. Deberías superarlo. Incluso yo lo superé y estoy directamente involucrado.

Miré fijamente su rostro y pronto parecía que iba a llorar.

—¿Eli?

—Es que se veían tan bien juntos. No es justo...

Está bien, el alcohol había terminado de hacer su efecto. La llevé de vuelta donde Emma y se la encargué. Al voltearme me encontré con Arthur, que traía un vaso en la mano y tenía la cara un poco roja.

«Será el alcohol», pensé. Arthur se caracterizaba por no digerir muy bien el alcohol.

—Hola Antonio. —Me dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Sí, era el alcohol.

—Hacía tiempo que no te veía Arthur.

—Sí, la universidad me tenía atrapado —dijo mirando su vaso, pensativo—. Oye.

—Dime.

—¿Has visto a Francis? —Si es que era posible su rostro enrojeció aún más— No lo estoy buscando. Solo quiero saber si vino.

Francis se moriría por ver la cara de Arthur ahora.

—Cuando llegué hablé un poco con él, pero no lo he visto más.

Pareció desanimarse ante la negativa.

Sentí unos brazos rodearme por la cintura. A Francis le encantaba darle celos a Arthur.

Con una sonrisa volteé la cabeza para encontrarme con mi amigo.

—Hola, Francis. Justo ahora...

Me quedé mudo al ver que era Lovi quien me había abrazado.

Sentí los colores subir a mi rostro.

—¡¿Lovi?!

—Antonio... —Sus mejillas estaban muy rojas y parecía tener una mirada perdida— ¿Por qué estás con ese cejón en vez de estar conmigo?

Abrí la boca pero no pude pronunciar palabra alguna. La cerré y volví a abrir, pero nada.

—¿A quién llamas cejón, niñato?

—Por supuesto que a ti —dijo soltándome y colocándose frente a Arthur—. Todos los demás aquí se preocupan de verse decentes.

Arthur enrojeció de ira. En cuanto abrió la boca supe que esto iba a acabar mal, así que me apresuré y me interpuse entre los dos.

—Discúlpalo Arthur, no sabe lo que dice.

—¡Claro que lo sé...!

—Debe tener sueño. Discúlpanos.

Tomé a Lovi del brazo y me apresuré en sacarlo de ahí, lo cual fue bastante difícil puesto que tambaleaba en todo momento.

Lo llevé a la habitación contigua, que servía como un pequeño salón reservado para la familia en días normales; hoy, servía como un espacio más privado para las parejas que la sala principal. Decidí no tomar en cuenta ese pequeño detalle y senté a Lovi en la silla más cercana que encontré. Yo me acuclillé frente a él.

—Lovi. —Lo miré preocupado— ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás enfermo?

Coloqué mi mano en su frente, para sentir su temperatura. Se percibía más caliente de lo normal, pero no lo suficiente como para considerarlo fiebre.

—Estoy bien...

Luego me quedó mirando unos segundos. De pronto agarró con fuerza mi rostro con sus dos manos. Frunció el ceño molesto.

—¡Deja de moverte!

—No me estoy moviendo.

—Mentiroso... No dejas de dar vueltas...

—Lovi. —Hice una pausa— ¿Estás ebrio?

—¿Ebrio? Claro que no...

No podía creer que realmente lo estuviera. ¿En qué momento había tomado alcohol? Me aseguré de que solo tomara jugo.

¿Sería que cambió el vaso por otro sin que me diera cuenta? Recuerdo que lo dejé solo unos minutos, ¿habría sido en ese momento? No debí haberle hecho caso.

No podía llevarlo a casa en ese estado. Me llevaré muy bien con Rómulo, pero si se enteraba de esto pronto se reunirían mi familia y amigos a velarme.

—Antonio.

Levanté la cabeza para mirarlo. Él me miraba con el rostro más sonrojado de lo normal y en sus ojos se percibía un brillo diferente.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —No terminaba de entender a qué se refería— Solo hay parejas.

Miré alrededor. Se me había olvidado completamente. Además, había que agregar que algunas parejas se estaban poniendo demasiado cariñosas.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos acá?

Mis mejillas ardieron cuando lo escuché decir eso. Volví a mirarlo. Tenía una sonrisa que jamás había visto en su rostro.

—Solo pensaba en traerte a un lugar más despejado... —Ensanchó aún más su sonrisa—. No sé que estas pensando, pero te aseguro que no es lo que crees.

—¿En serio? —Hizo un puchero que lo hacía ver increíblemente lindo.

Me avergüenza admitir que quizá estaba reconsiderando las opciones. Me llevé una mano al rostro para intentar ocultar mi bochorno.

No sabía que hacer con Lovi. Llevarlo de vuelta a casa no era una opción, pero mantenerlo en este ambiente tampoco era la mejor idea. Por el momento lo mejor sería pedirle ayuda a Francis o a Gilbert.

—Lovi, quédate aquí —dije colocando mis manos sobre sus hombros—. Volveré enseguida, ¿si?

Me puse de pie y antes de que me alejara siquiera un paso, me retuvo tomando mi mano.

—¿Lovi?

—No te vayas.

Parecía estar a punto de llorar.

Sentí una mezcla de emociones dentro, y en un impulso lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude, inclusive encorvándome un poco. Lovi me correspondió el abrazo sin problemas.

«No es justo», pensé. «No es justo que se comporte así…»

Sentí un pequeño cosquilleo en el cuello, no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

—Hueles bien, Antonio.

Lo alejé de mí en un segundo. Lovi se veía confundido por el repentino cambio, pero no se quejó al respecto.

Unos deseos poco saludables habían nacido en mi interior, así que para mantenerlos a raya lo mejor era tener a Lovi a una distancia prudente. De ser por mí lo seguiría abrazando y otras cosas, pero eso ya sería sacar provecho de la situación, y Francis, sí, Francis, nos había enseñado a no hacer ese tipo de cosa con personas que no estuvieran con sus funcionalidades al cien por ciento.

—Vamos a buscar a Gilbert —dije ofreciendo mi mano. Lovino la aceptó y salimos de allí. Pronto se aferró a mi brazo, pegándose bastante más a mí.

«Gilbert, por amor a dios, aparece pronto».

De frente nos encontramos con Francis.

—Ah, Francis, hola.

—Hacía rato que no te veía Toño —dijo para luego beber de su vaso. Echó una mirada rápida a Lovi. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. Ya me imagino por qué.

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer.

—No es lo que crees. —Francis levantó una ceja— Lovi tomó alcohol y ahora está un poco ebrio.

—¿Sólo un poco?

—Dejémoslo así.

—Deberías llevarlo a a una habitación para que descanse y darle agua. Conmigo funciona.

—Supongo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora. —Miré a Lovi, cada vez le costaba más estar de pie— Iré a la habitación de Gilbert.

Francis asintió con su cabeza y junto a Lovi subimos, con dificultad, al segundo piso. Luego fuimos directo a la habitación de mi amigo. Por suerte estaba vacía. Lo llevé hasta la cama y lo recosté ahí.

—Iré por un vaso de agua.

Dejé a Lovi y fui hasta el baño ubicado en el mismo piso. Pasado unos instantes volví con él. Me senté a su lado.

—¿Puedes beber tú solo?

—Claro que sí.

En un impulso intentó tomar el vaso, no lográndolo. Si no fuera porque alcancé a reaccionar a tiempo, el agua habría mojado toda la cama, y de paso a Lovi y a mí.

—Te ayudaré mejor.

Acerqué el vaso a sus labios y comencé a empinarlo poco a poco para que el agua alcanzara su boca. Me detuve al ver que un hilo de agua cayó por la comisura de sus labios.

—Lo siento Lovi. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Tengo sueño. —Sonreí.

—Pues deberías dormir. —Comenzó a acomodarse en la cama— Me aseguraré de que Gilbert no entre a hacer escándalo.

Hice ademán de ponerme de pie, pero Lovi me detuvo, aferrándose a mi torso.

—¿Qué haces Lovi? Déjame ir.

—Quédate conmigo —dijo, apretando aún más—. No tiene sentido si me quedo solo.

Como si de una mantra se tratase, comencé a repetir lo que había dicho Francis.

No _debía_ aprovecharme de la situación. Lovi no estaba completamente consciente de lo que hacía. Su comportamiento _solo_ se debía al alcohol.

Me volteé para ver a Lovi. Me quedé mirándolo fijamente durante un buen rato. Él ya me había soltado y ahora se encontraba apoyado en sus manos, devolviéndome la mirada. Bajé la vista hasta sus labios, éstos se abrían y cerraban un poco cada vez que Lovi respiraba. No recordaba la última vez que unos simples labios me habían resultado tan atractivos.

Quizás, si solo fuera una vez… ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? Por su condición, Lovi probablemente ni lo recordaría al día siguiente, así que solo yo sabría de ello.

Coloqué mi mano sobre la mejilla derecha de Lovi, ante el contacto, él cerró sus ojos. Me acerqué lentamente, aún reflexionando si sería lo correcto o no.

Finalmente deposité un suave beso en sus labios. Lovi no hizo ningún gesto de desaprobación o disgusto. Luego le deseé buenas noches, a lo cual él respondió con una angelical sonrisa. Se acomodó en la cama y pronto se quedó dormido. Unas horas después, caí también rendido ante el sueño.

* * *

Hola :) Espero que anden bien uvu Con este termina el _especial_ (¿) de Antonio, espero lo hayan disfrutado (?) Después volveremos con la hermosura de Lovi como narrador.

 _Lovi love:_ También creo lo mismo que tú, no debería culparse, cualquiera caería rendido ante un niño/hombre/joven como Lovino uvu Y sobre lo demás, solo diré: usted sabe ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Saluditos :)


	7. Familia (más) Persecusión

_Disclaimer:_ Hetalia y sus derivados pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

 _Advertencias:_ Temática slash (hombre/hombre). Diferencia de edad (6 años).

* * *

Comencé a sentir un peso sobre mí, este se acomodaba a ratos, cambiando su posición y cargándose de vez en cuando.

Cuando intenté mover uno de mis brazos inconscientemente para resfregarme los ojos, no pude. Algo me lo impedía.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, sólo para encontrarme con tres idiotas repartidos a lo largo y ancho de la cama. Cada uno tenía atrapadas diferentes partes de mi cuerpo. Gilbert estaba encima de mis piernas, Francis usaba mi abdomen como almohada y Antonio tenía atrapado mi brazo.

Sin importarme nada, grité lo más fuerte que pude, logrando despertarlos. Mientras los insultaba los golpeaba con mi brazo libre intentando alejarlos de mí.

—¡Baja la voz! —exclamó Gilbert, tapándose los oídos con las manos— ¡Mi cabeza ya duele lo suficiente!

—¡Pues yo tengo todo el maldito cuerpo entumecido! —Intentaba mover de a poco el brazo y las piernas, esperando que el hormigueo cesara.

—Toño, calma a este monstruo —decía Francis con un rostro que reflejaba completo desagrado.

—¡A quién le dices monstruo!

—Ya, ya, Lovi, tranquilo —decía mientras tomaba mi cabeza y pegaba su frente a la mía, con los ojos cerrados.

Debido a su cercanía sentí mi rostro arder y el nerviosismo terminó por vencerme, dejándome en silencio.

Los otros dos murmuraron algo que no alcancé a comprender y se acomodaron nuevamente en la cama y se durmieron otra vez.

—Parece que ha funcionado —dijo sonriendo tranquilamente.

Abrió los párpados, provocando que nuestros ojos se encontraran. De pronto abrió los ojos aún más y en un segundo se alejó de mí. Por el impulso al hacerse hacia atrás casi cae de la cama.

—Lo siento Lovi... No era mi intención...

—Está bien —dije desviando la vista—. Ya puedo moverme otra vez así que no importa.

Antonio parecía nervioso por algún motivo, pero no le presté demasiada atención.

—Por cierto, ¿qué hora es? ¿Dónde estamos?

La cara de Antonio fue perdiendo su color gradualmente, dando paso a un rostro dominado por el terror y la angustia. Rápidamente sacó su celular de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, solo para agravar su expresión. Se levantó de la cama y fue directo hacia el espejo que tenía Gilbert en la habitación para acomodarse la ropa e intentar peinarse con las manos.

—Antonio, ¿qué pasa?

—Tu abuelo…

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Le prometí llevarte anoche… —Comencé a comprender el por qué de su desesperación—. Puedo ir despidiéndome de mis sueños…

Me levanté de la cama, aplastando a propósito a los otros dos, que por consecuencia se despertaron otra vez. Saqué mi celular y al prender la pantalla me encuentro con una considerable cantidad de llamadas perdidas. Me fijé en la hora, pronto serían las once de la mañana. Hiciéramos lo que hiciéramos, nada nos salvaría de un buen regaño por parte de mi abuelo. Me acerqué al espejo y comencé a arreglarme también, pero sin muchos ánimos. De fondo Francis y Gilbert conversaban sobre la fiesta de anoche.

—¡Gilbert! —dijo de pronto Antonio, casi gritando.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo malhumorado.

—Tú eres experto en inventar excusas, por favor ayúdame.

—Claro que no. No me pienso involucrar.

Antonio se acercó a Gilbert y se aferró a su camiseta.

—Sé que solo alguien tan maravilloso como tú se le podría ocurrir una excelente idea para decirle al abuelo de Lovi. Por favor, asombroso Gilbert.

¿Cómo alguien podría caer en algo como eso? O sea, solo alguien muy idiota.

Miré de reojo a los otros. Una enorme sonrisa de autosuficiencia adornaba el rostro de Gilbert. Se me había olvidado. Gilbert _es_ realmente un idiota.

Comenzó a reír de una manera muy extraña y que jamás había oído.

—¡Pues si lo pides así! —Se levantó de la cama y se colocó al centro de la pieza— ¡Anette, Henriette!

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se había vuelto loco ya?

A los segundos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a dos mujeres, que sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, dirigieron su mirada únicamente a Gilbert, como si los demás no estuviéramos en la habitación.

—Necesito que preparen todo lo que les diga.

Ambas sólo asistieron con la cabeza y a la vez que Gilbert comenzaba a hablar, la más joven, o al menos así me pareció, comenzó a anotar todo en una pequeña agenda que sacó de un bolsillo de su delantal.

Me acerqué a Antonio y con voz baja pregunté—: ¿Quiénes son ellas?

—Son las sirvientes particulares de Gilbert.

Mi rostro se deformó por la sorpresa. ¿Cuánto dinero tenía este idiota? ¿O sus padres? ¿O su abuelo? Maldición. Comencé a sentirme increíblemente pobre a su lado, y eso que el abuelo igual tenía lo suyo.

Cuando Gilbert terminó de hablar, las dos mujeres se retiraron rápidamente. Después él se volteó hacia nosotros y aún con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, dijo:

—Muy bien. En unos minutos estará todo listo. No te preocupes Antonio, todo saldrá bien.

Luego los cuatro nos encontrábamos fuera de la puerta de mi casa, Antonio y yo con nuestra ropa habitual, Francis y Gilbert... Con unos trajes sacados de Los Hombres de Negro, lentes incluidos. Para llegar más rápido a casa, Gilbert había preparado también un auto y chofer para ello, además, según él, para generar más confianza y seguridad a mi abuelo, el chofer esperaría de pie a un lado del auto.

—Esto es ridículo —dije de mala gana.

—Tú calla y deja que hablemos nosotros —dijo Gilbert ajustándose los lentes con el dedo medio, luego rió—. Siempre quise hacer eso.

«Estamos perdidos», pensé angustiado.

—Deja que hable yo, Gil —dijo Francis—. Suelo convencer a la mayoría con mi labia.

—De eso no hay duda. —Los dos se dedicaron una mirada llena de complicidad.

Miré con el entreceño fruncido a Antonio, esperando explicaciones de porqué habíamos aceptado hacer semejante estupidez. Sólo me devolvió una sonrisa un poco incómoda.

Pronto se abrió la puerta y mi hermano fue quien apareció detrás. Abrió mucho sus ojos y salió rápidamente juntando la puerta detrás de él.

—Hermano, al fin llegas —dijo tirándose a mis brazos. Sólo atiné a afirmarlo por la cadera y a mantenerme firme para que no cayéramos— El abuelo anoche estaba de muy mal genio. Hoy se ha levantado un poco mejor, pero aún así no parece que vaya a ser muy amable.

Repentinamente se alejó de mí y pude ver la mirada de desconfianza que le dirigía a Francis y a Gilbert.

—No te preocupes por ellos Feli. Son amigos míos. —Intervino Antonio. Feliciano miró a Antonio y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa junto a un tímido saludo.

—Que criatura más adorable. —Alcancé a escuchar de Francis.

—Me alegro de no ser el único que pensó así —respondió Gilbert.

Me coloqué frente a mi hermano, encarando a esos dos idiotas.

—Ni se les ocurra hacer algo.

—¿Por quién nos tomas? —dijeron a la vez.

—Ah, hermano...

Volteé a ver a Feli, pero al ver más atrás, me encontré con la imponente figura de mi abuelo, que tenía una mirada llena de enojo, que se acentuaba aún más con las bolsas bajo sus ojos debido a la acumulación de noches de desvelo.

—Abuelo... —dije dando vuelta completamente mi cuerpo para poder encararlo. Feli se aferró a mí mientras miraba lleno de terror a nuestro abuelo.

—Lovino... —dijo mirándome seriamente, luego dirigió su vista hacia Antonio—. Antonio...

—¡Yo a usted lo conozco! —dijeron Gilbert y Francis, sin comprender para nada el momento. Los dos se habían quitado los lentes y colocado delante de nosotros.

Mi abuelo alternaba su mirada entre los dos, se veía confundido.

—¡Soy Francis! ¿No me recuerda? Francis Bonnefoy. Usted se encargó de mí y de Toño por un tiempo.

Vi como mi abuelo pronto parecía recordar, debido a que su rostro se había relajado un poco.

—¡Y yo! Soy Gilbert Beilschmidt. También lo conozco desde niño. Usted se llevaba de maravillas con mi abuelo.

—¿Beilschmidt? —Se acercó para mirar a Gilbert, pronto una expresión de total sorpresa se alojó en su rostro— ¿Eres el nieto de Gerhart?

—¡Sí! —Gilbert sonrió ampliamente mientras inflaba su pecho.

—¡Ya los recuerdo! —dijo sonriente mi abuelo. Abrazó a los dos a la vez y ellos le correspondieron el abrazó alegremente.

Los invitó a pasar para que almorzaran con nosotros y ellos aceptaron. Gilbert le indicó a su chofer que podía irse y éste así lo hizo. Pronto entraron a la casa y pensé que ya nos habíamos librado esta vez.

—No crean que me he olvidado de ustedes —dijo antes de seguir a Francis y Gilbert.

Antonio casi se desploma si no fuera porque Feli y yo alcanzamos a agarrarlo antes.

—Por lo menos ahora está de buen humor —dijo mi hermano. Luego entramos también.

El abuelo y los demás conversaron muy animados antes, durante y después del almuerzo, poniéndose al día respecto a muchos temas como la familia, estudios y otras cosas menores.

Antonio y yo intentamos unirnos a la conversación de vez en cuando, pero al recibir una mirada de pocos amigos por parte de mi abuelo desistíamos de la idea de inmediato. Ante la tensión decidí ir a preparar algunos dulces para la hora de la merienda. Antonio me siguió hasta la cocina. Allí se dejó caer sobre una silla y luego sobre la mesa, suspiró cansadamente.

—La incertidumbre me asfixia.

—No te creas el único —dije mientras revisaba la nevera buscando algunas cosas.

Saqué la leche y la dejé sobre el mesón. Luego, puerta por puerta buscaba el resto de los ingredientes, encontrando sólo la crema de leche y el azúcar. Aún faltaban dos ingredientes y no parecían quedar en la casa. Me volteé hacia Antonio, que me estaba mirando. De inmediato apartó la mirada sin decir palabra alguna. Decidí no prestarle atención.

Tomé un taco de hojas y el lápiz que tenía a un lado. Me acerqué a Antonio sentándome a su lado.

—Necesito que me compres estas cosas —decía mientras escribía los nombres en la primera hoja. Luego la retiré del montón y se la pasé a Antonio—. Hay un almacén a dos cuadras de aquí. Deberían tener esas cosas.

Recibió el papel y sin poner ningún tipo de problema se puso de pie y me sonrió.

—¿No se te olvida nada? —Negué con la cabeza—. Vuelvo enseguida entonces.

Pronto salió de la cocina y a los segundos escuché la puerta de la entrada cerrarse.

Me quedé sentado allí, esperando. Apoyé mi mentón sobre la palma de mi mano, mientras miraba hacia fuera por la única ventana de la cocina.

De repente una imagen cruzó por mi mente, durante sólo un segundo, pero fue más que suficiente para que todo mi rostro se colocara rojo.

En aquella imagen vi a Antonio acercarse a mí y besarme en los labios.

Bajé mi cabeza y la escondí entre mis brazos.

¿Por qué había visto eso? ¿Acaso había sido restos de algún sueño que no recordaba? ¿Siquiera había tenido un sueño así alguna vez?

Me avergoncé de mí mismo y mis alucinaciones. Quizá si estaba más enganchado de Antonio de lo que yo mismo creía.

Me enderecé en el asiento y llevé mis dedos a mis labios. No se sentía nada diferente, así que por supuesto que no había sucedido. Sólo imaginaciones mías.

Antonio pronto volvió con lo encargado y yo seguí en mi tarea.

Mezclé la gelatina y la leche durante un momento, después la dejé a un lado. Luego prendí la cocina y a fuego medio hice lo mismo con el azúcar y la crema de leche. Con cuidado añadí la anterior mezcla y revolví durante unos segundos. Llamé a Antonio y le encargué que siguiera revolviendo, mientras yo comencé a buscar las compoteras para vaciar el dulce.

Escuché una risita por parte de Antonio. Sin dejar de sacar las cosas hablé:

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Es que haciendo esto pareciera que estuviéramos viviendo juntos.

Aquello me pilló desprevenido, haciéndome soltar los dos platillos que tenía en las manos. Cayeron al piso haciendo un estruendoso ruido al momento de quebrarse. Antonio se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde yo estaba, preocupado.

—¡Lovi! ¿Te encuentras bien? —Me tomó de las manos revisando si es que tenía algún corte o golpe.

—Estoy bien —dije algo avergonzado—. Solo se me cayeron las cosas.

El primero en aparecer por la puerta fue Feliciano, quien al vernos en el suelo se acercó rápidamente a nosotros y preguntó que qué había pasado. Pronto aparecieron todos los demás.

—Que bien que no ha sido nada —dijo mi abuelo suspirando aliviado.

—Pero he roto los platillos.

—Ya compraré más la semana que viene —dijo restándole importancia.

Volteé la cabeza para que mi abuelo no me viera, ya que no pude reprimir la sonrisa en mis labios. Al verme, Antonio sonrió también.

—Chicos —dijo de pronto Francis. Todos le dedicamos una mirada—. ¿Qué estaban preparando?

Como por instinto miré de inmediato hacia la olla, de ésta salía un poco de humo.

—¡No! ¡Mi panna cotta! —dije yendo rápidamente hacia la olla.

Intenté revolverla pero no había caso, ya estaba quemada y echada a perder.

—¿Eso iba a ser panna cotta? —Escuché decir a Feliciano.

—Pudimos haber comido como dioses —dijo mi abuelo.

Volteé enojado a ver a Antonio, quien dio un pequeño salto al encontrar mi mirada fija en él.

—Lo siento Lovi...

—Tenías un sólo trabajo...

—¡Pensé que te habías hecho daño!

Feliciano se había acercado a la olla para ver, una lagrimita cayó de uno de sus ojos.

—Pues bien, ya no hay postre —dije aún molesto.

—Podrías hacer panqueques —dijo mi hermano.

Lo quedé mirando unos segundos, repasando mentalmente los ingredientes que quedaban y los que no, con una sonrisa a medias asentí. Exceptuando a Feliciano, saqué a todos los demás de la cocina y comencé a preparar las cosas otra vez.

—Yo te puedo ayudar —dijo Antonio asomándose por la puerta.

—Vete de aquí.

—Pero...

—Feliciano me ayudará —dije apuntando a mi hermano, quien estaba ordenando los utensilios—. Vete de aquí —repetí.

Esta vez si hizo caso y no volvió a asomar su cabeza por el lugar.

Junto a Feliciano comenzamos a preparar los panqueques, procurando usar una gran cantidad de todo para que luego no faltaran a la hora de la merienda.

—Eres malo con Antonio —dijo de pronto.

—Exageras.

—Él sólo quería ayudar.

—Y terminó arruinando todo. —Mi hermano rió suavemente.

—Tienes razón.

—La próxima vez... Quizás... —dije avergonzado. Feliciano sonrió y se pegó a mí, alegre.

Luego de unos minutos los panqueques ya estaban listos. Con Feliciano ordenamos la mesa para los seis. Tuvimos que utilizar diferentes juegos de vajillas para completar, al igual que en el almuerzo, ya que todas las que teníamos eran únicamente para cuatro personas.

—Hacía tiempo que no éramos tantos en la mesa —dijo de pronto mi hermano.

Ambos nos detuvimos durante unos segundos. Miré a Feliciano, tenía una mirada de melancolía en sus ojos. Me acerqué a él y pasé un brazo por su cuello, trayéndolo hacia mí. Tomé su cabeza con delicadeza y besé su frente.

—No te pongas así. Si te ve el abuelo se preocupará.

—Lo sé.

Se alejó un paso de mí, aún con la cabeza gacha. Luego, con fuerza, se golpeó fuertemente con las palmas de las manos en sus mejillas. Pronto estaba sonriendo otra vez. Una lagrimita cayó por su mejilla.

—No tienes que golpearte tan fuerte, lo sabes. —Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Iré a avisarles que la merienda está lista.

Feliciano salió por la puerta. Yo aproveché y fui hasta el baño. Debido a la costumbre de ser pocos en casa, llegué y abrí la puerta, encontrándome con Antonio lavándose las manos. Al verme me dedicó una sonrisa. Yo sólo atiné a cerrar la puerta y devolverme a la cocina. Podría ir al baño luego.

Antonio llegó detrás de mí.

—¿Por qué te escapas Lovi?

—No sé de qué hablas.

—¿Aún sigues molesto?

La verdad es que no, pero lo haría suplicar un poco más. Me quedé en silencio.

—Vamos Lovi —dijo picándome el hombro con el dedo.

Al ver que yo seguía sin hablarle comenzó a bajar el dedo hasta media espalda.

—Lovi...

Dejó de picarme. Probablemente se había aburrido. Triunfal me giré hacia él, sólo para que de pronto comenzara a hacerme cosquillas en el abdomen. No pude aguantarme y terminé riendo a carcajadas en unos segundos. Antonio también reía feliz. Intentaba alejarme de él pero conseguía atraparme nuevamente.

—Maldición... Antonio... —lograba decir entre risas.

—Se están divirtiendo parece —dijo Francis parado en la entrada de la cocina, junto a todos los demás.

Me avergoncé como hace mucho que no lo hacía, y terminé propinándole un golpe en toda la cara a Antonio.

—No voy a decir que te lo buscaste —dijo Francis.

—Yo no. Te lo buscaste —dijo Gilbert.

Sentía mi rostro arder a más no poder. Al final, mi abuelo me obligó a llevar a Antonio a la sala y curarle el golpe mientras ellos tomaban la merienda.

Antonio estaba sentado en el sillón y con la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba, yo estaba de pie frente él.

—Lo siento Lovi, deberíamos estar comiendo. —Intentó sonreír pero en vez de eso formó una mueca de dolor y dejó de hacerlo.

¿Por qué se disculpaba él? Si yo le había golpeado. Me sentía muy culpable por lo recién ocurrido, pero a pesar de ello, no había sido capaz de disculparme con Antonio.

Sin delicadeza alguna coloqué una compresa de gel frío en su mejilla, provocando una nueva queja por su parte.

Abrí la boca pensando en decir algo, pero nada salió. Volví a cerrarla.

—Quisiera uno de esos panqueques.

—Otro día comerás. No son difíciles de hacer.

—Pero yo quería comer los que hiciste tú.

La vergüenza me invadió y sólo pude mirar hacia otro lado, evitando a Antonio.

—Si quieres otro día... puedo preparar más... —dije en voz baja y con un poco de dificultad.

Antonio intentó sonreír otra vez, pero de nuevo el dolor se hizo presente y el intento fue sólo eso, un intento.

—Ya deja de sonreír. Sólo consigues lastimarte más —dije molesto.

—Es que estoy muy feliz. No puedo evitarlo.

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer rápidamente. Yo igual me sentía un poco feliz, ya que de alguna forma habíamos quedado en que comeríamos panqueques otra vez, los dos.

—Antonio.

—¿Si Lovi?

—Lo siento...

Antonio parecía sorprendido. Pronto lo vi bastante nervioso y miraba a varios lados, como buscando que decir.

—¿Por qué te disculpas, Lovi? No ha pasado nada malo.

—Claro que sí. Te golpeé en la cara.

—No fue tan fuerte. —Presioné un poco el gel contra su mejilla, se quejó al instante.

—No te dolería con eso si no hubiera sido fuerte.

—¡De todas formas me lo busqué! Te estaba molestando después de todo.

—Solo me estabas haciendo cosquillas.

—Vamos Lovi, deja de...

Con brusquedad le interrumpí— ¡Tú deja de buscar excusas! —Antonio se quedó en silencio—. Yo te golpeé y me estoy disculpando por ello.

Antonio cerró los ojos pesadamente, sin decir nada. Sentí una punzada en el corazón al no escuchar respuesta.

—Esta bien —dijo de pronto—. Te perdono.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido. ¿En serio? ¿Realmente me perdonaba tan fácil?

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—¿No estas enojado?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—No me puedo enojar contigo Lovi —dijo mirando fijamente mis ojos.

Me sentía muy nervioso, puesto que había una extraña atmósfera entre nosotros. No es como que no lo haya notado otras veces, pero ahora era más fuerte de lo normal.

—¿Por qué? —volví a preguntar, inseguro.

Colocó su mano sobre la mía, aún sosteniendo la compresa— Pues... —Mantenía fija su mirada en mí—. Porque...

De pronto el miedo me invadió y sin pensarlo me alejé de Antonio, que me miró más que confundido.

—¿Lovi?

—No lo digas —advertí.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que planeabas decir. —Abrió los ojos sorprendido y su rostro enrojeció poco a poco.

—Espera. —Se puso de pie, yo retrocedí dos pasos— ¿Sabías lo que iba a decir?

—Sí, digo no. No, claro que no —dije atropelladamente.

—Lovi por favor, habla bien —dijo repentinamente serio, lo cual sólo logró colocarme más nervioso—. Esto es importante.

—No, claro que no lo es.

Antonio intentó acercarse otra vez, pero yo volvía a alejarme. Parecía como si un animal estuviera acorralando a su presa, y la presa aquí era yo.

—No te escapes Lovi.

—Tú no te acerques.

Por la puerta de la cocina apareció mi hermano, y Antonio al ver que me distraje intentó acercarse más.

—¡No te acerques dije! —Dominado por el miedo y la desesperación le lancé directo al rostro la compresa de gel.

—¡Lovi! —dijo molesto Antonio.

—¡Hermano, ¿qué haces?!

Ya que estaba cerca del pasillo, aproveché para salir corriendo de allí y de la casa.

—¡Lovi espera! —Alcancé a escuchar decir a Antonio, pero no me detuve.

Me concentré en correr lo más rápido que pude. Esperaba que todas esas malditas clases de educación física en el instituto sirvieran de algo. Puesto que no escuchaba pasos detrás de mí, creí estar a salvo, así que me di el lujo de disminuir la velocidad.

Miré hacia el cielo, estaba oscuro ya. No tenía idea que hora era. Planeaba sacar mi celular pero luego recordé que salí corriendo sin nada en las manos y con los bolsillos vacíos. Solté un suspiro. Quizá mi reacción fue un poco exagerada. Me detuve un segundo, pensando en que lo mejor sería volver, pero al dar media vuelta veo que Antonio corría hacia mí. Está de más decir que volví a salir disparado de aquel lugar.

—¡Detente Lovi! —gritó de pronto. Me estremecí al escuchar molestia en su voz.

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Si no te detienes pronto vendrá tu abuelo a buscarte!

—¡Prefiero que sea él antes que tú!

—¿Estás molesto? —Ahora su voz se escuchaba un poco triste.

—¡No! ¡Pero tú sí!

—¡No estoy molesto!

—¡Solo lo dices para que me detenga, ¿no?!

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ya te dije que no me puedo enojar contigo! Porque... —Hizo una pausa, pero luego siguió—: ¡Porque me gustas!

Mi corazón dio un salto al escuchar esas palabras. Sentí mis piernas fallar y las rodillas se me flexionaron, estuve a punto de caer pero logré evitarlo. Seguí corriendo.

—¡Lovi...!

—¡También me gustas!

Solté en un arranque de valor que el mismo Antonio me había dado al atreverse a confesarse.

—¡No necesitas forzarte a responderme Lovi!

Giré mi cabeza y molesto respondí—: ¡No me estoy forzando idiota! —Pronto seguí mirando hacia adelante, no quería tropezar y caer.

—¿Es en serio?

—¡Maldición sí!

—¡Volveré con Rómulo y le pediré permiso para invitarte a salir!

—¡¿Qué?!

Me giré nuevamente a mirarlo. Antonio se había detenido y dando media vuelta, había comenzado a correr de vuelta. Al instante hice lo mismo que él. Me costaba creer que ahora era yo el que lo estaba persiguiendo.

—¡Espera idiota!

—¡Francis y Gilbert se morirán cuando se enteren!

—¡Maldición!

Con todas mis fuerzas intenté correr más rápido, finalmente logrando alcanzarlo. Me aferré a él por la espalda, casi caímos pero Antonio se equilibró sin problemas.

—¿Lovi? —dijo girando su cabeza.

—¡Eres idiota o qué! —Lo solté y me apoyé en mis rodillas.

El aire entraba y salía rápidamente de mi boca, dificultándome respirar. Cuando ya me había calmado un poco me erguí para encarar a Antonio.

—¡Ni se te ocurra...!

En un instante Antonio me había tomado por los hombros y me había besado.

Sólo atiné a aferrarme a sus brazos. Cerré fuertemente los ojos y los labios los mantenía apretados. De pronto Antonio se alejó.

—¡Qué crees...!

Esta vez tomó ventaja de que había abierto la boca y me besó nuevamente. Sin prisa movió sus manos hasta mi cuello, regalándome pequeñas caricias. Repentinamente sentí su lengua enredarse con la mía. Fue una sensación extraña, en la cual la humedad predominaba junto a un leve dejo de sangre. Supuse que se debería al golpe que le había dado hace un rato.

Pronto comencé a acostumbrarme a aquella sensación, así que con más seguridad, subí mis brazos hasta el cuello de Antonio, rodeándolo, para luego aventurarme a explorar el interior de su boca, de igual manera que había hecho él.

Antonio bajó sus brazos hasta mi cadera, luego acercó más mi cuerpo al suyo, con un movimiento lleno de posesión. Pronto el aire me comenzó a faltar y busqué con necesidad separarme un poco de Antonio.

—Antonio... Espera... —lograba decir entre besos. No parecía hacerme caso—. Aire...

Entonces se alejó. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire pero fui interrumpido por Antonio, que habia pegado sus labios a los míos nuevamente. Le pellizqué la mejilla inflamada, logrando alejarlo de mi y haciendo que gimiera de dolor.

—Eso fue porque no me escuchas, maldición —dije cruzándome de brazos. Antonio se encorvó hasta apoyar su mentón en uno de mis hombros.

—Pero Lovi. —Rodeó mi cuerpo con sus brazos— No puedo evitarlo. No sabes cuanto deseaba hacer esto.

Me sentí horriblemente avergonzado. Entonces ¿hacía tiempo que le gustaba? No es como que yo no nos haya imaginado besándonos pero, ¿lo anhelaba tanto así?

—No sabes lo feliz que estoy ahora. Es como un sueño.

—Exageras.

—Claro que no.

Acercó su rostro al mío y comenzó a depositar besos aleatoriamente en mis mejillas, luego en la frente, nariz, mentón, orejas y uno que otro en el cuello. Me sentía sofocado ante tantos mimos y cariños que me pillaron desprevenido.

Me encontraba muy confundido, ya que sí bien deseaba apartarlo de mí para recuperar un poco de espacio, también se sentía muy bien y acababa por aceptar sus caricias.

—Deberíamos volver a casa.

—No quiero —dijo volviendo a unir su boca con la mía.

A pesar de que me mantenía firme, al momento de sentir su lengua pasar por sobre mis labios, como pidiendo permiso, no pude evitar abrir la boca, lo cual aprovechó para profundizar el beso.

Quizá en el fondo yo tampoco deseaba volver a casa.

De pronto su celular comenzó a sonar. No le prestó atención hasta que volvió a sonar por segunda vez.

Con lentitud se separó de mí. Me avergoncé al darme cuenta que un delgado hilo de saliva se escurría por mis labios, me limpié disimuladamente.

—¿Si? —dijo Antonio al contestar teléfono— Sí, ya lo he encontrado, dile al abuelo que no se preocupe —Hubo una pausa—. Volveremos enseguida. Adiós.

Guardó su celular y me miró con pena.

—Como me gustaría raptarte en estos momentos.

Enrojecí violentamente ante tales declaraciones.

—No digas idioteces, maldición. —Antonio rió divertido.

—Tenemos que volver. Tu abuelo nos espera.

—Antonio... —dije algo nervioso, me devolvió una mirada curiosa—. Podrías... podríamos... ¿mantener esto en secreto?

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—No sé como reaccionaría mi abuelo, y eso me asusta un poco.

Antonio se quedó mirándome durante unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, pero pronto con una sonrisa en el rostro accedió sin problemas. Luego nos fuimos directo a casa donde todos los demás nos esperaban.

Después de unas breves y superficiales explicaciones, mi abuelo dejó ir a los invitados, puesto que se hacía tarde.

—Nos vemos Lovi. —Se despidió un sonriente Antonio.

—Nos vemos —dije avergonzado.

Cuando no se vieron más me entré a la casa y me fui directo a mi habitación. Descargué mis nervios con el primer cojín que encontré, apretándolo y torciéndolo de mil maneras.

Nunca habría imaginado que este día acabaría como lo hizo.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo :D Haha :'D No me golpeen (¿)

 _Sakadacchi:_ Me encantan esos dos tsunderes xD ¡Los amo! Me gustaría escribir más sobre Iggy pero en este fic no viene al caso así que no :c Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Saludos :)

 _Lovi love:_ Lovi es demasiado adorable y creo que su edad ayuda mucho (¿) Como dije anteriormente, me gustaría poner más cosas de Iggy y por ende, FrUK, ¡pero no viene al caso! Ains ;_; Y sí, yo también deseo ver a un Francis más humano (?) De repente me molesta que le sigan tratando de violador o muchas otras cosas, cuando en realidad no lo es para nada uvu Está en mis planes seguir actualizando seguido, así que no os preocupéis (?) Espero te haya agradado el capítulo :) Saludos.


	8. Amigos (más) El peor novio

_Disclaimer:_ Hetalia y sus derivados pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

 _Advertencias:_ Temática slash (hombre/hombre). Diferencia de edad (6 años).

* * *

El abuelo terminó castigándome de todas formas, con algo así como un toque de queda, si salía de casa debía volver antes de las seis, lo que no era tan malo... Mentira, acababa perdiendo más de la mitad del día por esa estúpida regla, aunque no es como que saliera mucho a fin de cuentas.

Las visitas de Antonio comenzaron a hacerse habituales, cosa que espero no haya extrañado al abuelo, puesto que ambos estamos de vacaciones y, por lo tanto, nada que revisar o reforzar con respecto a la escuela. A pesar de lo anterior, debo admitir que no veía tan seguido a Antonio, ya que cuando escuchaba a mi abuelo o hermano recibirlo, corría a mi habitación y me encerraba. Me avergonzaba demasiado estar en la misma habitación que él.

La verdad es que nunca antes había salido con nadie, así que tampoco tenía idea de que debía o no debía hacer o decir.

A comienzos de febrero Kiku nos invitó a Feliciano y a mí a la celebración de su cumpleaños. No sería una gran fiesta pero estaría la familia y amigos más cercanos.

Hablando con Alfred a través del chat, sin querer, terminé contándole sobre el cumpleaños de mi amigo. Me rogó durante cerca de dos días enteros que lograra convencer a Kiku de que lo invitara también. Finalmente accedí y terminé siendo el intermediario entre los dos.

Llegado el día del cumpleaños de Kiku, quedé de juntarme con Alfred en la estación de metro ya que el no tenía idea de donde vivía mi amigo. Cuando llegué a la estación junto a Feliciano, me extrañó ver que Alfred nos estaba esperando ya. Suele ser puntual, pero nunca tanto.

Me fijé en que iba mucho más arreglado de lo normal, vistiendo una camisa de mangas cortas, jeans y unas zapatillas que jamás había visto. También parecía muy nervioso, se llevaba las manos a la nuca cada ciertos segundos. De pronto se volteó hacia nosotros, nos miró con sorpresa para luego venir rápidamente.

—¡Lovino, al fin llegas! —Se aferró a mí por los brazos, con bastante fuerza, debo decir— Pensé que me había equivocado de estación, o de línea. —Hizo una pausa, en la cual bajó los hombros y suspiró. Se veía más relajado ahora— Que bueno que llegas.

—¿Hace cuánto que estas esperando?

Desvió su mirada hacia arriba, luego sacó su celular de un bolsillo y lo miró, contó algunas cosas con los dedos, finalmente afirmó con la cabeza— Poco más de una hora.

—¿Eres idiota?

—¡No digas eso! Es que estoy nervioso...

—Cálmate. Sólo es Kiku.

—¡Precisamente por eso!

—Hermano... —dijo en voz baja Feliciano, escondiéndose detrás de mí. Se veía algo incómodo.

Entonces Alfred se fijó en él y lo miró con curiosidad.

—No sabía que tenías un hermano.

—Su nombre es Feliciano.

—Hola —dijo Feli asomándose tímidamente— ¿Eres amigo de mi hermano?

—Sí.

—¡Es bueno conocer a los amigos de mi hermano! —dijo esta vez más confiado. Se colocó entre Alfred y yo, le tomó las manos y comenzó a agitarlas con mucho ánimo— ¡Es un gusto! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Alfred —dijo casi en un susurro. Sus mejillas estaban más rojas de lo normal.

—¡Es un bonito nombre! —Alfred dibujó una idiota sonrisa en su rostro.

—Feliciano igual es lindo.

Golpeé las manos de Alfred y luego me interpuse entre los dos. Alejé a mi hermano de él.

—Tú vienes por Kiku, no lo olvides.

—¡Me ofende que pienses que puedo olvidar a Kiku tan fácil!

—No te sientas mal, pero tú no conoces a mi hermano y no sabes de lo que es capaz. —Me volteé a ver a Feliciano— Y tú deja de hacer eso.

—¿Qué cosa hermano? —preguntó mientras giraba su cuerpo de un lado a otro, dándole un aire aún más infantil.

Me tapé el rostro avergonzado. Maldito Feliciano, él sabe como controlar a las personas.

—¡Solo deja de hacerlo o te llevo de vuelta a casa!

—¡Pero debo ir a ver a Kiku!

—¡Entonces deja de hacer eso!

Esta vez se quedó quieto y dejó de actuar de esa forma tan tierna y encantadora. Sí, así era mejor, si no cualquier persona estaría en peligro de caer en sus artimañas.

—Volviendo a lo importante... —dijo dubitativo— Deberíamos ir yendo ya, ¿no?

—Tienes razón. Kiku debe estar esperando. Vamos.

Salimos de la estación y nos fuimos caminando hasta la casa de Kiku. Por si acaso, yo iba entre Alfred y Feliciano, sólo para resguardar a Alfred, sólo por eso. De todas formas ambos conversaron durante todo el trayecto, sobre mí, puesto que era el único tema en común que tenían. A veces salía Kiku a la conversación pero Alfred se encargaba de esquivar cualquier tipo de pregunta.

Cuando estábamos ya fuera de la casa de nuestro amigo, Alfred me tomó del brazo y me apretó, en un intento de descargar su nerviosismo, o al menos eso dijo. En unos instantes Kiku salió a recibirnos.

—¡Kiku! —Mi hermano se le lanzó encima, en un abrazo que fue incómodamente correspondido— ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Después de todos estos años Kiku ya se había tenido que acostumbrar a la efusividad de mi hermano. A lo largo de los años incluso había sido capaz de aprender a devolverle el cariño de una manera más calmada.

Miré a Alfred, quien me pareció tenía una mezcla de envidia y pena en la mirada.

—Ojalá a mí me abrazara de vuelta... —Se quejó en un susurro.

—Quizá en unos diez años más.

—Eres cruel.

Cuando Feliciano soltó a Kiku, me adelanté a Alfred y lo saludé, también con un abrazo, pero claramente mucho más tranquilo. Le deseé un feliz cumpleaños y fui con Feliciano.

—Nos adelantaremos e iremos a saludar a tu madre —dije tomando a Feliciano por la muñeca y llevándolo rápidamente hacia dentro.

—Pero hermano...

Coloqué mi índice sobre mi boca, haciéndolo entender. Sin más reproches fuimos a saludar a la madre de Kiku y después fuimos a su habitación.

—¿A Alfred le gusta Kiku? —preguntó nada más al entrar al cuarto.

—Más o menos.

Feliciano sonrió divertido— Qué interesante.

Feliciano se sentó sobre la cama de Kiku, mientras que yo lo hice en la silla del escritorio que tenía. Distraídamente comencé a dar vueltas en la silla para pasar el rato.

—Hablando de gustar. —Le presté atención a mi hermano— ¿Qué tal Antonio?

Sin pensarlo me levanté de golpe de la silla, sobresaltando por unos segundos a mi hermano. Al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho me senté otra vez, intentando parecer calmado.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Eso fue muy descarado hermano. —Rió divertido.

Sentí mi rostro enrojecer a más no poder y, como método de defensa, agarré un pequeño animal de peluche que había en el escritorio y se lo lancé, dándole satisfactoriamente en el rostro.

—Cállate.

—Pero hermano...

Al segundo llegaron a la habitación Kiku y Alfred, este último tan avergonzado y rojo como, probablemente, yo estaba hace unos instantes.

—Disculpen la demora chicos —dijo Kiku—. Fui a presentarle a Alfred a mi madre.

«Por eso está tan rojo, entonces», pensé.

—¡Kiku! —dijo animoso mi hermano— Juguemos ese videojuego, el de la otra vez... No recuerdo su nombre...

—¿El de Batman?

—¡A mí me gusta Batman! —dijo Alfred de pronto, demasiado animado.

Todos lo quedamos mirando, yo no quise intentar reprimir la risa, así que sólo lo hice. Alfred se avergonzó y bajó el rostro. Kiku se acercó a Alfred y colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Alfred, le sonrió.

—No te avergüences. Todos tenemos un héroe al cual admirar.

Alfred le dedicó una mirada llena de ilusión a Kiku y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—A mí me gusta la Viuda Negra —dijo Feliciano—. Es muy bonita. El de mi hermano es Dredd. —Yo sólo asentí confirmando lo que había dicho Feliciano.

—¿Cuál es tu héroe favorito? —preguntó entusiasmado Alfred a Kiku.

—Miku.

Alfred se quedó callado durante unos segundos, con mi hermano sólo reímos.

—Creo que no... lo conozco.

—Está bien que no lo conozcas —dije cuando dejé de reír—, ni siquiera es un superheroe. Es sólo un banco de voz.

—¡Miku es mucho más que eso Lovino! —dijo entusiasmado Kiku.

Sus ojos brillaban con mucha intensidad. Nos miramos con Feliciano y nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos. Se vendría una charla un poco larga.

Kiku habló por cerca de una hora. Está bien, pudo haber sido sólo media hora, pero pareció que fue una entera. Increíblemente Alfred escuchó atento todo el rato, en cambio, Feliciano se distrajo con su celular, parecía que hablaba con alguien mediante el chat, y yo me dediqué a leer un manga que estaba a mi alcance. Por supuesto que ya nos sabíamos ese discurso al revés y al derecho. Años escuchándolo.

Cuando acabó nos pusimos a jugar el juego que Feliciano había dicho.

La tarde siguió sin problemas y cabe destacar que se desarrolló un buen ambiente entre Kiku y Alfred, ya que los dos conocen de videojuegos y tuvieron tema para hablar todo el tiempo.

Luego de un rato, la madre de Kiku, atenta y amable como siempre, nos llevó comida a la habitación, así que aprovechamos de hacer un descanso de los videojuegos y hablamos de las cosas que hemos hecho durante las vacaciones. La verdad no varió mucho el tema.

Cuando los demás se habían puesto a jugar nuevamente, me di cuenta de que dentro de cuarenta minutos serían las seis de la tarde, así que, muy a mi pesar, decidí ponerme en marcha. Me levanté de la silla y miré a Feliciano.

—Ya es hora de irnos Feliciano. —Él me devolvió una mirada confusa.

—¿Ir dónde?

—A nuestra casa, ¿dónde más?

—Ah, sobre eso... —Se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos— El abuelo me ha dado permiso para pasar la noche aquí.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Tanto Alfred como Kiku voltearon a vernos y alternaban su mirada entre nosotros.

—¿Cómo?

—Pues eso hermano... Yo hoy me quedaré en casa de Kiku.

—¡¿Qué?! —Me acerqué a Feliciano y comencé a zarandearlo— ¡¿Por qué?!

—¡Porque el abuelo me dejó! ¡Hermano basta!

Lo solté y me alejé un poco. Luego le miré feo.

—Tú no eres más mi hermano.

—¿Qué? ¡Si tú fuiste a una fiesta sin mí la otra vez!

—Eso no cuenta.

—¡Claro que sí!

Durante un par de minutos más seguimos discutiendo a la vez que Kiku intentaba apaciguar el ambiente. Está de más decir que no lo lograba. Alfred sólo se limitaba a decir que él se llevaba igual de bien con su hermano.

—Está bien. Mejor me voy, si no el abuelo me castigará por un mes más —dije finalmente.

Miré a Alfred, y me pareció que entendió el por qué. Con ojos de un maldito perro abandonado me devolvió la mirada. Bien, él también se quedaría por más tiempo aquí. Bueno, supongo que debía aprovechar, ya que, probablemente, la próxima vez que Kiku le invitara a su casa aún se encontraría lejos en el futuro.

—Nos estamos viendo entonces.

Kiku me acompañó hasta la puerta de la entrada. Me agradeció que hubiera venido a su casa y luego nos despedimos.

Me alejaba lentamente del lugar y con la cabeza gacha, ya que realmente quería seguir ahí, pero no me arriesgaría a tentar más a la suerte ni al temperamento de mi abuelo.

Salí del pasaje y doblé por la esquina, aún sin ánimos y maldiciendo por lo bajo. No me di cuenta que me estaban llamando hasta que me tomaron fuertemente por el brazo. Me giré al instante y asustado por el agarre, sólo para encontrarme con el idiota de Antonio.

Espera.

—¡¿Antonio?!

—Hola Lovi. —Me sonrió dulcemente— Lo siento, no quería asustarte pero no me escuchabas.

—No... no me asustaste, idiota.

—Ah, que bueno.

—¿Podrías soltarme? Me apretas...

Ni siquiera alcancé a terminar de hablar ya que Antonio se acercó repentinamente y me besó, callándome al instante.

Logré zafarme luego de unos segundos. Sentía el rostro arder y mi cuerpo acalorado. Le miré con molestia, pero él sólo sonrió.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

—Te beso.

Y lo suelta así nada más. Me sentí aún más avergonzado.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—Porqué preguntas... —dijo pensativo. Se acercó a mí y se curvó hasta dejar su frente pegada a uno de mis hombros—. Hace mucho que no te veo. Tenía ganas de hacerlo. Y eres mi novio así que no creí necesitar permiso.

¿Novio? ¿En serio? A pesar de que ninguno se lo ha propuesto al otro.

—Eso no es cierto... —murmuré.

—¿Disculpa? —dijo girando su rostro hacia mí, dejando su boca peligrosamente cerca de mi cuello. Al sentir su respiración me alejé de inmediato y Antonio me miró confundido.

—¿Lovi?

—Lo siento, pero debo irme. El abuelo me está esperando —dije y me giré para comenzar a caminar rápidamente.

—¡Te acompaño! —dijo alcanzándome—. Después de todo vine hasta acá por ti.

Mi corazón latía tan rápido que pensaba que en cualquier momento se me saldría del pecho. A pesar de que me había acostumbrado a la presencia de Antonio gracias a las clases, después de lo ocurrido la vez pasada, me sentía muy nervioso y hasta vulnerable a su lado, ya que cuando se le daba la gana me apretujaba en un intento de abrazo y luego pasaba rápidamente a los besos, sofocándome.

—Por cierto... ¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba?

—Feli me lo dijo.

Ese idiota. Dos traiciones en un solo día. Ya me las pagará.

—¿Y desde cuándo que hablas tanto con él?

Antonio me observó durante unos segundos, luego sonrió divertido y me dijo—: ¿Estás celoso?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! —Sentía los colores subir a mi rostro rápidamente. Probablemente ahora pensaría que sí era cierto.

—No te preocupes Lovi. —Tomó mi mano y la besó— Sólo tengo ojos para ti.

De un manotazo aparté mi mano de su alcance.

—No me trates como a una mujer, idiota. —Rió un poco.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento.

Seguimos caminando y Antonio me hablaba de cualquier cosa, como de sus amigos, familia o estudios. En ningún momento hubo un silencio incómodo, logrando pronto hacerme sentir a gusto con él, olvidando toda vergüenza que pude haber tenido.

Ni me di cuenta del momento en que me tomó de la mano, pero de todas formas no le hice el quite al gesto.

Miró su celular y pareció alarmarse un poco.

—Pronto serán las seis. Deberíamos apresurarnos —dijo acelerando el paso.

Me detuve de pronto, provocando que él también lo hiciera. Se volteó hacia mí extrañado. Me acerqué a él y junté mis manos, envolviendo la suya. Levanté la mirada, encontrándome con la de él. Los nervios pudieron más y terminé mirando hacia el suelo.

—No hay necesidad de ir tan rápido... Siempre... puedo echarle la culpa a Feliciano...

Hubo un silencio que no supe cómo interpretar. Levanté la cabeza para ver a Antonio, quien tenía cubierta la mitad inferior de su rostro con una mano, mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

—¿Antonio?

—¿Ah? ¡Sí, sí! —dijo atropelladamente. Logré fijarme en que tenía el rostro levemente rojo a la altura de las mejillas— Pero ¿no es malo echarle la culpa a Feli?

—Sabrá lidiar con ello.

Esta vez comencé a caminar, pero mucho más calmado respecto a Antonio hace un momento.

De vez en cuando le dedicaba una mirada a Antonio, encontrándome todas las veces con una sonrisa un poco idiota. Al menos se veía feliz, aunque no entendiera muy bien por qué.

Cuando llegamos a casa fui directo al estudio del abuelo a avisarle, quien por suerte no me hizo mayor problema por haber llegado unos minutos más tarde. También le indiqué que me había encontrado con Antonio en el camino hacia acá, así que ahora estaba de visita en la casa.

Nos sentamos en el sofá de la sala de estar a ver televisión. Antonio puso un canal de películas donde ahora pasaban una de comedia.

—¿Habían ido a casa de un amigo? —preguntó de pronto Antonio.

—Sí, a casa de Kiku. Hoy está de cumpleaños.

—¿En serio? Que mal que no pudieras quedarte más tiempo allá.

—Sí...

—No, lo siento, te mentí. —Miré a Antonio confundido— Si no hubieras tenido que regresar pronto no me habría encontrado contigo.

Sentí mi rostro sonrojarse y no pude evitar sentirme un poco feliz. Supongo que en el fondo también me alegraba haber tenido que dejar la casa de Kiku antes de tiempo.

—¿Te molesta si apoyo mi cabeza en tus piernas?

—¿Para qué quieres hacer eso?

—Por gusto.

—No es una razón para nada convincente.

—Vamos Lovi —dijo mirándome fijamente con una mirada llena de súplica. Terminé aceptando.

Antonio se recostó en el sofá a la vez que usaba mis muslos como almohada.

—¿Feliz?

—No sabes cuánto —dijo sonriendo.

Me sentí avergonzado. Sólo había visto a chicas a hacer esto con sus novios. ¿Eso quería decir que yo ahora estaba actuando como mujer? Sin pensarlo mucho le apreté fuertemente la nariz a Antonio.

—¿Qué haces Lovi? —Se quejó cerrando los ojos.

—Te prohíbo respirar.

—Aún puedo hacerlo por la boca, ¿sabes? —dijo con un sonido extraño cuando pronunciaba ciertas letras.

Esta vez le tapé la boca con mi otra mano. Pronto se revolvió en su lugar y logró deshacerse de mis manos.

—Eso no es nada bonito.

—¿Debería haberlo sido?

—Pensé que usarías tu boca para dejarme sin respiración. —Sentí mi rostro arder ante sus declaraciones. Pronto río divertido— Aunque supongo que eso es mucho pedir.

Giró su cabeza y siguió viendo televisión. Yo me quedé perdido en mis pensamientos. Una o dos veces que yo empezara las cosas no iba a causar ningún daño, ¿no?

Llamé a Antonio y volvió a mirarme, en cuanto lo hizo me encorvé y planté mis labios sobre los suyos. Al principio logré notar su sorpresa, mas no pasó mucho tiempo para que comenzara a corresponderme.

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, pero cada vez se sentía mejor. No tenía ninguna intención de detenerme y al parecer él tampoco. Colocó su mano detrás de mi nuca, presionando contra ella, logrando profundizar aún más los besos.

—Ahora besas mejor.

—Cállate —dije avergonzado. Volvimos a unir nuestros labios.

La película derechamente pasó a estar en segundo plano, sólo servía para meter algo de ruido en la habitación.

Debido a estar tanto tiempo encorvado comenzó a dolerme el cuello. Me erguí a la vez que estiraba la espalda y movía la cabeza de un lado hacia otro, ejercitando de alguna manera el cuello.

—Quiero más besos. —Estiró los labios hacia mí a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

—Pues te esperas.

—No es justo —dijo desanimado.

—Me duele el cuello. Puedes esperar un poco.

—Bububu...

—En serio, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Es que tus labios son tan adictivos Lovi.

—¿Qué...?

Antonio se había enderezado y me había vuelto a besar. Cuando nos separamos le miré feo.

—Te dije que esperaras.

—Lo siento —dijo con una sonrisa.

«No lo siente para nada», pensé.

—Iré a preparar algo para la merienda. —Me coloqué de pie y fui hacia la cocina. Antonio me siguió y se sentó en la mesa.

Estuvimos en silencio durante varios minutos mientras yo ordenaba los utensilios para preparar unas galletas.

—No me había dado cuenta pero... Te gusta bastante cocinar.

Me detuve un segundo. No es que fuese algo que no quisiera que los demás sepan, pero aún así se sentía incómodo que alguien que no sea de la familia lo notara.

—Pues... sí, me gusta un poco.

—Además pareces ser bueno en ello. Recuerdo que el abuelo y Feli siempre dicen lo deliciosa que es tu comida.

—¿Tienes algún problema con ello? —dije girándome violentamente hacia él.

—Solo me gustaría probarla. Creo que no he tenido la oportunidad —decía mirando distraídamente hacia el techo de la habitación.

—Otro día será.

—Eso espero.

Me miró a los ojos y ante la vergüenza le di la espalda y seguí con mis labores. En no mucho tiempo las galletas ya estaban en el horno y yo me había sentado frente a Antonio.

—Lovi. —Levanté la mirada para darle a entender que estaba prestando atención— Desde mañana no estaré en la ciudad por cerca de una semana.

Sin saber muy bien por qué me sentí un poco triste.

—Iré a ver a mis padres.

—¿Otra vez? —dije sin pensarlo mucho. Me avergoncé ya que luego de reflexionar unos segundos me di cuenta de que había sonado muy egoísta.

—Haha, sí. Debo ir otra vez. Es algo así como un pacto que tenemos. Ellos me permitieron vivir sólo en la ciudad para poder seguir estudiando mientras yo fuese a visitarlos en las fechas importantes.

—¿Y qué fecha es mañana? No recuerdo que haya ninguna celebración...

—Es mi cumpleaños.

Sentí que el mundo se me vino encima.

Mañana era el cumpleaños de Antonio y yo no tenía idea. Por no tener idea tampoco tenía algo preparado. De un momento a otro me sentí el peor _novio._

Me levanté de la silla y le reclamé.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho? No tengo... ¡Aah! —Me llevé las manos a la cabeza.

—¿Lovi?

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho? —Volví a preguntar.

—No pensé que fuera realmente importante...

Lo miré unos minutos en silencio, él me devolvía el gesto. Luego hizo unas señas para que me acercara. Lo hice y me mantuve de pie frente a él. Tomó mis manos.

—Ahora mismo sólo con estar contigo me basta. Supongo que por eso no lo dije. Además el pasaje ya está comprado, no puedo hacer nada. —Sonrió.

—Pero...

—Hagamos algo. —Levantó su dedo meñique— Te prometo que el próximo año me quedaré contigo.

Sentía mi rostro arder. Aquella promesa además significaba que debíamos seguir juntos durante todo un año más. Levanté mi meñique y lo enganché al suyo. Antonio sonrió y asintió alegre.

—El próximo año entonces.

—El próximo año —confirmé.

* * *

Hola :) Siento mucho haber dejado tirado el fic durante tanto tiempo (?) Pero estaba, bueno, aún estoy, en periodo de exámenes, solo que ya se terminó el más difícil así que pude dedicarme a la historia más tiempo. Muchas gracias a las personas que sigan leyendo y espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos :)


	9. Comida (más) Llamada

_Disclaimer:_ Hetalia y sus derivados pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

 _Advertencias:_ Temática slash (hombre/hombre). Diferencia de edad (6 años).

* * *

El día del cumpleaños de Antonio pasó lentamente. Estuve toda la mañana tirado en la cama mirando el celular, preguntándome si debía mandarle un mensaje, llamarlo o hablarle por el chat.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, lo habré estropeado unas dos veces debido a estar pendiente del celular. En la segunda oportunidad el abuelo llegó hasta la cocina, reflejando preocupación en su rostro.

—¿Hijo? ¿Qué pasa? Hasta mi habitación llega el olor a quemado.

—Nada. Sólo... lo dejé calentando más tiempo del que debía.

—¿Dos veces?

—¡Sólo sigue con tu trabajo! Ya te llamaré cuando esté listo.

No escuché ninguna respuesta de su parte. Cuando me atreví a girarme ya no estaba en la habitación. Seguí con mi tarea y con dificultad logré terminarlo cerca de las tres de la tarde, entonces fui a llamarlo.

—¿Ya está? —dijo sorprendido— Pues vamos que tengo hambre.

Detrás de mí caminaba mientras escuchaba como frotaba estruendosamente una mano contra la otra. Al llegar al comedor vi su cara de decepción al ver los platillos en la mesa.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunté molesto.

—No, nada.

Se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa y yo me senté a un lado. El silencio predominaba en toda la habitación. Cuando probé la primera cucharada admiré a mi abuelo por seguir comiendo a la vez que intentaba poner una cara de agrado.

—No tienes que comer. Sé que está horrible. —Dejé los cubiertos a un lado.

—Lovi, hijo. Lo que prepares yo lo comeré —dijo seriamente, mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre la mía. Me sentí muy apoyado y hasta sonreí— A pesar de que sea algo como esto —agregó para luego soltar una carcajada.

Retiré mi mano de un golpe y me giré molesto. Aún conociéndolo me lo tomé en serio, qué iluso. Mi abuelo se puso de pie y tomó ambos platos.

—Espera que prepararé algo rápido.

Solté un bufido y me eché en la silla, malhumorado.

—¿Qué pasa Lovi? Estás distraído hoy.

—No es nada.

—Mm, está bien.

Dentro de media hora la comida ya estaba lista, y esta vez sí era algo digerible.

—¿Hoy vendrá Antonio?

Comencé a toser ya que me había atragantado con la comida. Me pegué en el pecho repetidas veces y luego tomé jugo. Intenté calmarme y respirar más lento. Luego de unos instantes lo logré.

—¿Lovi?

—No entiendo porqué me preguntas por él.

—Como tú hablas más con él.

—No es cierto. Se la pasa hablando con Feliciano.

—¿En serio? —Se veía sorprendido— Mi intuición está decayendo entonces.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pensé que le gustabas tú, no Feli.

Podría asegurar que mi rostro enrojeció como pocas veces, si hasta casi me ahogué con la comida otra vez.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso...? —Logré decir entre balbuceos.

—No sé como explicarlo. —Se cruzó de brazos y pensativo ladeó la cabeza— Es que lo conozco desde que era un bebé. Se podría decir que sólo lo noto.

—Ya, eso es tan poco creíble.

—¡Es en serio! —Cerró los ojos pesadamente— Entonces está detrás de Feli... Dios, pero ¿cuántos años le lleva? —Comenzó a murmurar cosas más para sí mismo que para mí, no logrando comprenderlas.

No sabría decir si esta conversación tomó un buen rumbo o no. Decidí sólo seguir comiendo, otro día pondría al tanto de lo recién hablado a Antonio.

Cuando acabamos de comer me encargué de lavar y limpiar todo lo que había estropeado.

El abuelo me pidió que fuera a buscar a Feliciano a la hora que creyera más conveniente, que por el día de hoy estaba libre de mi castigo. Solo pude fruncir el ceño molesto.

Buen día para estar libre. Maldición.

Alrededor de las seis fui hasta la casa de Kiku, encontrándome, increíblemente, con mi hermano, Kiku y Alfred viendo una serie en la sala de estar.

—Hermano, hola —dijo Feliciano al verme entrar, luego se llevó una galleta a la boca.

—¡Hola Lovino! —me saludó entusiasta Alfred.

—Bienvenido.

—¿Qué hace Alfred aquí?

—Pasaron algunas cosas... —dijo Kiku, parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas—. Luego de conversar un poco acordamos que se quedaría aquí también.

Mediante señas a espaldas de Kiku, Alfred apuntó a Feliciano, quien hizo el gesto de victoria con una mano mientras sonreía feliz. Nuevamente un caso en donde mi hermano utilizó todos los métodos de extorsión que conoce para salirse con la suya. Aunque a Alfred no parecía molestarle en absoluto. Qué le iba a molestar, más bien.

—Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí hermano?

—He venido a buscarte. —Feliciano hizo un puchero— El abuelo me mandó.

—No me quiero ir aún —dijo arrimándose a Alfred, quien sólo se sonrojó.

Fruncí el ceño. Luego miré con molestia a Alfred, que me devolvió una sonrisa.

—Podrían quedarse un rato más —dijo Alfred—, no creo que les regañen por eso.

—¡Sí, eso! —Feliciano había saltado feliz ante la idea—. Sólo será un momento más, ¿si, hermano?

Luego de unas cuantas miradas de cachorro, acepté. Aunque en un principio accedí sólo por unos minutos más, rápidamente se convirtieron en una hora. Alrededor de las ocho y treinta mi celular comenzó a sonar, vi que el que llamaba era mi abuelo. Entre asustado y preocupado, comencé a insistirle a Feliciano, quien luego de un momento accedió a que nos fuéramos de casa de Kiku. Cada tanto el celular dejaba de sonar por unos segundos para luego volver a hacerlo.

—Aprovecharé el viaje e iré con ustedes —dijo Alfred—, aún no me sé muy bien el camino a la estación.

Yo sólo asentí mientras seguía escuchando el celular sonar, no había querido contestarle al abuelo para evitarme más retos.

—Lovino, ¿no deberías contestar? —preguntó Kiku cuando nos estábamos preparando para salir.

—No quiero que me regañen más.

—¿Y si es algo importante?

—Claro que no. —Saqué el celular y les mostré la pantalla, mientras éste aún sonaba— Es sólo el abuelo.

Los tres se quedaron mirando la pantalla confundidos, pronto mi hermano habló.

—Hermano, Antonio es quien te está llamando.

—¡¿Qué?! —Giré el celular rápidamente para encontrarme con el nombre de ese idiota en la pantalla.

Por unos segundos no supe qué hacer, luego Feliciano me recomendó contestar. Sin pensar, le hice caso.

—¿A-aló...?

—¡Hola Lovi! —se escuchó alegremente desde el otro lado— Al fin me contestas. Pensé que estarías molesto o algo.

—¿Por qué estaría molesto...? —dije un poco enfurruñado.

—¿Mm? No lo sé, sólo fue una idea.

—Ya...

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo durante unos segundos. Yo no sabía que decir, tenía la mente en blanco. Del otro lado se escuchó un suspiro.

—¿Qué... qué pasa?

—¿Llamé en mal momento?

—¿Por qué preguntas...?

—Por nada.

Nuevamente hubo silencio.

—¿Para qué me lllamaste...?

—Eh, pues... —Se quedó en silencio, luego soltó una pequeña risa— Lo siento, la verdad no tengo ninguna excusa. Sólo quería escuchar tu voz.

Sentí mi corazón latir más rápido y mi rostro arder. Jamás estaría preparado para esas cosas que Antonio soltaba de repente.

—También... me alegra escucharte... —logré decir, aún con bastante dificultad.

Se escuchó una pequeña risa del otro lado del teléfono, y de este lado, se escucharon risas, silbidos y ruidos molestos, cortesía de mi hermano y Alfred.

—¡¿Podrían callarse?! ¡Maldición!

—¿Con quién estás?

—Con dos idiotas y un amigo.

—No deberías decirle idiota a Kiku, Lovino —dijo Alfred.

—Tú realmente no entiendes nada —dije mirándolo molesto.

Alfred pasó su brazo por mi cuello, quedando _demasiado_ pegado a mí.

—¡Quítate Alfred!

—¿Quién es Alfred? —preguntó Antonio.

—Uno de los idiotas que te mencioné. Lo viste el último día de clases. Iba conmigo.

—Ah... —Por tres segundos hubo silencio— ¡Aaah! —gritó de pronto— ¿Estás con él ahora?

—Sí.

—¡No es justo!

Por suerte ya me había quitado a Alfred de encima y mediante señas les indiqué que estaría fuera esperándolos.

—Si regreso ahora, ¿llegaré muy tarde? El tren es lo más rápido entre las dos ciudades... —Antonio seguía hablando y yo no entendía nada.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡Que no es justo que estés con él el día de mi cumpleaños! ¡Deberías estar conmigo!

Estaba seguro de que mi rostro enrojeció, si hasta podía sentir mis orejas arder más de lo normal.

—Deja de decir estupideces...

—¡No lo son! Jamás debí venir. Debería haberme quedado contigo.

—Cállate... —dije en un susurro. Luego sonreí.

—Ah, Lovi. Te extraño.

—¡Nos vimos ayer!

—Siento que ha pasado tanto tiempo.

Me quedé en silencio. La verdad si parecía bastante tiempo, pero pronto nos veríamos de nuevo, cuando volviera, así que no me preocupaba demasiado por ello.

—En mi próximo cumpleaños te reclamaré durante todo un día —dijo Antonio—. Serás sólo mío.

—¡Deja de hablar idioteces! —dije muy avergonzado— ¡Ya! Debo irme, el abuelo nos está esperando.

—¿Tan pronto? Bubu...

—¡Ya hablaremos cuando llegue a casa!

—¿Eh? ¿Tampoco estás en casa?

Me pareció escuchar entre sus murmullos más quejas respecto a lo recién dicho, pero no le presté atención.

—De todas formas estaré esperando tu llamada.

—¿Ah?

—Tú lo dijiste. _Hablaremos cuando llegue a casa._ Estaré esperando.

—Ehh... Está bien... —dije avergonzado.

—Muy bien entonces. Hablamos luego...

—¡Espera!

—¿Qué pasa?

—Feliz cumpleaños.

Alejé el celular de mí y corté la llamada. Demasiada vergüenza para escuchar lo que fuese que dijera Antonio como respuesta. Ya hablaríamos después.

Luego entré en búsqueda de Feliciano y Alfred. Ambos ya estaban listos e incluso esperándome. Por suerte, en el camino ninguno mencionó nada respecto a la llamada.


	10. Clases (más) Continuidad

_Disclaimer:_ Hetalia Axis Powers y sus derivados pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

 _Advertencias:_ Temática slash (hombre/hombre). Diferencia de edad (6 años).

* * *

Las clases habían comenzado nuevamente, y con alegría debo decir que ahora soy un estudiante de segundo año.

A primera hora en la mañana me encontré con Alfred en las puertas del instituto, nos saludamos y fuimos de inmediato hasta la entrada del edificio principal, donde deberían estar publicados los nuevos cursos de este año. Con calma comencé a buscar mi nombre, que no pude encontrar gracias a que Alfred se adelantó.

—¡Lovino! ¡Estamos en el mismo curso otra vez! ¡¿No es increíble?!

Entendía su entusiasmo, ya que se trataba del primer día del nuevo año, pero de todas formas me sofocaba un poco tanta efusividad.

—Sí, increíble...

—¿Qué pasa con esas ganas? ¡Ánimo!

De pronto me había tomado por la cintura y me levantó lo más alto que pudo. Inseguridad, miedo y enojo me llenaron por completo.

—¡Maldición Alfred! ¡Bájame! —El idiota rió estruendosamente mientras comenzaba a girar conmigo en el aire.

No tenía idea de donde sacaba tal fuerza. Claro que recuerdo que es miembro del equipo de fútbol americano, pero incluso antes de unirse ya estaba lleno de energía y esa fuerza sobrehumana. Otros estudiantes comenzaron a mirar el espectáculo que Alfred había montado a la vez que se reían divertidos de nosotros.

—¡Alfred!

En la última vuelta que dio le dimos de lleno a otro estudiante, cayendo los tres al suelo.

—Vaya forma de empezar el maldito año...

Miré molesto a Alfred, quien sólo me sonrió incómodo. Ambos miramos al otro alumno, estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado con sus manos hacia atrás. Me llamó la atención la gran bufanda que llevaba puesta, ya que si bien el verano se estaba acabando, aún los días eran calurosos de vez en cuando.

—Lo sentimos... —fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir, luego chasqueé la lengua y con el ceño fruncido me giré a Alfred—. ¡Más bien...! ¡Él lo siente!

—¿Eh? Pero Lovino...

—Cállate y discúlpate.

—Pero...

—Hazlo maldita sea.

—No se preocupen. No fue nada —dijo de pronto el otro chico—. No iba pendiente del camino.

Miré de reojo a Alfred, con bastante enfado, éste dio un pequeño salto y comenzó a hablar.

—No, no, no. Fue nuestra culpa. Lo sentimos.

Alfred comenzó a buscar algo en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y de su chaqueta, luego de unos segundos pareció encontrarlo. Sacó una paleta de dulce y la acercó hasta el otro chico.

—Toma esto como disculpa.

El chico se quedó mirando el dulce. Gracias a que su tez es algo pálida, logré notar el rubor en sus mejillas. Pensé que se había avergonzando debido a que el dulce tenía forma de corazón.

—Tú siempre andas con comida. ¿No tienes uno con otra forma o algo?

—Es el último que me queda. Pensaba comprar más al recreo.

—¡Está bien! —dijo de pronto— Me gusta ése.

—¡Qué bien!

El chico acercó su mano hasta el dulce y lo tomó, después lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaleco.

Junto a Alfred nos levantamos. Mientras yo me sacudía la ropa Alfred ayudó al otro chico a ponerse de pie. Tanto Alfred como yo quedamos en silencio, observando hacia arriba al otro chico.

Me sentí bastante bajo.

—¿E-eres nuevo en el instituto? —preguntó Alfred luego de unos segundos.

—Sí, me acaban de transferir este año.

—¡Genial! —Logré ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del otro chico— ¿En qué año estás?

—Segundo.

—¿En serio? ¡Igual que nosotros! Pensé que estarías en tercero. ¡Genial otra vez!

Aquel chico se llevó una mano a la bufanda y la subió cubriendo su boca mientras miraba hacia un lado, parecía nervioso. ¿Le estarían molestando las preguntas de Alfred?

—¿Cuál es tu...?

—Alfred para. Lo estás molestando —le interrumpí.

—¿En serio? —Me miró confundido, luego miró al otro chico, que seguía con la boca cubierta. Vi un poco de decepción en los ojos de mi amigo—. Lo siento, otra vez.

—No... —Siguió murmurando otras cosas, pero fue en un volumen tan bajo que ninguno de los dos logramos escucharlo.

Al instante sonó el timbre del instituto, indicando que las clases comenzarían pronto.

Sin más demora nos despedimos del chico nuevo y nos fuimos por el primer pasillo a la derecha, hacia las escaleras.

Me giré disimuladamente y logré ver que el chico seguía de pie donde mismo y mirando hacia nosotros, me volteé hacia el frente rápidamente.

—¿Viste lo alto que era?

—Difícil no verlo.

—Además se veía muy musculoso.

—¿Te andas fijando en eso? —murmuré.

—¡Sería un buen recurso para el equipo de fútbol!

—Oh, así que pensabas en eso.

—Me hubiera gustado que Mattie lo viese.

—Si lo vi.

Los dos gritamos y saltamos a un lado asustados. Matthew, el hermano gemelo de Alfred, de pronto había aparecido a un lado de nosotros.

—¡No nos asustes así! —reclamó Alfred— ¡Y no aparezcas de pronto!

—¡No aparecí de pronto! He estado con ustedes desde el inicio. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste que vinimos juntos al instituto?

Alfred se quedó en silencio, parecía intentar recordar. Matthew suspiró cansado. Esto era algo común entre los dos.

—¿En qué clase han quedado?

—¡En la uno por supuesto! —respondió Alfred inmediatamente—. ¿Y tú Mattie?

—En la dos. —Alfred pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hermano y lo atrajo hacia sí. Cuando los ves uno al lado del otro es posible distinguir lo parecido y lo diferentes que son a la vez.

—De nuevo estamos en clases separadas. Quizá el próximo año. —Matthew sólo asintió con la cabeza— Nuestros salones están uno al lado del otro, así que estamos cerca de todas formas.

Seguimos caminando los tres hasta que llegamos a los salones, nos separamos en la entrada de nuestro salón.

Como era de esperarse, Alfred entró haciendo ruido, por ello todos se voltearon a mirarnos. Intenté no prestar atención a los demás y me puse a buscar con la mirada algún puesto libre.

—Vamos al final. Así podremos hablar en clases. —Alfred me tomó del brazo y me llevó hasta atrás. Nos sentamos en los dos últimos puestos de las hileras de en medio. Me hubiera gustado a un lado de la ventana para distraerme más fácil, pero ya había un chico ocupando el asiento.

—Es bueno volver a clases —dijo Alfred a la vez que estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba—. Ya no me aburriré en casa.

Seguí escuchando a Alfred hablar. Él tenía claro que yo no le respondería a cada cosa que dijese, así que se limitaba a seguir conversando sobre temas aleatorios. Pronto llegó el profesor y la clase comenzó.

Durante el tercer periodo de clases tocó física, y el profesor decidió que, por ser la primera clase, la haríamos más dinámica y entretenida además de ser un estilo de repaso de lo último que se vio el año pasado. Debíamos realizar un experimento relacionado a la velocidad, lanzar una bolita desde el segundo piso al primero, recogiendo algunos datos extras para sacar el resultado que nos pidió. Los que realizaran correctamente la prueba tendrían una recompensa en una futura calificación. Como era de esperarse todos se emocionaron por aquel incentivo y de inmediato formaron grupos y comenzaron los preparativos para el ejercicio.

Junto a Alfred formamos un grupo e invitamos al chico que se sentaba a un lado mío. Su nombre es Lukas, y si bien es bastante callado y tranquilo, trabajó bien y ayudó bastante. Finalmente todos en la clase obtuvieron ese tan codiciado incentivo, ya que el ejercicio no era difícil realmente. Alfred se quejaba de que le hubiera gustado ser el único (grupo) al que le dieran el _premio._ Dejé de prestarle atención luego de un minuto.

Llegada la hora de almuerzo, Alfred invitó a Lukas a comer con nosotros, quien extrañamente aceptó, pero primero debía ir a dejar algo a las salas de primer año.

—¿Eso es lo que debes llevar? ¿Un almuerzo? —preguntó mirando un pequeño recipiente envuelto en género que nuestro compañero llevaba en sus manos.

Lukas asintió y luego dijo—: Es para mi hermano. No quiso venir conmigo al instituto, y entre que se apresuró y salió casi corriendo, se le olvidó en la cocina.

—Que buen hermano. —Se llevó un dedo a los labios— Ojalá Mattie fuese así conmigo. —Pronto puso mala cara— Aunque recordándolo mejor, lo único que prepara son panqueques. Creo que estoy bien sin su comida.

No pude evitar reír ante tal declaración.

—Por lo menos sabe hacer algo. Tú sólo vienes con dinero y compras lo primero que pillas.

—¿Y tú qué sabes hacer, eh? —me preguntó desafiante. Por un momento pensé en responderle que yo era el encargado de la comida en casa, pero luego me arrepentí. Preferí quedarme en silencio. Alfred sonrió con ironía— Eso pensé.

Miré a otro lado molesto. Ya me vengaría luego.

Pronto llegamos a los salones de primer año, que se encontraban precisamente en el primer piso del edificio. Lukas nos indicó que pertenecía al grupo tres, nos acercamos y Lukas asomó su cabeza por la ventana de la puerta. Al instante se alejó de la misma.

—¿Está en el salón? —pregunté al ver su reacción.

Lukas asintió— Pero está conversando con unos compañeros, y en casa me obligó a prometerle que no le interrumpiría ni me acercaría a él si es que estaba con amigos.

Nos vimos extrañados con Alfred, luego miramos a Lukas, éste sólo levantó los hombros restándole importancia.

—Deja que yo se lo entrego. —Alfred estiró su mano esperando que Lukas le entregara el recipiente. Luego de mirarlo unos segundos lo hizo— ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Emil Bondevik.

Alfred se acercó a la puerta, la abrió de un solo golpe y con ánimo gritó el nombre del chico. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y luego entró al salón rápidamente, al parecer ya había identificado al pobre niño. Lukas se veía sorprendido. Yo sólo pude llevarme una mano a la cara.

—Siempre es tan... ¿entusiasta?

—Digamos que si...

En un momento Alfred ya estaba saliendo de la sala con un rostro lleno de satisfacción. De un portazo cerró la puerta a su espalda y se acercó a nosotros.

—¡Vamos a comer!

Los días siguientes fueron todos iguales, nos encontrábamos con Alfred, llegábamos al salón y Lukas ya estaba en su asiento, lo saludamos y comenzábamos a conversar sobre lo que hicimos y lo que no el día a anterior en casa. También Alfred había quedado como el encargado oficial de entregarle el almuerzo al hermano de Lukas cada vez que se le olvidara en casa, aunque al chico pareció quedarle bastante claro que no debía olvidársele más.

Sin esperarlo realmente, con Lukas nos volvimos buenos amigos a lo largo de esa semana, incluso después de clases íbamos a tiendas cercanas a jugar o a ver los nuevos cómics o mangas que habían salido, aunque a Lukas no le interesaran particularmente.

Durante la segunda semana de clases el consejo estudiantil se encargó de promocionar los cursos extracurriculares que se harían a lo largo del primer semestre, además, se organizaría una feria de clubes para presentárselos a los nuevos estudiantes y de paso intentar atraer a más alumnos.

A Alfred le encantaba participar aunque fuese una vez en cada club, y durante esa semana aprovechó para disfrutar a tope. Finalmente terminaba rechazando todas las invitaciones diciendo que él ya pertenecía al equipo de fútbol americano. Siempre eran un chiste los rostros de los encargados de los clubes al escuchar eso.

Por mi parte, no estaba muy interesado en ningún club ni clase en particular, ni siquiera me daba el tiempo de leer los anuncios para saber sobre qué trataban. Realmente no llamaban mi atención.

—¿No te unirás a ningún club? —preguntó Lukas, a lo cual negué con la cabeza—. ¿Tampoco a las clases extracurriculares? —Nuevamente me negué— Oh, bueno. A mí me interesan las clases de repostería.

—¿Clases de repostería? —Al ver como me miró Lukas creí que mi reacción había sido quizás un poco exagerada. Me calmé un poco— No había escuchado de eso. ¿Acaso es nueva?

—Sí, lo acaban de implementar este año. Fue una petición por parte de algunos alumnos, según lo que escuché.

De pronto me sentí realmente interesado. Pensé en el abuelo, en mi hermano y en Antonio y en el rostro que pondrían al probar los nuevos dulces que aprendiese a hacer, cuánto me halagarían y pedirían que cocinara más. Me sentí muy emocionado. No pude evitar sonreír.

—¿Lovino?

—¡Vamos a averiguar sobre esa clase!

Al final del día ambos estábamos inscritos en la nueva clase. Quedamos en que nos divertiríamos y ayudaríamos en caso de no comprender algo. Cuando le contamos a Alfred se quejó diciendo que lo habíamos dejado a un lado. En un arrebato de adrenalina fue con los alumnos encargados y cuando estuvo a punto de inscribirse, se arrepintió. Lo vimos salir del salón cabizbajo.

—Es una mala idea... —se dijo a sí mismo.

—Es una mala idea —repetí colocando mi mano en su hombro, en señal de apoyo.

—¡Me enfocaré en el equipo de fútbol e intentaré convencer a ese chico de la otra vez!

—¿El alto?

—¡El mismo!

—¿Qué chico? —preguntó Lukas.

—Oh, es un chico muy alto y musculoso —comenzó a explicar Alfred, a la vez que hacía gestos para darle a entender a Lukas qué tan grande era—. Lo conocimos el primer día y no lo he vuelto a ver. —Se cruzó de brazos y se quedó en silencio, pensativo.

—Podrías preguntarle a Matthew si lo ha visto —aconsejé.

—¡Tienes razón! Le preguntaré ahora. —Sacó el celular y comenzó a escribir de inmediato.

—Espero que sean divertidas las clases —dijo Lukas.

—Sí, ya quiero ver la cara de ese tipo cuando coma mis dulces —dije sin pensar. Cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde, Lukas me miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro— ¿Qué...? —respondí prepotente.

—Nada, sólo pensaba... Que no soy el único que quiere aprender para que alguien más lo halague.

—¡No es por eso! —dije avergonzado.

—Ya.

No quise seguir alegando, ya que probablemente nada de lo que dijera le haría cambiar de opinión.

—Mattie ha dicho que hay alguien así en su clase —habló de pronto Alfred—, quedamos en que mañana iría a su salón a ver.

—Pues suerte con ello —dije. Lukas sonrió y levantó el pulgar, animando a Alfred.

Ese mismo día cuando volví a casa, me encontré con mi abuelo, Feliciano y Antonio en la sala de estar. Me pareció que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Antonio -aunque probablemente fue poco más de una semana-, así que me puse muy nervioso.

—Hola... —logré decir en un murmullo. Los tres se giraron hacia mí y me saludaron.

—¡Al fin llegas hermano!

—Bienvenido hijo.

—Hola Lovi —dijo Antonio con una sonrisa—. Ha sido un tiempo.

—S-sí...

—Estábamos hablando sobre la continuidad de Antonio como tu profesor —dijo mi abuelo bastante serio.

Sentí que mi corazón dio un pequeño salto, pero debido al miedo de perder esos pequeños encuentros con él.

—¿Qué quieres decir...? —pregunté con inseguridad.

—No lo haga sonar tan trágico, por favor —dijo Antonio, interrumpiendo—. Sólo hablábamos de si sería necesario que siguiera reforzando lo que pasas en el instituto. —Mi abuelo comenzó a reír bastante divertido, Feliciano reía bajito, escondiéndose y Antonio sólo sonreía. Miré con enfado al abuelo.

—Como ahora te va mucho mejor y entiendes más rápido, no sé si sigue siendo necesario que Antonio te enseñe —dijo luego de reír— Por eso te pregunto, ¿crees que sigue siendo necesario?

—¡Por supuesto que es necesario! —dije de inmediato, noté la sorpresa en el rostro de los tres— Porque... pues... Hoy pasamos algo en matemáticas y no estoy seguro de haberlo comprendido totalmente... Además este año son muchas cosas nuevas que no conozco... Y Alfred no deja de meterme conversa durante las clases, por ello me cuesta concentrarme.

Eso último era mitad verdad mitad mentira, pero no tenían por qué saberlo.

—Por ello creo que si es necesario.

—Pues bien. —El abuelo miró a Antonio y le sonrió— Si no te molesta, me gustaría que siguieras a cargo de mi nieto.

—¡Por supuesto! Por mí no hay problema.

—Aunque me siento un poco mal por no pagarte de ninguna forma...

—¡No se preocupe! Yo ya me doy por pagado —dijo sonriendo abiertamente. Miré de reojo a Antonio molesto, rápidamente agregó—: ¡Esto es algo así como una práctica! Me sirve como experiencia, por eso no debe preocuparse. —Luego rió nerviosamente.

—Tienes razón. Por cierto, ¿cómo te ha ido en la universidad?

—Aún no entramos a clases, recién comenzamos la próxima semana.

—Ya veo.

Antonio y el abuelo siguieron conversando sobre varias cosas. Yo aproveché para dejar la mochila en el suelo, a un lado de la mesa de centro, y luego fui hasta la cocina a buscar algo para comer.

«Feliciano estaba muy cerca de Antonio... », pensé. «¿Será cosa del abuelo?».

Abrí el refrigerador y me encontré con el último yogur que quedaba, lo saqué y comencé a tomarlo a la vez que volvía a la sala. Me senté en el suelo, a un lado de la mochila, a los segundos Antonio se sentó a mi lado y me pidió que compartiera el yogur con él, sin pensarlo mucho lo hice, luego seguí tomando hasta acabarlo. Noté como el abuelo se había quedado mirándome.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No... No es nada... —dijo pensativo. Pronto se puso de pie y avisó que estaría en su estudio.

—Bien, comencemos entonces —dijo Antonio. Tomé la mochila y saqué los cuadernos de matemáticas y física— ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

—En matemáticas comenzamos con las operaciones algebraicas, pero no las entendí muy bien. Y en física empezamos con centro de gravedad y estabilidad, pero las fórmulas me han confundido un poco...

—Creo que iré a mi habitación —dijo mi hermano colocándose de pie—. No quiero escuchar esas cosas.

—Tarde o temprano tendrás que aprenderlo —dije en un tono burlesco.

—Que sea tarde —dijo y luego desapareció por el pasillo. Antonio rió divertido.

Comenzó a revisar mis anotaciones. Las repasaba una y otra vez, parecía no entender.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Porque tienes todo bien hecho.

—¿En serio? —pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Sí, está todo bien. —No aguanté y terminé riendo, Antonio se giró hacia mí confundido— ¿Qué pasa...? —Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, luego me miró con los ojos entrecerrados— En realidad entiendes todo, ¿no?

Asentí varias veces mientras aún reía, Antonio me miró con el ceño levemente fruncido, en un intento de parecer molesto, que no le resultó.

De pronto se acercó y juntó sus labios con los míos, durante un sólo segundo, consiguiendo que parará de reír y le mirara fijamente.

—¿Qué...?

Se acercó a mí de nuevo, besándome esta vez más profundamente. Poco a poco me fue empujando hacia atrás, hasta que quedé completamente acostado sobre el piso y con él sobre mí. Si bien había una considerable distancia entre nuestros cuerpos, el tener mis piernas entre las suyas y sus antebrazos a cada lado de mi cabeza, lograba colocarme increíblemente nervioso.

—¿Antonio...?

—¿Por qué me mientes? —dijo seriamente.

—¿Qué? No te he mentido. —Su mirada no había cambiado, lo que me estaba asustando un poco— Le estaba mintiendo al abuelo... —Intentaba huir de su mirada pero de todas formas terminaba encontrándola de nuevo— La verdad...

—¿La verdad?

—La verdad... —Sentí mis mejillas y orejas arder—. No quiero que dejes de venir... Por eso mentí sobre no entender las cosas...

Antonio siguió mirándome serio durante unos segundos, pero pronto volvió a su rostro habitual, amable y con una sonrisa radiante.

—¡Gilbo tenía razón!

—¿Qué?

—Compórtate serio durante un momento y te revelarán todo. Eso dijo.

Sentí hervir mi rostro, de furia esta vez. Con la rodilla le golpeé en la entrepierna, logrando que cayera hacia un lado y yo escapar de su alcance.

—¿Por qué...? Lovi... —murmuraba hecho un ovillo en el piso.

—Por idiota.

Me arrepentí de que él fuera una de las razones por la que tomara esas clases de repostería. Aunque no dejaría de asistir por eso, ya podría echarle algún veneno a los dulces que hiciera para él.

Me fui hasta la cocina y me senté allí, mientras miraba el celular. Al momento Antonio apareció por la entrada, le miré con desdén.

—¿Lovi? —Se acercó a mí. Volví a dirigir toda mi atención al celular—. Lo siento...

Con cautela se me acercó por la espalda, abrazándome. Por mi parte no tenía intenciones de tomarlo en cuenta.

Siguió llamándome cada cierto rato, no logrando que le dirigiera la mirada. Luego comenzó a repartir besos en mi rostro y cabeza; no dije nada, puesto que no me desagradaba ser mimado de tal forma. Cuando me besó en el cuello un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y me giré hacia él.

—¡No hagas eso!

—Ah, al fin me hablas —dijo sonriendo. Fruncí el ceño y me cubrí con una mano donde me había besado, luego volví a darle la espalda. Esta vez me besó el otro lado libre del cuello. Se repitió la misma escena— Pero es la única forma para que me hables.

—Si no fueras tan idiota no estarías pasando por esto.

—Ya te dije que lo sentía —dijo mientras depositaba pequeños besos en mi mejilla—. Nunca más... Creo.

Me giré molesto hacia él— ¿Cómo qué crees...? —Entonces aprovechó de afirmar mi mentón con una mano para luego besarme. Intenté alejarme pero me fue imposible ya que me tenía agarrado por el hombro con su otra mano.

Varios fueron los besos que compartimos durante largos minutos. Al final, la molestia terminó desapareciendo por si sola.

—Maldición Antonio... Debo respirar...

—Ya puedes hacerlo luego... —Coloqué una mano sobre su boca, deteniéndolo al instante. Intentó hablar pero nada se le entendió.

—Dame un descanso.

Entonces comenzó a besarme la mano. No pude hacer nada más que avergonzarme. Ya ni siquiera intenté alejarme puesto que me había tomado por la muñeca.

—Eres increíble.

—Gracias.

—No era un cumplido.

—Pues sonó como uno.

Giré mi cabeza con molestia hacia un lado. De verdad nunca se cansaba, ¿es que tanta práctica tenía el muy idiota? Intenté dejar de pensar en ello, ya que sólo me ponía de mal humor. Luego de divagar un momento, sólo pude pensar en que me gustaría que llegase pronto el día en que le pudiera seguir el ritmo.

Pasadas las horas con Feliciano nos encargamos de preparar la cena, quedándose Antonio a comer, como se había ido haciendo costumbre desde que comenzó a enseñarme el año pasado. Luego de acabar la cena el abuelo y mi hermano se despidieron de él, yo lo acompañé hasta la reja de la casa cuando ambos ya se habían ido a sus habitaciones.

—Lástima que no me pueda quedar más tiempo —dijo tomando mi mano y acariciándola.

—He tenido suficiente para un día. —Antonio sonrió divertido.

—Supongo que sí. Bien, nos estamos viendo en dos días.

—Sí...

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio y quietos, ninguno se movía de su lugar.

—Vamos, vete.

—¡Es que no quiero! —Apretó más mi mano y me atrajo hacia él, abrazándome— La tarde se hace muy corta.

—Su-supongo...

—Un último beso... —dijo antes de unir nuestros labios. Fue por poco tiempo, pero se sintió igual de bien que cualquiera de los otros que compartimos en la tarde— Nos vemos Lovi.

—Nos vemos.

Debido a que ya era tarde se fue casi corriendo, desapareciendo de mi vista rápidamente; tenía que llegar antes de que cerraran la estación de metro. Cerré la puerta y entré a casa. Me lleve dos dedos a los labios, tocándolos suavemente.

Pensé en que fue una buena idea tomar esas clases.


	11. Castigos (más) Juegos

_Disclaimer:_ Hetalia Axis Powers y sus derivados pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

 _Advertencias:_ Temática slash (hombre/hombre). Diferencia de edad (6 años).

* * *

A la siguiente semana comenzaron las clases de repostería. Éstas se impartirían los días miércoles después de las clases normales.

La profesora encargada de las clases es bastante alta y tenía un porte bien rígido, provocando que varios alumnos al momento de entrar al salón creyeran que se habían equivocado de clase, incluso nosotros también lo pensamos. Se presentó como Monika y estaría durante todo el primer semestre con nosotros, y dependiendo de los resultados, existía la posibilidad de que el curso siguiera por el resto del año.

Comenzó explicando las cosas básicas, como utensilios, medidas, ingredientes, entre otras cosas. En esa parte de la clase junto con Lukas nos aburrimos un tanto, ya que los dos lo sabíamos al revés y al derecho. Luego de que a todos les quedara claro, inició la parte divertida, la parte práctica, y puesto que era la primera clase y nadie había llevado ingredientes especiales, se nos encargó a todos que preparáramos panqueques. Algunos recibieron ayuda de la profesora, otros, simplemente no la necesitamos ya que conocíamos la manera de hacerlos.

Al final de la clase algunos estudiantes intercambiaron panqueques entre ellos, yo me limité a Lukas, al igual que él a mí.

La profesora nos habló superficialmente sobre lo que haríamos la semana siguiente y si es que creíamos necesario, traer uno que otro ingrediente que no se encontrara dentro de los que el instituto proporcionara.

Cuando ya habíamos salido de la sala e íbamos caminando por el pasillo, escuchamos unos pasos acercarse rápidamente, al girarnos vimos que era el chico alto con el que hablamos el primer día. Pareció reconocerme y al estar frente a nosotros se me acercó y me tomó por los hombros. A pesar de que me sentí un poco invadido no me alejé de él.

—¿Tú eres amigo de Alfred no?

—S-sí...

—¡Ayúdame por favor!

Con Lukas nos miramos extrañados, luego le preguntamos qué ocurría pero no quiso explicar, sólo nos pidió que lo escondiésemos por un rato.

Puesto que no había muchos lugares para ocultar a alguien tan grande como él, optamos por entrar en la primera sala que encontramos abierta. A mi amigo toda la situación le pareció divertida, así que se ofreció para distraer a Alfred por si este pasaba por fuera del salón.

Dentro de la sala estábamos sólo aquel chico y yo, y aparentemente yo cumplía el papel de cojín o algo parecido, puesto que, sentados en el suelo, me envolvía con sus brazos y temblaba de vez en cuando cual niño pequeño asustado por la oscuridad.

—Podrías soltarme...

Al parecer no me escuchó, puesto que ni siquiera se movió un milímetro. No pude hacer nada más que seguir sentado allí.

Luego de unos segundos se escucharon estruendosos pasos acercarse por el pasillo, el chico grande me apretó aún más. La voz de Alfred se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta, preguntando por él, Lukas le distrajo y luego de hablar un momento terminaron por irse del lugar.

—¿Se fueron?

—Creo que sí —dije dudoso. Pronto sonó el timbre de mensajes de mi celular. Al verlo tenía uno de Lukas, indicando que ya habían salido del instituto—. Sí, ya se han ido —confirmé.

El otro chico suspiró aliviado. Cuando le pregunté si me dejaba ir, esta vez sí lo hizo. Me senté frente a él y le pregunté por qué estaba huyendo de Alfred.

—Pues... —Se veía algo complicado, pero siguió hablando—. Desde el inicio de esta semana que me ha estado persiguiendo para que me una al equipo de fútbol americano.

—Ah, recuerdo que dijo algo así el otro día.

—¿Y lo dejaste hacerlo? —me preguntó con sorpresa.

—No pensé que fuese en serio... —Suspiró nuevamente.

Al observar mejor su rostro logré ver pequeñas bolsas negras bajo sus ojos, ¿tan cansado estaba? Un gruñido que supuse vino del estómago del chico me distrajo. Se disculpó excusándose de que no había almorzado debido a que estuvo escapando de Alfred.

Alfred podía ser fastidioso, pero cuando se lo proponía podía serlo aún más.

Del interior de mi mochila saqué una pequeña caja plástica, en ella había guardado los panqueques que había preparado en clases.

—¿Quieres comer? —Destapé el envase para mostrarle su contenido. Me pareció ver que sus ojos brillaron un poco.

—Pero... Son tuyos...

—No los guardaba para nadie en particular.

Pensaba dárselos a Feliciano o al abuelo en cuanto llegase a casa, pero un día que no coman dulces no les hará mal. Hoy tampoco iba Antonio a casa, así que realmente me daba igual quien se comiese los panqueques.

Extendí la caja hacia él— Toma.

—Pero...

—¿Los quieres o no? —Solté violentamente, logrando asustar un poco al otro chico. Me llevé una mano al cabello y lo sacudí— Lo siento por eso.

—Está bien.

Me puse de pie y le dejé el envase en las manos.

—Iré a comprar algo para beber. ¿Quieres algo en especial?

—Cualquier cosa está bien.

Levanté los hombros y salí del salón cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, luego suspiré.

No puedo creer que realmente Alfred esté persiguiendo a este chico solo para que sea parte del equipo. No es como que le falten jugadores, ¿no? De todas formas es una medida un tanto exagerada, quizá hable con él luego.

Cuando volví con las bebidas el otro chico ni siquiera había tocado los panqueques, diciendo que había preferido esperarme. Después comimos juntos, hablando de cosas varias.

Su nombre es Iván, tiene diecisiete años y este verano se acaba de mudar a la ciudad por temas educacionales, puesto que en donde vivía anteriormente no tenían muchas posibilidades de seguir con sus estudios. Dijo estar viviendo junto a unos tíos quienes aceptaron darle alojo por los años que decidiese seguir estudiando. A pesar de que da un poco de miedo debido a su aspecto (ya que es muy alto, corpulento y todo eso), cuando te das el tiempo de hablar con él, logras notar que es sólo un chico más como cualquier otro.

En el camino a la estación de metro conversamos un poco sobre Alfred, aproveché de darle algunos consejos para poder sobrellevar mejor toda la situación y, especialmente, como soportar a mi amigo, que si bien es difícil, es también posible. Me agradeció y nos separamos luego en el metro, puesto que él se dirigía hacia otra dirección.

Al otro día, al llegar al instituto me encontré con Iván en la entrada, quien parecía estar esperando a alguien. Me regaló una sonrisa en cuanto le saludé.

—¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

—Es que Alfred está dentro.

—Bueno, eso es esperable, desde que él también asiste al instituto.

—No, es que... —Miró hacia diferentes lados antes de seguir hablando— Me siento más seguro si me acompañas.

—¿Y los consejos que te di ayer?

—Por favor Lovino. —Suspiré cansado.

—Está bien.

—¡Gracias!

Ya me encargaría de que Alfred me pagara todo esto después.

Cuando llegamos al piso y correspondiente pasillo, Alfred estaba apoyado a un lado de la puerta de la clase de Iván, esperando.

—¿Desde tan temprano?

—Te lo dije.

Tomé del brazo a Iván y mirándole a los ojos le dije—: Tú sólo haz lo que te dije.

—Lo... intentaré.

Iván se enderezó, puesto que por lo general caminaba un poco encorvado, bajó su bufanda hasta el cuello para que esta no cubriera su rostro; una expresión de seriedad y firmeza se alojó en él, frunciendo su ceño y con seguridad, o al menos eso aparentaba, caminó hacia su salón.

La verdad es que los únicos consejos que le di fue que cambiase un poco su actitud y comportamiento frente a Alfred, ya que al tener una conducta tan pasiva alrededor de él lograba que Alfred creyera que es capaz de controlarlo a su gusto, es decir, intentar que él hiciera lo que a Alfred le diese en gana.

Alfred comenzó a reír sobradamente, luego miró hacia Iván y su cara fue todo un chiste al ver al otro chico tan serio y sin temor frente a él.

—¿Iván...?

—¿Qué quieres Alfred? —dijo completamente desinteresado.

—¿Ah? Yo...

Increíblemente estaba funcionando. El cambio de actitud tan repentino había dejado a Alfred un tanto descolocado. Es una escena que pocas veces se ve. Era muy divertido presenciar esto.

—Si no es nada, ¿puedes quitarte? Me tapas la puerta.

Sin decir nada simplemente se movió de su camino y pronto Iván ya estaba dentro de su clase sin mayores problemas. Yo me sentí increíblemente orgulloso.

—Sé que tienes algo que ver en esto —dijo de pronto. Alfred se había acercado a mí en un segundo.

—Cómo crees.

—Esa sonrisa cómplice no te la saca nadie.

De inmediato me llevé una mano a la boca, para cubrirme.

—Los traidores no merecen ser tomados en cuenta —dijo seriamente. Levanté los hombros restándole importancia, luego él se fue hacia el salón.

Le seguí y me senté a su lado, ya que era mi puesto, pero en vez de hablarle, me giré hacia mi derecha y comencé a conversar con Lukas.

Mi castigo de no ser tomado en cuenta duró hasta el almuerzo, cuando Alfred no soportó más estar aislado de las conversaciones que tenía con Lukas.

—¡Lo siento Lovi! —dijo abrazándome con fuerza.

—No me llames Lovi.

—¡No te enojes! —Más que abrazo parecía estrangulamiento.

—No estoy enojado...

—¿En serio? —Asentí— ¿De verdad? ¡Qué feliz soy! —Acto seguido me apretó aún más.

—¿Se habían peleado o algo así? —preguntó Lukas.

—No —respondió instantáneamente Alfred.

—Más o menos. —Lukas sólo asintió y nos miró en silencio.

—¡Ya! ¡Es hora de comer! —Alfred había levantado su brazo y apuntó con su índice hacia arriba— ¡Vamos al casino!

—Cálmate un poco.

—Pero Lovino, estoy muy feliz.

—Mantén a raya la felicidad entonces.

Pronto la puerta de la clase se abrió y un rostro conocido se asomó por allí. Debido a la extraña sonrisa -y expresión en general- que tenía muchos compañeros se asustaron.

—Lovino, vamos a almorzar. —Era Iván quien hablaba.

Alfred se giró hacia mí, con una mirada que probablemente podría cortar un papel al mínimo roce. Comenzó a mover sus labios articulando cada una de las sílabas de las palabras que me deseaba transmitir. Logré entender que me estaba preguntando que qué hacía ese tipo en nuestra clase. Mediante los mismos gestos le dije que no tenía idea. Pronto comenzamos a pelear nuevamente.

—El chico está esperando.

Lukas nos trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Ambos miramos a nuestro amigo, luego miramos a Iván, finalmente intercambiamos miradas.

—Hablaremos de esto —dijo Alfred antes de que yo comenzará a caminar hacia Iván.

—¿Qué pasa? —dije al estar frente a él.

—Pensé que podríamos almorzar juntos —sonrió con timidez.

—Pero Alfred está conmigo. ¿No te molesta?

—Pensé que sería una buena manera de poner en práctica tus consejos y entrenar esta nueva actitud.

Me quedé en silencio durante unos segundos, cerré los ojos y luego asentí.

Pronto estábamos los cuatro comiendo en la azotea. Primero habíamos ido al casino, pero debido a que Alfred hacía tanto ruido -porque Iván estaba con nosotros- que todos los demás alumnos nos miraron con molestia y fastidio. Finalmente, junto a Lukas decidimos movernos hacia este lugar para evitar más miradas indiscretas.

Lo peor era que yo estaba sentado entre Alfred e Iván, y no por decisión propia.

—Lovino, quería que probarás esto —dijo Iván, mostrándome su almuerzo—. Es un platillo exquisito que me preparó mi prima. Se llama Mazuriks.

—No... No es necesario...

—Es un agradecimiento por lo de ayer. Por favor.

—¿Lo de ayer? ¿Qué hicieron ayer? —preguntó Alfred insistente y con una pizca de molestia.

—¡Nada! —dije automáticamente.

—Me ayudó con algunas cosas —comenzó a hablar Iván—, y me regaló unos panqueques. —Luego de una pequeña pausa agregó—: Que estaban muy buenos.

—¡A mí no me has dado ningún panqueque! —dijo Alfred esta vez con notoria molestia.

—Pero bueno, toma un poco Lovino. —Iván dejó en mi comida una porción de ese plato que no recuerdo el nombre. La verdad se veía bastante apetitoso. En cuanto lo iba a comer, en un movimiento Alfred me lo arrebató y se lo comió de un bocado.

—¡Alfred! —dije molesto.

—¡Debía saber si tenía veneno!

—No seas idiota —dijo Iván.

—No te hablaba a ti, narigón.

Una fuerza maligna comenzó a desprenderse de Iván, que contrastaba con la sonrisa que mantenía en su rostro.

—Eres muy popular Lovino —acotó Lukas antes de llevarse una cucharada de comida a la boca.

—Sí... Me siento afortunado...

Por suerte luego del almuerzo restaba sólo un periodo más, después podría escapar de estos dos. O eso pensé.

Al término de la clase Iván me esperaba a la salida de nuestro salón, y nuevamente chispas salieron de los ojos de Alfred al encontrarse con los de él.

—¿Hasta cuándo nos perseguirás? —preguntó Alfred.

—No los estoy persiguiendo. Y de todas formas no es contigo con quien quiero estar.

—Pues si quieres estar con Lovino tendrás que aguantarme —dijo colocando su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y trayéndome hacia él.

—Alfred, suéltame.

—No sé como Lovino es capaz de aguantarte.

—Porque somos amigos. No extraños, como tú.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Crees estar a cargo de todo, quizá sólo está contigo porque lo obligas.

—¡Claro que no! —Alfred me soltó y se acercó a Iván. Con el índice derecho comenzó a darle pequeños golpes en el pecho, mientras le indicaba varios "defectos" como su altura, cabello, sonrisa, entre otras cosas.

Iván le sujetó la mano y aparentemente lo hizo con fuerza, haciendo que Alfred le empujara para poder librarse. Y bueno, un empujón llevó a otro, luego un golpe, dos, tres, dejé de contar; con cada golpe aumentaban los espectadores y de una forma u otra acabamos muy apartados de la entretención principal.

—¿No planeas detenerlos?

—No la verdad. Quizá así arreglen sus diferencias.

—Recuerda que se están peleando por ti —dijo Lukas con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—No me lo recuerdes. El sentimiento de culpa casi se había ido ya.

Debido a todo el alboroto pronto llegó un profesor, quien con un poco de dificultad logró detenerlos y mandar a todos a sus casas. Cuando pidió explicaciones a Iván y a Alfred mi nombre vino a la palestra y, luego de pasar por la enfermería, terminamos los tres en la oficina del director.

Logramos librarnos de que llamaran a nuestros apoderados, pero no así del castigo. Alfred no podría asistir a su club durante dos semanas y junto a Iván, serían ayudantes de la encargada de la biblioteca por todo un mes. Si bien no parece un gran castigo, probablemente deberían anotar los datos de los alumnos que pidiesen libros, ir detrás de los que no los hayan devuelto, ordenarlos al final del día, entre otras muy aburridas cosas. Aunque creo que el mayor castigo, en el caso de Alfred, será tener que mantenerse callado dentro la biblioteca. En mi caso, como no estuve directamente involucrado en la pelea, sólo debía ser ayudante de algún profesor por una semana. Me miraron extrañados cuando me ofrecí a ayudar a la señorita Monika, aunque no me hicieron mayor problema. Ahora podría ser más cercano a ella e intentar que comparta conmigo alguna receta que desconozca. Mi plan es hacer una increíble torta para Feliciano, y para mí, pero más para mi hermano, ya que quedaba alrededor de un mes para nuestro cumpleaños.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde recién me dejaron ir, y en el caso de los otros dos, debían empezar hoy mismo a ayudar, así que me despedí de ellos a la salida de la biblioteca.

—Lovino por favor, no te vayas —me decía Iván reteniéndome por los hombros—. No quiero quedarme sólo con él.

—Pero hasta hace un rato lo estabas enfrentando bien.

—Es porque estás cerca... Además de que es alguien que te saca de quicio fácilmente. —No le pude refutar eso, así que sólo me quedé en silencio, luego le miré fijamente.

—Sigue como hasta ahora. Sólo intenta evitar las peleas, no creo que quieras que te castiguen más, ¿no? —Cabizbajo asintió—. Bueno, nos estamos viendo mañana. Suerte.

Iván dio media vuelta y entró a la biblioteca. En el pasillo me encontré con Alfred, quien venía desde el baño.

—¿Qué estabas hablando con él? —preguntó con recelo.

—Nada importante.

—Ya.

—Si te portas bien con Iván te daré un premio.

—No lo defiendas tanto. Y no me trates como a un niño.

—Podría tener que ver con Kiku.

—¡Suena como un buen tipo! Iré a hablar con él ahora mismo. —Comenzó a caminar rápidamente.

—Nos vemos mañana —dije antes de que entrara a la biblioteca.

Alrededor de las siete terminé llegando a casa completamente cansado, sólo quería tirarme en la cama y dormir. Feliciano me recibió en la sala de estar, preguntando por qué había llegado a esta hora y otras pequeñas cosas. Muy resumidamente le expliqué lo sucedido -omitiendo algunos detalles- y le dije que iría a dormir de inmediato; dijo que él le avisaría al abuelo.

Fui directo a mi habitación y al abrir la puerta me encuentro con Antonio acostado sobre mi cama, durmiendo. Cerré la puerta. La abrí nuevamente y Antonio seguía ahí. La cerré y fui hasta la sala en búsqueda de mi hermano.

—¿Antonio? Oh, si, esta durmiendo en tu habitación —respondió con total naturalidad.

—Te pregunté por qué.

—Es que se estaba quedando dormido mientras te esperaba acá en la sala, por eso le dije que si quería podía ir y descansar en tu habitación.

—¿Por qué?

—Creí que sería lo más apropiado.

No tenía sentido seguir hablando con él. Lo dejé y fui de nuevo a mi pieza. Antonio seguía durmiendo en mi cama.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí, dejé la mochila a un lado del escritorio y luego me acerqué a él. Me senté a su lado y lo observé durante un rato.

Honestamente, con todo lo que pasó durante el día se me olvidó que hoy tenía clases con Antonio. Ahora me sentía un poco mal por haberlo olvidado.

«Perdón por llegar tarde...», pensé.

Al instante Antonio abrió los ojos y en un segundo me tomó por una muñeca y me atrajo, quedando encima de él.

—¡¿Antonio?! ¡¿No estabas durmiendo?! —Intenté alejarme de él pero me tenía afirmado por la muñeca y la espalda.

—Más o menos.

—¡Explícate bien!

—Estaba dormido hasta que llegaste, pero abriste y cerraste tantas veces la puerta que me desperté. —Me avergoncé por ello— Ahora estaba esperando a ver si hacías algo, pero así como ibas lo que queda del día se iba a desperdiciar.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Me sentí un poco ofendido. Creí que de una forma u otra me estaba llamando lento— ¿Y a qué te refieres con hacer algo?

—Algo como un beso, tal vez —dijo sonriendo. Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse.

—¿Quién haría algo así? —dije molesto. Me incorporé, pero aún sentado sobre él.

—¿No te parece una buena idea?

—¡Claro que no! Eso es abusar de las circunstancias. —Antonio comenzó a reír nerviosamente— ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Nada! ¡Hace calor, ¿no?! —Miraba hacia otros lados, rehuyendo de mi mirada. Con ambas manos sujeté su rostro y lo obligué a que me viera— ¿Qué pasa Lovi? ¿Te has acordado de algo? —Yo permanecía en silencio, por otra parte Antonio cada vez parecía más nervioso— ¿Estás molesto? ¡Lo siento!

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Eh?

Apreté su rostro, cada vez con más fuerza.

—¿Acaso tú lo hiciste? ¿Conmigo?

—¡Fue sólo un beso! ¡Una vez!

—Antonio...

—¡Ya te dije que lo sentía! Es que te veías muy lindo y estabas tan cariñoso y tierno y yo no me pude aguantar y además estábamos solos en la habitación de Gilbo...

Antonio siguió hablando apresuradamente, intentando explicar la situación. La verdad es que sólo por ser Antonio no me había molestado, pero no estaba de más que le quedara claro que no debía volver a repetirlo, no con otras personas, al menos.

—¿Me perdonas? —preguntó finalmente.

Le quedé mirando en silencio por unos segundos, luego asentí levemente con la cabeza, a lo que Antonio sonrió feliz.

Se enderezó y se apoyó contra la pared, me hizo señas para que me acercara a él y así lo hice. A pesar de la vergüenza que me produjo, de todas formas me senté frente a él, con las piernas abiertas y sobre sus muslos.

—Por cierto, has llegado tarde hoy. ¿A qué se debe? —preguntó mientras daba pequeños besos a mis manos.

—A nada en realidad... —Toda la situación me ponía inquieto, así que me costaba hablar— No creo que te interese.

—Siempre que tenga que ver contigo me interesará —dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Sentí las mejillas arder y sólo pude girar el rostro hacia otro lado.

—Un amigo se peleó con otro... ¿Amigo? —Hice una pequeña pausa— Sí, supongo que sí. Dos amigos se pelearon y el profesor los descubrió. Nos llevaron a los tres con el director y por eso me retrasé.

—No entiendo por qué tuviste que ir con el director también. —Antonio seguía mimándome, ya fuese con más besos en las manos o en el rostro, además de caricias en los brazos e incluso el cabello de vez en cuando. Tantas atenciones me ponían nervioso.

—A-Antonio... ¿Podrías parar...?

—¿Parar qué?

—Lo que haces... Las caricias y besos... —Al instante se detuvo, lo que me tranquilizó un poco.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta?

—No precisamente... Sólo me...da cosa... —dije muy avergonzado. Antonio pareció entender y rió un poco.

—Lo siento. A veces olvido que tienes dieciséis. —Fruncí el ceño molesto.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Pues que eres pequeño.

—¡No lo soy!

—Para algunas cosas si.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Yo también sé! —Antonio levantó las cejas sorprendido, luego sonrió y una mirada sugerente apareció en su rostro.

—Enséñame lo que sabes entonces.

Aquello me pilló por sorpresa. No es como que nunca hubiese visto algo subido de tono, ya lo había hecho como en revistas, películas o internet en general, pero una cosa es verlo, la otra es hacerlo. Además, las cosas son diferentes entre un hombre y una mujer a dos hombres, ¿cierto? Y de lo último la verdad es poco lo que he visto.

—¿Por qué debería probarte algo siquiera?

De alguna forma logré zafarme.

—Eso no te funcionará Lovi. —La sonrisa no dejaba su rostro— Simplemente puedes aceptar que no sabes y ya. No tiene nada de malo no saber.

—¡Cállate! ¡Ya te dije que sí sé!

—Estoy esperando.

Estaba seguro de que mi rostro estaba rojo, y estaba seguro de que Antonio se divertía con esto, pero no iba a dejar mi orgullo de lado para darle en el gusto.

Intenté recordar lo que fuese que haya visto en cualquier lado. A mi mente llegó algo que el mismo Antonio había hecho antes conmigo y que se había sentido bien, aunque jamás lo admitiría. Me armé de valor, y aún con inseguridad, me acerqué a su cuello para depositar un sólo beso. Avergonzado me alejé de él y pegué mi rostro a su hombro, escondiéndome.

—¿Qué pasa Lovi?

—Nada...

—¿De verdad? Es que como te detienes de pronto.

—Ya... voy a seguir... —murmuré.

—No tienes que forzarte Lovi. Estas son cosas que vas aprendiendo de a poco. No tienes que obligarte...

El muy idiota se puso a hablar como si supiese todo. Cuando estuve harto de oírlo hablar me acerqué a su cuello, pero esta vez le mordí, lleno de malicia. Un sonido que no esperaba salió desde los labios de Antonio, y en cuando me alejé para verlo pude notar que sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas, luego se tapó la boca y miró hacia otro lado.

—¿Antonio?

—Qué... ¿Qué pasa Lovi?

—¿Acabas de gemir? —pregunté con una sonrisa y lleno de satisfacción.

—Claro que no. No sé qué te hace pensar eso —dijo atropelladamente.

—Yo sé lo que oí. No me mientas. —Solo para fastidiarlo iba a repetir la misma acción, pero Antonio me detuvo.

—No... No lo hagas de nuevo Lovi. Si no después yo... —Se quedó callado durante unos segundos, luego siguió hablando—: Y no es el tiempo, ni el lugar, ni la ocasión...

—No entiendo.

—Está bien, no es necesario que entiendas. Suficiente de este juego por hoy. —Me movió de encima y se puso de pie, alejándose de mí. Iba a salir de la habitación pero antes le detuve.

—¡Espera...! —Le agarré por el brazo— No es justo. Explícame.

Antonio me miró por unos segundos. Vi su rostro más rojo que de costumbre. Se rascó la cabeza por un momento a la vez que miraba hacia el techo, luego suspiró y se quedó viéndome.

—Pasa que... —Hizo un gesto para que me acercara a él. Se encorvó un poco para dejar su cabeza a la altura de la mía, y junto a mi oído susurró—: Cuando me muerden el cuello... Me excito un montón.

Sentí mi rostro hervir de inmediato y no me pude mover. Antonio se disculpó y salió de la habitación al instante, cerrando la puerta. Cuando estuve solo me acuclillé y escondí mi rostro entre mis brazos.

«Maldición Antonio...».

Durante la cena de ese día tanto Antonio como yo estuvimos más callados de lo normal. Por mi parte estaba muy nervioso aún, y cuando mi mirada se encontraba con la de Antonio me avergonzaba y el nerviosismo se apoderaba de mí. Incluso en un momento el tenedor se me cayó de las manos, por suerte solo Feliciano lo notó y se rió un poco nada más.

Cuando ya eran pasadas las diez Antonio debía irse, todos se despidieron, y como era costumbre, yo salí junto a él. Afuera estuvimos en silencio durante unos momentos, yo sólo miraba hacia el suelo.

—Lovi. —Me sobresalté, pero luego le miré, él me devolvió la mirada— Mañana iba a ir por el centro para buscar algunos libros que me pidieron de la universidad... Pensaba que tal vez...

—Creo que lo mejor es que vayas solo. —Solté al instante.

—Ti-tienes razón... —Rió un poco— Ya, mejor me voy. Nos vemos el martes... —Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Me quedé quieto cerca de dos segundos, después corrí detrás de él y lo detuve. Me aferré a su espalda.

—¿Lovi?

—¡Lo pensé mejor y sí quiero ir contigo!

—¿De verdad?

—Sí...

Se giró hacia mí y me abrazó. Vi que tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Pasaré por ti cuando salgas de clases. —Asentí con la cabeza— ¿A qué hora sales de clases? —preguntó aún sonriente.

—A las dos...

—¡Fabuloso! Yo mañana no tengo clases así que iré directo a tu instituto. No comas nada para que almorcemos juntos. ¡Nos vemos! —Me besó en la frente y esta vez salió corriendo.

Mi corazón latía rápidamente y por algún motivo seguía muy nervioso. Pensándolo más detenidamente, creo que nunca he tenido una cita con Antonio, por lo cual esta sería la primera vez.

Aquella noche me costó conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Holito. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :) Solo escribo para aclarar algunas cosas y responder unos reviews c:

Primero, Monika es nyo!Alemania, pensé que sería una buena profesora de repostería desde que Alemania le gusta y hace pasteles :) Y segundo, moví un mes el cumpleaños de los Italia, de marzo a abril, pero sigue siendo el diecisiete, lo digo solo por si causa dudas (?).

Ahora los reviews /o/

 _Yop (Se siente como que me estuviera contestando a mí misma pero bueh (?)):_ ¡Hola! Gracias por leer y comentar :D Me alegra que te guste la historia, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado uvu Y la verdad me gusta hacer a Feli no tan inocente, al menos en este fic ewe Nos estamos leyendo. Saludos :)

 _Sakadacchi:_ Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo *^* Asadsad, me parece que es como un secreto a voces pero secreto al fin (?) Haha xD Ah, y no te preocupes, tú tranquila 7u7 que si ni Lovi se preocupa no deberías hacerlo tú (?) Y ps, Iván, como verás sigue apareciendo, y Arthur… ps no sé :I Más adelante quizá, espero (?) Bueno, nos estamos leyendo :) Que estés bien. Adiós uvu


	12. Pensamientos (más) Lugares

_Disclaimer:_ Hetalia Axis Powers y sus derivados pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

 _Advertencias:_ Temática slash (hombre/hombre). Diferencia de edad (6 años).

* * *

Debido a lo que Antonio me confesó en la tarde y a la cita que tendríamos al día siguiente, el nerviosismo terminó por consumirme, haciendo que durmiera pocas horas durante la noche.

En la mañana me quedé dormido cerca de media hora, pero por suerte Feliciano fue a despertarme antes de irse él al colegio. A veces, y sólo a veces, era bueno tener un hermano menor tan diligente como él. Logré llegar sólo diez minutos retrasado al instituto y tanto Alfred como Lukas se extrañaron por ello, pero sólo Alfred preguntó que qué había pasado.

—Solo me quedé dormido. —Miré más atentamente el rostro de mi amigo, ya no tenía ninguna venda ni rastro de haberse metido en una pelea— ¿Te maquillaste para esconder los moretones o qué?

—Como crees. Estoy acostumbrado a los golpes, desde pequeño, así que me sano realmente rápido. —Al dejar de hablar hizo el signo de victoria con la mano.

—Eres extraño. Y bruto.

—No me llames bruto, ¡y extraño es Iván! Él tampoco tiene más los golpes.

—¿Te has encontrado con él en la mañana? —Asintió levemente con la cabeza. Luego llegó el profesor y debimos dejar de hablar para saludarlo.

El día pasó tranquilo, dentro de lo que se podía llamar tranquilo, teniendo en cuenta las miradas de odio que se dedicaban Alfred e Iván cuando estaban cerca. Bueno, al menos eran sólo eso, miradas, y no golpes.

Cuando las clases terminaron se me llamó por el altavoz, este decía que debía ir a la sala de profesores. Tanto Lukas como Alfred me miraron extrañados.

—¿Qué hiciste esta vez? —preguntó Alfred.

—Oye, que aquí el que siempre se mete en problemas eres tú. —Me levanté de mi asiento y tomé mis cosas— No creo que para cuando vuelva sigan aquí, ¿no? —Ambos negaron— Nos vemos el lunes entonces.

—Nos vemos.

—Que estés bien.

En cuanto salí del salón me dirigí directo hacia la sala de profesores, allí me encontré con la señorita Monika. Resulta que ella me había llamado por el tema de haberme ofrecido para ser ayudante. Me agradeció bastante y me pidió si la podía ayudar ahora mismo, que necesitaba ordenar y buscar algunos materiales para la próxima clase. Sin pensarlo mucho acepté y junto a ella pronto nos dirigimos hacia un salón que funcionaba como almacén donde se guardaban todo tipo de cosas. Luego de buscar y recoger varios utensilios fuimos a dejarlos a la sala donde las clases se impartían, allí los sacamos, pasamos inventario y ordenamos.

No sentí el paso del tiempo, y en un momento de distracción mientras la profesora me conversaba miré hacia fuera por la ventana, esta daba al patio central interior del instituto, ahí vi a dos hombres adultos jugar fútbol, uno era uno de los profesores de educación física, y el otro era Antonio.

Luego de procesar lo recién visto por dos segundos me alarmé, se me había olvidado completamente la cita con Antonio. Miré otra vez por la ventana confirmándome de que era él, sin demora abrí la ventana a mi lado y grité su nombre. Pronto se volteó y al encontrarme con la mirada me sonrió y saludó agitando ambos brazos.

De alguna forma Antonio siempre se las arreglaba para aparecer en los lugares menos esperados.

Me excusé con la profesora y le dije que debía irme, ya que tenía un compromiso. Con una sonrisa en el rostro y sin preguntar nada me dejó ir, prometiéndole que la próxima vez le avisara si es que estaba realmente desocupado como para ayudarla. Le agradecí y me retiré rápidamente. Pasados unos instantes me encontré con Antonio en el patio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté nada más llegar.

—Hola Lovi —me saludó con una gran sonrisa—. Hoy teníamos una cita, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí... —respondí nervioso. Me sentía culpable por haberlo olvidado— Más o menos...

—Eso pensé. —Sin decir nada más me regaló una sonrisa, que sólo me hizo sentir aún más culpable.

—Lo siento...

Miré de reojo a Antonio, quien tenía una cara de sorpresa, pero pronto desapareció convirtiéndose nuevamente una sonrisa.

—Ay Lovi, no te preocupes.

—Pero es que lo olvidé...

—A cualquiera le pasa.

—¡Pero era algo importante!

—Ya tendremos muchas más citas —dijo y luego me besó en la cabeza.

—¡Oye Antonio!

Me alarmé al escuchar otra voz. Miré detrás de Antonio y vi al profesor con el que estaba jugando hasta hace un momento. De inmediato me alejé de Antonio por lo menos tres pasos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No vamos a jugar más? —preguntó deteniéndose a su lado.

—Lo siento Sadiq, pero ya llegó a quien estaba esperando. —El profesor me miró y luego sonrió.

—Tú eres mi alumno. —Asentí con la cabeza— Vargas, ¿no? —Asentí nuevamente— ¿Te ibas a juntar con él? —preguntó esta vez a Antonio.

—Sí, quedamos en salir hoy. —Miró su celular— Pero creo que lo dejaremos para otro día.

—¡Entonces podemos seguir jugando! Necesito dar vuelta el marcador.

—Sabes que eso no pasará —dijo Antonio. Se veía bastante seguro.

—Aún quedan treinta minutos. —Antonio rió divertido.

—No podrás.

—Eso lo veremos. ¡Vamos! Que ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo.

El profesor fue en busca de la pelota que estaba apartada a un lado del patio. Antonio se giró hacia mí y me sonrió.

—¿No te molesta que termine el juego?

—No. Yo salí tarde después de todo...

Repentinamente Antonio colocó su mano en mi nuca y me atrajo hacia él, besándome. Por la sorpresa no alcancé a reaccionar, y para cuando pensé en devolverle el gesto ya se había apartado.

—Mírame ganarle a tu profesor —dijo lleno de confianza.

Pronto se fue hacia el centro del patio también, se colocó frente a mi profesor, y luego de intercambiar unas palabras, comenzaron a jugar.

Caminé hasta el pasillo más cercano y me senté en la cerámica, desde allí me dediqué a mirar como jugaban.

Antonio era realmente bueno. Lograba pasar de manera sencilla y rápida al otro hombre, haciendo varios goles seguidos. Parecía tener total dominio del balón, y si es que mi profesor lograba hacerse con él, al poco tiempo Antonio lo tenía de vuelta.

Me causaban gracia las expresiones de frustración de mi profesor las veces que Antonio anotaba, así como también un agradable sentimiento nacía dentro de mí en los momentos que Antonio sonreía y reía por estar ganando. Pronto el partido terminó, con la obvia victoria de Antonio.

—Es la edad, te digo —decía insistente mi profesor mientras se acercaba junto a Antonio.

—Haha, es fácil excusarse. —Ambos rieron durante un momento— Necesito un baño.

—Si quieres puedes usar los camarines.

—Pero no tengo ropa para cambiarme.

—Yo tengo, no te preocupes —dijo mi profesor—. Tú sólo ve a ducharte. Enviaré a Vargas con la ropa.

—¿Qué? —dije entrometiéndome en la conversación.

—¿Dónde están los camarines? —preguntó Antonio.

—A un costado del gimnasio. De aquí se ven. —Le indicó con las manos y Antonio pareció entender pronto— Vamos Vargas —dijo y comenzó a caminar.

—Eh, pero... —Miré a Antonio, quien sólo sonrió. Luego comenzó a caminar hacia los camarines. No tuve más remedio que acompañar a mi profesor.

Fuimos hasta la sala de profesores, en donde de su casillero sacó jabón, una toalla y una camiseta. Me las entregó y me agradeció. Él se quedó en la sala mientras yo iba hacia los camarines. Al estar fuera de éstos me quedé quieto. Debía entrar para pasarle las cosas a Antonio, pero al hacerlo lo vería desnudo. No es como que no me interesara, pero el sólo imaginarme la escena lograba hacerme un manojo de nervios. Coloqué la mano en la perilla de la puerta, durante varios segundos dudé, hasta que de pronto ésta se abrió y me tiró hacia delante, por el impulso choqué con la persona que había abierto la puerta, que para mi buena -o mala- suerte, se trataba de Antonio, quien estaba sin camiseta pero que aún tenía puestos sus pantalones.

Me apoyé en su abdomen para alejarme, y aunque fue solamente un instante los nervios me llenaron.

—Al fin llegas Lovi. Te estaba esperando. —Sentía mi rostro arder.

—Toma. —Le entregué las cosas, soltándolas inmediatamente luego de que él las tomara— Te... estaré esperando aquí...

—Adentro hay una banca para que puedas sentarte.

—¡Ya lo sé! —solté al instante—. Estoy bien aquí. Sólo apresúrate. —Di media vuelta y me alejé unos pasos.

—Salgo enseguida. —Escuché la puerta cerrarse. Me giré levemente para mirar y lo confirmé. Suspiré cansado.

Al estar sólo y más calmado me apoyé en la pared a un lado de la puerta.

Finalmente no tendríamos hoy la tan esperada cita, y todo por mi culpa. Aunque Antonio dijo que lo dejaríamos para otro día, e incluso que tendríamos muchas más citas.

No pude evitar sonreír y sentirme algo nervioso de sólo pensar en ello. Podríamos ir a comer a algún lugar cualquiera, no me importa mucho donde sea, podríamos pasear luego, tomar un helado, conversar de varias cosas, en la tarde iríamos a ver una película al cine, se crearía un buen ambiente entre los dos, gracias a que seríamos los únicos en la función, además de la oscuridad y todo eso. Incluso podríamos continuar... lo de ayer...

Sentí mi rostro hervir más al imaginar las posibilidades. Me cubrí la cara con ambas manos y me acuclillé para así esconderme más. Lo que había pasado ayer de verdad que me dejó un poco descolocado, pero no había podido dejar de pensar en ello. Maldito Antonio que llega y confiesa todo como si nada importase.

—¡Estoy listo Lovi! —La puerta se abrió y del interior apareció Antonio, con la camiseta nueva, la toalla en el cuello y el cabello aún mojado. Pequeñas gotas caían por su rostro de vez en cuando. Bajó su mirada y al encontrarme en el piso se vio extrañado— ¿Pasó algo?

—¡No! —Me puse de pie en un segundo—. Sólo te estaba esperando. —Antonio me sonrió.

—Vamos a dejarle estas cosas a Sadiq.

Yo sólo asentí y comenzamos a caminar en dirección al edificio. Cuando entramos en el me atreví a preguntar.

—Por cierto... —Antonio me prestó atención—. ¿De dónde lo conoces?

—¿A Sadiq? —Asentí—. Éramos vecinos hace años. Recuerdo que él ya estaba grande pero aún asi jugaba con nosotros de vez en cuando. Sabía que se había titulado de profesor, pero hacía tantos años que no lo veía que se me olvidó. No esperaba encontrármelo aquí. Fue una agradable sorpresa. ¿Es un buen profesor?

—Cuando está de buen humor... Sí. —Antonio rió.

—Recuerdo que a veces tenía mal genio.

—Pues lo sigue teniendo. —Siguió riendo hasta que llegamos a la sala de profesores. Por suerte él aún estaba allí.

Antonio le devolvió las cosas y conversaron unos minutos más. Finalmente quedaron que otro día, cuando estuviese libre, se juntarían y allí Antonio le entregaría la ropa prestada.

—Podrías aprovechar de ver el instituto —recomendó mi profesor. Antonio se vio sorprendido.

—¿En serio?

—Claro, ¿no me habías dicho que estabas estudiando para ser profesor también? —Antonio asintió animoso— Pues podrías darte unas vueltas aprovechando que estás aquí. Si te dicen algo di que vienes de mi parte y ya.

—¡Muchas gracias Sadiq! —dijo feliz. Luego se giró hacia mí— ¿Me enseñarás el instituto?

—Si eso quieres...

—¡Por supuesto!

Antes de despedirnos del profesor, Antonio le agradeció nuevamente, incluso intercambiaron sus correos y números de teléfono para mantener contacto.

—¡Bien! ¿Por dónde partimos? —Antonio estaba realmente animado.

—Por donde quieras...

—¡No lo sé! ¡Como que estoy muy emocionado y no se me ocurre nada!

—¿Entonces estás siempre muy emocionado o qué? —Se giró hacia mí y me miró con fingida molestia.

—¿Estás gracioso hoy, eh?

Rápidamente se me acercó y me atrapó por la espalda, haciéndome cosquillas a ratos, tanto en el abdomen como bajo los brazos.

—Espera Antonio... —Intentaba decir entre risas, pero no me hacía caso.

—Este es tu castigo por hacerte el chistoso.

—¡Está bien! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! —dije apresurado para que detuviera las cosquillas. Pronto lo hizo. Tuve que apoyarme en la pared para recuperar el aire. Antonio me miraba con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción— Idiota...

—Ya sé donde quiero ir. —Me miró para asegurarse de que le estaba escuchando— A la biblioteca. ¿Está abierta aún?

—¿Qué hora es?

Sacó su celular y luego de verlo, respondió—: Las cuatro treinta.

—Entonces si. Tengo entendido que cierran alrededor de las seis.

—Vamos entonces. —Extendió su mano hasta mí. Con extrañeza miré su mano, luego a él.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos de la mano.

—¡¿Eh?! —No me esperaba eso— ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

—Tantas preguntas... ¿Para qué...? Pues para que estemos juntos, supongo. Y porque... Porque quiero sentirte cerca. —Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse— Y porque somos novios, y esas cosas hacen los novios, ¿no crees?

—Supongo...

—¿Qué dices? —Nuevamente extendió su mano hasta mí, pero esta vez si la acepté. Antonio sonrió y comenzamos a caminar.

Ir de la mano me avergonzaba un montón, pero por suerte a esta hora pocos eran los alumnos que rondaban por el instituto, incluso los que participaban en clubes ya deberían haberse ido a casa, así que en ese aspecto era una preocupación menos.

En el camino Antonio miraba hacia todos lados como un niño pequeño emocionado, se detenía a leer los afiches de los clubes y las noticias publicadas en diarios murales por el periódico escolar y el consejo de estudiantes.

—Veo que tienen varios clubes.

—Síp.

—¿Tú estás en uno?

—Nope.

—¿No? —preguntó sorprendido— ¡Deberías inscribirte en uno Lovi! Debes aprovechar tu tiempo como estudiante.

—No quiero.

—Cuando estés en la universidad te arrepentirás.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?

—No, yo participé en varios clubes. Por eso te digo, ¡es muy divertido!

—¿En qué clubes estuviste?

Estuvo un momento en silencio, luego respondió—: En el de fútbol.

—¿Sólo en ese?

—También en el de tenis. De vez en cuando ayudaba a entrenar a los de baloncesto y voleibol.

—¿En serio? —No pude pensar en nada más que probablemente habría sido muy agotador estar en tantos clubes.

—Incluso con Gilbert y Francis creamos un club. Aunque luego lo disolvieron ya que éramos sólo los tres, y no hacíamos ninguna actividad en particular.

—O sea que perdían el tiempo.

—Más o menos.

—Llegamos —dije para luego detenerme frente a la entrada de la biblioteca.

—¿Podemos entrar, no? —Asentí y ambos entramos.

Ya en el interior Antonio se dedicó a admirar el tamaño del lugar y la cantidad de libros que había en él mientras yo saludaba a la bibliotecaria.

—Arthur se hubiera muerto con tantos libros.

—¿Quién es? —pregunté acercándome.

—Un amigo. No lo conoces... No, si lo conoces, pero no creo que lo recuerdes. —Quedé con la duda de si al final lo conocía o no, pero no le di más vueltas— Es muy acogedor —decía acercándose a las estanterías y echando una ojeada rápida a los lomos de los libros—. A Gilbo también le hubiese encantado.

—¿A Gilbert? ¿Alguien como él lee siquiera? —pregunté escéptico.

—Es difícil creerlo, ¿no? —Antonio rió un poco— Pero es capaz de leerse un libro completo en un día.

Antonio se acercó al pasillo principal y se asomó por allí. Una sonrisa adornó sus labios y con alegría me indicó que nos acercáramos a la sección de cuentos, cómics y novelas gráficas, que estaba cerca del final de la biblioteca.

—Apuesto a que te la pasas aquí.

—No vengo mucho, la verdad.

—Hmm. —Al llegar al final del pasillo se sorprendió— Hay gente durmiendo aquí.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Me acerqué y al mirar me encontré con Alfred e Iván, ambos echados sobre una mesa junto a varias pilas de cómics a sus lados—. Idiotas.

—¿Les conoces?

—Digamos que no. —Se me había olvidado que los dos debían estar en la biblioteca. Al instante Alfred se levantó de golpe y miró hacia donde nos encontrábamos— Maldición...

—¡Lovi! —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, de inmediato Iván se incorporó también— ¡Has venido por mí!

—Eh... —Me dio mala espina— Que bueno que has venido por él, ¿no, _Lovi?_ —A pesar de que Antonio estaba sonriendo no parecía nada feliz.

Alfred se me acercó y me abrazó como solía hacer. Nervioso miré a Antonio, quien se mantenía impasible, o eso aparentaba al menos. Iván se acercó a nosotros y Alfred me dejó de abrazar, pero seguía afirmándome por los hombros.

—No sabes lo aburrido que estaba. Menos mal que volviste.

Tanto Alfred como Iván se fijaron en Antonio, y como era de esperarse, Alfred, sin ningún tipo de filtro, comenzó a hablar.

—¿Quién es, Lovi?

—Deja de llamarme así.

Antonio se me acercó por detrás, y con aparente delicadeza quitó las manos de Alfred de mis hombros para luego colocar las suyas. Sentía como me apretaba un poco.

—Soy Antonio, y con Lovi estamos-... —Al instante le cubrí la boca a Antonio con mis manos.

No es que me avergonzase de salir con Antonio, es sólo que no quería que Alfred se enterara, porque si él lo hacía, probablemente media escuela también.

Antonio me dedicó una mirada llena de reproche. Le sonreí incómodo como respuesta.

—Ah, Feliciano me ha contado de ti. —Me giré hacia Alfred más que sorprendido. Antonio estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo.

—¿Qué? Explícate. ¿Cómo es que te ha contado sobre él? —Apunté a Antonio con un dedo— ¿Y por qué te ha contado siquiera? ¿Has estado hablando con él? ¿Por qué?

—OK, no debí haber dicho eso...

—Ya lo dijiste, escúpelo ahora.

Confesó que durante aquel día que se quedó en casa de Kiku para su cumpleaños, realmente se habían llevado bien, así que intercambiaron números y correos, desde entonces sólo han hablado a través de esos medios.

Mi entrecejo no daba más de lo fruncido que estaba. Ni el muy idiota de Feliciano ni el estúpido de Alfred se habían dignado a contarme sobre ello, hablando a mis espaldas.

—Ya, ya. Cálmate Lovi —dijo Antonio, luego comenzó a acariciarme la nuca a la vez que enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello.

Increíblemente ese masaje logró relajarme en unos segundos, además de hacerme sentir un poco extraño. Nació en mí el deseo de compartir un momento de intimidad con Antonio, algo como lo sucedido el día anterior.

—Te... salvaste esta vez —dije aún un poco adormilado. Alfred asintió rápidamente—. Sigamos recorriendo el instituto.

—Claro.

—¿Vendrás por mí luego?

—Te puedes ir sólo a casa —dije antes de comenzar a caminar—. Nos vemos el lunes. Adiós.

Logré escuchar unas desanimadas despedidas por parte de ambos, pero no les presté atención. Pronto salimos de la biblioteca y comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos.

—Tus amigos son... diferentes.

—Diferentes queda corto.

—Sí, creo que sí. —Antonio rió en voz baja, pero repentinamente dejó de hacerlo— Por cierto... —Antonio se detuvo, yo también lo hice. Tenía una expresión seria en el rostro que me extraño un poco— El chico rubio, ¿cuál es su nombre?

—Alfred. ¿Por qué preguntas? —Antonio se me acercó y me tomó de una mano, luego de acariciarla un poco, la besó— ¿Qué...? —Empecé a balbucear ante tan repentina acción— ¿Antonio...?

—Lovi, me gustas mucho.

Mi rostro enrojeció violentamente y, a pesar de que quería reclamarle que ya había comenzado a decir sin sentidos, lo único que lograba formular eran monosílabos incomprensibles.

—¿Puedo besarte?

Antonio mantenía su mirada firme en mí, lo que sólo causaba que me colocara más nervioso. Miraba hacia ambos lados para no tener que encontrarme con sus ojos. Abría y cerraba la boca, intentando pronunciar algunas palabras. Finalmente, y con dificultad, logré decir algo.

—Eso no... se pregunta, idiota...

Vi como una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Pronto tomó mi mandíbula con firmeza, se acercó y unió sus labios con los míos. En primera instancia fue un roce bastante suave e inocente, pero luego comencé a sentir las ansias de Antonio por más y más besos, ya que apenas nos separábamos para poder tomar un poco de aire, al instante él ya había apresado mis labios nuevamente.

Sin saber cómo me encontré acorralado entre Antonio y la pared, lo que no me pareció muy importante, al menos hasta que sentí sus dedos rozar mi piel bajo la camisa, entonces entendí que debía haberlo considerado antes. Ahora no podía escapar.

—Antonio... —No hubo respuesta—. ¡Antonio...! —El muy idiota no me contestaba.

Cuando sentí sus manos subir aún más por mi abdomen me alarmé, y pues, circunstancias desesperadas requieren medidas igual de desesperadas, así que, con ganas, le mordí la lengua por unos segundos. Un quejido salió de su garganta e intento alejarse, pero no lo logró debido a que aún le mordía. Me dedicó una mirada cual cachorro abandonado, logrando apiedarme un poco, entonces le solté. Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos a la vez que cerraba con fuerza los ojos.

—Por no escucharme —dije molesto y avergonzado a la vez. Me ordené la ropa y luego con ambos brazos cruzados delante de mi pecho le miré con enfado, él me devolvió una mirada llena de tristeza— No.

—Duede... —dijo con la lengua afuera.

—Que bueno. —Comencé a caminar sin un rumbo en particular. Me giré disimuladamente, y cuando me aseguré de que Antonio venía detrás de mí decidí ir a una sala en particular.

Noté que iba con la cabeza gacha, lo que hizo que sintiera un poco de culpa. Yo no iba caminando muy rápido, pero aún así Antonio se mantenía a una distancia prudente, y si yo me detenía, él también lo hacía. Si bien hasta hace un momento el haberlo mordido me había parecido una buena idea, ahora pensaba que quizás había exagerado.

Luego de caminar un momento me detuve frente a una puerta, Antonio también se detuvo más atrás. Me giré a verlo y al encontrarse nuestras miradas la quitó.

—Entraremos a esta sala —Avisé. Abrí la puerta y pasé.

Caminé hasta el otro lado de la sala y me apoyé junto a la ventana. Pronto apareció Antonio por la puerta y una expresión de felicidad se alojó en su rostro al ver el interior del salón.

—¡La sala de música! —Hechó un vistazo rápido a toda la sala y se quedó quieto al ver el piano de cola— Oh dios, amo los pianos.

Raudo se acercó al instrumento y se sentó frente a él, levantó la tapa que cubre las teclas y pasó sus dedos sobre ellas, sin presionarlas. Se giró hacia mí emocionado y me llamó para que me acercara a él. Con indecisión lo hice, ya que no estaba seguro si estaría molesto conmigo o no. Me senté a su lado.

—Los pianos son hermosos, ¿no lo crees, Lovi?

—Sí...

Antonio tocó unas cuantas teclas pero sin reproducir un sonido fluido. Pensé que comenzaría a tocar.

—Ojalá saber tocar esto...

—¿No sabes?

—No —dijo a la vez que dejaba caer la cabeza—. Lo intenté una vez, pero nada bueno salió. Sólo me dio para aprender a tocar la guitarra. —Se quedó callado durante unos segundos— El piano está fuera de mis alcances.

—¿Cómo dices eso? —dije algo molesto. No me gustaba esa actitud en Antonio. No le quedaba para nada bien—. Sólo tienes que intentarlo.

Me quedó mirando un instante, después me sonrió divertido. Tomó mi nuca y se acercó hasta pegar su frente con la mía, luego cerró los ojos.

—¡Estoy feliz de no haberlo intentado más! Por eso hoy puedo estar aquí contigo.

—¿Ah?

No tenía sentido lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Qué tenía que ver no saber tocar el piano con que estuviese aquí?

—¿Te sientes bien? —Abrió los ojos y al verlo tan de cerca no pude evitar alejarme, avergonzado.

—Estoy bien, aunque aún me duele un poco la lengua ¿sabes? —Giré la cabeza para no tener que verlo, la culpa de nuevo había aparecido. Escuché una risita y luego volvió a hablar—: Quizá un beso lo arregle.

—Eso es chantaje —dije esta vez mirándole.

—¡Aah, me duele tanto...!

—¡Está bien! —dije molesto. Él sonrió feliz—. Pero cierra los ojos. —Antonio los cerró— Y no intentes nada raro.

—Muy bien.

—¡Es en serio!

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Levantó ambas manos— No haré nada raro.

—Ya...

Me acerqué más a él, lentamente, luego junté mis labios con los suyos, fue sólo durante unos pocos segundos hasta que me separé de el.

—Eeh, tan poco...

—Conténtate con eso. —Antes de que se quejara otra vez hablé—: Después... habrá más...

Antonio se vio sorprendido un momento, luego sonrió y se me acercó, diciéndome al oído que lo recordara, porque de seguro lo cobraría en otro momento.

Mis orejas ardían, al igual que mis mejillas, sólo pude quedarme en silencio mientras miraba hacia otra dirección.

—Lovi. —Me giré hacia Antonio— Ya son cerca de las seis. ¿Te parece si nos vamos?

—¿No quieres seguir viendo los alrededores?

—Ya me hice una idea. Otro día me enseñas el resto, ¿si?

—¿Piensas venir otra vez?

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo lleno de ánimo— Mi deber como novio es venir a buscarte de vez en cuando.

—No digas tonterías.

—No son tonterías —dijo haciendo un puchero.

No pude evitar reír un poco, Antonio a veces podía actuar igual a un niño.

—Haz lo que quieras —dije mientras me ponía de pie.

—Entonces vendré la próxima semana.

—Ugh, ¡no lo decidas por tu cuenta!

—Pero si acabas de decir...

—Ya nos vamos, apresúrate. —Le interrumpí. Por mi parte ya había abierto la puerta y estaba por salir.

—¡Espera!

Caminamos sin prisa hasta la estación, juntos bajamos y abordamos el metro. Cuando pensé que nos separaríamos, puesto que Antonio vive hacia la otra dirección, me dijo que iría a dejarme hasta mi casa y luego se devolvería.

—¿Por qué harías eso? Será una vuelta innecesaria.

—Si así puedo estar aunque sea un rato más contigo, lo haré.

Me giré y comencé a caminar rápidamente, no deseaba que Antonio viera la sonrisa idiota que tenía en el rostro luego de escuchar eso.

Cuando abordamos el segundo metro en dirección hacia mi casa, ya que este iba más desocupado de lo normal, nos dimos el lujo de sentarnos. Luego de un momento comencé a dar varios bostezos seguidos.

—Si quieres puedes descansar en mi hombro.

—Claro que no.

—Era sólo una idea.

Me quedé viéndolo unos segundos, luego bajé la vista hasta su hombro, que en estos momentos de veía bastante tentador.

—Sólo será un rato.

—Muy bien, sólo un rato.

Me apoyé en él y resultó más cómodo de lo esperado. Antonio me conversaba sobre diferentes cosas, todas relacionadas a su época estudiantil y algunas otras con la universidad. Con el paso de los minutos el sueño comenzó a vencerme, hasta que finalmente dejé de escucharlo y caí dormido.


	13. Tarta (más) Confesiones

_Disclaimer:_ Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya aka Hima-san. Le debemos el mundo (literalmente(?)).

 _Advertencias:_ Temática slash (hombre/hombre). Diferencia de edad (6 años).

* * *

A pesar de que técnicamente sólo debía ayudar a la señorita Monika durante una semana, seguí haciéndolo durante las siguientes ya que era entretenido ayudarla a preparar las clases de repostería para cada miércoles. Nunca pensé que me llevaría bien con un profesor, además de Antonio claro.

Durante los siguientes días, con la meta de preparar un impresionante pastel de cumpleaños para Feliciano y para mí, luego de que las clases acabarán me iba a recorrer pastelerías y librerías por el centro de la ciudad, buscando recetas o ejemplos de tortas y pasteles que me parecieran más apropiado para una celebración y así, intentar prepararlas luego.

Un día, mientras daba vueltas por calles cerca del instituto, me encontré con la cafetería a la que Antonio me había llevado antes, esa donde trabajaba su amigo. Ni siquiera la había recordado, y es que pasa muy desapercibida, estando ubicada en una pequeña calle y rodeada de otras tiendas mucho más ostentosas, lograba ser opacada.

Luego de examinarla con detenimiento, su presentación resultaba bastante atractiva, con un mediano cartel que se mantenía en pie y escrito con tiza en donde indicaban las ofertas o promociones que ofrecían, junto a una vitrina en donde se exhibían los mejores dulces, además de la decoración con pequeñas plantas en su exterior e interior.

Cuando terminé de observarla, decidí entrar. Al abrir la puerta un agudo y breve sonido de una campanilla se escuchó y al instante el amigo de Antonio apareció por la puerta detrás del mostrador.

—Oh, Lovino. ¡Hola!

Me sorprendí de que me recordara. Yo sólo lo hacía porque Antonio me hablaba de él y de Gilbert de vez en cuando.

—Hola.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Salió de detrás del mostrador y con amable trató me guió hasta una de las mesas. Ambos nos sentamos frente a frente.

—La cafetería está cerca de mi instituto, así que sólo decidí pasar.

—Ah, muy bien. Excelente idea —dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Tú nombre... Es Francis, ¿no?

—Así es.

—¿Cómo es que me recuerdas?

—Imposible no hacerlo. —Me sorprendí un poco por su respuesta— Toño se la pasa hablando de ti. Me atrevería a decir que te conozco muy bien a pesar de haberte visto sólo unas tres veces.

Me sentí bastante avergonzado, pero feliz. Que Antonio le hablara a sus amigos de mí, no era algo malo, para nada, me hacía sentir importante en su vida. Desvié mi mirada hacia un lado y disimuladamente cubrí mi boca para ocultar la sonrisa que se me escapó.

—¿Y por qué no estás con él ahora?

—No tengo por qué estar con él siempre.

—Oh, independiente. —Le oí decir en voz baja—. De todas formas, ¿deseas comer algo? Sólo por ser el novio de Toño te haré un descuento.

Mi rostro enrojeció con violencia, estaba seguro de que incluso mis orejas se habían coloreado.

—¡¿Qué...?! ¿Qué...? ¡¿Qué...?!

—Qué adorable reacción.

—¿Có-cómo lo sabes...?

—Me lo acabas de confirmar. —Una sonrisa llena de picardía apareció en su rostro.

—Quiero... ¡Quiero el mejor pastel que tengas! ¡Apuesto que ni es tan bueno! —dije bastante molesto, golpeando con ambas palmas la mesa. Ya me desquitaría criticando sus malditos dulces.

—Oh, todos son buenos. No sabría cual traerte.

—Estás muy confiado, maldición. —Bruscamente tomé la pequeña carta que estaba a un lado en la mesa. Repasé cada uno de los postres que servían junto con las bebidas. La mayoría de los productos tenían nombres extranjeros, me sonaba a francés la gran mayoría, y otros tantos a alemán— Saque... Saché... ¡Quiero ésta! —dije girando la carta hacia él y apuntándola con el índice.

— _Sachertorte_ —dijo con una, a mí parecer, excelente pronunciación. Me avergoncé un poco, debido a que lo que yo estaba intentando decir nada tenía que ver con como él lo había dicho.

—Como sea, quiero eso. —Volví a mirar la carta—. Y un café _freddo._

—Enseguida. —Se puso de pie y fue hasta el mostrador, pronto se metió por la puerta detrás del mismo.

Mientras esperaba saqué un pequeño cuaderno de notas en donde había escrito los nombres y hecho rápidos bocetos, no muy apegados a la realidad, digamos, pero que me servían para recordar de que pastel o dulce había tomado nota, ya fuese porque me había llamado la atención su presentación o sabor, en caso de haberlo probado. Allí anoté el nombre de la tarta que había pedido y un pequeño boceto de la foto que se mostraba en la carta.

Al rato salió Francis junto a una torta en una mano y una jarra en la otra. Filtró el café y lo virtió en un pequeño vaso de cristal, luego sacó una porción de la tarta y la sirvió en un plato agregándole crema chantillí a un costado. Pronto tenía el café junto al pastel en la mesa. Francis se volvió a sentar frente a mí. Se tomaba bastantes libertades para estar trabajando, aunque en realidad yo era el único en la tienda en ese momento.

—¿Tú diriges este lugar? —pregunté mientras escudriñaba la torta con la mirada. La verdad se veía bastante deliciosa, y junto al aroma del café, estaba logrando abrirme el apetito.

—Más o menos. —Le miré con duda, entonces siguió hablando—: Técnicamente es de mis padres aún, pero yo estoy encargado de todo, de las finanzas, de preparar los productos, de atender.

—¿Haces todo tú sólo? —pregunté algo sorprendido. Qué trabajo tener que mantener una tienda por sí sólo, no me gustaría tener que vivir eso.

Con el tenedor me había encargado de cortar un pedazo de torta, que luego me llevé a la boca.

—Sí, pero a fin de cuentas es divertido. Y ellos me siguen ayudando de vez en cuando, igual que...

Desde que me había llevado la torta a la boca que había dejado de escucharlo.

¡La torta estaba exquisita! El sabor era increíble y la textura agradable. El contraste entre la capa de glaseado de chocolate que cubría el suave interior del mismo sabor, además de la mermelada que traía entremedio... Todo se complementaba de una manera espectacular.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —Francis movía una de sus manos de un lado a otro frente a mí.

Entonces le presté atención, le quedé mirando un rato, fijamente, él me devolvió la mirada confundido.

—¿Dónde...? —Intenté alejar toda vergüenza, saber sobre esta torta era mucho más importante— ¿Dónde compraste esta torta? —Se llevó una mano al pecho y puso una expresión de sorpresa que pasó a una de incredulidad pura— ¿Qué hay con esa cara?

—Me ofendes niño, al preguntar en donde la compré. —Era increíble la manera en la que se daba vueltas en pequeños detalles— Por supuesto que la preparé yo.

Se hizo hacia atrás cuando yo me puse de pie y me arrimé hacia él, por la impresión, supongo. No sabía qué decirle, sólo me venía a la mente lo deliciosa que estaba la torta y que necesitaba aprender a prepararla para Feliciano.

Intenté pronunciar algunas palabras pero nada salía, sólo partes sueltas sin un significado coherente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó luego de unos segundos en que estuvimos en silencio.

Me guardé todo el orgullo y esta vez sí conseguí hablar—: Enséñame a hacer esta torta.

Su rostro lleno de sorpresa apareció nuevamente, y estuvo ahí, mirándome, por largo rato.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe? —Asentí con la cabeza— ¿Por qué?

Hasta el momento a nadie, ni siquiera a Antonio, le había contado sobre mi idea de preparar un pastel. Aunque probablemente el abuelo y Feli podrían haberlo intuido, ya que desde hace unos años que lo he estado haciendo. Si quería que Francis me ayudara tendría que contarle.

—Si me prometes guardar el secreto te diré. —Sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Me encantan los secretos! Vamos cuéntame.

—Promételo primero.

—Está bien, está bien. —Se llevó una mano al pecho y levantó la otra con la palma hacia fuera— Lo prometo.

Pareciera que este tipo se toma todo en broma, pero tendría que confiar en él si quería hacer el pastel. Le comenté sobre mi plan de hacer un pastel de cumpleaños para mi hermano y para mí, puesto que ambos cumplimos años el mismo día (aunque hayamos nacido en años diferentes). La idea era hacer un pastel increíble y delicioso, para que así Feliciano y el abuelo lo disfrutaran mucho, ya que ambos son amantes de los dulces y siempre me están pidiendo que prepares unos cuantos para ellos.

Cuando terminé de contarle todo, se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, luego me miró con seriedad, lo que me asustó un poco.

—¿Y qué gano yo?

—¿Qué?

—¿Y qué gano yo con enseñarte?

Realmente no lo había pensado. Aunque fuese un poco iluso, esperaba que simplemente me enseñara sin poner peros. Supongo que sí fui iluso, un poco.

—No puedes esperar a que te enseñe y todos felices, ¿no?

—Ya lo sé... —murmuré.

—Anda que después se te ocurre abrir una tienda también y me robas las ideas —dijo llevándose ambas manos hacia las mejillas, haciendo un drama de ello.

—¡Claro que no! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que abriría...?!

¡Eso es!

—Tú trabajas aquí sólo, ¿no? —Francis asintió— ¡Entonces déjame ayudarte aquí! —dije emocionado.

—¿Qué...?

—Déjame trabajar aquí, será mi manera de pagarte por la enseñanza. Ah, y no tienes que pagarme, obvio.

—¿Siquiera tienes edad suficiente para trabajar?

—No, por eso te digo que te _ayudaré._ ¿No es una buena idea? Además el próximo mes cumplo diecisiete y ya sólo necesitaría el permiso de mi abuelo.

Se quedó pensativo unos momentos, supongo que para analizar los ventajas y desventajas del asunto.

—Nunca es malo tener una ayuda... —Sentía mi estómago revolverse—. Está bien. Te enseñaré.

Sin pensarlo demasiado le tomé de las manos y comencé a agitarlas rápidamente, no sé si por la emoción, los nervios, o lo que fuese.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

Una sonrisa llena de diversión apareció en su rostro y luego de reír suavemente dijo—: Muy bien, entonces. —Sacó su celular de un bolsillo del delantal— Necesito saber tu horario del instituto para saber qué días puedes venir y que días no. Tampoco quiero sobrecargarte, así que hay que decidir la cantidad de horas que trabajarás.

Yo no hacía nada más que asentir ante todo lo que me decía. Estaba muy emocionado al respecto. Era la primera vez que trabajaría y además lo haría en una cafetería, haciendo dulces, no había nada mejor.

Cerca de las ocho de la tarde nos desocupamos, habiendo dejado todos los detalles en claro y listos. Debía ir a la cafetería los días lunes, miércoles y viernes después de clases, y como el lugar no estaba lejos del instituto, no me demoraría en llegar y así aprovecharía más el tiempo en el trabajo.

Puesto que aún faltaba un mes para que cumpliera diecisiete, todo esto sería un secreto de todos los demás, incluso de mi abuelo, y en caso de que quisiera seguir trabajando luego de pasado el mes, debería preguntarle al abuelo para hacer todo de manera correcta -y legal- y así no meter en problemas a Francis.

Ya en casa logré evadir las preguntas del abuelo y de mi hermano diciendo que había salido a andar con amigos del instituto, como solía hacer la mayoría de los viernes, así que no fue difícil lograr que me creyeran.

Llegado el lunes, después de clases fui directo hasta la cafetería y nada más llegar Francis me recibió muy emocionado.

—Te compré un delantal y un sombrero. ¡Te verás muy bien con ellos! Parecerás profesional. —Al terminar me guiñó un ojo.

—¿En serio? —pregunté monótonamente.

—¡En serio! ¡Te verás increíble! —Se me acercó y me pasó la ropa— Ven. Acá podrás dejar tus cosas. —Me hizo pasar detrás del mostrador y dejarlas en un pequeño estante bajo la caja— Siempre lo dejo con llave así que no hay problema. Además sólo somos los dos, así que es difícil que alguien más las saque.

Luego de guardar mis cosas comenzó a explicarme sin apuro las diferentes actividades a realizar dentro de la tienda y, si es que era necesario, el proceso para hacerlas. No fue difícil aprender, a excepción el tema de la caja, de momento preferiría no tener nada que ver con el dinero. Después pasamos a la parte trasera de la tienda en donde se encontraba la cocina y almacenamiento de la tienda. Allí había un gran refrigerador, además de un horno, mesa, varios estantes y utensilios.

—Probablemente aquí estés la mayor parte del tiempo —dijo Francis tras de mí. Después caminó hasta el refrigerador y sacó una bandeja con pastelillos de colores sobre ella. Los dejó en la mesa y me invitó a acercarme— Si quieres puedes tomar uno.

—¿Qué son? —pregunté antes de sacar uno.

—Macarons, ¿nunca has comido? —Negué con la cabeza— Es tu oportunidad entonces. —Se escuchó el sonido de la campanilla de la entrada— Vuelvo de inmediato. —Entonces salió por la puerta.

Me llevé el pastelito a la boca y al darle una mordida fue la misma sensación de felicidad que tuve cuando probé el pastel el otro día. Tenía que admitir que el idiota cocinaba demasiado bien, nadie lo esperaría con la cara de despistado que tiene.

Terminé de comerme el macaron y me asome por la puerta a ver qué estaba haciendo. Conversaba y reía coqueto mientras atendía a dos chicas, por algún motivo no me impresionó. Entré nuevamente y esta vez me coloqué el delantal y, con un poco de vergüenza, me peiné hacia atrás el cabello que caía sobre mi rostro para poder colocarme correctamente el sombrero.

Aproveché el tiempo que Francis estaba fuera para examinar la cocina. Abrí cada estante observando que tipos de ingredientes, utensilios y otras cosas tenían, así memorizaría sus ubicaciones para después no tener que ir detrás de Francis preguntando donde estaba qué cosa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Investigo —respondí sin girarme hacia él. Seguí revisando cada cajón.

—¿Qué cosa? —Sonó esta vez curioso.

—Quiero saber donde está cada cosa. Para el futuro, nada más. —Cuando terminé de revisar el cajón me giré hacia él, estaba apoyado en la pared a un lado de la puerta— ¿Has dejado de flirtear ya?

Su rostro lleno de sorpresa fue gracioso. No pude evitar sonreír ladino. Pronto el también sonrió.

—Sí, ya he terminado.

—¿Te han dado sus números o qué? —Rió suavemente.

—Como crees. Yo trato así a todos los clientes.

—O sea que te ligas a medio mundo.

—Más o menos.

Dejé escapar una pequeña risa. Era divertido porque, fuese cierto o no, no se molestaba e incluso me estaba siguiendo el juego.

Miró su celular rápidamente y luego se remangó la chaqueta mientras se acercaba al refrigerador.

—Aún quedan dos hora antes de que cierre la cafetería. Por hoy haré la tarta yo, para que veas el procedimiento. La próxima vez puedes intentarlo tú sólo. —Sacó algunas cosas del interior del aparato y las dejó sobre la mesa.

—¿En serio? —pregunté un tanto emocionado.

—Sí. Muy bien, aprovechemos el tiempo, Lovi. —Me guiñó un ojo.

—No me llames así.

—Eeeh, yo pensaba que nos estábamos llevando bien —dijo para luego hacer un puchero. Entorné los ojos y le apresuré para que comenzara con la tarta.

Increíblemente sí logró terminar la tarta en las dos horas, incluso quedó tiempo para comer un poco y ordenar la tienda. Está demás decir que la tarta quedó exquisita, incluso más que la del otro día.

Cuando nos estábamos preparando para salir revisé mi teléfono, que tenía una considerable cantidad de llamadas perdidas, tanto del abuelo, de Feli y hasta Antonio. Al suspirar Francis se me acercó y le enseñé lo que pasaba.

—Quizá si es una mala idea mantenerlo en secreto de todos —dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Pero mi hermano no se puede enterar que es por su cumpleaños.

—¿Y si sólo le cuentas a Rómulo? Probablemente entenderá. Si quieres puedo ser tu apoyo.

—Tendrá que ser... —dije cansado.

Antes de que saliéramos de la tienda Francis me dio una pequeña caja, llena de macarons, dijo que era un regalo por mi primer día de trabajo, y que en caso de que no saliera bien la conversación con el abuelo, le diera unos cuantos dulces. Era una buena idea. Nos separamos en la estación y cada quien siguió su camino.

Cuando llegué a casa mi hermano me montó un espectáculo por haber llegado tan tarde, sobre lo preocupado que estaba él y el abuelo y no sé qué otras tantas cosas. Comencé a reclamarle que él no tenía por que estar regañándome y al final terminamos peleados. Feliciano se fue corriendo a su habitación. Por otro lado, el abuelo estaba sentado tranquilamente en el sofá, viendo televisión, algo que pocas veces hacía. Por ello me asusté un poco.

—¿Tú no me vas a decir nada? —pregunté sin mirarle al rostro.

—Francis me llamó. —Me alarmé de inmediato. ¿A eso se refería con apoyo?— Me explicó todo. —Me miró con una sonrisa en el rostro— Me parece una buena idea que trabajes. Quiero decir, sirve para ganar experiencias.

—¿Tú crees...? —pregunté con inseguridad, aunque creo era más miedo a que de pronto mi abuelo se enfadara y me regañara de todas formas.

—¡Por supuesto! —Se puso de pie, yo retrocedí unos pasos— Ahora... —Sudé frío— Francis dijo que había mandado unos dulces contigo. ¡Quiero probarlos!

Me sorprendía lo fácil de convencer que era mi abuelo. Francis se lo había comprado con una llamada y unos dulces, que se suponían eran míos, pero bueno, si me ayudaban a escapar de un regaño más y un castigo, poco me importaba regalarlos.

Serví todos los dulces en una bandeja y junto a un café, los dejé en la mesita de centro frente al abuelo.

—Llévale unos cuantos a Feli. Y discúlpate con él.

—¡Eh! No quiero.

El abuelo me miró serio, aunque con un macaron en la boca, lo que le quitaba un poco de imponencia.

—No te estoy preguntando.

OK, si seguía llevándole la contraria más temprano que tarde me llegaría el reto que Francis logró evitar, y, para no hacer que su esfuerzo hubiese sido en vano, decidí llevarle unos cuantos dulces a mi hermano.

—Feliciano —dije con voz melodiosa mientras abría la puerta—. Vamos, no estés enojado.

Noté que estaba cubierto completamente con el cubrecamas. No se movió de su lugar.

—Vete. No quiero verte.

Fruncí el ceño al instante. Si no fuera porque el abuelo me obligó a venir a disculparme ya le habría tirado los macarons por la cabeza. Y pensar que por este idiota estoy trabajando.

Suspiré, intentando calmarme. Es difícil ser el hermano mayor.

—Te he traído unos dulces.

—No me comprarás con comida.

—Son unos que sé que no has probado. Son bonitos y de colores.

Se removió entre las sábanas pero sin salir. Al rato estaba comiendo los macarons mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin parar. Yo estaba sentado a su lado.

—Estaba muy preocupado... Y-y como no contestabas... Pensé que… —se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego prosiguió— te había ocurrido a-algo. —Con la manga del pijama se secó los ojos y limpió la cara, aunque no sirvió de mucho— He-hermano...

—Ya, ya. —Le acaricié la cabeza— Pero acá estoy. Nada malo pasó. Sólo me entretuve mucho en lo que estaba haciendo.

—Ah, ya veo. —Se quedó mirándome a los ojos, yo le devolví la mirada. Parecía estar pensando en algo— ¿Estabas con Antonio?

—¿Qué? —Sentí las mejillas arder— ¿Po-por qué estaría con él?

—Como dijiste que lo que estabas haciendo te entretuvo mucho...

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! —dije colocándome de pie, avergonzado. Él se cubrió la boca con la manga del pijama, mientras miraba hacia un lado.

—Ya sé que están saliendo. —Mi corazón latía a mil— No tiene sentido que lo escondas de mí. Te conozco, hermano.

—¡No-no digas estupideces, Feliciano! ¿Cómo voy a estar...? ¡Yo...! —La vergüenza me inundó y me mordí la lengua impidiéndome seguir hablando. Me tapé la boca por el dolor a la vez que un agudo quejido se escapó de ella.

—¿Ves? Te pusiste tan nervioso que no puedes hablar.

Luego de unos minutos, ya sin dolor y más calmado volví a hablar—: El abuelo... ¿Sabe?

—Yo pensaba que sí, pero el otro día me dijo algo de que Antonio gustaba de mí.

«Eso es mi culpa», pensé.

—Ni idea porqué lo dijo, si es obvio que tú le gustas.

Bajé la cabeza avergonzado, que hasta un niño de catorce años sea capaz de notarlo... Claramente no funcionó el plan de mantenerlo en secreto. Hasta Francis, que no nos ve seguido, lo supo. Quizás es tiempo de contarle al abuelo...

—¿Le dirás al abuelo?

—S-sí... Pero otro día. —Feliciano me sonrió feliz. Le devolví la sonrisa, un tanto más cansado si.

Pronto nos despedimos y fui hasta la sala de estar para ver al abuelo, pero él ya se había ido a encerrar al estudio. Me acerqué a la mesita de centro, en donde aún quedaban dos macarons, no sabría decir si al abuelo se le olvidó comerlos o si simplemente se hastió de ellos. Saqué mi teléfono y mientras comía uno de los dulces saludé a Antonio por medio del chat. Al instante el aparato sonaba a todo volumen irrumpiendo la calma de la sala.

—Maldición... —Apreté el botón en la pantalla y me llevé el celular al oído— ¿Aló?

—¡Lovi! —Escuché el grito desde el otro lado. Tuve que alejar el teléfono de mí— ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿Llegaste a casa ya?! ¡El abuelo y Feli...! —Corté la llamada. A los segundos sonó otra vez y nuevamente contesté— Lo siento. Me exalté un poco.

—Sí, lo noté —dije un poco malhumorado.

—Me preocupé cuando Feli me llamó en la tarde y me dijo que aún no habías llegado a casa, pero no pude ir para allá ya que tenía asuntos que atender en la universidad.

—¿Si? ¿Cómo cuáles? —Escuché una risita desde el otro lado de la línea.

—No creo que te interesen.

—Tienes razón. —Un suspiro se escuchó— Pero ahora mismo... Tengo muchas ganas de escuchar tu voz... —dije avergonzado, aunque sin rodeos ya que no tenía a Antonio frente mí.

—Así que también puedes decir cosas como esas Lovi... —Volví a cortar la llamada. Nuevamente me llamó y a los segundos contesté— No me cortes más... —lloriqueó.

—Entonces empieza a hablar o lo haré de nuevo.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero y de qué hablo? ¡No cortes Lovi! Ya-ya sé, te contaré mi día...

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvimos conversando, ya que luego de que fuesen pasadas las doce me fui a la pieza para no hacer más ruido en la sala, pero seguimos conversando una vez me acosté.

Pronto me comenzó a bajar el sueño, y es que resultaba que escuchar la voz de Antonio me relajaba un montón, y a eso hay que sumarle que estaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre la suave almohada y las agradables sábanas me cubrían. Involuntariamente dejé escapar un bostezo y Antonio se detuvo de inmediato.

—¿Quieres dormir, Lovi?

—N-No...

—Pero si acabas de bostezar.

—Puedo... arreglármelas... —Di otro bostezo.

—Será mejor que duermas. Ya hablaremos mañana. O sea hoy, pero en la tarde. —Antonio rió un poco.

—Está bien...

—Buenas noches Lovi.

—Buenas noches.

—Te quiero.

—¿Ah? —Antes de alcanzar siquiera a decir otra cosa Antonio ya había cortado la llamada— ¿Qué fue...? —Dejé el celular en la mesita a un lado de mi cama— Le preguntaré... mañana.

A la mañana siguiente no logré recordar las últimas cosas de las que hablé con Antonio, pero ya que sólo me había estado conversando sobre lo que le pasó el día anterior no me pareció que fuese importante recordarlo.

El día transcurrió con la relativa normalidad de un día cualquiera en el que se deba compartir mesa con Alfred e Iván a la vez, soportando sus desatinados comentarios de vez en cuando, aunque debo decir que estos han estado disminuyendo en cantidad, probablemente han tenido que adaptarse de a poco el uno al otro debido al aislamiento en la biblioteca.

Ya a la salida de clases nos despedimos de ambos en el pasillo y junto a Lukas caminamos hacia la salida del instituto. Cuando acabábamos de salir inesperadamente me tomaron de la mano, reteniéndome. La sorpresa y nerviosismo se apoderaron de mí.

—¿A-A-Antonio...?

—Hola, Lovi —respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro— He venido a buscarte para que vayamos juntos a casa.

—Ah, Emil me está llamando —dijo Lukas repentinamente, sacando su celular y colocándolo cerca de su oído—. Sí, ya voy. Nos vemos Lovino.

Sentí esa sensación de tener una especie de déjà vu.

—¿Vamos Lovi? —Antonio me sonrió, a lo que asentí algo avergonzado.

—¿Para qué has venido? —pregunté cuando ya nos habíamos alejado un poco del instituto.

—Aproveché que salí antes de clases. ¿A qué es divertido que alguien te esté esperando?

—Ni idea, porque no sabía que ibas a venir.

—Ah, claro. Fallé ahí. —Rió tontamente. Es increíble lo despistado que es. Me quedé embobado durante unos segundos por su sonrisa. Cuando desperté Antonio me miraba fijamente— ¿Lovi?

—Ahora que lo pienso, no me has saludado como corresponde.

—Pero si te dije hola, ¿o no?

Tiré de su mano para que se acercara más y quedara a mi altura, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le besé. Cuando me separé de él vi que aún tenía los ojos abiertos y noté un poco de sorpresa en ellos.

—Cierra los ojos al menos. —Antonio sonrió y luego de responderme un _sí_ en voz baja, me besó él esta vez.

Luego de compartir unos cuantos besos más seguimos caminando hacia la estación. Ya a bordo del tren íbamos un tanto apartados del resto de las personas, en una de las esquinas del vagón. Yo iba apoyado en la pared y Antonio frente a mí y me tenía, de alguna forma, acorralado.

«Siento que de aquí no podría escapar», pensé a la vez que miraba hacia varias direcciones.

—¿Pasa algo? —Miré a Antonio.

—No, nada. —Me quedé en silencio un momento— Estaba pensando... —Antonio me miró atento— Que quiero decirle al abuelo que estamos saliendo. —Era obvia la sorpresa en su rostro— Qué... opinas...

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en sus labios y con una mano me revolvió el cabello, despeinándome.

—¡Oye...!

—Lo siento, los nervios. —Se tapó la boca con una mano para ocultar su risa, lo que esta claro que no resultó.

—¿Entonces no?

—¿Pero qué dices? ¡Por supuesto! Si eso es lo que quieres, por mí está bien. —Se me acercó y me besó en la frente— Siempre te apoyaré en todo.

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer. Tener a Antonio de acuerdo conmigo en todo y mimándome así... Me está malcriando de una espectacular manera.

«Después te arrepentirás... », pensé.

—Antonio. —Le tomé del cuello de la camisa y lo atraje hacia mí hasta besarlo. Esta vez no tardó en corresponderme y con sus brazos me rodeó y acercó más hacia él— No me trates como a un niño. Ya no lo soy.

—Si, lo siento... —Me besó otra vez— Lo bueno es que cada vez lo tengo más claro. —Sonrió, pero de una manera diferente a la usual, esta tenía un tinte de perversión, que compartía con su mirada. Me avergoncé un poco, pero en vez de rehuir, le besé nuevamente.

Llegando a casa nos encontramos con Feliciano viendo televisión en la sala de estar. Cuando nos vio entrar, se sonrió y nos saludó, después siguió viendo televisión, dedicándonos miradas indiscretas de vez en cuando. Fuimos hasta la cocina para tomar un poco de jugo.

—¿Qué pasa con Feli? —me preguntó Antonio luego, sentado en la mesa del comedor.

—Ya sabe que estamos saliendo. Le tuve que contar ayer, aunque fue más como que se lo confirmé... —dije pensativo. Antonio sonrió feliz. A los minutos el abuelo entró a la cocina también—. Hola abuelo. Acabamos de llegar.

—Así veo. Hola Antonio —le saludó mientras estrechaban sus manos.

—Abuelo —dije mientras Antonio le devolvía el saludo. El abuelo me miró. Dejé escapar un suspiro, si lo decía rápido no me estaría aproblemando por ello luego— Estoy… Estoy saliendo con Antonio.

Un silencio sepulcral reinó la habitación durante un momento. El abuelo no se movía ni decía nada, la cara de Antonio era un poema, y yo sostenía la mirada del abuelo firmemente. Me distraje cuando Antonio comenzó a hacer una mueca de dolor, y en cuanto me fijé en su mano, noté que el abuelo la estaba presionando con bastante fuerza.

—¡A-abuelo! ¡La mano de Antonio! —dije colocándome de pie y acercándome a ambos. Logré que la soltara al instante. Antonio la agitó mientras gimoteaba en voz baja.

—Lo siento, me distraje. —Se excusó mi abuelo.

—Ajá —contesté con ironía.

—Quisiera tener unas palabras contigo Antonio —dijo mi abuelo seriamente. Vi como a Antonio se le escapó el alma en un suspiro. Ambos salieron del comedor y se dirigieron hasta la habitación del abuelo, yo los seguí hasta la sala de estar.

—Quedarás viudo antes de tiempo hermano —decía Feliciano mirando desde el sofá.

—Cállate idiota. —Me giré hacia él— Déjame recordarte que fue tu idea.

—¿Y desde cuándo me haces caso? —murmuró volviéndose hacia la televisión. Sólo pude maldecir en voz baja y apretar los puños. Quizá no fue una buena idea.

Como esperaba, estuvieron bastante rato allí dentro y a pesar de que fui a escuchar a través de la puerta junto a Feliciano, nada se oía, colocándome más nervioso. Unos minutos después se me ocurrió llevarles algo para tomar y picar, así podría dar un vistazo a lo que estaban haciendo. Rápidamente preparé un poco del primer café instantáneo que encontré y junto a unas galletas, lleve todo en una bandeja hasta la pieza. Antes de entrar golpeé levemente la puerta.

—¡Y después mi esposa…!

Me sorprendió encontrar a Antonio riendo a carcajadas sentado sobre la cama mientras el abuelo contaba muy entusiasmado algo que no alcancé a entender, ya que en el preciso instante en el que entré a la habitación se detuvo y me quedó mirando.

—Ah, Lovi, ¿has traído algo para comer?

—S-sí… —Fui hasta el escritorio del abuelo y dejé la bandeja allí. Antonio se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos. Aparentemente me preocupé por nada, miré de reojo a Antonio y él lo notó— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, muy bien. —Me hizo un gesto para que me acercara a él, y así lo hice, entonces me tomó una mano y depositó un beso en el dorso de la misma.

—¡¿Q-qué haces…?! —Avergonzado me giré hacia el abuelo quien solo sonreía ampliamente. Me relajé un poco al verlo así, no parecía estar molesto— Iré con Feliciano… Te… —Bajé la cabeza—. Estaré esperando… —Antonio me sonrió y, asintiendo, me soltó la mano.

—Ya bésense mejor. —Me giré completamente rojo hacia el abuelo. Antonio había vuelto a reír.

—¡Cá-cállate! —Molesto me alejé de Antonio y salí de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Fuera suspiré cansado y aliviado a la vez.

Minutos después Antonio llegó a la sala de estar de tan buen humor como cuando los dejé hace un rato atrás. Tanto Feli como yo lo observamos, luego volvimos nuestra atención a la película que veíamos en la televisión. Se acercó y sentó a mi lado.

—¿Qué están viendo?

—Una película —respondí.

—Es sobre unos monstruos en la universidad. Está divertida —dijo emocionado mi hermano.

Antonio se quedó en silencio viendo la película también, apoyando su mentón en una de sus manos y ésta en su pierna, por mi parte, con él a mi lado, ya no podría concentrarme más en la película. Además, aunque tenía una idea de que todo había resultado bien, quería saber más sobre lo que habían conversado ambos. Me acerqué más a él, recibiendo miradas discretas de su parte.

En voz baja le pregunté—: Cómo… ¿Cómo fue todo?

—Excelente —dijo animado—. Mejor de lo que esperaba.

—¿En serio? —Asintió varias veces— Eso es bueno. ¿De qué hablaron?

—Me contó algunas cosas de él y tu abuela. Fue muy divertido.

—Pude notarlo. Entonces… ¿Ya no debemos escondernos más? —Antonio abrió los ojos, sorprendido, luego sonrió con malicia.

—Bueno, siempre es divertido hacer las cosas a escondidas, ¿no? —Sentí mi rostro arder. De pronto un cojín nos llegó de lleno en el rostro a ambos.

—¡Feliciano! —dije molesto.

—Por favor, tu cuarto está a la vuelta. —Tomé el cojín y se lo lancé de vuelta— ¡Oye!

—¡Tú empezaste! —Me lo lanzó nuevamente— ¡No lo lances otra vez!

—¡Hago lo que quiero! —Tomó otro cojín y lo lanzó, por suerte lo esquivé, dándole a Antonio. No pude evitar reír ante el rostro que puso— Oh, lo siento. —Antonio tomó el cojín y nos miró a ambos, con una sonrisa tétrica en su cara.

—Oh, Feli, Lovi, se arrepentirán de esto.

Pronto se armó una batalla de todos contra todos, lanzándonos cualquier cosa que encontráramos –y fuese aceptable recibir en el rostro-. Solo unos minutos después teníamos hecho un desorden la sala y corríamos por todo el lugar.

Todos nos detuvimos al ver que el abuelo se había asomado a la habitación. Como si nos hubiésemos puesto de acuerdo los tres dejamos caer las cosas que teníamos en las manos y nos miramos entre nosotros.

—Antonio. —Dio un pequeño salto al escuchar su nombre— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—En el fondo sigo siendo un niño, abuelo —dijo llevándose las manos al pecho. El abuelo suspiró cansado, luego me miró.

—¿No te pudiste conseguir a alguien mejor? —Feliciano se echó a reír, yo intenté disimularlo al ver el rostro de decepción de Antonio.

—No de momento —dije cubriéndome la boca y mirando hacia un lado.

—¡Oye!

—Bien, iré a mi estudio. Cuando vuelva quiero todo ordenado. —Feliciano y Antonio respondieron animados un _sí, señor_ mientras que yo sólo asentí. En cuanto desapareció por el pasillo Antonio se acercó a mí y me abrazó por la espalda.

—¿Qué quisiste decir que de momento? ¿Eh?

—Pues nada.

Acercó su boca a mi oído y dijo—: Luego haré que te retractes de eso. —Otra vez mi rostro enrojeció.

—¡En serio! ¡El cuarto está a la vuelta! —dijo Feliciano al otro lado de la sala, ordenando.

—¡Silencio! —dije molesto y avergonzado. Antonio me besó en la mejilla y me pidió que me calmara.

—Al menos todo salió bien, ¿no? —preguntó con una sonrisa, luego me revolvió el cabello y comenzó a ordenar la sala también.

—Aunque te dije que no me trataras como un niño. —Antonio rió suavemente y siguió con lo suyo.

Suspiré cansado y, aprovechando que ninguno de los dos miraba, sonreí feliz. Ahora no tendría que mentirle a nadie sobre mi relación con Antonio, y lo mejor de todo, es que las personas más importantes me apoyan completamente.

Pasada la cena Antonio ya se había despedido del abuelo y de mi hermano. Ambos nos encontrábamos fuera de la casa, despidiéndonos como era habitual. Antonio estiró ambos brazos a la vez que miraba hacia el cielo.

—Qué día, ¿no crees? —Comenzó a masajearse un hombro a la vez que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Ha estado bien. —Abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente— OK, ha estado muy bien. —Esta vez sonrió.

—La próxima vez avísame antes de contarle algo al abuelo.

—Pero si te avisé, en el metro. —Río divertido.

—¿Eso era un aviso? Pensé que solo estabas compartiendo tu idea. De todas formas me alegra que ahora los dos sepan. Así podré besarte en cualquier momento.

—¡Ni-ni se te ocurra! —exclamé avergonzado.

—Era una broma, una broma. —Tomó mis manos y me besó suavemente en los labios— Nos vemos el jueves.

—Adiós…

Antonio se alejó y luego se fue caminando, volteándose hacia mí de vez en cuando y despidiéndose agitando la mano en alto. Me quedé fuera hasta que lo perdí de vista.

* * *

Hola :) Espero les haya agradado el capítulo uvu Creo que este quedó más largo de lo común, así que solo estoy aquí para decir que no se acostumbren (?) Haha :c No, en serio, no prometo nada (¿) Cualquier sugerencia, duda o crítica constructiva será bien recibida u3u Muchas gracias por su atención. Saludos :)


	14. Amigos (más) Novios

_Disclaimer:_ Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.

 _Advertencias:_ Temática slash (hombre/hombre). Diferencia de edad (6 años).

* * *

Desde hace unos días que Lovi se venía comportando extraño, en especial cuando Feli estaba cerca de él. Incluso con el abuelo a veces se iban a otra habitación a conversar, dejándonos apartados a Feli y a mí.

—Desde la semana pasada que se andan con secretos —decía Feliciano, bastante amurrado. Yo estaba revisando las tareas de Lovi mientras que Feli estaba sentado en el sofá, jugando con el teléfono—. ¿No sabes de qué es lo que hablan? —Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con la suya, muy serio, me atrevería a decir que hasta molesto, algo difícil tratándose de él.

—Lo siento Feli, la verdad no tengo idea. —Y de verdad que no la tenía.

—Todos estos días Lovino ha llegado tarde a casa, y lo más extraño es que el abuelo no le dice nada. —Dejó el celular a un lado y se sentó en el suelo, frente a mí. Puso sus manos en la mesa que nos separaba— Antonio, te necesito para esto. Por favor averigua.

—¿Pero y por qué no sólo le preguntas?

—¡No me dirá! Ya lo intenté. —Reí suavemente.

—Quizá no lo has hecho con las palabras adecuadas. Cuando vuelva le preguntaré yo y verás que no es nada importante.

Al rato apareció Lovino por el pasillo y al instante Feliciano me dedicó una mirada de complicidad. Lovi se nos acercó y se sentó a mi lado.

—¿Las has revisado ya?

—Sí, como siempre están excelente. —Lovi sonrió, pero al segundo se cubrió la boca. A veces es tan lindo que simplemente no puedo soportarlo.

Pasados unos minutos comencé a sentir una sensación de incomodidad y como si me estuvieran observando fijamente. Miré a un lado y nuevamente me encontré con Feliciano, quien no paraba de hacerme disimuladas señas, supongo que para hablar con Lovino.

—Oye, Lovi. —Me miró— Te he notado más distraído y cansado últimamente. —Su rostro reflejó sorpresa por unos segundos— ¿A qué se debe?

—No sé de qué hablas... —Desvió su mirada hacia un lado.

—Debe ser mi imaginación entonces.

—Probablemente.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿te gustaría que saliéramos mañana? —Sus ojos brillaron durante unos instantes— Esta semana se estrena una película que hace tiempo quiero ver.

—Mañana, ¡claro...! —Se quedó en silencio de pronto, parecía haber recordado algo— No... No puedo. —Ahora se veía un poco decepcionado— Lo siento Antonio.

—No te preocupes —dije intentando no preocuparlo—. ¿Y qué tal el sábado?

—Ese día... —Suspiró— Lo siento también, tengo que salir con alguien más.

El silencio duró más de lo que tenía planeado, pero es que simplemente no se me ocurría nada que decir. Volví mi atención al cuaderno frente a mí y comencé a hacer garabatos sin sentido en una esquina de la hoja.

—¿Antonio? —Lovi me había llamado— ¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada...

—Entonces, ¿podrías dejar de rayar mi cuaderno?

—Ah... —Dejé el lápiz a un lado. Sin pensarlo miré a Feliciano, y en todo su rostro la expresión _te lo dije_ estaba escrita— Oye, Lovi, ¿con quién vas a salir?

Lovi miró a Feliciano rápidamente y al notar que éste tenía su atención puesta en nosotros, dijo—: Nadie importante, en realidad.

Feliciano suspiró, se notaba cansado, pronto se levantó y nos dijo que se iría a su habitación.

—Lovi. —Le llamé cuando nos habíamos quedado solos en la sala— ¿Le estás ocultando algo a Feli?

Me quedó mirando durante un momento. Balbuceó algunas cosas, luego se puso de pie y fue hasta el pasillo. Cuando se aseguró de que Feliciano ya no estaba ahí volvió a sentarse a mi lado.

—No quería contarte, porque no quiero que le digas nada a mi hermano. —Había bajado su tono de voz— Pero la verdad, es que voy a salir con Francis este sábado.

—¿Qué Francis? —Lovi me quedó mirando fijamente.

—¿Francis? ¿Tu amigo? ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Ah, ese Francis... ¡Eeh! ¡¿Por qué vas a salir con él?! —Lovino me cubrió la boca con sus manos.

—¡Pero no lo grites! —me regañó en voz baja— Por eso no te quería decir... —Suspiró.

—Pero, pero... ¿Por qué vas a salir con él? ¿Y no conmigo? ¿Y desde cuándo que se llevan tan bien como para salir? ¿Lovi? —pregunté apresuradamente.

—Espera, espera... —dijo moviendo sus manos a ambos lados—. Está bien, te contaré todo, pero no acá, Feliciano podría escuchar.

Nos levantamos y Lovi me llevó hasta su habitación, se aseguró de cerrar la puerta. Ambos nos sentamos en la cama.

—Bien... —comenzó, se veía un poco inseguro— No sé si sabes, pero pronto será el cumpleaños de mi hermano. —Asentí con la cabeza— Y pues, había planeado hacerle una torta para ese día pero no tenía idea de qué podría ser, así que busqué y de alguna forma terminé en la cafetería de Francis.

—Francis hace buenos dulces.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo para luego sonreír. Aquello me hizo sentir un poco extraño—. Bueno, por eso mismo es que le pedí que me ayudara a preparar la sorpresa. El aceptó y para que me enseñara he estado yendo a su cafetería desde la semana pasada.

—¿Hace una semana? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

—Feliciano siempre estaba con nosotros las veces que has venido a casa, y como él no puede saber, simplemente he pasado del tema.

—Pero Lovi... —dije desanimado.

—Y ahora que ya lo sabes prométeme que no le dirás a mi hermano.

—Está bien. No le diré a Feli.

«Entonces eso era. A pesar de que logré averiguarlo de todas formas no podré decirte Feli, lo siento...», pensé. «Aún así, que Lovi se haya acercado tanto a Francis no me gusta...»

Miré a Lovi fijamente durante un momento, pensando en todas las cosas que habría hablado y hecho con Francis, y, a pesar de que no me gustase admitirlo, los celos en mi interior se estaban presentando.

Me acerqué a Lovi y apoyando una de mis manos en la cama me arrimé un poco a él. Lovi tenía el rostro colorado y me miraba directamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué... estás haciendo? —preguntó entre balbuceos.

—Planeaba besarte. —Acerqué mi mano a su rostro y acaricié su mejilla con delicadeza.

—Eso no es algo que dices en voz alta... —Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

—Entonces sólo lo hago...

Alcancé a escuchar un murmullo que interpreté como una afirmación, entonces le besé. Lentamente fui empujándolo, hasta que quedamos recostados sobre la cama. Lovi rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, a ratos acercándome más a sí mismo.

Si bien sabía que Francis estaba en algún tipo de relación con Arthur desde hace años, y digo tipo porque probablemente ni ellos saben qué son el uno del otro, pensar en Lovi compartiendo el día a día con él hacía que se me revolviera algo dentro. Estaba acostumbrado a tener a Lovi sólo para mí, a lo más compartirlo con su abuelo o hermano, pero nadie más. Sé que es algo egoísta pero no puedo evitarlo.

Podría colarme a su cita de alguna manera, si, eso es una buena idea, así podría cuidar de Lovi en todo momento.

—Antonio... —dijo en un suspiro.

—Lovi. —Lo besé en el cuello, logrando que soltara otro suspiro— Estaba pensando...

—¿S-si...? —Las mejillas de Lovi estaban completamente rojas, hasta su respiración iba más deprisa.

Luego de una pausa hablé—: Quería acompañarte el sábado.

—Pensé que nunca... Espera, ¿qué? —Se alejó un poco de mí y se quedó mirándome.

—Quiero acompañarte el sábado en tu cita con Francis. —Sonreí.

—¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

—Pensé que sería bonito... —Entornó los ojos.

—Pero te aburrirás, sólo iremos a ver cosas relacionadas con pastelería.

—A mí también me gustan los dulces.

—Te gusta comerlos, no prepararlos.

—Sé hacer churros.

Me miró fijamente durante varios segundos, luego de un suspiro habló.

—Hablaré con Francis.

—¡Sí! —Le abracé y besé por todo el rostro— Gracias Lovi.

Entre risas pidió que me detuviera, pero no lo hice, seguí mimándolo y mientras más reía más disfrutaba hacerlo.

Ya el sábado en la mañana fui hasta la casa de Lovi a buscarlo para luego salir juntos. Decidí ir hasta su allí porque de esa forma podría tenerlo sólo para mí durante un rato.

—No le has dicho nada a Feliciano, ¿cierto?

—Ni una palabra —dije levantando mi pulgar y sonriendo—. ¿Cómo va la sorpresa?

—Francis ya me enseñó a preparar el pastel que quiero. —A pesar de que Lovi mantenía su actitud seria, lograba notar la emoción en sus ojos— Incluso ya lo preparé una vez, aunque no salió tan bien como esperaba...

—No te preocupes Lovi. No todo sale al primer intento.

—Por eso es que ahora iremos a comprar más cosas por nuestro lado. Los proveedores de la tienda sólo van cada fin de mes y nos quedamos sin algunas cosas en particular... —De pronto se quedó en silencio y me observó— ¿Por qué sonríes tanto?

—Ah, porqué preguntas... Me alegra verte tan feliz y emocionado por todo el tema. —El rostro de Lovi se coloreó de un intenso rojo en un segundo.

—¡No estoy emocionado! Es sólo... Es por el cumpleaños...

Lovi es demasiado adorable incluso cuando no quiere. Le hace mal a mi corazón.

Cuando salimos de la estación vimos a Francis esperándonos. Junto a él, dándole la espalda, otra persona que no reconocí a primera vista, pero que al acercarnos logré identificar.

—Hola chicos —dijo Francis cuando llegamos a su lado.

—Hola Francis —respondió Lovi.

—¿Qué tal, Fran? —dije animado. Nos abrazamos— Ha sido un tiempo.

—Claro que sí. He estado ocupado con la tienda, ya sabes.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. —Sonreí, a lo cual Francis se vio incómodo.

—Nunca me ha gustado _esa_ sonrisa tuya.

—Eso también lo sé. —Ambos reímos un poco. Miré a un lado— Hacía tiempo que no te veía, Arthur.

Se giró hacia nosotros, con un rostro calmado. Estrechamos nuestras manos.

—Hola Antonio. Desde la fiesta de Gilbert, ¿no?

—Más o menos. —Sonreí y froté mis manos, emocionado— Entonces, ¿es una cita doble?

—¡No es una cita! —dijo Arthur molesto—. Sólo vine porque también necesitaba comprar unas cosas.

—Ya —dije sin emoción alguna. Miré a Francis quien sólo subió los hombros— Ah, Arthur. Él es Lovi. —Tomé a Lovi por los hombros acercándolo a nosotros.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Es tu novio, ¿no?

Escuchar eso de alguien más me hizo sentir realmente feliz, por ello no pude evitar reír un poco. Por otro lado, Lovi se veía muy avergonzado.

—Sí, es mi novio. —Volví a reír un poco.

—Deja de comportarte como un chiquillo de quince —dijo Francis, al instante miró a Lovi—. Sin ofender.

—Tengo dieciséis.

—Una gran diferencia —añadió Francis, luego sonrió divertido.

Lovi le dio un golpe en el brazo, se notó que fue sin más intención que de molestar. Luego ambos compartieron un par de segundos riendo.

Me sentí un poco apartado de aquella interacción. Miré a un lado y Arthur tenía un rostro lleno de insatisfacción.

—¿Qué mierda es esto? Pensé que eran profesor y aprendiz nada más... —susurró Arthur. Lo quedé mirando y él lo notó— ¿Lo dije muy alto? Lo siento, no es que estén cuestionando su relación ni nada... —Coloqué una mano sobre su hombro. Él me miró con extrañeza.

—En este mismo momento te considero un aliado. Espero reciprocidad.

Arthur sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Fui hasta Lovi y le tomé de una mano, obligándolo a caminar un poco.

—Pues ya estamos todos, vamos —dije animado.

Arthur se acercó a Francis y le agarró con poca delicadeza del brazo.

—Vamos idiota.

—Con más cariño Arthur —se quejó Francis.

—No te pongas exigente. —Francis sonrió con cansancio.

Sin prisa comenzamos a caminar con Francis a la cabeza, puesto que él era el único que sabía la ubicación de la tienda a la cual íbamos. Esta de más decir que se distraía fácilmente y terminábamos parados frente a tiendas de vestuario y otras relacionadas. De vez en cuando parábamos en librerías a pedido de Arthur, quien al parecer buscaba un libro en específico.

Cuando nos detuvimos en una librería en particular, tanto Arthur como Francis aprovecharon de revisar unos cuantos libros. Con Lovi también fuimos hasta el apartado de ofertas sólo para pasar el rato y esperar a los demás.

—Realmente esto parece una cita ahora —dije en voz baja, pero Lovi, que estaba a mi lado, alcanzó a escuchar.

—¿Esos dos están saliendo? —Rápidamente hice un gesto para que bajara la voz. Lovi me miró confundido— ¿Qué?

—No digas eso tan fuerte. Arthur es capaz de armar un escándalo por ello.

—¿Pero lo están o no?

Me quedé unos segundos en silencio, ladeando mi cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando dar con la respuesta.

—Es algo difícil de decir...

—¿Pero han salido alguna vez o no? —insistió.

—Sí, cuando estábamos en el instituto.

—¿Y no siguen ahora?

—Eeh... No. Creo.

—No pareces seguro.

—Créeme que ni ellos lo están. —Lovi sonrió un poco.

—Qué extraño. —Reí también.

—Sí, la verdad es que si.

Tanto Francis como Arthur se nos acercaron. Arthur venía con una bolsa en las manos.

—Ahora que hemos terminado aquí, podemos seguir con lo nuestro —dijo Francis. Lovi asintió y salimos de la librería.

Cuando llegamos a la tienda que queríamos, tanto Lovi como Francis se emocionaron, sólo que uno lo demostraba más que otro, y rápidamente entraron y ya dentro los perdimos. Arthur y yo preferimos quedarnos fuera de la tienda, esperando.

—A veces me dan ganas de aprender a hacer dulces también —dije desanimado—. Así podría compartir más con Lovi.

—Yo aunque lo intente Francis siempre me deja fuera. Según el sigo cocinando horrible.

—Ah, pero es que tu cocina...

—Cállate. He mejorado este último tiempo.

—Mm, ya. —Arthur me miró con el ceño fruncido— No me culpes, tú fuiste el único culpable de tu propia reputación.

—Idiota —murmuró.

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio, luego de pensarlo un poco, me atreví a hablar.

—Lovi tenía la duda de si estas saliendo con Francis.

—¿Por qué no sólo lo preguntas tú? Te escudas en un niño —respondió de inmediato, con fiereza. Era algo esperable, ya que siempre se comportaba así cuando se trataba de estos temas.

—Bueno, quizá yo igual esté un poco curioso, después de todo Francis es mi amigo... Y tú también. Sólo quiero que sean felices.

Arthur no respondió, y pensé que no lo haría, hasta que pasado un momento lo hizo.

—No estamos saliendo.

—¿Pero han salido en una cita o algo?

—No sabría si llamarlo cita.

—Francis dijo que sí. —Arthur pareció sorprendido, luego frunció el ceño.

—Entonces si sabías.

—No te enojes. Francis estaba muy emocionado y necesitaba contárselo a alguien. —Me pareció ver las mejillas de Arthur un poco más rojas de lo normal antes de que girara la cabeza hacia otro lado.

Luego seguimos hablando de cosas triviales como los estudios, la familia y otros temas. Me preguntó por João así como yo por sus hermanos, todos están saludables así que no hay nada que lamentar. Pasados unos minutos Francis y Lovi salieron de la tienda con algunas bolsas, ambos se veían felices.

—¿Les fue bien? —pregunté.

—Sí, conseguimos todo —respondió Francis—. Ahora nos vamos a la cafetería. ¿Nos acompañarán?

—Por supuesto —respondí de inmediato. Todos miramos a Arthur, quien solo asintió levemente con la cabeza. Me acerqué a Lovi—. Déjame llevar las cosas por ti.

—No están pesadas.

—Dame el gusto de ayudarte. —Lovi se sorprendió y luego se sonrojó, sin más peros me dejó llevar las bolsas. Le sonreí y él solo bajó la mirada.

—Eeh, que envidia. Ojalá alguien me llevara las cosas —dijo Francis.

—Estás lo suficientemente viejo para hacer las cosas por ti mismo —respondió Arthur.

—¡No estoy viejo! Solo tengo veintitrés. —Se limpió las imaginarias lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos y luego miró a Lovi— Ojalá tener un novio como el tuyo.

—No te atrevas —respondió de inmediato Lovi. Me pareció que estaba bromeando, pero al ver su rostro lleno de seriedad, me sorprendí.

Tanto Francis como yo nos quedamos en completo silencio. No me esperaba algo así, para nada. Miré a Francis, quien tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro; no pude evitar sonreír también, si hasta sentía mi corazón latir más deprisa.

—La verdad es que quiero mucho a Toño, pero no de esa manera. Así que no te preocupes Lovi —dijo colocando una mano sobre su cabeza, cariñosamente.

Me pareció ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Lovi, pero al encontrarse nuestras miradas giró la cabeza al instante y comenzó a caminar, llevándose a Francis con él.

—Deja de sonreír así, es desagradable —me dijo de pronto Arthur.

—No sé de qué estas hablando... —Luego me afirmé en sus hombros— Siento que desfallezco...

—Cálmate... ¿Eres idiota? —dijo sonriendo. Se notaba que se estaba aguantando la risa.

—Por Lovi lo soy.

—Eso no te hace un mejor idiota y lo sabes. —Ambos reímos y luego seguimos a Lovi y a Francis.

Puesto que estábamos cerca de la cafetería no nos demoramos demasiado tiempo en llegar. Francis abrió el lugar y nos dejó pasar. Ya dentro, Lovi y Francis pasaron a la cocina, diciendo que prepararían algo para comer. Nosotros nos sentamos en una mesa cualquiera a esperar.

Arthur sacó el libro que había comprado y luego de observar un rato la portada y contraportada, comenzó a leer.

—No leas —dije, Arthur me miró extrañado—, es como si estuviera sólo aquí.

—Y eso es malo porque...

—Me aburro.

—Bueno allá tú.

—No seas así.

Luego recordé que un compañero de la universidad me había recomendado un juego para el móvil, y algo me decía que a Arthur también le gustaría.

—Mira. —Saqué el teléfono y abrí la aplicación. Le enseñé la pantalla a Arthur.

—¿Qué tengo que ver?

—¡Es un juego!

—Puedo notarlo. —Arthur no parecía mostrar interés. Suspiré.

—Es la versión digital del juego _Battleship._ —Al escuchar el nombre noté que sus ojos brillaron por un instante. Sonreí, ya lo tenía— Es muy divertido. Y se puede jugar entre dos.

—Dime el nombre y lo descargo ahora mismo —dijo apartando el libro a un lado y sacando su teléfono.

En un momento ambos teníamos el juego en los teléfonos y jugábamos entre nosotros. Está demás decir que estábamos tan concentrados que no notamos el paso del tiempo, al menos hasta que una tarta se nos impuso de pronto en medio de los dos. Al mismo tiempo ambos levantamos la mirada y nos encontramos con Lovi y Francis a su lado.

—¿Cuándo piensan poner atención? —preguntó Lovi, con evidente molestia.

—Lo siento Lovi —dije sonriendo. Me tomó de una mejilla y comenzó a tirarla—. Lowi no... —balbuceé.

—Por no escucharme. —Siguió molestándome durante un rato, pero parecía divertirse con ello, así que dejé que lo siguiera haciendo.

Francis volvió a la mesa esta vez con cuatro tazas, dos con café y dos con té y las repartió en la mesa. Pronto estábamos todos sentados comiento la tarta que habían traído.

—¡Esto está delicioso! —dije entusiasmado— ¡Te ha quedado espectacular, Francis! —Mi amigo tosió un poco, y con señas me indicó a Lovino. Me costó entender en un principio, pero luego lo hice— ¡¿La preparaste tú, Lovi?!

—No es gran cosa.

—¡Claro que sí! —Le rodeé por el cuello y le planté un beso en la frente— ¡Esto está tan exquisito! No sabía que podías hacer dulces tan ricos. —Noté que Lovi intentaba ocultar su sonrisa, así que por unos minutos más le seguí haciendo cumplidos. Francis sonreía ampliamente, por otro lado, Arthur escondía su sonrisa detrás de la taza mientras bebía té.

El resto del día pasó rápidamente, y cuando se puso el sol decidimos con Lovi irnos del lugar, dejando a Francis y Arthur solos. Le deseé suerte a Arthur, que solo me respondió con un pequeño golpe en el brazo y un entrecejo fruncido, habitual en él.

—Al final —comencé a decir, Lovi me prestó atención. Ambos caminábamos hacia la estación de metro—. No están saliendo. —Lovi estuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, parecía intentar descifrar de qué hablaba— Me refiero a Francis y a Arthur.

—Ah, sí, ya lo sé. Le pregunté a Francis cuando entramos a la tienda.

—Yo también le pregunté a Arthur en ese momento. Estamos sincronizados —dije agarrando con fuerza su mano.

—No digas tonterías. —Su rostro enrojeció en un segundo. Yo solo pude sonreír— Francis me contó todo.

—¿Todo?

—De que habían estado saliendo, luego cuando él se fue a estudiar a Francia y Arthur se quedó acá, y bueno, todo.

—Ese todo. —Guardé silencio un momento, luego suspiré— Pero al menos parecen estar superando las cosas ahora —dije sonriendo—. Estoy muy feliz por eso; se nota que Francis ha estado de mejor humor, e increíblemente Arthur también. Por lo que noté hoy.

—Eres extrañamente perceptivo.

Sonreí a la vez que cerraba los ojos y colocaba mis manos a cada lado de mis caderas— Es una de mis habilidades.

—Bastante inútil.

—¡Eh! ¡No digas eso! —Me acerqué a Lovi pero me esquivó— No te escapes. —Comencé a perserguirlo y a su vez el corría de mí— ¡Oye!

—¡Ni creas que dejaré que me atrapes! —gritó, comenzando a correr más rápido.

Estuvimos corriendo durante un rato, incluso pasamos de largo la estación.

Lovi corría sabiendo exactamente en qué lugares debía girar o detenerse, parecía conocer bien los alrededores, a diferencia de mí. De alguna forma terminamos llegando a una pequeña plaza, que estaba vacía de momento.

Lovi se detuvo de pronto y al no prestar suficiente atención, terminé chocando contra él y, por el impulso que llevaba, caímos al pasto. Por suerte alcancé a cubrirlo, dejando que él cayera sobre mí.

—¡¿Eres idiota?! —preguntó separándose un poco de mí.

—Lo siento Lovi…

—¿Te has herido o algo? —Tomó mi rostro y lo inspeccionó. A su vez, con sus manos acariciaba mi cabeza— No pareces haberte golpeado muy fuerte.

—Estoy bien. —Sonreí. Lovi suspiró.

—Debes tener más cuidado… —Lovi se incorporó y quedó sentado sobre mí. Noté que me miraba fijamente y su rostro se había puesto un poco colorado.

—¿Qué sucede Lovi? ¿Te dio calor la maratón?

—Algo así… —balbuceó en voz baja.

—Si quieres puedo ir a comprar algo para beber…

—¡No es necesario! —exclamó rápidamente, sorprendiéndome— Sólo quédate aquí.

Lovi se veía extraño, parecía más nervioso de lo normal, me atrevería a decir que hasta se veía incómodo. ¿Se habría molestado por haberlo botado al suelo? ¿O seguiría molesto porque no le puse atención en la cafetería? ¿O quizá alguna otra cosa que no noté?

—¿Pasa algo Lovi?

—No, no es nada… —Entrelazó sus manos con las mías, lentamente— Solo pensé… —Me mantuve en silencio, escuchándolo atentamente— Que quería pasar más tiempo contigo a solas… —Sentí mi rostro arder al momento— Y si íbamos pronto a casa estaríamos con mi hermano y el abuelo… Por eso… Corrí hasta acá… —Lo último fue casi apenas audible, puesto que había bajado la cabeza, escondiendo su rostro y disminuyendo el volumen de su voz.

A pesar de que fuese algunos años mayor que Lovi y por ende, más _adulto,_ mentiría si dijese que este tipo de situaciones no me colocaban nervioso, aunque fuese un poco. Habían pasado unos años desde la última vez que había estado en un tipo de relación así que, que se comportanse con una actitud tan cariñosa y vergonzosa hacia mí, solo lograba inquietarme aún más rápido de lo normal.

—A mí también me gustaría pasar más tiempo a solas… —Los ojos de Lovi se abrieron más de lo común— Pero ahora ya se está haciendo tarde, si no vamos-…

Lovi unió sus labios a los míos. Y a pesar de pillarme por sorpresa, le correspondí de inmediato.

Mientras nos besábamos, a ambos nos pareció escuchar unas voces a lo lejos, por ello Lovi se tensó e intentó alejarse de mí, pero no se lo permití. Lo acerqué más hacia mí, presionando con una mano su espalda y con la otra su nuca, profundizando el beso. A pesar de que se quejó un poco en un principio, pronto volvió a concentrarse sólo en nosotros, olvidando lo demás.

Cuando nos separamos, ambos nos incorporamos un poco.

—No es una mala idea arrancarse de vez en cuando —dije divertido—. Si es algo como esto podríamos hacerlo más seguido.

—No te acostumbres…

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? Es divertido. —Sonreí.

—No es muy de mi agrado este tipo de demostraciones en público.

—Pues, yo tengo un departamento, sabes… —Una mano me cubrió todo el rostro, empujándome hacia atrás.

—¡Cá-cállate idiota! —Lo tomé por la muñeca y lamí un poco su palma. Fue divertido ver como su rostro enrojecía en un solo segundo— ¡¿A-Antonio…?! —De un manotazo se soltó y se alejó de mí— ¿Qué…?

—Pensé que te agradaría.

—¡Como si eso fuera posible, imbécil! —respondió al instante. Comencé a reír, entretenido. Lovi se enfureció más— ¡No te rías!

—Lo siento, es que… Jaja…

—Es que qué —repitió demandante.

—Es que eres tan lindo que no puedo evitar hacerte ese tipo de bromas.

—No me llames lindo.

—Pero lo eres.

—Que no. —Suspiré.

—Está bien. —Lovi se puso de pie— ¿Nos vamos ya? —Lovino asintió con la cabeza— Eeh, yo quería más cariño.

—Te dije que no te acostumbraras.

—Bueno… Ayúdame a ponerme de pie —dije estirando mis manos hacia Lovi.

Sin pensárselo mucho se me acercó y me tomó las manos, al instante hice fuerza y lo traje hacia mí, cayendo nuevamente al suelo. Aproveché para abrazarlo fuertemente.

—¡Antonio! —protestó mientras intentaba escapar del agarre.

—Solo un poco más…

Lovi pareció calmarse, entonces apoyó su cabeza sobre mi pecho y nos quedamos así durante un rato, en silencio.

—Tu corazón…

—Late rápido, ¿no? Es por tu culpa. —De reojo miré a Lovi, quien volvía a sonrojarse completamente.

—Querrás decir que es gracias a mí.

—Las dos formas son correctas —dije divertido. Hubo un pequeño silencio, pronto volví a hablar—: Iré a verte todos los viernes a la cafetería.

—¿Ah? —Lovi me miró— No es necesario.

—Quiero hacerlo. —Le devolví la mirada— Puedo, ¿cierto?

Intercambiamos miradas durante unos segundos, luego Lovi cerró sus ojos y sonrió.

—Está bien. Aunque te dijese que no, irías de todas formas.

—Oh, ya me conoces.

—No es que requiera de tanto esfuerzo.

—Oye. —Lovino rió divertido, yo también lo hice.

Nos quedamos en la plaza durante un rato más. Finalmente, cuando oscureció, decidimos volver a casa.

* * *

No hay excusa que valga, así que solo me disculparé :v Lo siento ;A; No estaba en mis planes demorarme tanto, pero se juntaron cosas y eso. Lo siento otra vez uvu Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo.

Respuestas a reviews

 _Lovi love:_ Me alegra romper esquemas (?) Haha, y pues, Antonio es fuerte también, así que no os preocupéis (?) Por supuesto que Lovi lleva las riendas de la relación, he's the man. ¡Lo siento por haberme retrasado tanto y espero te haya gustado la continuación!

 _Guest_ _:_ Que bueno que ames a Lovi con Toñito, porque son un amor ;A; Debo confesar que a veces hasta a mí me dan soponcios escribiendo esto (¿)

 _Yuu:_ Si quedas con ganas de más significa que he cumplido mi misión a la perfección (¿) Me alegro que te guste la historia ;A; Espero no decepcionar uvu

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora uvu Muchos saludos y que estén excelente. Adiós uvu

Ah, casi lo olvido, si ven cualquier error de ortografía, tipeo, etcétera, etcétera, por favor háganmelo saber, que a pesar de que leo el capítulo para corregir, demás que alguno se me pasa y después cuando vuelvo a leer el capítulo pasados unos días, encontrarme con faltas de ortografía o tipeo me hace sentir avergonzada y relativamente mediocre :c Muchas gracias de antemano.


	15. Cumpleaños (más) Sorpresas

_Disclaimer:_ Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.

 _Advertencias:_ Temática slash (hombre/hombre). Diferencia de edad (6 años).

* * *

—¡Feliz cumpleaños hermano! —escuché un grito provenir desde la entrada de mi habitación, despertándome.

Pronto la puerta se abrió y un muy animado Feliciano se dejó ver, corrió hasta mi cama y se lanzó sobre mí.

—¡Feliciano! —reclamé— ¡No hagas eso!

—Deberías estar acostumbrado ya.

—Pues no, porque cada año ganas más peso.

—¡Oye! —dijo molesto, pero luego sonrió —. Sólo porque hoy es tu cumpleaños no me enojaré.

—Ya, muévete. Necesito levantarme, si no llegaré tarde al instituto. —Antes de apartarse me abrazó, y me dio un beso en la mejilla— Feliciano... Por favor —dije intentando ocultar la vergüenza.

—Es sólo una vez al año. No seas gruñón. —Se alejó de mí y me volvió a sonreír. Pronto se fue y me dejó sólo.

Suspiré cansado. Tenía razón, era sólo una vez al año, no podía ser algo malo.

Me desperecé estirando brazos y piernas, varias veces. Hoy había despertado más cansado de lo habitual, ya que la noche anterior me quedé hasta tarde preparando el pastel para mi hermano además de otros dulces.

Luego me levanté y, después de ducharme y vestirme, estaba listo para ir al instituto. Cuando llegué a la estación de metro me encontré con Kiku, que extrañamente me había estado esperando. Al verme de inmediato me saludó y deseó un feliz cumpleaños, le agradecí y ambos nos fuimos hasta el instituto.

—A la tarde, como siempre, haremos una pequeña celebración en casa. —Junto a Kiku estábamos entrando al instituto—Por si quieres ir.

—Allí estaré —respondió sonriendo.

A lo lejos me pareció oír mi nombre, pero no le presté atención y seguí caminando. Me detuve cuando noté que Kiku se había detenido también, me giré a verlo y, como si se tratase de un tren a toda velocidad, alguien chocó contra mí, pero en vez de caer al suelo, siguió corriendo conmigo y en brazos y luego me cargó como un saco. Debido al golpe sentía mi cabeza y estómago dar vueltas.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Lovino! —Escuché de pronto, era una conocida pero a la vez desagradable voz.

—¿Alfred...? —dije apenas.

—¡Él mismo!

Cuando me recuperé un poco noté que aún me tenía en brazos.

—¡Oye, suéltame! ¡Y que te has creído! ¡Usarme como sujeto de tus placadas!

—¡Pensé que sería una buena oportunidad!

—Sí, es una excelente idea asesinarme en mi cumpleaños. —Alfred rió divertido. Luego me bajó y aproveché de pegarle una patada en las piernas. No creo que le haya afectado mucho, pero al menos con eso yo quedaba conforme.

Pronto se nos acercó Kiku, quien me preguntó cómo estaba. Luego Alfred comenzó a hablar sobre un videojuego nuevo y charlaron de ello durante unos minutos.

—¡Oh, ahí viene Iván! —dijo Alfred, interrumpiendo su conversación con Kiku y corriendo hacia él.

Miré a mi amigo, y me sorprendí al notar que me estaba mirando, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Solo pensaba en que pasa muy rapido el tiempo. Tienes diecisiete años ya.

—Hablas como un anciano Kiku. —Rió suavemente.

—Lo siento.

Tanto Alfred e Iván ya estaban frente a nosotros, y luego de una miradas llenas de complicidad entre ellos, desde sus bolsillos sacaron unos pequeños conos y los hicieron estallar, saliendo de su interior un montón de serpentinas y papeles picados de varios colores.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Lovino! —dijeron al unísono. Muchos papelillos cayeron sobre mí, y el resto al piso.

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos. No me esperaba esto de ninguno de los dos, ya que la verdad nos conocíamos hace poco tiempo -en comparación a Kiku- y yo era muy poco amigable con ambos.

—¿Lovino? —preguntó Alfred. Su rostro reflejaba preocupación. Agitó su mano frente a mí.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó esta vez Iván.

—¡Po-por supuesto que estoy bien! —dije fingiendo molestia— No tenían que hacer esto, ¿son idiotas acaso? Me voy a clases. —Di media vuelta y comencé a caminar.

—¿Te has enojado? —alcancé a escuchar a Alfred.

—Lovino...

—En realidad, chicos... —comenzó a hablar Kiku, luego ya no alcancé a oír más porque entré al edificio.

Mientras caminaba me fui quitando las serpentinas que quedaron sobre la ropa, luego agité la cabeza y cayeron unas cuantas más.

Cuando estaba por llegar vi a Lukas conversando con su hermano fuera de nuestro salón, era extraño que el hermano menor visitara al mayor.

—Hola Lukas.

—Hola Lovino —dijo impasible, como era usual.

—Hola... —saludó algo tímido su hermano. Con un movimiento de cabeza le correspondí.

Noté que Lukas me observaba más de lo usual, como si estuviera examinándome.

—Tienes serpentinas. —Me avergoncé un poco.

—Sí, es que Alfred e Iván... Bueno, ¿dónde? —pregunté llevándome una mano a la cabeza, intentando limpiarme.

—En toda la cara.

—¿Ah?

De la nada, tanto Lukas como su hermano, sacaron unos tubos que hicieron estallar, llenándome de serpentinas otra vez.

—Lo siento, fue idea de Alfred. Y feliz cumpleaños. —Sonrió al final. Su hermano también me deseó feliz cumpleaños, en un volumen más bajo.

Cerré los ojos y conté hasta diez, luego suspiré.

—Gracias Lukas, Emil.

—¡Misión lograda! —Escuché a mis espaldas. Antes de alcanzar a girarme sentí que Alfred se lanzó contra mí, abrazándome por el cuello— ¡Gracias Emil!

—No es nada... —Se veía avergonzado. Hizo una leve reverencia y salió corriendo del lugar.

—Tan tímido como siempre.

—Creo que tú eres el que lo intimida —dije aún soportando todo el peso de Alfred encima. Que dicho sea de paso, es un montón.

—Claro que no, ¿cierto? —preguntó mirando a Lukas y quitándose de encima de mí. Este sólo le respondió encogiéndose de hombros— Kiku nos ha dicho que te ha gustado nuestra sorpresa. —Me giré rápidamente para encarar a mi amigo— Él ya se fue a su clase.

Sentí mi rostro enrojecer, ya que tenía a Alfred, Iván y Lukas con sus ojos en mí. Nunca me había gustado ser el centro de atención.

—Claro que no me agradó... —dije en voz baja.

—¿Eh? No te escuché —dijo Alfred, cuando abrí la boca para repetirlo, se me adelantó y siguió hablando—: De todas formas el día aún no acaba. Te tenemos unas sorpresas más.

—¿Qué?

—Pero son sorpresas, así que no te diremos sobre qué tratan. —Movía el índice de un lado a otro, enfatizando que no me hablarían sobre ello.

—Pero estamos seguros de que te gustarán —agregó Iván.

—Será divertido —dijeron al mismo tiempo Alfred e Iván. Me alejé de ellos y los observé durante unos minutos.

—¿Qué pasa Lovino? —preguntó Lukas.

—¿Desde cuándo que ustedes se llevan bien? —Ambos se vieron sorprendidos, y con notorio nerviosismo, Iván fue el primero en hablar.

—Debo ir a mi clase. Nos vemos luego Lovino. —Rápidamente se fue y entró al salón de al lado.

Fijé mi mirada en Alfred esta vez, quien al verse acorralado comenzó a hablar incoherencias muy rápidamente. Cuando se detuvo a respirar aproveché para preguntar.

—¿Qué pasó con Kiku? —Alfred enrojeció en un segundo.

—¡No pasó nada con él! —respondió al instante.

—¿Por eso es que ahora estás detrás de Iván?

Alfred, más rojo aún -si es que eso era posible- me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y alternaba su dirección entre Lukas y yo.

—Entonces realmente te gusta Iván —dijo tranquilamente Lukas. Esta vez ambos lo miramos—. Me había parecido, pero no estaba seguro.

De la nada Alfred se nos acercó y tomó a ambos de nuestras muñecas, luego comenzó a correr, arrastrándonos con él.

—¿A dónde nos llevas? —No respondió— ¿Alfred? —insistí, pero nuevamente se quedó en silencio.

Subimos hasta el tercer piso y luego fuimos hasta las escaleras que nos llevan hasta la azotea, forcejeando un poco Alfred logró abrir la puerta de inmediato. Los tres pasamos y Alfred cerró. Al instante escuchamos sonar el timbre del inicio de clases.

—Sabes que perderemos clases, ¿no?

—Esto... esto es más importante... —dijo entre balbuceos. Desde lejos se le notaban los nervios.

Me quité el bolso de los hombros y lo dejé en el suelo, luego me senté a un lado. Ambos me miraron. Luego Lukas me imitó y se sentó también. Alfred nos miraba expectante.

—Bueno. Pues habla entonces. Te estamos escuchando.

—¡Ustedes díganme lo que saben! —exigió.

—Nosotros no sabemos.

—Solo especulamos —agregó Lukas, luego me miró y levantó el pulgar. Lukas ya me entendía.

Alfred masculló cosas sin sentido y luego de mala gana se sentó frente a nosotros.

—No es que me haya dejado de gustar Kiku...

—Pero...

—Pero siento que... Si ya antes se me hacía difícil hablar con él... Ahora lo es aún más...

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque es así... Ahora que cursa el último año está tan ocupados con los estudios y... también asiste a un preuniversitario, entonces... No hay tiempo... para nada...

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Iván aquí? —pregunté.

Pareció que iba a decir algo, pero luego cerro la boca. Pasados unos minutos habló.

—He estado compartiendo mucho tiempo con él —dijo—, aunque en un principio fuese forzado —se apresuró en agregar.

—Eso lo sabemos.

—Pues... Resulta... —Se veía inseguro sobre lo que iba a decir, desviaba la vista hacia arriba constantemente— Resulta que tenemos los mismos gustos en varias cosas. Y la pasamos bien charlando sobre eso...

—Varias cosas como... ¿Ustedes mismos? —pregunté, luego sonreí ladino. Lukas igual lo hizo. Por su lado, Alfred enrojeció.

—¡N-no es cierto!

—Entonces, ¿para qué nos has traído hasta acá?

Pareció exaltarse, luego se calmó y, con la cabeza gacha, habló—: Sólo no quiero que hagan ningún comentario al respecto frente a él.

Compartimos miradas disimuladas con Lukas, y luego ambos accedimos.

—Sólo no pidas ayuda después.

—No tengo para qué pedirles ayuda, si nada está pasando —respondió, con fiereza. Levanté los hombros despreocupado, restándole importancia.

Puesto que las clases ya habían comenzado, lo más probable es que el profesor no nos dejase entrar a la clase, o, en el peor de los casos, nos regañaría y castigaría, así que decidimos quedarnos en la azotea, perdiendo el tiempo.

Pasado el medio día, durante el último descanso, al sonar el timbre Alfred salió corriendo del salón, sin decir una palabra, yo sólo pude mirar confuso a Lukas intentando pedir una explicación.

—Sólo está emocionado —respondió sin ganas. Luego me dijo que él también saldría y que esperara a que alguien viniera por mí.

«¿Aún tienen más cosas preparadas? Aunque creo que eso dijeron en la mañana...», pensé.

Me quedé sentado en mi puesto, esperando. Revisé el celular, esperando -secretamente- encontrarme con algún mensaje o algo, y para mi sorpresa sí tenía algunos mensajes. Sonreí al ver que el primero había sido enviado por Feliciano, aún habiéndome saludado en la mañana, primero que todos, me envió un saludo de todas formas. Decidí responderle al instante y luego seguí revisando los demás. Tenía un mensaje de Francis, de Kiku, de algunos familiares, entre otras personas.

—¿Lovino? —preguntó un compañero de la clase. Al levantar la cabeza siguió hablando—: Un chico te busca.

Me levanté del asiento y fui hasta la puerta, encontrándome con Emil. Le quedé mirando, así como él a mí.

—¿Están abusando de tu buena voluntad?

—Hacer algo por mi hermano y sus amigos de vez en cuando no es tan malo.

—¿Ya? ¿Cómo te están pagando? —Noté que su rostro enrojeció levemente.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia. —Sonreí divertido, luego ambos salimos y finalmente llegamos a la biblioteca.

—Pareciera que se adueñaron de este lugar luego de las detenciones.

Emil me hizo pasar primero a la biblioteca, pensé que pasaría algo como lo de la mañana, apareciendo de pronto y lanzándome serpentina, pero no fue así.

—Vamos —dijo Emil, a la vez que comenzaba a empujarme por la espalda.

Llegamos hasta el final del lugar y al encontrarnos con los chicos me lanzaron serpentinas, otra vez.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Lovino! —dijeron al unísono. Incluso Kiku estaba ahí.

—¿Otra vez?

—¡Nunca es suficiente! —dijo emocionado Alfred. Se acercó a mí y me empujó hasta una mesa cercana, que estaba llena de cosas para picar. Me sentó a la cabecera y él se sentó a un lado— Vamos, comamos —Todos se sentaron y comenzamos a comer.

Conversamos varias cosas aleatorias y cuando terminamos de comer pensé en que sería buena idea invitarlos a mi casa durante la tarde.

—Oigan, chicos... —Todos me quedaron observando, comencé a sentirme un poco incómodo por tanta atención, pero seguí hablando—: A la tarde, en mi casa, celebraremos mi cumpleaños y el de mi hermano, y me preguntaba si quizás...

—¡Yo iré! —dijo Alfred de inmediato, levantando uno de sus brazos— ¡Yo voy feliz!

—Espera a que termine de hablar —dije molesto.

—¿Pero no era eso lo que ibas a decir? —Guardé silencio y Alfred sonrió— No tengo nada que hacer a la tarde, así que sí, si voy.

—¿De verdad podemos ir? —preguntó Iván.

—Si no fuera así no los invitaría. —Tanto Iván como Lukas sonrieron y aceptaron la invitación. Lukas le preguntó a su hermano si iría, pero éste rechazó la idea excusándose de que tenía algo que hacer en casa.

Finalmente quedamos que al término de clases nos juntaríamos a la salida del instituto para ir todos juntos a casa.

Pasadas un par de horas ya caminaba hacia la salida del instituto junto a Alfred y Lukas. Debíamos esperar a Kiku y a Iván, quienes tenían unos asuntos pendientes con unos profesores, al parecer.

Cuando llegamos a la salida, me pareció ver a alguien conocido esperando allí, con cautela lo observé y en cuanto se giró lo confirmé, se trataba de Antonio. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y como por acto de reflejo me escondí detrás de Alfred.

—¿Lovino? —preguntó Alfred. Lukas me miraba extrañado.

—No te muevas.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Si no nos movemos no nos verá.

—¿Quién? —volvió a preguntar. Ambos miraron rápidamente los alrededores.

—Ah, ¿es tu novio? —dijo Lukas, tranquilamente.

—¡No es mi novio! —dije avergonzado.

De pronto tomaron mi muñeca y me jalaron, sacándome de mi escondite. Cuando choqué con aquella persona noté quien había sido.

—Pensé que ya habíamos superado la etapa de negar sobre el otro —dijo Antonio, con un puchero en el rostro.

—Cá-cállate... —balbuceé molesto. Después Antonio sonrió, más feliz que nunca— ¿Qué...?

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Lovi! —dijo muy emocionado, abrazándome con fuerza y hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

—¡No me aprietes tanto! ¡Antonio! —Intentaba alejarme de él pero era imposible.

—¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Ahora eres más grande Lovi! —Seguía diciendo todo tipo de cosas que sólo lograban avergonzarme cada vez más. De repente pegó sus labios a mi cuello y comenzó a soplar, provocándome cosquillas. Repitió la misma acción muchas veces.

—¡Antonio, basta...! Jaja... Espera... —No podía evitar reír y tampoco lograba quitármelo de encima, ya que con la risa perdía las fuerzas— Maldición, Antonio...

Pronto se detuvo, alejando su rostro del mío, pero eso no duraría mucho, ya que al segundo volvió a acercarse, y luego de besar mi frente me deseó un feliz cumpleaños otra vez, sólo que esta vez con mucha más calma.

Sentía mis mejillas arder, al igual que casi toda mi cabeza, de hecho. Le golpeé el brazo procurando que no fuese muy fuerte, aún así se sobó pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Eeh, ver eso me dio envidia. —Alcancé a escuchar de Alfred, quien hablaba en voz baja con Lukas.

—Ya te gustaría hacer eso con Iván —dije con malicia. El rostro de Alfred pasó de su color natural a rojo en un instante.

—¡Silencio! —exclamó. Lukas sonreía divertido.

—¿Quién es Iván? —me preguntó Antonio discretamente.

—Creo que lo has visto antes. Es un amigo, y novio de éste —dije apuntando con mi pulgar a Alfred.

—¡No es mi novio! ¡Y no soy éste! —respondió aún molesto. Yo sólo sonreí—. Ahora se callan que ahí viene con Kiku... —dijo a regañadientes.

—Pobre Kiku, que fue dejado de lado.

—¡Silencio Lovino! —Alfred no daba más de lo rojo que estaba.

—Aah, qué divertido es el instituto... —dijo Antonio, luego de suspirar.

—También tenemos responsabilidades, ¿sabes? —dije girándome hacia él.

—Cuando entres a la universidad hablaremos de eso —dijo divertido. Le miré con el ceño fruncido, pero él siguió sonriendo.

—Lo siento Lovino, mi profesor se tomó más del tiempo esperado. —Se excusó Kiku nada más llegar a nuestro lado. Miró a Antonio y le saludo educadamente, Antonio lo saludó igualmente, pero despreocupado como siempre. Iván también le saludó, un poco tímido.

—Bueno, entonces vamos —dijo aparentemente animado Alfred, tomando a Lukas por un brazo y a mí por otro, dejando atrás al resto.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté molesto, mirando de reojo a Antonio quien, alcancé a notar, no despegaba su mirada de mí.

—Solo me aseguro de que ninguno de ustedes tenga tiempo de hablar con Iván —dijo en voz baja.

—No es como que tengamos algo que decirle —dijo Lukas esta vez. Yo asentí rápidamente apoyando la idea.

—Lukas, de ti lo creo —dijo, luego me miró—, pero de Lovino no.

—¡Oye! ¿Por quién me tomas?

—Por alguien que aprovechará cualquier posibilidad para molestarme, por mínima que sea.

—Veo que después de un año lo vas entendiendo —dije sonriendo. Alfred bufó y Lukas rió suavemente.

Cuando llegamos hasta la estación de metro, esta vez fue Iván quien me tomó y obligó a ir con él y con Kiku. Noté que Alfred tenía clavada su mirada en mí, si fuese otra persona, lo más probable es que creería que tenía ganas de matarme, aunque no es que estuviese lejos de la realidad. Por otro lado, noté que Antonio iba algo apartado de nosotros, hablando por su teléfono, a ratos reía y hablaba animado, pero no lograba entender sobre qué.

Llegando a nuestra estación, bajamos y comenzamos a caminar. Nuevamente noté que Antonio iba caminando más atrás de nosotros, como si estuviese manteniendo las distancias. Poco a poco fui bajando la velocidad hasta que, de alguna forma, llegué a su lado logrando que los demás no lo notaran. Antonio al verme sonrió.

—Hola Lovi.

—Hola... —Hubo silencio durante unos segundos— ¿Por qué te quedas atrás?

—¿Hm? ¿Lo estaba haciendo? —preguntó mirando hacia otro lado—. Lo acabo de notar.

—A mí no me engañas. Lo haces a propósito —dije confiado. Antonio volvió a sonreír.

—Me siento halagado de que me prestes tanta atención.

—Deja eso —dije avergonzado—. Ahora explícate.

—Solo no quería interrumpir entre tus amigos y tú.

Le miré fijamente durante un momento, él me devolvía la mirada aún con una sonrisa en el rostro, como siempre. Me frustraba un poco que pensara que es una molestia cuando estoy con amigos. Quiero decir, si me molestara tenerlos juntos simplemente no lo haría.

Me detuve y quedé de pie en el lugar. Más adelante Antonio se detuvo también.

—¿Lovi?

—Acércate —dije. Antonio ladeó la cabeza, con aparente duda—. Ven. —Y así lo hizo. Se acercó y, cuando estuvo frente a mí, le agarré del cuello de la camisa, acercándolo más y bajándolo a hasta mi altura para luego besarlo bruscamente.

—¿Lovi...? —dijo sorprendido. Intentaba alejarse a segundos, pero se lo impedía—. Tus amigos...

—Cállate —dije molesto, para volver a besarlo.

Esta vez sí me correspondió y sin reproches, incluso rodeó mi espalda con sus brazos y me atrajo hacia él en un abrazo.

Pronto unos silbidos y ruidos molestos se escucharon desde más adelante. Solté la camiseta de Antonio y con una mano levanté el dedo medio hacia esa dirección, al instante escuché una risas divertidas. Antonio y yo reímos igual.

—Ya podremos seguir esto luego —dijo sonriendo. Rápidamente me besó una última vez y después seguimos caminando, hasta alcanzar a los demás.

Alfred parecía querer decir algo, y muchas veces estuvo apunto de hacerlo, pero luego cerraba la boca y se mantenía en silencio. Por mi parte sonreía con socarronería, logrando enfadarlo aún más. Sabía que quería molestar, pero ahora mismo no estaba en posición, ya que sabía que yo podía dejar escapar algo relacionado con Iván y arruinarlo.

Cuando llegamos a casa mi hermano nos recibió alegre, saltando a mis brazos, como pocas veces.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños hermano!

—Ya me saludaste en la mañana.

—Por un día deja de lado tu mal genio por favor —dijo en un puchero.

—No siempre tengo mal genio —me quejé.

—Ajá —dijo sonriendo y luego pasó de mí para saludar a los demás. Al verlos sus ojos brillaron—. No puedo creer que mi hermano tenga tantos amigos.

Refunfuñé molesto y luego simplemente pasé al interior de la casa, dejando a los demás con Feliciano. Antonio saludó rápidamente a mi hermano y caminó detrás de mí hasta que llegamos a mi habitación. Antonio cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

—Pensé que te quedarías con mi hermano también —dije molesto. Antonio sonrió divertido— ¿De qué te ríes?

—De nada. Es sólo que me parecen preciosos tus celos. —Sentí mi rostro enrojecer.

—¡No estoy celoso! ¡¿Por qué lo estaría?! —Dejé el bolso a un lado del escritorio, y al instante Antonio me tomó de una mano y me atrajo hacia sí, para luego apoyarme contra la puerta, acorralándome— ¿Antonio?

—Te dije que seguiríamos esto luego. —Comenzó a besar mi cabeza y frente, para poco a poco ir bajando hasta llegar a mi cuello y seguir depositando cortos besos en el.

—Antonio... No estamos solos... —dije algo apenado.

—Lo sé pero... —Aspiró y contuvo el aire unos segundos, después lo soltó, a la vez que se alejaba unos pasos de mí— Lo siento. —Se disculpó, con timidez. Sólo pude sonreír y reír suavemente— ¿Lovi?

—No es que esté mal, sabes... Así que no tienes que disculparte. —Sentí mis mejillas arder un poco— Como tú mismo has dicho... Otro día... podemos seguir... —Bajé la cabeza para esconder mi rostro. Me apresuré y abrí la puerta, saliendo de inmediato para no tener que enfrentar a Antonio.

Llegué hasta el salón en donde estaban todos conversando, incluso el abuelo estaba hablando con Kiku. ¿En qué momento había aparecido? En cuanto me vio se disculpó con mi amigo y se acercó a mí, sonriente. Al estar frente a mí me deseó un muy feliz cumpleaños y me acarició con cariño la cabeza, desordenando mi cabello un poco; le agradecí, volvió a ir con Kiku y siguieron conversando, después de todo, hace tiempo que no se veían. Por mi lado, no pude evitar sonreír por lo que había hecho, así que me cubrí la boca para que no me vieran.

Luego fui a la cocina para revisar todas las cosas que había preparado a lo largo de los días anteriores, y por suerte, estaban todas en perfectas condiciones.

—¿Podremos comer de eso luego? —preguntó alguien de pronto.

De un golpe cerré la puerta de la nevera, pensando que la persona detrás de mí era mi hermano, pero al girarme me encontré con Lukas. Me disculpé por lo bruto y le expliqué.

—No te preocupes —dijo sonriendo—. Entiendo.

—Pero si, más tarde podremos comer de esos dulces.

—Estaré esperando ansioso.

—Pues no se nota —dije divertido. Lukas sonrió y luego ambos volvimos a la sala de estar.

Pasadas unas horas, sin esperarlo, llegaron aún más visitas; éstas eran Francis y Gilbert, amigos de Antonio, probablemente él los había invitado o algo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Lovi! —dijo Francis muy emocionado, si incluso me abrazó. Luego me entregó una pequeña caja rectangular bellamente envuelta y con un listón que la cerraba. Gilbert me saludó igualmente.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Tu regalo por supuesto —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Oh, gracias Francis... —dije anonadado. Para nada esperaba un regalo de su parte.

—Es de mi parte y de Arthur —dijo para luego guiñarme un ojo, divertido. Sonreí y les hice pasar al salón, allí saludaron a los demás y a mi hermano. Gilbert fue el que le entregó un regalo a él y, como era de esperarse, mi hermano saltó feliz sobre ambos muy agradecido.

Aproveché el momento para ir a dejar el regalo a mi habitación, después cuando estuviera sólo lo abriría para ver qué es.

Al volver a la sala fue extraño encontrarse con tantas personas y, por lo mismo, con tanto bullicio, ya que lo normal era que Feliciano y yo fuésemos los que molestábamos, pero ahora éramos los más callados en toda la habitación. No pude hacer nada más que sonreír durante un instante, pero al darme cuenta de que Antonio estaba pendiente de mí, me avergoncé y me devolví hacia el pasillo. A los segundos escucho unos pasos detrás de mí.

—¿Estás feliz? —Colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros. Giré mi cabeza hasta lograr verlo.

—Claro que no.

—¿Cómo no vas a estar feliz en tu cumpleaños? —Sentí mis mejillas arder.

—O sea, quiero decir... —Antonio rió divertido— No te rías de mí —me quejé de inmediato.

—No me estoy riendo de ti —dijo con una sonrisa. Luego me besó en la frente y se volvió a la sala.

Me llevé una mano a donde me había besado— Estúpido Antonio...

Pasados unos minutos y por sugerencia del abuelo, quien al parecer estaba desesperado por comer dulces, decidimos sacalos para comenzar a comer.

En cuanto me acerqué a la nevera, extrañamente, Francis me detuvo y me obligó a sentarme en la mesa, junto a Feliciano, explicando que él se encargaría.

—Estás de cumpleaños, después de todo —dijo moviendo su dedo índice de un lado a otro.

Le miré con suspicacia, dudando del real motivo de esta repentinamente preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa hermano? —preguntó curioso Feliciano.

—No, no es nada —dije nervioso. Se sentía extraño estar sentado esperando y no ser la persona que traía la torta hasta el cumpleañero, como había sido siempre desde años atrás.

Francis sacó el pastel y, con todos los demás alrededor comenzaron a cantar. Feliciano se veía muy emocionado, si pudiera saltar lo hubiese estado haciendo; por mi lado, no podía estar más avergonzado, sentía todo mi rostro arder, orejas incluidas.

Miré a mi alrededor, buscando a Antonio y cuando lo encontré tenía otra tarta diferente en sus manos.

¿Por qué había otra? Yo sólo había preparado una para mi hermano, además de los dulces, claro.

Francis y Antonio se acercaron a nosotros, Francis por el lado de mi hermano y Antonio por el mío. Dejaron los pasteles frente a nosotros y siguieron cantando hasta que finalizaron la canción. Mi hermano les agradeció por él y por mí, todo con notable felicidad. Yo sólo me quedé en silencio, aún un poco avergonzado como para decir algo. Todos aplaudieron y después se sentaron para comenzar a comer.

Me iba a poner de pie para servirle torta a todos, pero Antonio me detuvo.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos, ¿si?

—¿Ah? Pero... —Antes de que siguiera reclamando Antonio y Francis tomaron los pasteles nuevamente y los llevaron a los mesones de un lado para repartirlos más adecuadamente.

—Que bonito cumpleaños, ¿no crees hermano? —preguntó Feliciano, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Intenté no sonreír, pero creo que fallé en el intento al ver el sorprendido rostro de mi hermano— ¡Hermano estás sonriendo! Debería pedir un deseo —dijo juntando sus manos y cerrando los ojos, como si estuviera rezando.

—Idiota —dije revolviéndole el cabello bruscamente. Como era de esperarse se molestó, pero pronto se le olvidó cuando Francis llegó con un trozo de pastel en un plato. Por mi lado Antonio fue quien llegó con el pastel— ¿Qué es este pastel? —Antonio rió con suficiencia.

—Es tu regalo.

—¡¿Lo hiciste tú?! —pregunté con sorpresa. De inmediato saqué un pedacito de torta y me lo llevé a la boca— ¡Está delicioso!

—Gracias, _mon chéri_ —dijo Francis, dejando a Antonio con la palabra en la boca.

Miré confundido a Francis, luego a Antonio, quien tenía el rostro rojo.

—¡¿En qué quedamos, Francis?!

—Oh, lo siento Toño. Es como un reflejo, responder cuando alaban mis creaciones.

—Entonces lo hizo Francis. Por eso estaba tan bueno.

—¡Yo también cocino bien! —se defendió Antonio— ¡Tienes que ir a mi casa un día y probarla!

Pareció que se habían puesto de acuerdo, ya que todos se habían quedado en silencio de repente, escuchando lo que Antonio había dicho. Vi como el abuelo giró el rostro, parecía divertido, a diferencia de Antonio quien se veía aterrado por lo que acababa de decir.

—Esas propuestas Toño —dijo Francis—, las deberías hacer en privado, ¿sabes?

—¡No lo arruines más por favor!

El primero en reír fue mi abuelo, después todos le siguieron. Antonio parecía tanto sorprendido, como aliviado y aún asustado, y todo eso se había juntado en la extraña mueca que tenía en su rostro. Reí al ver esa cara tan extraña.

Luego de terminar de comer y conversar un rato, los primeros en irse fueron mis amigos, ya que se estaba haciendo tarde y ellos aún debían volver a sus casas. Los despedí en la salida y los cuatro se fueron caminando. Kiku sería el encargado de llevarlos directamente hasta la estación de metro.

Francis y Gilbert se quedaron hasta más tarde, conversando con el abuelo y con Antonio, y al parecer la hora no les molestaba puesto que Gilbert andaba en su automóvil.

Cerca de las doce, Feliciano ya se estaba quedando dormido en el sillón de la sala, por lo que el abuelo lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó hasta su habitación. De vuelta, los tres ya habían decidido que era hora de irse.

—¿,Tan pronto? —preguntó el abuelo. Aún parecía lo suficientemente animado como para conversar durante varias horas más.

—No queremos seguir molestando —dijo Francis—. De todas formas, siempre podemos quedar otro día.

—Tienes razón —dijo desistiendo—. Otro día entonces.

—Por supuesto. Recuerda que puedes llevarme mensajes con tu nieto.

—Eh, que no soy un mensajero —reclamé de inmediato. Todos rieron divertidos logrando avergonzarme un poco.

—Bien, entonces nosotros nos vamos —dijo Gilbert, sacando las llaves del automóvil—. ¿Vienes Toño?

—Sí, espérenme un poco —dijo. Y al parecer algo más entendieron todos, ya que el abuelo se despidió rápidamente de los tres para irse al baño o a su habitación, no alcancé a notarlo ya que Francis y Gilbert se despidieron de mí y luego salieron de la casa. Antonio sonreía ampliamente—. De alguna forma estamos solos.

—Algo les dijiste...

—Como crees. —Se acercó a mí y me besó cariñosamente en la frente, luego en la nariz y finalmente en los labios, tomando firmemente mi rostro entre sus manos— Se me habia olvidado, pero dejé tu regalo en tu escritorio.

—¿Mi regalo? —Antonio asintió— ¿Acaso no era el pastel?

—En parte si, en parte no. En todo caso —dijo divertido—, espero que te guste, y que lo hayas pasado bien hoy.

—Estuvo bien —dije tranquilo. Antonio me miró fijamente. Sabía que estaba esperando otro tipo de respuesta, pero no planeaba decírselo.

—No seas así Lovi. Sé que te gustó.

—Pues sigue pensando así.

—Eeh, eres malo —dijo sonriendo. Me abrazó y estuvimos así durante un momento, luego se separó y me besó otra vez—. Bien, nos vemos Lovi —dijo, después se alejó de mí y caminó hacia la puerta.

—¡Espera! —dije deteniéndolo. Antonio se giró hacia mí—. No he tenido suficiente.

—¿Lovi...? —Le interrumpí besándolo nuevamente, aferrándome a él con fuerza. Pronto Antonio hizo lo mismo y me atrapó en un abrazo, rodeándome completamente— Ah, Lovi... —decía entre besos. Repetía muchas veces mi nombre, avergonzándome— Los chicos me están esperando...

—Lo sé... —dije subiendo mis brazos hasta su cuello, rodeándolo y trayéndolo más cerca de mí.

De pronto el teléfono de Antonio comenzó a sonar. Al estar toda la casa en silencio éste resonó aún más fuerte, logrando alarmarnos a los dos. Antonio silenció el aparato en un segundo.

—Es Gilbert. —Suspiró cansado— Le gusta apresurar pero no que lo apresuren —se quejó en voz baja. Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo otra vez y dirigió su atención hacia mí—. Lo siento Lovi.

—Golpéalo por mí.

—Probablemente lo haga —dijo divertido, después depositó un beso en mi frente y antes de salir añadió—: Recuerda que la invitación sigue en pie.

Sentí mi rostro enrojecer y Antonio sonrió por ello. Luego salió de la casa, dejándome sólo en la sala.

«No estaría mal ir a su casa», pensé. «Debería hacerlo... uno de estos días…».

* * *

Holito :) Pues, no tengo nada que decir la verdad, excepto de que si tienen la oportunidad de jugar Batman Arkham Knight por favor háganlo. Es una experiencia religiosa y difícil de olvidar asdasdas. Ah, y vean One Punch-Man. Bueno, volviendo a lo importante (?) las respuestas a los reviews.

 _SoritaUchiha:_ Lo siento por tener esperando :c Muchas cosas pasaron (?) y la verdad es que siguen pasando pero me las he arreglado de alguna forma (?). ¡Y que bueno que te quedes pensando en eso! Que yo también 7u7 Hahaha. Muchas gracias por tomar en cuenta lo de las faltas, de verdad que se agradece *^* Espero que hayas disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo :) Nos estamos leyendo, muchos saludooos :D


	16. Regalos (más) Celos

_Disclaimer:_ Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.

 _Advertencias:_ Temática slash (hombre/hombre). Diferencia de edad (6 años).

* * *

Nada más Antonio salió de la casa, me dirigí hasta mi habitación para acostarme, pero al entrar vi los regalos que me habían hecho, todos sobre el escritorio, así que decidí sentarme a abrirlos.

Uno a uno, intentando recordar quién me lo había obsequiado, los abría y luego de observarlos durante unos segundos los dejaba a un lado. La gran mayoría de los regalo lograron sacarme una leve sonrisa, en especial los del abuelo y de Feli, que por lo general suelen ser ropa y alguna cosa inútil pero divertida.

El regalo de parte de Francis y Arthur me pilló por sorpresa, bueno, técnicamente _los_ regalos. Se trataba de dos libros, e inmediatamente pude notar quién había elegido que libro; uno era un recetario que contenía alrededor de cien recetas para hacer pasteles, todos provenientes de países europeos. Además, en el interior del libro traía una nota escrita a mano que rezaba lo siguiente: _"Espero pronto probar alguno de estos postres. Francis."_

No pude evitar sonreír y a la vez quedarme revisando durante unos minutos el libro, pasando por varias recetas para ver cual era la que creía más le gustaría. Luego recordé el libro de Arhur, así que dejé el de Francis a un lado y me centré en ese. Se trataba de un libro de cuentos de hadas, pero con una presentación bastante elaborada, ya que parecía un libro antiguo, con letras doradas en la portada y lomo, además de hermosas ilustraciones en su interior. No es un regalo que se reciba siempre, así que de todas formas lo agradecí bastanten.

Había decidido dejar el regalo de Antonio para el final, y bien que me gustó. Lo encontré bastante apropiado y bonito, la verdad. Se trataba de varios moldes para preparar pasteles y galletas con diversas formas, estrellas flores, fantasmas, calabazas, entre muchos otros. Parecía haber escogido unos cuantos para cada celebración importante.

Dentro del regalo también venía un práctico delantal de cocina, que traía impreso varios recordatorios sobre algunos procesos en la cocina, como descongelación, cocción, entre otras cosas. Me pareció muy divertido y terminé probándomelo de inmediato, por suerte el largo era el correcto, así que me quedó bien. Y al final, la última pieza del regalo era una especie de juego; un frasco de vidrio con varios dados de madera en su interior, los cuales en cada cara traían escrito diferentes elementos como frutas, verduras, bebidas, carnes, entre más cosas, para lanzarlos y según el resultado obtenido, intentar preparar algo con todos ellos. Sería un buen reto utilizarlo alguna vez, en alguna competencia con Francis, o por diversión simplemente.

Finalmente, luego de haber ordenado rápidamente el desorden que dejé en la habitación, me acosté a dormir. El sueño era demasiado y yo necesitaba descansar después de este día tan movido.

Al día siguiente, nada más despertar pude escuchar el bullicio que tenía Feliciano gracias a los regalos que había recibido además de lo feliz que decía estar por todo el día de ayer. Me alegraba bastante saber que lo había pasado, ya que sentía que había logrado mi único objetivo.

Apenas abrí la puerta de mi habitación, sentí los pasos acercarse y de pronto el peso de Feliciano sobre mí. Por supuesto no alcancé a apoyarme en nada y acabamos tirados en el piso.

—¡Gracias por todo hermano! Ayer fue muy bonito todo. Lo pasé increíble.

Fruncí el ceño molesto por haber sido tirado al piso. El golpe dolió, aunque ya debería estar acostumbrado.

—Ya, ya. Ya entendí. Ahora quítate.

—¡Es que en serio! ¡Fue divertido conocer a tus amigos también! Son todos muy simpáticos.

No pude evitar sonreír al escuchar eso.

—Por supuesto, son _mis_ amigos después de todo. —Feliciano frunció el ceño también, pero aún sonriendo. Se veía divertido.

—Espera a que entre al instituto. Tendré amigos igual de geniales.

Feliciano se quitó de encima y ambos nos pusimos de pie.

—Solo espera, ya verás. —Empuñó ambas manos, emocionado. Luego las levantó y se fue corriendo— ¡Sólo un año más! ¡Abuelo! ¡Quiero entrar al instituto ya! —Le escuché gritar.

Sólo pensé en lo iluso que podía ser mi hermano.

Luego de eso el fin de semana se pasó realmente rápido, y cuando me di cuenta ya era lunes y nuevamente debía ir al instituto. Lo bueno era que esta vez no me recibirían con serpentinas, por lo que no debía preocuparme por ataques inesperados. O eso pensé.

—¡Lovino!

Nada más escuchar mi nombre me giré, pero por supuesto era demasiado tarde, el idiota de Alfred nuevamente me había usado como sujeto de sus ataques de fútbol.

Después de quejarme, golpearlo y de que me bajara, me saludó como una persona normal lo haría.

—¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo se siente tener diecisiete años? —preguntó animado.

—Gracias a ti, mal.

—¡Pero estás en la flor de la juventud! ¡Debes ser más animado Lovi!

—¡No me llames así!

Seguimos discutiendo hasta que llegamos al salón. Allí nos encontramos con Lukas que aparentemente acababa de llegar también.

—Oh, buenos días —nos saludó tranquilamente, como siempre.

—¡Buenos días! —respondió Alfred.

—No tan buenos…

—¿Qué pasó Lovino?

—Este idiota nuevamente me atacó por la espalda.

—Es entrenamiento, entrenamiento.

—Así le llamas tú. ¿Por qué no _entrenas_ con Iván, mejor?

Con Lukas observamos como el rostro de Alfred se prendió gradualmente, a medida que parecía entender a qué me había referido. Pareció que quiso decir algo, pero se mantuvo en silencio y se fue a sentar a su puesto. Al menos ya tenía algunas ideas de cómo calmarlo, para futuras referencias.

Las clases comenzaron pronto y el día transcurrió normalmente, sin más sorpresas ni en el instituto ni en la casa. Pero al día siguiente sí hubo una, y fue Antonio parte de ella. Se le había ocurrido ir a buscarme al instituto otra vez.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté nada más verlo en la entrada del instituto. A mi lado iban Alfred y Lukas, quienes rieron al escucharme. Me giré hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido, pero solo logré que rieran más.

Antonio tomó una de mis manos tímidamente.

—Me pareció adecuado venir a buscarte. ¿Está mal? —La mirada de cachorro en sus ojos me hacía flaquear en mi intento de parecer molesto. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia mis amigos—. Hola chicos, ¿cómo están?

—Bien gracias —respondió Lukas.

—Bastante bien, ¿y tú Toño? —dijo Alfred. Me giré hacia él y lo quedé mirando.

—Bien, bien. La universidad ha estado bien, por suerte los profesores no nos han sobrecargado tanto, aún.

Ambos rieron divertidos, contagiando un poco a Lukas también. Yo seguía con la mirada fija en Alfred, quien pareció notarlo y se vio algo incómodo.

—Bueno, no queremos importunar, así que nos vamos yendo —dijo Lukas. Alfred asintió, dándole la razón y se despidieron. Pronto quedamos solos con Antonio.

Se giró hacia mí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Vamos a casa?

—Si quieres te puedes ir a tu casa, _Toño_ —dije y comencé a caminar, dejándolo atrás.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso? —Rápidamente me alcanzó y se puso a mi lado— Debemos ir a tu casa a estudiar.

—¿Por qué no vas a estudiar con Alfred? —murmuré molesto.

—¿Disculpa…?

—¡Ese idiota…! Primero Kiku, después Feliciano, ahora tú… —Comencé a gruñir— ¡Me molesta! ¡Además me usa como saco! Debería golpearlo…

—¿Estás celoso? —Al instante me detuve y me giré hacia Antonio.

—¿Yo? ¿Celoso? ¿Perdón?

Noté como Antonio se intentaba aguantar la risa.

—¿No me digas que estás celoso de Alfred? —Sentí mi rostro enrojecer en un instante. Desconocía como es que Antonio era capaz de saber que me pasaba en un segundo, y eso que siempre actuaba como un tonto— ¿Es eso?

—¡Claro que no! —Me crucé de brazos y miré hacia otro lado, intentando evitar su mirada.

—Yo debería estar celoso.

Inmediatamente lo miré.

—¿Por qué estarías celoso tú?

Se me acercó y me tomó de una mano, la otra la llevó hasta mi rostro y con el dorso me daba cortas caricias.

—Si hablamos solo de Alfred, pues bien, parece bastante apegado a ti. Lo noté desde antes que saliéramos incluso.

—Eso no… no es cierto. —Antonio sonrió.

—Tú no lo notas quizá, pero él siempre está pendiente de ti. Diría que es un gran _amigo,_ ¿no?

—Por supuesto que es solo un amigo… —dije bajando la mirada, avergonzado.

—También ese otro chico alto.

—¿Iván…?

—Él mismo. También anda muy pegado a ti siempre.

—Claro que no, es solo que…

—Francis también…

—¿Qué tiene que ver Francis aquí?

—¡Aah! ¡Es tan injusto! —dijo de pronto, abrazándome con fuerza y hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

—¡¿Antonio?! ¡¿Qué haces?! Estamos… —Sentía mi rostro completo hervir.

—Ellos están contigo tanto tiempo, siempre, y yo solo puedo verte dos días a la semana… ¡No es justo…!

—¡Antonio…! —Intenté alejarlo pero me fue inútil. Lo único que logré fue que aprovechara la distancia para besarme.

Por supuesto que intenté distanciarlo otra vez, pero poco a poco fui perdiendo las ganas de hacerlo y en cambio, me aferré a él, profundizando el beso.

—Podrías ir más seguido a casa… —dije. Antonio pegó su frente a la mía—. No es como que estemos escondiendo esto… —Antonio sonrió y yo me avergoncé.

—Tienes razón… El abuelo ya sabe… Podría ir todos los días.

—No te aproveches de su amabilidad.

Antonio rió divertido y se alejó un poco más, pero sin dejar de abrazarme.

—¡Está bien! Intentaré ir más seguido a tu casa. No tengo nada que perder. Aunque me gustaría que tú fueses a mi casa.

Sentí arder mis oídos.

—¡Ya-ya lo sé! No sigas insistiendo, ya iré… algún día…

Antonio sonrió.

—Cuando quieras me avisas, e incluso si quieres le puedo pedir permiso al abuelo por ti. Incluso podríamos llevar a Feli si es que le preocupa… —Cubrí su boca con ambas manos.

—No invites a nadie más. —Antonio ladeó la cabeza— Si no sería igual estar en tu casa o en cualquier otro lugar. —Noté como Antonio entrecerró los ojos— ¿Qué? —Se quitó mis manos de la boca.

—¿Quieres que estemos solos? —Sentí mi rostro arder— Que joven más atrevido, ah.

—¡No quiero eso! ¡Tú quieres eso! —dije muy avergonzado. Antonio tomó una de mis manos.

—Por supuesto que lo quiero.

A estas alturas probablemente mi cabeza echaba humo ya.

—Pero por ahora deberíamos ir a tu casa. Si llegamos tarde tu abuelo se preocupará —dijo y comenzó a caminar, llevándome con él.

—E-eres un idiota…

—Por ti lo soy —dijo guiñándome un ojo a la vez que me sonreía.

—¡Eso no lo hace mejor! ¡Idiota!

Antonio rió divertido, mientras yo aún seguía reprochándole su comportamiento. Aunque en el fondo igual disfrutaba de esto.

* * *

Holito.

Probablemente muchas den por muerta ya esta historia, pero no tengo nada más que decir más que mil disculpas. El año pasado estaba cursando mi último año de universidad y por ende tenía muchas más obligaciones de las que tengo en estos momentos. Eran varios trabajos, algunos largos, otros complejos, además de que debía preparar mi presentación de título. Pero como eso ya está terminado, me dije: ¿por qué no? Y me puse a escribir este capítulo. Como habrán notado es más corto que los demás, pero es que quería escribir algo más como para volver a la historia además de situarme a mí misma en todo esto otra vez xD

Espero con el tiempo aumentar la cantidad de palabras por capítulo, como ya lo hice antes, y pues, esta vez sí debería mantener el tiempo de actualización, puesto que mis responsabilidades bajaron en cantidad y que, de verdad, de verdad, que deseo terminar esta historia, con todo mi corazón. Aunque a la velocidad a la que desarrollo la historia deja harto que desear, jaja, en especial teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que tengo planeado abarcar en ella :c PERO BUENO.

Muchas gracias si es que te diste el tiempo de leer este testamento.

MUCHAS GRACIAS si es que vuelves a leer esta historia.

Y espero que te haya gustado y nos leemos pronto uvu

Ah, leí todos los reviews, todos todos, a pesar de que no haya contestado ninguno uvu Mil perdones otra vez. Nunca más. Les amo.


	17. Deberes (más) Compromisos

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Advertencias: Temática slash (hombre/hombre). Diferencia de edad (6 años).

* * *

—Me gustaría seguir trabajando aquí.

Dije nada más entrar a la cafetería de Francis y verlo tras el mesón, leyendo una revista.

Levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Luego una disimulada sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Si no, no estaría aquí.

—¿Lo has hablado con Rómulo?

—Sí, no ha puesto objeción alguna.

—¿Y Toño?

—Pues lo verás más seguido por aquí.

Francis no ocultó más su sonrisa y dejó la revista a un lado para luego acercarse a mí.

—Ya veo quien es el que lleva la relación —dijo y me guiñó un ojo. Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer—. Pues bien, bienvenido entonces.

Colocó ambas manos sobre mis hombros, con firmeza. Yo asentí con decisión también.

—Ahora, hablemos de algunas cosas, como tus horarios, tu sueldo y bla bla.

Ambos fuimos hasta una de las mesas del lugar, nos sentamos y comenzamos a conversar.

A pesar de que actuara con seguridad, por dentro estaba muy nervioso, pero feliz a la vez porque esto había resultado bien.

La verdad no sabía que esperar, porque simplemente en la mañana me había levantado y pensado: _sería bueno seguir trabajando en la cafetería,_ ydespués de clases me hallaba aquí, frente a la puerta con las manos temblorosas y sin saber si lo que estaba haciendo sería bueno o malo.

Pensé que las cosas buenas superaban en cantidad a las cosas malas, por ello fue que entré. Y de momento no me estaba arrepintiendo.

Luego de pasar la tarde con Francis, hablando de contratos de trabajo y otras cosas relacionadas, cuando tocó cerrar la cafetería caminamos juntos hasta la estación de metro.

—Recuerda hablar de esto con Rómulo. Es mejor que esté informado.

—Ya lo sé.

—Bueno, si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo de todas formas.

Entrando a la estación nos tuvimos que separar.

—Nos vemos la próxima semana —dijo con una sonrisa.

Nos despedimos y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Ya en el vagón del metro y estando sólo, dejé escapar un largo suspiro. Fue la primera vez en todo el día en la que me sentía realmente relajado.

Saqué mi teléfono y le envié un mensaje a Antonio con la nueva noticia. Por suerte me respondió de inmediato, felicitándome y diciendo que se sentía orgulloso de mí y otras bobadas más.

Cuando llegue a casa le conté al abuelo que me había ido bien en lo de Francis y me felicitó de igual manera. Feliciano estaba sentado viendo televisión, como siempre, por ende también escuchó.

—Cuando te paguen debes invitarme a salir —dijo sin despegar la vista del aparato.

—Ya quisieras.

—Si, nos debes invitar un helado al menos —apoyó mi abuelo. Le dediqué una mirada de molestia, a lo que él sólo sonrió divertido— ¿Qué días trabajas? —preguntó.

—Acordamos que serían dos días a la semana, y por este mes serían miércoles y viernes, ya que martes y jueves tengo las clases con Antonio. Cada mes acordaremos diferentes días dependiendo de mi disponibilidad.

—Pero que jefe más amable tienes. Podrías echarle el ojo y quedarte con la cafetería después.

De inmediato le miré con el ceño fruncido, pero él no hizo caso y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Incluso Feliciano rió un poco, el muy idiota.

Al otro día me encontré con Alfred en la salida de la estación de metro, lo que, si veo en retrospectiva, fue algo muy bueno ya que significó que no me pudo pillar por sorpresa para atacarme como se le había estado ocurriendo hacer estos días.

—Feliciano me contó que seguirás trabajando en la cafetería.

—No sé por qué me sorprende que lo sepas.

—¿Y qué tal? ¿Es tan divertido trabajar que quieres seguir haciéndolo?

—No es eso, quiero decir… Es divertido, pero sólo porque puedo usar la cocina a gusto. Por suerte Francis me deja.

—Ese Francis… Era el tipo rubio y de melena que estaba en tu cumpleaños, ¿cierto? —Asentí con la cabeza—. Me parece haberlo visto antes, pero no puedo recordar donde…

—La cafetería está cerca del instituto, quizá te lo encontraste alguna vez en la calle.

Alfred se quedó pensando en ello, pero pronto pareció olvidarlo y comenzó a hablarme de un videojuego que estuvo jugando la noche anterior.

Cuando llegamos al instituto nos topamos con Iván en la entrada, quien me saludó animado como siempre. Alfred también le saludó alegremente.

—Ah, Alfred —dijo Iván—. ¿Recuerdas el documental que me recomendaste la semana pasada?

—Sí, ¿qué hay con el?

—Al fin pude verlo —dijo sonriente.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gustó? —preguntó con emoción. Sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal.

Me imaginé que si Alfred fuese un perro, en estos momentos su cola iría de un lado a otro violentamente, botando todo a su paso. Sin querer dejé escapar una risita, que Iván alcanzó a notar. Poco a poco su rostro fue cambiando de color hasta que sus mejillas estuvieron completamente rojas.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Alfred—. Estás rojo.

—¿Eh? No, no es nada. Nada de nada.

Alfred lo miró con desconfianza, y luego se giró hacia mí, con los ojos entornados.

—¿Has tenido algo que ver? —me preguntó en voz baja.

—No sé porqué siempre asumes que tengo algo que ver.

—Bueno, porque… Uh…

Esta vez fue a Alfred a quien se le coloreó el rostro, pero luego se volvió a girar hacia Iván y siguieron su conversación hasta que llegamos a nuestro salón y debimos despedirnos de Iván por el momento.

—Ah, la juventud.

—No es como si tú no la estuvieras viviendo —respondió con molestia Alfred.

—Al menos yo ya me decidí.

—¡Aah, detente Lovino…!

Alfred se apresuró en entrar al salón y fue directo hasta Lukas, quien por supuesto ya había llegado.

—Lukas… —Alfred se dejó caer sobre su escritorio— Lovino me está molestando...

—No seas llorón —dije sentándome en mi lugar.

—¿Qué hizo esta vez? —preguntó acariciando su cabeza cariñosamente.

—¿Cómo que qué hice esta vez? ¿Estás de su lado hoy?

Lukas sólo subió los hombros despreocupado y siguió mimando a Alfred, quien ahora se veía más calmado y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hoy tengo a Lukas. Puedes ir a sentarte al rincón. Sólo.

Chasqueé la lengua y miré hacia otro lado. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Estábamos peleando por la atención de Lukas?

De todas formas ya llegaría el día de mañana y todo volvería a lo usual, Lukas y yo riéndonos de Alfred.

Pasadas las horas, durante el almuerzo los cuatro logramos conseguir un lugar en el casino. Aunque creo que mucho tuvo que ver que Alfred e Iván ya no se llevan como perros y gatos.

—Siento que hace años que no comía en una mesa —dijo Alfred, echado sobre la misma.

—¿En tu casa no tienen mesas? —Alfred me miró molesto.

—Bueno, Lukas —dijo haciendo énfasis en su nombre—, ¿qué tal ha estado Emil? Hace tiempo que no olvida su almuerzo.

—Oh, sí. Siempre que lo olvida logra recordarlo en unos minutos, así que vuelve a casa a buscarlo. Recuerdo haberle escuchado decir que jamás lo volvería a olvidar.

—Entonces sirvió el espectáculo de la otra vez.

—Yo diría que sí.

Iván, que estaba sentado a mi lado, me miró con extrañeza.

—¿Se pelearon o algo?

—Lo de siempre —respondí sin emoción, luego seguí comiendo de mi almuerzo.

—Ya… —Se veía algo inseguro, pero no siguió dándole vueltas al asunto— Alfred me ha dicho que seguirás trabajando en la cafetería.

—No entiendo porqué me sigue sorprendiendo —murmuré. Suspiré cansado—. Sí, seguiré trabajando ahí por un tiempo. Es divertido… de alguna forma.

—Me gustaría ir a esa tienda alguna vez.

—Si quieres lo puedes hacer.

Los ojos de Iván brillaron más de lo usual.

—¿En serio?

—Claro. El viernes trabajo. Si quieres me puedes acompañar luego de que salgamos de clases.

—¡Ya! El viernes entonces —dijo levantando su meñique derecho. Le miré con duda.

—¿Qué…?

—Es una promesa.

—Uh… —Iván mantuvo fijo sus ojos en mí, hasta que terminé cediendo— Muy bien… —Levanté mi meñique derecho y lo enganché al de él. Iván sonrió feliz.

—Alfred, estás doblando el tenedor… Alfred. Alfred. —Lukas siguió repitiendo su nombre hasta que tuvo que calmarlo colocando una de sus manos sobre las de él— Alfred…

Luego de ese pequeño incidente, durante el resto de clases tuve que prometerle muchas veces a Alfred que también lo llevaría a él el viernes. Lukas terminó sumándose igualmente, diciendo que deseaba probar los pasteles de esa tienda luego de haberme visto tan interesado en ellos.

—Me alegra ser tu amigo Lovi —dijo Alfred abrazándome, o más bien asfixiándome.

—Tus cambios de humor me sofocan, ¿sabes? Literalmente.

—Aah, te quiero tanto.

Como si no fuese suficiente tener al idiota de mi hermano y de Antonio pegados a mí cada vez que pueden, ahora Alfred también se había sumado.

—Que bueno que ya no están enojados —dijo Lukas, sonriendo.

—Ajá.

Luego de salir de clases me fui directo a casa, y nada más llegar a ella, fui recibido por Antonio en la misma puerta.

— _Benvenuto amore mio_ —dijo sonriendo.

Me quedé sin palabras al escucharlo decir eso. La verdad es que jamás me lo habría esperado. Repito. Jamás.

—¿Te he impresionado con mi italiano, tanto que no puedes hablar? —preguntó sonriendo ladino.

—De… ¿de dónde has sacado eso?

—Tu abuelo me estaba enseñando italiano mientras esperábamos a que llegaras.

—Ya veo…

—¿Y qué te parece? ¿Cómo me ha salido?

—Pues… ha estado bien.

—¿Sólo bien?

Suspiré y luego sonreí.

— _E 'stato un bene per la prima volta. La prossima volta potrei insegnarti, amore._

—OK. Solo entendí _amore._

Antonio aprovechó para acercarse y me tomó por la cadera, atrayéndome hacia él.

—Pero de todas formas me gustó escuchar eso. Deberías hablarme sucio más seguido.

Mis mejillas se encendieron en ese mismo instante.

—¡No te dije nada indecente!

Antonio rió y me besó con ternura en la frente, calmándome.

—Idiota…

—Vamos dentro.

—Espera.

Antonio me miró con curiosidad. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé. Percibí como Antonio sonrió aún besándonos, lo cual provocó que yo lo hiciera también.

—Bienvenido Lovi —dijo en español esta vez.

Luego entramos a la casa y después de saludar a mi abuelo y hermano, comenzamos la sesión de estudio. Pasada poco más de una hora nos tomamos un breve descanso.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer el viernes, Lovi? —preguntó Antonio.

—Sí, debo ir a la cafetería. —Antonio asintió desanimado— ¿Por qué?

—Pensé que podríamos haber salido. —Me sentí un poco decepcionado, pero Antonio siguió hablando—: La próxima vez será.

—Recuérdalo, te lo cobraré.

Antonio sonrió y apoyó su cabeza sobre la mía.

—Si estarás trabajando el viernes, ¿puedo ir a verte a la cafetería? Ya me había hecho a la idea de verte ese día. Sería algo triste tener que irme directo a casa luego de la universidad.

—Si quieres ir no tienes porqué preguntarme.

—Entonces iré y compraré todos los pasteles que hayas hecho.

—Ya, ya —dije no prestándole mucha atención. De vez en cuando Antonio hablaba incoherencias.

Antonio siguió alabando mi cocina hasta que retomamos los estudios.

Las siguientes horas, al igual que los días posteriores, pasaron con rapidez, así que el viernes pronto llegó.

Tanto Alfred como Iván parecían ansiosos por ir a la cafetería, por otro lado Lukas se comportaba tranquilo, como era habitual, aunque si mirabas fijamente sus ojos, parecía que igual estaba un poco emocionado.

—¡Muy bien! Estamos todos, así que vamos —dijo Alfred—. ¡Guíanos Lovi!

—Jamás dejarás de llamarme así, ¿no?

—Probablemente no.

Suspiré cansado. A veces, Alfred era un caso perdido. La mayoría de las veces.

Después de unos minutos caminando llegamos a la cafetería sin problemas. Al verme Francis me recibió con alegría.

—Veo que has venido acompañado.

—Todos son compañeros del instituto. Estaban el día de mi cumpleaños.

—Sí, los recuerdo. Pues adelante —dijo y guió a los tres hasta una mesa.

—Vuelvo enseguida —dije y fui hasta detrás del mesón a guardar mis cosas y colocarme el delantal sobre la ropa.

—Atiéndelos lo mejor que puedas —dijo Francis de pronto, colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros.

—Ya lo sé.

—Y recuerda sonreír. —Colocó sus dedos índices en cada una de mis mejilla y luego los subió. Supuse que quiso intentar formar una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Lo intentaré.

—Como lo practicamos el miércoles.

—Sí, sí —dije apresurándome en tomar los menús de la tienda y escapar de Francis.

Cuando llegué, los tres ya estaban sentados y me quedaron mirando.

—Hola otra vez —dijo Iván, sonriendo.

—Hola… —dije algo incómodo.

Quise poner en práctica el consejo de Francis, así que intenté sonreír, pero por la reacción de los demás supuse que no había resultado muy bien.

—¿Estás bien, Lovino? —preguntó Alfred. Incluso él se veía preocupado.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien…

¿Cómo se suponía que debía sonreír si ni siquiera algo bueno había o estaba pasando?

Dejando de lado todas mis otras tareas en la tienda, tener que sonreírle a cada persona que entrara en la tienda, era lo que consideraba más difícil. Incluso me estaba costando hacerlo frente a amigos, no quería ni imaginar deber hacerlo frente a desconocidos.

—Uhm, lo siento. Aquí está el menú. —Le entregué uno a cada uno— Cuando ya hayan escogido sólo me llaman, ¿bien?

Los tres asintieron y se enfocaron en la carta.

Por mi parte, di media vuelta y volví al mesón. Francis colocó una de sus manos en mi hombro.

—Buen trabajo.

—No hice nada de lo que me dijiste.

—Pero lo intentaste, eso es lo que vale.

Suspiré resignado. No tenía caso seguir dándole vuelta al asunto. No era capaz de ello y punto.

Pasados unos minutos, un par de mujeres entraron a la cafetería. Me asusté al pensar en que debería ir a recibirlas, pero Francis se me adelantó y fue hasta ellas. Realmente agradecí que él hubiera reaccionado antes.

Quizá debería limitarme a trabajar en la cocina. Por lo menos ahí hago bien las cosas.

—¡Lovino! —llamó Alfred, haciéndome señas con una mano. Me acerqué a ellos—. Ya hemos decidido.

—Entonces, ¿qué van a pedir?

—Yo pediré una de esta y esta. —Alfred me indicaba con sus dedos— También quiero esta bebida…

De igual manera, Iván y Lukas me comunicaron que era lo que deseaban tomar. Luego de unos minutos preparando sus pedidos, volví hasta su mesa con todos los pasteles y bebidas.

—Gracias Lovino —dijo Lukas—. Todo se ve delicioso.

—Espero lo disfruten.

—Créeme que lo haremos —dijo sonriente Alfred.

—No, si a ti te creo.

Lukas e Iván rieron ante mi comentario, en cambio Alfred, con las mejillas sonrojadas, se limitó a guardar silencio y probar de su pastel. Vi como sus ojos brillaron luego del primer bocado.

—¡Lovino! ¡Esto está exquisito! Aah, debería haber venido antes…

—Pero no grites… —dije mirando con disimulo hacia los demás clientes, quienes sonreían y reían gracias a mi amigo.

—Perdón, perdón —dijo y siguió comiendo. Dudaba de que realmente lo sintiera.

—Esto está muy rico —dijo Iván esta vez. Por supuesto que mucho más calmado que Alfred—. ¿Lo has hecho tú Lovino? —Asentí con la cabeza— ¿Realmente? Se ve tan profesional. Y sabe tan bien.

Sentí mi rostro arder levemente. No pude evitar sonreír un poco ante el comentario.

—N-no es para tanto…

—¡No! ¡Sí lo es!

—Bien entonces… —dije avergonzado. No iba a reclamarle eso.

—Deberías enseñarme a hacer esto Lovino —dijo Lukas, luego de probar un pedazo de su propio de pastel—. Podríamos intercambiar algunas recetas. Sé que conozco algunas que probablemente tú no. Son recetas de unos países lejanos.

—Suena interesante. Podríamos quedar un día en mi casa o en la tuya.

—Claro, sólo dime un día y acordamos todo.

—¡No es justo que hagan citas entre ustedes! —reclamó Alfred.

—¡No es una cita! —exclamé avergonzado.

—¡De todas maneras no es justo! Yo igual quiero ir.

—Tú sólo te comerías todo.

—Seré el degustador. ¡Con Iván, ¿no?!

Iván casi se atraganta con la bebida al escucharlo, pero pronto se recuperó.

—Si no les molesta que vaya…

—¡Claro que no! ¿Cierto?—Alfred nos miraba intercaladamente, emocionado. Ambos negamos con la cabeza— ¿Ves?

—Bien, entonces —dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

—Ya, ahora sólo queda acordar el día y estamos listos. Pero que sea después, ahora necesito comerme este pastel.

Los tres siguieron comiendo sin problemas, por mi parte, volví al mesón a ayudar a Francis con lo que fuese.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

—Si quieres me ayudas a preparar lo restante del pedido de aquellas señoritas —dijo sin dejar de moverse de un lado para otro.

Me sentí algo incómodo con eso, pero era sólo ayudar con preparar el pedido, ¿no? No llevárselo precisamente.

—Si quieres también puedes llevárselo.

—¿Lees mi mente acaso? —pregunté alarmado. Francis rió suavemente.

—Tenías cara de estar dudando, así que supuse que pensabas en eso. Veo que le atiné.

—No sé si me siento capaz.

—Pues podrías sólo llevárselos. No hay necesidad de que hables con ellas como lo hago yo.

—No lo sé…

—Verás como todo fluye naturalmente —dijo mientras movía una de sus manos formando ondas—. No es tan difícil como parece.

—Para ti.

—Pues sí, siempre se me hizo fácil iniciar conversaciones con quien fuese.

Cuando terminamos de preparar las cosas, no tan disimuladamente Francis me pasó la bandeja y me empujaba poco a poco en dirección de la mesa de ambas mujeres.

—Pero porqué…

—Solo hazlo, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

—Perder toda mi dignidad, por ejemplo.

—Exageras. ¡Ve!

De pronto me dio un empujón, no agresivamente por supuesto, pero si lo suficiente para quedar más cerca de la mesa de ambas. Cuando hice contacto visual con una de ellas supe que no había vuelta atrás.

Intenté mantener la calma y me acerqué a su mesa.

—Bie-bienvenidas a nuestra cafetería…

—Muchas gracias —dijo una, sonriente—. ¿Es este tu primer empleo?

Me sorprendió su pregunta tan repentina, pero por suerte logré procesar todo y responderle a tiempo.

—Más o menos…

—¿Ha sido difícil preparar todo esto? —preguntó la misma mujer, observando todas las cosas que iba dejando en su mesa.

—No realmente, no es tan difícil preparar los pasteles.

—¿En serio? ¿Los has hecho tú? —preguntó esta vez su amiga, con asombro.

—No estos precisamente… pero si he hecho otros…

—¡Eso es impresionante! Ya me gustaría a mí saber hacer estas cosas tan deliciosas. Tus manos deben estar bendecidas, niño.

—No es para tanto… —dije avergonzado. Sentía como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder.

—Podríamos venir aquí la próxima vez también, ¿no crees? —le preguntó una a la otra—. Pero esa vez quisiera probar los pasteles que hayas hecho tú. —Me miró fijamente— ¿Te parece?

—¡Se-sería muy bueno que siguieran visitándonos, por favor! —dije extremadamente avergonzado.

—¡Claro que sí! —respondieron ambas.

—Si me disculpan —dije haciendo una leve reverencia, para luego alejarme de ahí y volver con Francis lo más rápido que pude.

—¿Tienes una cita? —dijo divertido cuando llegué a su lado.

Le golpeé suavemente el brazo y pasé de él hasta entrar a la cocina. Debido al nerviosismo que aún tenía debí apoyarme en un mesón. Pronto noté que Francis me había seguido y me estaba mirando desde la puerta.

—No fue tan difícil, ¿cierto?

—No… la verdad. —Noté como aún mis manos temblaban ligeramente— Pero eso tampoco significa que haya sido fácil.

—Los clientes que vienen a esta cafetería son todos muy amables. Haciendo memoria, sólo recuerdo uno o dos que hayan estado malhumorados, pero no fueron la gran cosa.

—Aún así… No sé si estoy preparado para atender a cada cliente que entre a la tienda.

—Si quieres nos podemos turnar. Y si te sientes agobiado no tengo problemas en cubrirte.

Le miré fijamente durante unos segundos.

—¿Lo harías?

—¡Por supuesto! Lo que sea por mi querido aprendiz —dijo colocando una de sus manos en su pecho a la vez que sonreía. Me volví a sentir un poco avergonzado.

—No me llames así.

Francis suspiró.

—Parece que será difícil encontrar un apodo que te agrade.

Reí un poco. Había logrado relajarme.

—Puedes seguir intentándolo. —Caminé hasta la puerta y cuando pasé junto a él dije—: Quizá en un año o dos lo logres.

—¿Debería pedirle ayuda a Antonio?

—Para nada. Él no tiene mejores ideas que las tuyas.

Francis rió divertido y yo sonreí también.

Al salir de la cocina noté que Alfred estaba mirando hacia esta dirección mientras aún comía pastel.

Seguí conversando con Francis sobre algunos clientes _especiales,_ como a él le gusta llamarlos, que le había tocado atender. Algunos simpáticos, agradables, otros no tanto, y otros que por lejos no lo fueron, pero que gracias a la gran labia que tenía, lograba cambiar su humor y actitud.

De casualidad volví a mirar hacia los chicos, y nuevamente me fijé en que Alfred no nos quitaba la vista de encima.

—¿Qué le pasa? ¿Querrá más pastel?

—¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó Francis.

—Ah, no es nada. Sólo que… —Miré de reojo a Alfred, seguía mirándonos. Le di la espalda rápidamente— Uno de mis amigos no deja de mirarnos y me incomoda un poco.

—Oh, sí, lo noté. Creo que me estaba mirando a mí.

—¿A ti? ¿Lo crees?

—Sí, desde que entró que me ha mirado extraño de vez en cuando.

—Ahora que lo dices… el otro día me dijo que creía haberte visto antes, pero no recordaba donde.

—¿No hablará del cumpleaños?

—No, no. —Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro— Antes de eso.

—¿Antes…? No creo que nos conozcamos… En especial si tiene tu edad.

Levanté los hombros. Realmente no tenía idea.

Luego de un momento las mujeres que antes había atendido se fueron del lugar, quedando únicamente los chicos, así que Francis me dio permiso para sentarme junto a ellos, si quería obviamente.

—Buen trabajo Lovino —dijo Iván nada más sentarme a su lado.

—Gracias…

—Vimos como hablaste con esas mujeres —dijo Alfred. Sentí mi rostro encenderse—. No estuvo nada mal, ¿eh? ¿Eh?

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—¿Debería contarle a Toño?

—¿Por qué habrías de contarle algo _tú_?

—Solo decía —dijo divertido, luego dio un sorbo a su bebida.

Al segundo Alfred abrió los ojos levemente sorprendido.

—Hablando del rey…

—¿Hm?

Todos nos giramos a ver hacia la puerta y vimos como Antonio entraba a la cafetería, muy sonriente, seguido del cejón de Arthur, el casi pero no novio de Francis.

De inmediato me puse de pie, más por el nerviosismo de encontrarme con Antonio que cualquier otra cosa, y caminé hasta quedar frente a ambos.

—¡Bi-bienvenidos a _La Rose_!

Antonio se quedó mirándome unos segundos en silencio, para luego sonreír ampliamente.

—¡Hola Lovi! ¡Que buen recibimiento es este! Debería venir más seguido.

—Pues _deberías_ venir más seguido —dijo Francis desde el mesón—. Parece que hoy todos andan bien acompañados.

Noté como Arthur frunció el ceño ante el comentario de Francis, pero a pesar de ello, no se veía particularmente molesto.

—¡¿Arthur?! —Escuché de pronto a Alfred, me giré hacia él, quien estaba de pie a la vez que miraba muy sorprendido a Arthur. Me giré hacia los recién llegados nuevamente, y Arthur también se veía sorprendido— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—¿Eh? Yo, pues… vine con unos amigos —dijo haciendo referencia a nosotros—. ¿Qué haces tú con Antonio?

—¿Conoces a Antonio? —volvió a preguntar.

—Sí, pero… ¿Por qué sólo yo debo responderte todo?

—Aún eres menor de edad así que tú me debes explicaciones a mí.

—¡Eso no tiene sentido!

—¿Sabes qué está pasando aquí? —me preguntó Antonio, acercándose.

—No, ni idea.

—Lo que sucede… —dijo Arthur.

—Pasa que, uh… —dijo Alfred.

—Somos primos —dijeron a la vez.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, procesando la nueva información adquirida.

—El mundo es muy pequeño, ¿no? —comentó Antonio, relajado como siempre.

—¡¿Eeh?! ¡¿Son primos?! —repetí muy sorprendido.

—¡Oh, ahora te recuerdo! —Francis se acercó a nosotros, específicamente a Alfred— Eres Alfred, el pequeño primo de Arthur. Recuerdo haberte visto algunas veces en su casa, hace años.

Alfred miró detenidamente a Francis durante unos segundos. Pronto abrió sus ojos, se veía muy sorprendido pero feliz a la vez.

—¡Ahora te recuerdo también! ¡Eres el novio de Arthur!

—¡No somos novios! —reclamó de inmediato Arthur, con el rostro tan rojo que no era para nada convincente.

—Pero en ese tiempo si lo eran, ¿no?

—Uh… uh… No es como que no lo hayamos sido, pero ahora no, así que…

Arthur siguió murmurando sin sentidos que apenas eran audibles.

—¿Cómo estás? Tanto tiempo —comenzó a hablar Francis— ¿Y tu hermano? ¿Matthew, no?

—Sí, Mattie está muy bien. ¡Yo también! ¿Así que ya no están saliendo? A estas alturas pensé que estarían casados.

Disimuladamente me giré a ver a Arthur, quien aparentemente no daba más con la vergüenza de lo rojo que estaba.

De pronto Antonio se interpuso entre Arthur y yo, mirándome sonriente.

—Suficiente de ellos, ¿no crees? —Me tomó de ambas manos y sin previo aviso, se me acercó y besó en los labios.

Instintivamente le correspondí, pero luego recordé que estábamos frente a todos, así que me alejé de inmediato. Podía sentir como mi rostro comenzaba a arder cada vez más.

—El día de hoy nos hemos reunido aquí para descubrir quien es capaz de ponerse más rojo —dijo Alfred, haciendo como si tuviera un micrófono en la mano.

—¿Será Arthur? ¿Será Lovino? ¡No se lo pierdan! —Francis se le unió.

—¡Silencio, idiotas! —dijimos al unísono.

Todos rieron divertidos, a excepción de nosotros dos.

Luego de un momento, todos estaban sentados en una misma mesa, y Arthur y Antonio con con un té y un jugo, respectivamente.

Francis y yo le hacíamos compañía de pie a un lado, en caso de que cualquier cliente entrara a la tienda.

—Que bueno que has venido Toño. Hacía unas semanas que no nos veíamos —dijo Francis, sonriendo.

—De ahora en adelante ten por seguro que nos veremos más seguido.

—Oh, de eso no tengo dudas. —Ambos se sonrieron y luego me miraron.

—¡Lovino! Deberías haberme dicho que conocías a Arthur —dijo Alfred.

—No tenía idea de que lo conocías. No tenía motivos para decírtelo.

—Aún así —insistió. Yo sólo suspiré cansado.

—Deja de molestar Alfred —interrumpió Arthur—. Ya te dijo que no tenía idea. Que tan insistente puedes ser.

Alfred hizo un puchero y se quedó en silencio. Después Arthur me miró durante unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Por cierto, Lovino. —Le presté atención— ¿Te llegó a salvo el regalo?

—Ah, sí —respondí inmediatamente—. Llegó en perfectas condiciones.

—Muy bien. No confiaba mucho en el mensajero para ser honesto.

—Haré como que no escuché eso —dijo Francis. Arthur dio un sorbo a su té, pasando del comentario de Francis.

—¿Se conocen tanto como para que le regales algo? —preguntó Alfred— Me he perdido de hartas cosas parece.

Tanto Arthur como yo lo miramos con cansancio. Realmente se estaba comportando como un niño. En cualquier momento comenzaba una pataleta.

Opté por ignorar lo que recién había dicho y dirigí mi atención hacia Lukas e Iván.

—¿Les gustaría otra porción de pastel o jugo?

—Yo estoy bien, gracias Lovino —dijo Lukas.

—A mi me gustaría otro jugo, si no es mucha molestia —dijo Iván.

—Por supuesto que no. Vuelvo en un segundo.

Fui hasta la cocina y saqué del interior del refrigerador la jarra de jugo del que estaba tomando Iván. Le serví en un vaso nuevo y al instante ya estaba de vuelta con los demás.

—Aquí está. Que lo disfrutes.

—Muchas gracias Lovino —dijo feliz.

—Te queda muy bien este trabajo, Lovi —comentó Antonio. Le dediqué una mirada.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí, además tienes a Francis que te enseña más cosas.

—A que soy un buen maestro, ¿no Lovino?

—Hm, estás bien.

—¿Sólo bien? Uh…

—Es difícil complacer a Lovi —dijo divertido Antonio, luego tomó algo de jugo.

—Tú bien sabes de eso —respondió Francis, enfurruñado.

Antonio comenzó a toser repetidas veces. Me acerqué a él algo preocupado. Al parecer se había ahogado con el jugo—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí. No ha sido nada… —dijo cuando había dejado de toser. Luego me dedicó una mirada resentida a Francis, quien sólo sonrió—. Algún día te las cobraré todas juntas.

—Estaré esperando ese día con ansias.

—Si quieres te puedo ayudar con eso —dijo Arthur, mirando a Antonio.

—No te pongas de su lado —se quejó Francis.

—Me pongo del lado de quien quiera.

—Traidor.

—La lealtad es tan subjetiva que la traición se vuelve casual y ordinaria.

Las miradas que se dedicaban Francis y Arthur eran tan intensas que parecía en cualquier momento saltarían chispas de sus ojos.

—OK, los adultos aquí se están poniendo raros —dijo Alfred, logrando captar la atención de todos—. Quizás deberíamos irnos ya.

—No, no se vayan aún. Prometemos no pelear más, ¿cierto? —Francis miró rápidamente a Arthur y Antonio, pero Alfred se adelantó y siguió hablando.

—Es que de todas formas yo debo irme ya. No avisé que iba a llegar tarde, así que quiero evitar cualquier regaño en lo posible.

—¿Por qué no le avisaste a tu madre? —preguntó Arthur.

—Solo se me olvidó —dijo levantando los hombros—. Chicos, ¿ustedes se quedan?

—Yo debo irme también —dijo Lukas—. Hoy me toca preparar la cena, así que no debo tardar tanto.

—Aprovecharé que ustedes se van y lo haré yo también —dijo Iván—. Yo vivo un poco más lejos, así que estaría bien volviendo a esta hora.

—Está bien —dijo Francis, desanimado.

Los tres se despidieron de todos y yo los dejé justo en la entrada.

—Nos vemos el lunes Lovino —dijo Iván.

—La próxima semana acordemos el asunto de nuestra cita grupal —dijo Alfred.

—Que no es una cita —dije avergonzado.

—Ten un buen día, Lovino —dijo Lukas.

Finalmente, todos se fueron del lugar.

Cuando entré nuevamente a la cafetería, Francis estaba sentado frente a Arthur y Antonio, é hasta ellos y me senté junto a Francis. Suspiré cansado.

—Por cierto, ¿por qué han llegado juntos? —preguntó Francis—. Es raro verlos juntos.

Antonio miró a Arthur y éste le devolvió la mirada molesto.

—Me lo encontré en el camino y lo obligué a venir conmigo —dijo Antonio, sonriendo—. Se veía malhumorado, como siempre, así que pensé que una visita aquí le haría feliz.

—Mi concepto de felicidad está bastante alejado de pasar tiempo con ustedes.

—Si quieres podemos ir a beber después del trabajo —ofreció Francis.

Arthur entornó los ojos, y luego de unos segundos terminó asintiendo.

—Muy bien, pero tú pagas todo.

—No esperaba menos —respondió Francis con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿No quieres ir con nosotros, Toño?

—Gracias por la invitación, pero llevaré a Lovi a casa y de ahí me iré a la mía.

—¿No te quedas en su casa? —preguntó Francis, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo se va a quedar en mi casa? —dije alarmado—. ¿Dónde dormiría?

Los tres se quedaron en silencio.

Arthur suspiró, Francis me miraba con incredulidad. Luego fijó su vista en Antonio, quien se mantuvo callado.

—Te has tomado tu tiempo con este niño, eh.

Antonio solo sonrió como respuesta. Yo miré a Francis y luego a Antonio. A pesar de que tenía una idea de lo que podían estar hablando, no estaba cien por ciento seguro. Y no me aventuraría a preguntar para pasar vergüenza.

—Bueno, un brindis. Por los novios —dijo Francis, tomando un vaso vacío y levantándolo.

Antonio tomó su jugó y lo levantó igualmente. Por su parte, Arthur levantó levemente su taza de té. Arthur y Antonio bebieron de sus vasos, Francis sólo volvió a dejar el vaso sobre la mesa.

—Me aseguraré de beber un montón esta noche. Por ti, Toño.

—Luego no me eches la culpa de que quedaste tirado en el piso del bar.

—Para eso tengo a Arthur.

—Ni creas que te cargaré hasta tu departamento.

—Eeh, yo te llevé hasta tu casa la última vez.

—Nadie te obligó.

—La verdad es que tú me obligaste.

—No recuerdo esa parte.

—No recuerdas lo que te conviene.

—Conozco a alguien que es igual.

Otra vez parecía que sus miradas chocarían y sacarían chispas de ellas.

Miré disimuladamente a Antonio, quien seguía sonriendo mientras observaba a los otros dos.

Al final del día, cuando Francis cerró la tienda, a la salida de la misma nos separamos. Francis y Arthur iban hacia un bar cercano, en el centro de la ciudad, mientras que nosotros íbamos hacia la estación de metro. Nos despedimos y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Ya era de tarde y la noche pronto llegaría, así que nos apresuramos en intentar alcanzar un metro relativamente más vacío.

Al menos lo intentamos.

El vagón al que subimos iba bastante lleno, pero al menos logramos entrar y quedar algo cómodos.

—¿Siempre va tan lleno a esta hora? —le pregunté a Antonio. Él solía irse alrededor de esta hora de mi casa luego de las clases.

—Depende más del día, pero si, suele ir más lleno. Ah, cuidado Lovi —dijo intentando mantener la distancia de mí—. No quiero aplastarte —sonrió divertido.

—Sabes que no me importa… —Antonio me miró fijamente— Si tuvieras que quedar más cerca…

Subí mis manos hasta su abdomen y las coloque a ambos lados, sujetándome de él, a la vez que lo acerqué a mí.

—¿Estás seguro…?

—Si no, no lo estaría haciendo.

Antonio sonrió.

—Muchas gracias, Lovi.

—También quiero que estés más cómodo.

—Como estoy ahora estoy perfecto. Además no es tan largo el viaje hasta tu casa.

Con algo de timidez subí mis manos hasta su rostro. Él me observaba expectante. Levanté un poco la cabeza a la vez que estiraba el cuello y lo besé en los labios.

Por supuesto que Antonio me correspondió de inmediato. Incluso pude notar que de pronto estaba más animado.

Luego rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, acercándolo aún más a mí. Por su lado, con un brazo rodeó mi cintura, abrazándome, con la otra se mantenía afirmándose de la pared.

—No es justo que en este tipo de lugares te pongas más cariñoso que en casa —dijo de pronto—. Aquí estamos rodeados de personas. Y en tu casa no.

—¿Quizás esa es la diferencia? Aquí, además de ti, nadie más me conoce, así que no me reprocharán nada.

Volví a besarlo, pero esta vez más profundamente.

Entre beso y beso, se nos hizo rápido el viaje en metro, así que pronto habíamos llegado a nuestro destino.

Caminando a casa me aseguré de llevar su mano firmemente tomada.

—No sé si es mi idea o no… —comenzó a decir Antonio—, pero hoy estás ligeramente diferente a lo usual.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Lo usual es algo así como: No me toques en frente de otras personas. No me tomes de la mano. No me beses. En cambio ahora, bueno… ahora…

Noté como sus mejillas se colorearon levemente. Al verlo avergonzado, lo cual era extraño la verdad, yo igual me sentí así. Tuve que desviar la mirada hacia otro lado.

—Deja de comportarte así —dije—. Es extraño.

—Eeh, sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Pronto llegamos a la casa y nos topamos con Feliciano viendo televisión.

—Hola Feli. He cumplido y traído a tu hermano sano y salvo —dijo colocando una de sus manos en su frente, como si fuese un oficial informando de algo a un superior.

—Muy bien, puede descansar soldado. —Feliciano sonrió divertido y luego se lanzó a los brazos de Antonio para saludarlos. Cuando iba a hacerlo conmigo, me quité un segundo antes, provocando que pasara de largo— ¡Hermano! —me reprochó.

—¿Y el abuelo?

—Tuvo que salir con su editor. Dijo que volvería pronto, pero ni idea. —Levantó los brazos haciendo énfasis en que no sabía nada al respecto.

—¿Comiste algo para la cena?

—¡No señor! ¡Sólo he comido dulces señor!

—¿Estuviste viendo películas de militares acaso?

—¡Me ha descubierto señor! —dijo notablemente divertido.

Suspiré cansado.

—Muy bien, prepararé algo rápido. Espera aquí.

—¡Recibido señor!

De inmediato volvió a sentarse en el sillón y siguió viendo televisión. Noté que Antonio se sentó junto a él y comenzaban a conversar sobre cualquier cosa.

Yo fui hasta la cocina y saqué un paquete de pasta para hacer. Preparé todos los utensilios y pronto dejé haciendo la pasta en la olla, mientras, me encargaría de hacer la salsa.

Noté que preparé todo muy rápidamente y de manera muy fluida, lo cual me hizo sonreír.

—Quizá debería estudiar gastronomía…

—Yo creo que deberías.

Me giré de inmediato y vi a Antonio sentado en un extremo de la mesa, observándome.

Me avergoncé y volví mi atención a la cocina.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No hablabas con Feliciano?

—Sí, pero estaba tan absorto en la película que preferí dejarlo en paz.

—Ya veo.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento. No tenía idea de que hablarle, y la cocina me tenía lo suficientemente concentrado como para pensar en algo más.

—Deberías estudiar gastronomía —dijo de pronto.

Nuevamente me giré hacia él.

—Tú… ¿Tú crees?

—Por supuesto. Eres muy práctico en la cocina. Manejas todo muy bien y lo mejor es que cocinas espectacular. Y no es sólo mi opinión, es la de tu abuelo, tu hermano y tus amigos.

—Ellos lo dicen sólo porque así pueden comer.

Antonio rió suavemente.

—No es cierto. Tu cocina es genial.

A pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a Antonio decir que amaba mi comida, me seguía avergonzando escucharlo alabarme tanto.

—Cuando deba escoger una carrera tendré en cuenta gastronomía.

—Que sea tu primera opción entonces.

—Aún tengo un año para pensarlo. Lo veré en ese momento.

—OK. Ahí estaré yo para hacerte ánimos.

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer.

Si dice que estará allí para animarme, eso significa que deberemos seguir juntos todo un año más, hasta cuando yo vaya en tercero.

No pude reprimir una sonrisa al pensar en ello. La verdad es que me alegraba bastante.

Pronto la comida estuvo lista y la serví en tres platos, dejando lo suficiente para el abuelo si es que llegaba con hambre.

—¿Puedes decirle a Feliciano que está todo listo? —pregunté a Antonio mientras colocaba los cubiertos en la mesa, además de otras cosas.

—Por supuesto, _amore._

Sentí mi rostro enrojecer, pero no pude reclamarle porque ya había ido a buscar a mi hermano.

—Idiota… —murmuré.

Pronto volvió acompañado de Feliciano, quien sonrió ampliamente al ver el plato de comida.

—¡Ay hermano! No sabes cuanto te amo —dijo atropelladamente, sentándose con rapidez en la mesa.

—Yo espero que si sepas cuanto te amo Lovi —dijo Antonio, sonriente.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido.

Antonio se había sentado y ambos estaban comiendo de su plato ya.

Sentí como mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y la sangre subiendo a mi rostro.

No fui capaz de sentarme a comer, así que dije que iba al baño y volvía de inmediato.

Me quedé frente a la puerta del baño, de pie y mirando hacia abajo.

¿Antonio me amaba? ¿Me amaba? ¿Tanto así?

Quiero decir, a mí me gusta y lo quiero, pero, ¿amor? Eso es todo un paso nuevo. ¿E importante creo?

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, confundido.

—¿Lovi? Tú comida se está enfri-…

—¡Aah! —comencé a gritar.

—¡¿Lovi?!

Antonio se me acercó y me volteó hacia él.

—¿Qué pasa Lovi?

—¿Antonio? —Lo miré durante unos segundos— ¡Es tu culpa!

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡Porque me dijiste eso ahora no estoy tranquilo! ¡Todo es tu culpa!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué te dije?

—Eres un idiota, diciendo ese tipo de cosas tan despreocupadamente…

—¿Pero qué dije?

—Que me amabas… —Lo miré fijamente y noté como sus ojos se abrieron asombrados— ¿Es cierto…? ¿O solo estabas bromeando?

Vi como sus labios formaron una sonrisa, no como las usuales, llenas de alegría, sino una que parecía nerviosa y que temblaba levemente.

—No, no fue…

—¿Era una broma? —volví a preguntar.

—¡No! —exclamó al instante—. Por supuesto que no… No bromearía con algo así…

—¿Es cierto entonces?

Tenía mis ojos incrustados en los de él, y como pocas veces, fui capaz de ver claramente cuán nervioso estaba Antonio.

—Es… Bueno, es… —Desviaba la vista a cada segundo, pero luego volvía a mirarme.

—¿Antonio?

—Está bien… —dijo finalmente—. Es cierto. —Tomó una de mis manos y entrelazó nuestros dedos— Te amo Lovi, como no tienes idea.

Me pareció que durante un segundo mi corazón dejó de latir, para sólo hacerlo con mucha más fuerza después. Un extraño calor se expandió por mi cuerpo y sentí mi cabeza dar vueltas un instante.

—Pero no quería decirlo porque pensé que te espantaría escucharlo.

—Bueno, no es como que no tenga miedo ahora… —dije en un murmuro, que estoy seguro Antonio logró comprender—, pero tampoco creo que eso sea algo malo…

Antonio abrió los ojos notoriamente sorprendido y de inmediato una sonrisa, esta vez llena de alegría, apareció en su rostro.

Bajé la cabeza avergonzado.

—¿No es un miedo malo? —Negué con la cabeza— ¿Es bueno entonces? —Asentí— ¿Estás feliz? —Nuevamente asentí— ¿Puedo besarte?

Asentí levemente.

Luego sentí las manos de Antonio tomar suavemente mi rostro y levantarlo levemente, acercó el suyo y unió su frente a la mía. Después, me besó.

Fue un beso distinto, pero a pesar de poder notarlo, no sabía decir qué era lo diferente precisamente.

Fue lento, y duró más de lo usual. Antonio me dedicaba pequeñas caricias en el rostro de vez en cuando, luego bajó una de sus manos y tomó una mía.

Cuando nos separamos dejó su frente pegada a la mía otra vez, y me sonrió.

—Te amo Lovi.

Me había relajado gracias a aquel beso, pero de nada sirvió después de escucharlo decir eso otra vez.

Sentí mi rostro enrojecer y me alejé instantáneamente de Antonio.

—¡No vuelvas a decirlo!

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —Antonio tenía un puchero en su rostro— ¿Te molesta?

—No, no me molesta, pero… No estoy acostumbrado… Por eso se siente raro y entonces no puedo pensar bien…

—¡Entonces lo diré más seguido!

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—Así te acostumbrarás.

—¡No! ¡No lo hagas!

Le di la espalda y me tapé los oídos. Antonio se me acercó y me abrazó, luego al oído me susurró.

—Te amo.

—Uhh… —comencé a gruñir, y lo hacía más seguido ya que Antonio no dejaba de repetirlo.

—Te amo Lovi. De verdad que sí. Y lo seguiré haciendo por mucho tiempo, así que deberás aguantarme. —Lograba identificar en su tono de voz como le hacía gracia todo esto— Te amo, te amo.

—Uhm —escuché desde el pasillo.

Golpeé a Antonio en el estómago y se detuvo, a la vez que caía al piso. Miré hacia adelante y vi que Feliciano estaba asomado desde la puerta del comedor, se veía muy avergonzado.

—Lo siento, no quería interrumpir, pero su comida ya está fría y yo quería ir al baño… pero ustedes están en el camino y no sabía cómo…

Rápidamente llegué a su lado.

—Gracias por avisarnos Feliciano. Puedes ir al baño ahora.

Se acercó a Antonio y se arrodilló a su lado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí Feli. No te preocupes. El amor es más fuerte.

Sentí mi rostro enrojecer.

—¡No digas tonterías! —exclamé.

Luego me apresuré en ir al comedor a calentar la comida otra vez.

Aún ahora seguía con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Me molestaba que Antonio provocara eso con sólo decir un par de palabras.

Ya llegará el día en el que los lugares cambien, y sea Antonio el que salga avergonzado. Me aseguraría de ello.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, extra largo por cierto. No a propósito, pero bueno, tómenlo como un regalito de navidad y año nuevo atrasado (?)

Pensé que para poder tener más orden con mis fechas y esas cosas, desde ahora en adelante actualizaré únicamente los días viernes, sábado y domingo. Entiéndase que solo uno de estos días y no los tres seguidos xD También publicaré mis amados one-shots Itacest durante esos días.

Sin más que decir, me retiro. Saludos. :)


	18. Recetas (más) Diversión

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Advertencias: Temática slash (hombre/hombre). Diferencia de edad (6 años).

* * *

—Así que aquí vives —dije cuando estuvimos frente a la casa de Lukas. Él asintió levemente.

—Si ven a mi hermano dentro, hagan como que no lo hicieron, por favor.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Alfred, sorprendido—. Si veo a Emil por supuesto que lo saludaré.

—Él lo prefiere así, la verdad.

—Eso es algo triste, ¿no? —volvió a preguntar, mirándome esta vez. Levanté los hombros. No conocía tanto a ese chico como para saber que tenía en mente.

Lukas abrió la puerta y nos invitó a pasar. Nada más entrar notamos que la casa estaba muy silenciosa.

—Con permiso —dijimos los tres a la vez. Lukas cerró la puerta tras nosotros.

—¿No hay nadie en casa? —preguntó Iván, observando de reojo las fotografías en las paredes.

—Solo debe estar mi hermano. Y él siempre se encierra en su habitación.

—¿Y tus padres? —preguntó Alfred. Todos caminamos por el pasillo y llegamos hasta la sala de estar.

—Solo vivimos con mi padre, y a esta hora… —Miró rápidamente el reloj en la pared— Aún está trabajando.

—Ya veo.

—Pueden dejar sus cosas aquí —dijo dejando él mismo su bolso sobre el sofá.

—¡Au! —Escuchamos provenir desde el sillón.

Todos quedamos mirando extrañados la parte trasera del mueble, pero pronto Lukas frunció el ceño como nunca lo había visto. Se acercó más al sillón y se asomó a ver.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Por qué me has tirado el bolso encima?

La misma voz fue la que habló otra vez, entonces, un tipo se incorporó y lo vimos. Era un hombre, joven supongo, al menos así se veía, de cabello rubio y levantado por el frente. Pronto le sonrió a Lukas, quien sólo le devolvió la mirada molesto.

—Bienvenido Lukas.

—No me has respondido, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Solo he venido a pasar el rato. Es muy aburrido vivir sólo, ¿sabes?

Lukas suspiró cansado. Parecía estar habituado a esta situación.

—¿Quién es? ¿Es su padre? —preguntó Alfred, en voz baja. Dentro de lo bajo que puede hablar.

Tanto Lukas como el otro tipo se giraron hacia nosotros.

—No creo Lukas trate así a su padre —comentó Iván.

—Por supuesto que no lo hace —dije asegurándolo.

—¡Oh! ¿Son amigos de Lukas? —dijo el tipo. Se levantó con agilidad y con emoción se acercó a nosotros—. Son sus amigos, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo somos —respondió Alfred.

—¡Qué emoción! —dijo levantando la voz y sonriendo ampliamente—. ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que vi a un amigo suyo además de mí! —Se giró hacia Lukas— ¡Lo has hecho muy bien este año, Lukas! ¡Y eso que sólo es tu primer año en ese instituto!

—¿Puedes bajar la voz? —preguntó con pesadez.

—Ya me parecía raro que algunos días llegaras más tarde de lo usual. Y Emil no me había contado… —Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos— Espera, ¿Emil lo sabe?

—Por supuesto que lo sabe. ¿Qué tipo de preguntas son esas?

—¿Y no me contó? Tendré una charla con él después. —Volvió a girarse hacia nosotros— Mi nombre es Simón, un gusto. ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

—Yo soy Alfred. ¡Un placer también! —dijo alegre.

—Lovino —dije nada más inclinando levemente la cabeza.

—Iván Braginski —dijo notoriamente avergonzado. Iván tenía problemas conociendo personas nuevas, esta vez ya lo había confirmado.

—¿Son todos del mismo año que Lukas? ¿Son compañeros de curso? ¿Se sientan juntos? ¿Almuerzan…?

Lukas lo tomó de un brazo y lo alejó de nosotros.

—Deja de molestar a los invitados.

—¡Pero Lukas…! Hacía tanto tiempo de esto…

—Es que nada. O te quedas en silencio o te exilio de esta casa.

—¡No! ¡El exilio no!

—Exilio suena divertido —comentó Alfred, sonriendo.

—¡Para los que no son exiliados! —reclamó Simón—. ¡Está bien! Guardaré silencio.

Entonces cerró la boca y se quedó callado. Fue extraño pasar de estar con casi un griterío a estar en silencio de un segundo a otro.

Por su lado, ahora Lukas parecía aliviado y en paz. Nos volvió a decir que dejáramos las cosas sobre el sillón, y esta vez pudimos hacerlo sin problemas.

—Bueno, yo ya compré todos los ingredientes para la preparación de algunos pasteles. Ahora vamos a…

—¡¿Pasteles?! ¿Harán pasteles? —preguntó Simón, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Sí Simón. Haremos pasteles —respondió Lukas—. Ahora, siéntate y toma una siesta o ve televisión. Y no nos molestes.

—¿Puedo ver como preparan los pasteles?

—No. —Alfred se acercó a Lukas y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—No seas tan duro con él. Después de todo nosotros también vinimos sólo a ver.

Lukas tenía el ceño fruncido, pero poco a poco se fue relajando y finalmente, suspiró.

—Está bien. Pero no nos interrumpas por favor.

—¡No lo haré! —dijo subiendo una de sus manos hasta su frente, como en señal de saludo.

Todos caminamos hacia la cocina, que estaba muy ordenada y limpia, debo decir, y Simón, Alfred e Iván se sentaron en la mesa. En cambio, Lukas comenzó a señalarme en qué estante podía encontrar cada cosa que pudiese necesitar además de lo esencial, y después empezamos a retirar algunos de los ingredientes del refrigerador y otros muebles.

—¿Ustedes no vienen a preparar pasteles? —preguntó Simón a Alfred e Iván.

—No, sólo vinimos a probar lo que salga. Somos degustadores.

—Eh, qué divertido suena. Cuando terminen me gustaría ser uno también —dijo esto último en voz baja, pero estoy seguro de que Lukas lo escuchó de todas formas. Sólo habiendo conocido a Simón hace unos minutos, me atrevería a decir que su volumen de voz es muy parecido al de Alfred, por lo tanto, bajo no es tan bajo realmente.

De pronto Alfred se giró hacia Iván y comenzó a hablarle.

—Has estado muy calmado Iván.

—No-no es cierto.

—¡Sí lo es!

—¿Están en algún club, chicos? —preguntó Simón, refiriéndose tanto a Iván como a Alfred.

—¡Yo sí! Estoy en el club de fútbol americano.

—Así que eres de deportes.

—¡Sí, es muy divertido! Hemos ganado varios partidos amistosos contra otros institutos, pero no logramos pasar más allá de los cuartos de final el año pasado. Espero que ganemos algo importante antes de que me gradúe del instituto.

—Si te esfuerzas lo suficiente lo lograrás seguro.

—Eso intento cada día —dijo sonriendo.

—¿Y tú? —Simón miró a Iván, y luego Alfred también se giró hacia él. Iván se sonrojó rápidamente al recibir tanta atención.

—No, yo no estoy en ningún club.

—¿En serio? ¡Pero si lo más divertido del instituto son los clubes!

No pude reprimir la risa al escuchar tal comentario. Lukas me miró extrañado.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Es que alguien más me dijo exactamente lo mismo hace un tiempo. Que los clubes eran lo más divertido.

—Nunca me ha interesado ser parte de un club —dijo Lukas—, pero lo paso bien en las clases de repostería. De eso no me arrepiento.

—¡Lukas está sonriendo…! —dijo Simón en un grito ahogado. Al instante esa sonrisa desapareció—. Oh, bueno. Una vez cada año no es malo.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Alfred, confundido—. Lukas sonríe mucho en el instituto, con nosotros.

El rostro de Simón era de incredulidad total. Comenzó a mirar a Lukas, luego a Alfred, y así sucesivamente, varias veces.

—¿Por qué…?

Lukas levantó los hombros, indiferente.

—Me divierto con ellos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que conmigo no?

—Tú hablas muy fuerte.

—Pero, pero…

Lukas no le prestó más atención y me miró.

—Haremos Kvæfjordkake y Bløtkake. Ambos son pasteles noruegos y el primero es también llamado pastel oficial, según tengo entendido. Se hace con merengue, almendras y vainilla. Y el segundo es un pastel de cumpleaños, cubierto de crema pastelera y, por lo general, frutillas, aunque cualquier fruta sirve. Sus preparaciones no son difíciles, así que deberíamos poder hacerlas sin problemas.

—Así que son noruegos. Eso está lejos de acá —dije divertido.

—Sí, lo está. —Lukas también se veía divertido— Mis abuelos paternos son nativos de allí, así que crecí comiendo este tipo de dulces.

—Eso suena bien —dije sonriendo—. Yo aprendí sobre algunos postres italianos gracias a que mi abuelo hablaba tanto sobre aquel país. Terminó interesándome de alguna forma.

Luego de esa pequeña charla, comenzamos a preparar los dulces.

Lukas y yo sólo hablábamos sobre diferentes pasteles y sus recetas, interrumpiendo la conversación contadas veces sólo para explicar qué era lo que venía a continuación en lo receta. Por otra parte, Alfred y Simón hablaban con ánimos, e Iván escuchaba atento para no perderse la conversación.

—Así que eres vecino de Lukas.

—Sí, desde hace mucho tiempo. Nos conocemos de pequeños. Aunque yo siempre fui mayor que él por unos… —Contó rápidamente con los dedos— Seis años, creo. —Simón miró a Lukas, quien asintió levemente con la cabeza— Síp, seis años.

—¿Entonces tienes alrededor de veintitrés años, no? —preguntó Alfred — ¿Vas a la universidad? ¿O ya terminaste?

—Aún me queda un año. Estoy estudiando arquitectura.

—Suena divertido.

—¡Y lo es! Ya sólo quiero salir y diseñar mi propia casa —dijo y luego rió, animado—. Pero primero debo terminar este año, uh.

Todo el buen ánimo que tenía pareció desaparecer durante un segundo, pero pronto siguió hablando.

—¿Y ustedes? ¿Tienen alguna idea de lo que quieren estudiar?

—Yo no —dijo Alfred de inmediato. Me sorprendió lo seguro que se veía—. No he pensado en eso la verdad, sólo me he concentrado en el fútbol.

—Si te va bien con eso puedes optar por una beca de deportes.

—Sí, mi padre me ha hablado algo de eso. Y se alegra porque dice que no deberá pagar mi universidad, ja ja —dijo con voz monótona.

—Es una gran carga menos, la verdad —dijo y luego miró a Iván—. ¿Qué hay de ti, Iván?

—No, no he planeado nada. —Esta vez parecía más cómodo al hablar con Simón— Aunque me interesa botánica.

—Eso suena bien.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Alfred, sorprendido— Yo pensé que te interesarías más por la física o la astronomía.

—Eh, eso es algo inalcanzable —dijo Iván.

—¡Solo será inalcanzable si no te esfuerzas por ello! —dijo Alfred, seriamente—. Deberías tener más confianza en ti y apuntar más alto Iván. Así lograras todo lo que te propongas. Yo sé que eres capaz.

Todos los demás nos quedamos en silencio, observando a los dos, que sólo intercambiaban miradas. Noté que Iván se sonrojó un poco.

—Está bien. Lo reconsideraré —terminó diciendo Iván, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Alfred también sonrió ampliamente.

Noté que Simón también estaba sonriendo e incluso Lukas lo hacía, solo que más disimuladamente. Yo me reí un poco, provocando que Alfred me mirara avergonzado.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí? —preguntó aparentando molestia. Se le notaba a metros que sólo estaba apenado.

—Sólo pensé que fue muy genial lo que acabas de decir. Incluso a mí me motivaste un poco.

El rostro de Alfred se coloreó un poco más, e intentaba esconder su sonrisa.

—¡Sí! ¡Incluso a mí me motivó! —dijo Simón—. Creo que ahora tengo más ganas y fuerzas para terminar el año.

El rostro de Alfred terminó de ponerse rojo y de pronto se levantó de su asiento diciendo que iba al baño. A los segundos se devolvió preguntando dónde estaba, así que Simón le indicó desde el pasillo.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Lovino? —preguntó Lukas.

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que quieres estudiar?

Me quedé en silencio mirando a Lukas, quien hizo lo mismo hacia mí. Luego suspiré.

—No… no tengo idea.

—Se te da bien hacer pasteles. ¿Qué te parece repostería?

—Uh, eres la segunda persona que me recomienda algo así.

—¿Quién más te lo ha dicho?

—El otro día Antonio me dijo que debía estudiar gastronomía.

—Esa también es una opción.

—¿Quién es Antonio? —preguntó Simón.

Tanto Iván como Lukas se quedaron observándome. Yo comencé a sentirme avergonzado, pero debía responder, ya que era obvio que nadie lo haría por mí.

—Antonio… Antonio es… —murmuré. Suspiré y me armé de valor—. Antonio es mi novio.

—Oh, así que tienes novio. —Simón sonrió— Es divertido salir con alguien.

Y esos fueron todos los comentarios que hizo al respecto.

No es que me sintiera decepcionado o algo, es sólo que no esperaba una reacción tan natural al respecto. Y la verdad es que me hizo sentir bien y me animó el resto del día.

Luego de eso Alfred volvió del baño. Aparentemente ya no estaba avergonzado ni nada.

Con Lukas seguimos preparando las cosas y luego de unos minutos más ya teníamos todo preparado para ponerlo en el horno. Después, en la espera, comencé a explicarle a Lukas los ingredientes y la preparación del dulce que él había probado en la cafetería.

—Aunque suene complicado no lo es para nada.

—Eso espero. Me gustaría aprender a prepararlo bien. Bueno, si no me resulta te preguntaré por el otra vez, ¿si?

—Por supuesto. Lo que quieras.

Por su lado, Simón les había propuesto a Iván y Alfred jugar a más cartas, y ambos habían aceptado, así que ahora se encontraban en ello, muy atentos.

—Tres.

—Cuatro.

—Cinco.

—Seis.

De pronto todos colocaron una de sus manos sobre el montón de cartas que había en medio, a la vez que gritaban y reían nerviosamente.

—Esta vez te toca llevarte todo Alfred —dijo Simón, riendo.

—No es justo… —dijo recogiendo las cartas.

—Debes ser más rápido.

—¡Sí lo soy! Pero parece que sólo en la cancha…

Simón e Iván rieron, uno más exageradamente que el otro, por supuesto. De alguna forma nos entusiasmaron y preguntamos si podíamos unirnos al juego.

—¡Por supuesto ! Dividamos en más partes el mazo. —Simón tomó las cartas y las repartió en partes iguales a todos. Pronto seguimos jugando.

El juego era bien simple. Con los naipes boca abajo, se debían nombrar todas las cartas a la vez que dejabas una boca arriba en el centro. Si la carta y el número nombrado concordaban, debías colocar la mano sobre la misma. El último en colocar la mano debía llevarse las cartas del centro. El que se quedaba sin cartas debía seguir jugando hasta que uno de los jugadores se las llevara todas. Por como se jugaba esto, era difícil que existiera un ganador, así que simplemente terminabas no perdiendo, o perdiendo. Debíamos esforzarnos por no perder.

La tensión que se formaba conforme pasaba el juego, amontonándose las cartas, era increíble. Todos nos veíamos un poco nerviosos pero divertidos a la vez, y nos apresurábamos en pasar las cartas y en esperar a que el número y naipe indicado salieran.

Cuando este salía, todos nos abalanzábamos sobre el montón de cartas, intentando no ser los últimos. Más de un golpe nos llevamos en los dedos, pero a pesar de ello, todos reíamos muy divertidos.

—Hacía tiempo… que no me reía así… —decía Simón, mientras tomaba aire y se afirmaba el abdomen.

—¡Deberíamos jugar a esto más seguido! —dijo Alfred emocionado.

—¿Por qué hay tanto ruido aquí? —preguntó alguien de pronto. Todos nos giramos hacia la entrada del comedor y vimos como el hermano menor de Lukas estaba de pie, observándonos sorprendido. Aunque pronto la sorpresa desapareció y frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—¡Hola Emil! ¡Tanto tiempo! —dijo Alfred, colocándose de pie—. ¡Deberías venir y jugar con nosotros!

—Claro que no.

—¡Vamos! —Alfred se acercó a él y lo agarró antes de que escapara— ¡Juguemos! Sólo un rato, ¿si?

Emil lo observó fijamente durante unos segundos, y cuando entendió que Alfred no lo soltaría hasta que aceptara, terminó cediendo. Con ánimo Alfred lo encaminó hasta la mesa y lo sentó en una silla libre, justo entre él y Simón.

—Eso es poder de convencimiento —dijo Simón, sorprendido. Luego sonrió—. ¡Qué bueno que jugarás con nosotros Emil! Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que jugamos juntos.

El chico sólo chasqueó la lengua y giró su rostro en la dirección opuesta. Extrañamente Simón seguía sonriendo a pesar de haber sido ignorado.

Alfred fue el que repartió las cartas esta vez y le explicó rápidamente a Emil cómo se jugaba. Pronto estábamos jugando nuevamente, y a pesar de que Emil se veía algo indiferente en un principio, unos minutos después se le veía concentrado en el juego y siempre colocaba su mano dentro de los primeros.

—De nuevo tengo que llevarme las cartas… —dijo desanimado Simón, miró a Emil, a quien le quedaban pocas cartas por dejar— ¿Eh? ¿Ya tienes tan pocas? —Miró su montón de cartas— Y yo cada vez tengo más.

—Te has vuelto lento y viejo —dijo Emil, sonriendo ladino.

—¡No me digas eso! —exclamó—. ¡Muy bien! ¡Te arrepentirás de eso! —Ordenó con rapidez sus cartas y comenzó tirando la primera.

Debido a lo emocionado que estaba nos contagió a todos un poco, subiendo la velocidad a cada turno. Llegó un momento en que se nos pasaron varias oportunidades de colocar nuestras manos, pero simplemente seguimos y seguimos, hasta que se formó una gran pila de cartas. Era divertido ver lo nervioso que se veían Alfred, Iván y Simón, a diferencia de Emil y Lukas quienes mantenían sus rostros impasibles.

—¡Jota!

Rápidamente todos colocamos nuestras manos, y el último en hacerlo fue, otra vez, Simón. Gritó cuando notó que había quedado último, y todos los demás reímos al escucharlo. Incluso Emil estaba riendo, lo que hizo notoriamente feliz a Simón, quien dejó de quejarse y comenzó a reír también.

Al segundo el timbre del horno sonó, así que Lukas y yo nos levantamos y fuimos a ver los pasteles.

—Huelen bien.

Lukas sacó ambos del horno y los colocó en los mesones que había a un lado.

—¿Cuál quieres hacer tú, Lovino?

—Mientras me indiques como hacerlo, cualquiera está bien.

—Mm, bien. Tú harás el de cumpleaños entonces. Esperemos a que se enfríen y luego seguimos.

Yo asentí y nos quedamos de pie a un lado de los mesones, Lukas aprovechó para explicarme de manera rápida y sencilla la preparación del pastel que haría yo. Como había notado antes en clases, Lukas explica realmente bien, por lo que le entendí todo de inmediato. Incluso me explicó como hacer el otro pastel, por si quería intentarlo otro día en mi casa.

Mientras nosotros hablábamos, los demás se habían quedado sentados en la mesa, pero jugando algo distinto esta vez. Parecía que la seguían pasando bien.

Cuando el tiempo de espera pasó, ambos nos pusimos a preparar los pasteles. Poco a poco sentíamos como recibíamos más atención conforme pasaba el tiempo, pero ninguno de los dos se giraba hacia los demás, hasta que tuvimos que comenzar a alejar a algunas personas en específico.

—Alfred, por favor, quítate.

Alfred se había acomodado a un lado de mí y no se movía ni siquiera un centímetro, dificultándome todo al momento de adornar el pastel.

—Pero huele tan bien.

—Si esperaras sólo unos minutos más. Sólo unos minutos —remarqué.

Finalmente convencí a Alfred de que debía ir a sentarse otra vez, y cuando miro a un costado, Lukas estaba en la misma situación pero con Simón, aunque no parecía molestarle en demasía. Lukas notó que estaba mirándolo extrañado, y cuando le pregunté si estaba cómodo trabajando así, me respondió que simplemente se había acostumbrado a ese comportamiento.

Luego de que ambos termináramos de adornar los pasteles, los dejamos en el refrigerador unos minutos, a quejas de Simón y Alfred quienes sólo querían probarlos ya.

Notamos cómo de pronto Emil se levantó y fue hasta la sala a ver televisión. Como no teníamos nada más que hacer, y debíamos esperar unos minutos por los pasteles, todos lo seguimos y nos sentamos la sala también.

—¿Por qué me siguen? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—No te molestes Emil —dijo Simón, sentándose a un lado de él—. Sólo veremos televisión contigo un momento, luego volveremos al comedor, ¿si?

Simón le sonrió de la mejor manera que pudo, y al mirar a Emil, noté como su rostro enrojecía notoriamente.

—¡Pero no te avergüences tanto! —dijo divertido, dándole palmadas en la espalda.

—¡No estoy avergonzado! —dijo molesto— ¡Mi piel es muy clara! ¡Es sólo eso!

Casi de inmediato se puso de pie y se sentó en otro lugar, sólo y con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Habrá sido demasiado? —preguntó en voz baja mientras miraba a Lukas, quien le respondió sólo que no se preocupara, que luego volvería a la normalidad.

Y como dijo Lukas, a los minutos después se veía tan concentrado en lo que pasaban por el canal que no parecía estar más enojado. Incluso a veces se le escapaba una sonrisa si es que algo gracioso sucedía en el programa.

Lukas me llamó de pronto, con disimulo, y me llevó hasta la cocina.

—Ya están listos los pasteles, y para que no haya alboroto solo te aviso a ti.

—Hiciste bien —dije sonriendo—. Cortemos algunas rebanadas y llevémosle a los demás.

Lukas asintió y entonces comenzamos a hacerlo. Cinco minutos después teníamos todo preparado en diferentes platos para cada uno.

—Espera Lovino —dijo Lukas, deteniéndome—. ¿No te gustaría probarlos primero? Después de todo los hicimos por ti.

Me quedé en silencio un momento. Tenía razón. Mucha razón.

—Claro. Probaré el tuyo primero.

—Entonces yo probaré el de cumpleaños que hiciste tú.

Ambos nos llevamos una cucharada a la boca y sentí como todos los ingredientes se mezclaban, creando un sabor tan exquisito, que no pude evitar querer seguir comiendo más de inmediato, aunque sería luego de alabar a Lukas.

—¡Tu pastel está muy bueno! —dijimos a la vez. Intercambiamos miradas un segundo y luego nos largamos a reír. Aparentemente habíamos pensado en lo mismo.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado —dijo Lukas—. Entonces no malgastamos la tarde.

—¿Cómo dices eso? ¡Claro que no! Aprendí mucho gracias a ti.

—No me alabes tanto que me lo creo.

—Pues deberías. Cocinas muy bien, Lukas.

Noté como una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó. Parecía realmente feliz. Y eso me alegró mucho a mí también.

—¿Quieres probar el tuyo? —dijo con un pedazo de pastel en la cuchara, y colocándola frente a mí.

—Claro.

Lukas acercó la cuchara y la llevó hasta mi boca. No es que me gustara alardear de lo bien que cocino, pero el pastel estaba muy bueno también.

—¡Oye! —Escuchamos desde la entrada del comedor. Ambos nos giramos y vimos a Alfred de pie allí y a Simón e Iván asomados desde la puerta. Lukas quitó la cuchara de inmediato, y ambos nos mirábamos como si hubiéramos sido atrapados haciendo algo malo— ¿Cómo se les ocurre comer sin nosotros? ¡Eso no se hace! ¡Le diré a Antonio sobre esto!

Sentí mi rostro enrojecer.

—¡¿Por qué habrías de contarle algo a Antonio?!

—¡Desde aquí se veían muy cariñosos dándose de comer en la boca!

Me sentí más avergonzado de pronto, miré a Lukas de reojo y él también tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—No sabía que te gustaban las personas comprometidas, Lukas —comentó Simón.

—¡No me gustan las personas comprometidas! —dijo molesto.

—¡Y yo no estoy comprometido! ¡Solo estamos saliendo! Casarse es…

De pronto recordé lo sucedido el otro día, y todos los _te amo_ que Antonio me había regalado.

—Casarse… casarse…

No lograba conectar ninguna palabra ni hacer frases coherentes.

Lukas me llevó hasta una silla y me sentó. Luego miró molesto a Simón.

—Mira lo que hiciste.

—¿Eh? No fue mi culpa.

—Sí, sí lo fue. Ahora discúlpate. Ahora —enfatizó.

—Lo siento Lovino…

—Está… bien…

Alfred se me acercó y se sentó a mi lado. Puso una de sus manos sobre mi hombro.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí… estoy bien…

—Mmm, que rico.

Confundido por esa respuesta, giré mi cabeza a mirar a Alfred, y vi como tenía la cuchara en la boca, luego miré mi plato y tenía un gran pedazo menos. Volví a mirarlo con todo el odio posible.

—Eres lo peor, ¿lo sabías?

—Mattie me lo dice a menudo, sí.

Sólo suspiré muy cansado. Todo un día con Alfred, y agregando ahora a Simón, había sido demasiado.

—La próxima vez me aseguraré de que sólo seamos los dos —dijo Lukas.

Parecía que con sólo mirarme era capaz de saber qué pensaba, lo que agradecí mucho.

—Que así sea, por favor.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias a los que siguen leyendo y comentando!

Saber que están ahí y se dan el tiempo de dejar un comentario me motiva mucho a seguir esta historia.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Nos leemos.


End file.
